


Sunray - Das Geheimnis der Sternstadt

by TheRealSunray



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abenteuer, Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 95,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Nicht genug, dass Sunray als Pegasus viel zu kurze Flügel hat, nein, er gehört auch noch zu der Sorte Pony, die das Unglück scheinbar magisch anziehen. Aber das hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen: Ein katastrophaler Museumsbesuch, dunkle Mächte, gerissene Diebinnen, schnurbärtige Sicherheitschefs, alte Zauber, große Gefahren und dazwischen ein kleiner, ungeschickter Pegasus.





	1. Kapitel 01

Kapitel 1  
Sunray war alles andere als ein Glückspony. Für ein Pegasuspony waren seine Flügel sehr kurz geraten, so sehr, dass er es mit viel Mühe gerade so schaffte, sich für kurze Zeit wenige Meter über dem Boden zu halten.  
Tatsächlich war es ihm nie gelungen wie die anderen Pegasi zu fliegen. Sunray war an die Erde gebunden wie ein Stein.  
Sunray lebte in der großen Stadt Hoofston. Er hatte es seiner Mutter und sich selbst nicht immer leicht gemacht. Es war nicht so, dass Sunray den Ärger suchte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Irgendwie schien Sunray die Probleme magisch anzuziehen. Und heute sollte er in den größten Schlamassel seines Lebens geraten.  
Es begann mit der großen, neuen Ausstellung im Museum. Verborgene Schätze aus aller Herren Länder lockten unzählige Ponys ins Museum.  
Schätze, ferne Länder. Diese Ausstellung war genau nach Sunrays Geschmack, außerdem war der Eintritt heute frei. Dass sich an eben diesen Tag finstere Gestalten mit ebenso finsteren Absichten vor dem Museum befanden bemerkte er nicht, als er durch die Pforten eintrat.  
Es herrschte ein gewaltiger Andrang. Sunray versuchte niemanden auf die Hufe zu treten, während er sich durch die Menge einen Weg zu einer Gruppe von Besuchern bahnte, die gespannt einer Ponydame zuhörten, die von dem großen Wandteppich hinter sich berichtete. Soweit Sunray es erkennen konnte, zeigte dieser Wandteppich eine Szene mit drei Ponys und einer geisterhaften Gestalt, die Sunray einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Ponydame erzählte: „Dieser Teppich stellt den Kampf des Königspaares von Surbonien gegen ihren bösen Widersacher dar, der, um das Königreich an sich zu reißen einen Pakt mit einem bösen Geist einging.“  
Sunray hatte keine große Lust so einem bösen Geist, wie er hier dargestellt wurde, jemals zu begegnen und er war froh als sich die aufgeregt murmelnden Ponys wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
Trotzdem hatte er das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass ihn die Augen des Geistes verfolgen würden und für den Rest der Ausstellung hörte Sunray nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu.  
Bis sie zum letzten Ausstellungsstück kamen: in der Mitte eines sonst leeren und abgedunkelten Raumes stand in einer von Sicherheitsponys bewachten Vitrine ein goldenes Zepter, an dessen Spitze ein Sternförmiges Juwel befestigt war. Obwohl es im Raum nur wenig Licht gab, ging von dem Juwel selbst ein regenbogenartiger Schimmer aus, der alle Ponys in seinen Bann zu schlagen schien. Die Ponys drängten sich so dicht wie möglich um die Samtschnur, als würden sie von dem Stein magnetisch angezogen.

Die Museumsführerin erzählte derweil weiter, obwohl ihr wahrscheinlich niemand wirklich zuhörte: „Dies hier ist der Sterndiamant. Gefunden wurde er in Grabungsstätten in Surbonien. Trotzdem glauben manche, dass es sich um ein Relikt aus der sagenumwobenen Sternstadt handelt. Nur konnte die Existenz dieser Stadt nie bewiesen werden und gilt unter vielen auch heute noch als Mythos.“  
Die Ponys drängten noch dichter heran und alle machten: „Uuhhhh.“

„Bitte halten Sie sich zurück“, sagte die Ponydame nervös. „Bei Berührung der Vitrine wird ein Alarm ausgelöst.“  
Sunray hätte auch gerne etwas gesehen, doch die Masse an Ponys quetschte ihn gegen einen Sicherheitsbeamten, der, unerschütterlich wie ein Fels in der Brandung, sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck rührte. Die Folge war ein Missgeschick, wie nur Sunray es zustande bringen konnte: zuerst trat er dem Sicherheitsbeamten auf den Huf und als er selbst schnell seinen eigenen wegnehmen wollte, stellte er sich dafür auf den eines Muskelhengstes.  
„He, pass doch auf!“, schnaubte dieser unwirsch und versetzte Sunray einen kräftigen Schubs, infolgedessen dieser stolperte und bei dem Versuch sich irgendwo festzuhalten, einem Ponymädchen etwas zu nahe kam.  
„Bitte kein ungesittetes Verhalten, die Herrschaften“, hörte Sunray die Museumsführerin noch rufen, als die Hinterläufe des Ponymädchens ihm im Gesicht trafen und ihn im hohen Bogen aus der Menge fliegen ließen. Damit nicht genug hatte gerade ein unvorsichtiger Hausmeistereinen Eimer Wasser und ein Stück extrarutschige Seife nebeneinander auf dem Boden abgestellt und zwar genau an dem Punkt wo Sunray landete. Zuerst steckte sein Kopf im Eimer fest. Ohne Augenlicht versuchte Sunray panisch den Eimer abzunehmen, doch er trat dabei auf die extrarutschige Seife, welche ihn durch den ganzen Raum rutschen ließ. Und nicht nur das. Die Seife beförderte Sunray aus dem Zepterraun hinaus, in die anderen Ausstellungshallen, durch das Herrenklo, das Damenklo, den Keller, den Dachboden und schließlich wieder in die Eingangshalle, bis er endlich mit einem freien Bein in einem Mülleimer stecken blieb und er gegen eine Säule knallte, was ihn schmerzhaft zum Anhalten zwang.  
Als er endlich den Eimer vom Kopf bekommen hatte, stellte Sunray fest, dass sich eine Menge verärgerter Ponys um ihn geschart hatten, die dieses alberne Verhalten seinerseits äußerst missbilligten ( nicht, dass sich jemand nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigt hätte).  
Sofort drängte sich ein finster dreinblickender Hengst mit dichtem Schnurrbart zu ihm hindurch. Ein Namensschild wies ihn als Sicherheitschef Tassel aus.  
„Sososo“, sagte er laut und hob Sunray hoch, aber nur um ihn in einen eisernen Griff festzuhalten. „Was haben wir denn da? Einen äußerst ungeschickten Dieb. Dachtest wohl du känntest hier hereinspazieren und ein paar Sachen klauen, was? Aber nicht mit mir, Kleiner. Unter meiner Aufsicht ist in diesem Museum noch nie etwas gestohlen worden.“  
„Ich bin kein ungeschickter Dieb“, murmelte Sunray beleidigt. „Ich bin nur ein ungeschicktes Pony.“  
„Achja? Das wird sich noch herausstellen“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und Sunray musste seine Satteltaschen leeren. Sicherheitschef Tassel war nämlich fest davon überzeugt Sunray würde etwas geklautes darin verstecken. Als aber nichts gefunden wurde, wurde auch Sicherheitschef Tassel immer missmutiger. Einen Dieb auf frischer Tat zu ertappt zu haben, hätte ihn bestimmt eine Beförderung eingebracht.  
„Kann ich jetzt gehen?“, fragte Sunray vorsichtig.  
„Na schön, von mir aus!“, blaffte Sicherheitschef Tassel. „Aber pass bloß auf. Ich behalte dich im Auge.“  
Sunray schaute sich also noch ein wenig im Museum um. Wobei ihm auffiel, dass sich die anderen Ponys von ihm entfernten sobald er näher kam. Sie hatten sich schon ein Urteil über ihn gebildet und wenn er auch kein Dieb war, so war ein Pony das so viel Aufsehen erregte wie er kein guter Umgang.  
Außerdem spürte er, die verstohlenen Blicke von versteckten Sicherheitsbeamten hinter ihm. Deswegen entschied sich Sunray kurz darauf zu gehen, doch dann sah er aus einiger Entfernung einen anderen Wandteppich, der so schön war, dass Sunray ihn sich einfach anschauen musste.  
Natürlich gingen ihm die Ponys auch diesmal aus dem Weg, kaum dass sie ihn erblickt hatten und hatten auch nichts als vorwurfsvolle Blicke für ihn übrig, aber davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. Er machte ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht und begutachtete den Wandteppich in aller Ruhe. Die Stickereien zeigten die Gesichter von zwei Ponys von der Seite, so dass ihre Konturen ein Herz bildeten. Ein berührendes Bild.  
Wenigstens gab es kein Gedränge, wenn niemand in seiner Nähe sein wollte.  
Ja, so etwas war er gewohnt. Wie gesagt, Sunray war alles andere als ein Glückspony. Ständig brachte er sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. So wie damals, als er in das Führerhäuschen eines Zuges gestiegen war und an einigen Hebeln und Kurbeln herumgespielt hatte. Die Lock war plötzlich losgerollt und unkontrolliert durch die Straßen gefahren. Oder das eine Mal, als er bei dem großen Schokoladenfest die gewaltige Schüssel mit geschmolzener Schokolade aus versehen umgestoßen hatte und zwar auf alle Zuschauer. Oder damals als...  
Aber egal wie oft er in irgendeinen Schlamassel geriet, seine Ma war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn wieder aufgebaut und Mut gemacht. Seine Ma war das beste Pony auf der ganzen Welt. Trotzdem auch wenn seine Ma immer wieder sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung, und dass sie nicht böse auf ihn sei schämte Sunray sich oft. Manchmal, da hatte er das Gefühl, dass er zu gar nichts taugte, außer seiner Ma Probleme zu bereiten.  
Plötzlich passierte etwas. Ein Einhorn stand neben ihm, so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass Sunray erstaunt einen Satz zur Seite machte.  
„Ist er nicht wunderschön?“, sagte das Einhornmädchen ohne den Blick von dem Wandteppich zu nehmen.  
„Oh, äh, ja“, erwiderte Sunray verwundert, denn er war es nicht gewohnt von fremden Mädchen aus heiterem Himmel angesprochen zu werden. „Wunderschön.“  
„Ich bin Serenity“, sagte sie leise und rückte noch etwas näher an Sunray heran, der rot anlief.  
„S... Sunray“, stellte er sich vor und riss seine Augen von ihr los. Während Serenity in aller Ruhe den Wandteppich betrachtete, starrte Sunray nur angestrengt geradeaus, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, weil sein Herz gerade im Dreieck sprang.  
„Weißt du, wer das ist?“, fragte das Mädchen.  
„Nein.“  
„Das ist das letzte Königspaar der Sternstadt. Bevor die Stadt unterging, herrschten diese beiden dort.“  
„Aha“, sagte Sunray, fragte aber lieber nicht woher sie das so genau wissen wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile sagte Serenity: „War mir eine Freude, Sunray.“  
Sunray wollte gerade fragen, was sie damit meinte, da gab sie ihm auch schon einen kleinen aber kräftigen Schubs, Sunray stolperte über seine Hufe und krachte in die Absperrung. Sofort schrillten die Alarmglocken los, alle Augen richteten sich sofort wieder auf Sunray, der von einer Meute Sicherheitsleute umzingelt wurde.  
Ehe Sunray es sich versehen konnte, hatte man ihn schon weg von der Ausstellung in einen kleinen Raum gesteckt und ihm gegenüber saß finster dreinblickend und mit zitterndem Schnurrbart Sicherheitschef Tassel. Er Trug eine Sonnenbrille und seine Augenbrauen formten ein tiefes V auf seiner Stirn.  
Sicherheitschef Tassel nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, lehnte sich über den Tisch und bohrte seine Augen in Sunrays.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, fragte er kalt.  
„Man hat mich geschubst“, versuchte Sunray zu erklären.  
„Geschubst hat man dich. So so“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.  
„Genau.“  
Tassel nahm seine Brille wieder ab. „Und wer hat dich geschubst?“  
„Serenity.“  
Brille auf. „Und wer ist diese Serenity?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin ihr heute zum ersten Mal begegnet.“  
Brille ab. „Du kennst also den Namen von einem völlig fremden Pony?“  
„J... ja“,sagte Sunray zögernd.  
Brille auf. „Warum hat dich dieses Pony geschubst?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“ Langsam begann Sunray zu verzweifeln, was auch Sicherheitschef Tassel merkte. Der war nämlich der festen Überzeugung einen dreisten Dieb vor sich zu haben und er war nicht gewillt ihn ohne ein Geständnis gehen zu lassen. Also bohrte er weiter: „Wie heißt du?“, fragte er und nahm die Brille wieder ab.  
Sunray sagte es ihm.  
Brille auf. „Wo wohnst du?“  
Sunray sagte es ihm.  
Brille ab. „Wie alt bist du?“  
Sunray sagte es ihm.  
Brille auf. „Wieso wolltest du den Wandteppich klauen?“  
„Ich wollte ihn nicht klauen! Ich wollte überhaupt nichts klauen! Dieser Wandteppich ist viel zu groß und zu schwer um ihn zu klauen!“  
Jaja, red' du nur, dachte Tassel im Stillen. Ich hab noch jede Nuss geknackt und du hältst nicht mehr lange durch.  
Plötzlich pochte es wild an der Tür und ein Pony vom Sicherheitsdienst kam hereingestürzt. „Sicherheitschef Tassel“, redete der Ankömmling drauf los. „Bitte kommen Sie schnell! Es ist ein Notfall!“  
Sicherheitschef Tassels Schnurrbart zuckte ungehalten. „Jetzt? Ich bin mitten in einer Überführung!“  
Überführung, dachte Sunray. Dieser Sicherheitschef hält mich wohl wirklich für einen Dieb.  
„Bitte, Chef! Es ist absolute Alarmstufe rot!“  
Sicherheitschef Tassel stand auf und nahm seine Brille ab. „Du bleibst schön hier und wartest, bis ich wieder da bin“, sagte er zu Sunray. Damit folgte er dem anderen Pony nach draußen. Sunray saß da, wartete und überlegte, wie lange er wohl bleiben müsse. Er stand auf und ging ein wenig im Raum auf und ab.  
Was wohl seine Ma zu alle dem sagen würde? Sie wäre bestimmt nicht froh darüber zu hören wie er in einen Diebstahl hineingezogen worden war.  
Ob sie wieder enttäuscht sein würde?  
Oh Mann,so ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass man ihn ohne Beweise wohl oder übel gehen lassen musste, aber dieser sture Sicherheitschef würde ihn bestimmt so lange wie möglich hier behalten.  
So ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray noch einmal.  
Aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, dass das gerade erst der Beginn von einem viel größeren Schlamassel war.  
Plötzlich ging das Licht aus und Sunray konnte nicht mal mehr den Huf vor Augen erkennen. Dann ging die Tür auf, jemand rannte ins Zimmer und direkt in Sunray hinein und zusammen polterten sie über seine Satteltaschen.  
„Aua“, sagte Sunray.  
„Verdammt“, sagte das andere Pony.  
Dann ging das Licht wieder an und Sunray erkannte das Pony das ihn umgerannt hatte sofort.  
„Serenity!“  
Serenity sprang auf, schnappte sich eine der Satteltaschen und raste durch die Tür davon. Sunray wollte sie verfolgen, doch als er auf den Flur trat wurde er ein weiteres Mal umgeworfen, diesmal von einer Horde Sicherheitsponys, die auch Serenity verfolgt hatten und ganz vorne weg Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
Der Sicherheitschef funkelte Sunray wütend an.  
„Ups. Tut mir leid“, sagte Sunray.  
Serenity blieb verschwunden.


	2. Kapitel 02

„Du arbeitest mit dem Dieb zusammen! Gib es zu!“ Sicherheitschef Tassels Wut war kurz davor ihn in einen ausbrechenden Vulkan zu verwandeln. Seine Auge sprühten Funken, eine gewaltige Ader an seinem Kopf pulsierte und sein Schnurrbart wackelte so bedrohlich hin und her, als wolle er jeden Moment vom Gesicht abspringen und sich auf das nächstbeste Opfer stürzen.  
Dummerweise war Sunray dieses Opfer.  
Die Sicherheitsponys hatten einen engen Kreis um Sunray und Sicherheitschef Tassel gebildet. Sunray konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie ihn durch ihre Sonnenbrillen anblickten.  
„Aber ich wollte den Wandteppich doch gar nicht klauen“, sagte Sunray.  
Sicherheitschef Tassel nahm die Sonnenbrille wieder ab. „Hör mir doch auf“, sagte er. „Ich habe dich durchschaut. Du steckst mit diesem Mädchen unter einer Decke. Der Wandteppich war nur eine Ablenkung, damit sie den Sternendiamanten stehlen konnte. Und bei der Flucht hast du ihr auch geholfen. Nur du selbst konntest nicht entkommen.“  
„Der Sterndiamant ist gestohlen worden?“  
„Aha!“, rief Sicherheitschef Tassel aus und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Da hast du dich jetzt aber ordentlich verplappert, mein Kleiner. Woher weißt du denn, welcher Diamant gestohlen wurde?“  
Sunray schaute den Sicherheitschef verdutzt an. „Äh... das haben Sie gerade selbst gesagt.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassel merkte, dass er in seine eigene Falle getappt war und das machte ihn noch wütender und noch stärker glaubte er daran in Sunray einen Dieb gefunden zu haben. Und er wusste auch, wie er ihn zum Gestehen bringen würde.  
„Na schön, Kleiner“, sagte er und nahm seine Brille ab. Er schloss die Augen und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wirkte seine Miene angestrengter, so als würde er alle seine inneren Kräfte sammeln. Die anwesenden Ponys tuschelten, denn sie ahnten, was nun kommen würde. Sie hatten schon von der legendären Fähigkeit ihres Chefs gehört, der mit einem einzigen Blick einem Pony die Wahrheit entlocken konnte. Nun sollten sie Zeugen dieses sagenhaften Schauspiels werden.  
Gerade als Sunray sich fragte, ob es dem Sicherheitschef nicht gut ging sprang dieser auf den Tisch und stierte ihn mit einem einzigen, weit aufgerissenen Auge an.  
Einen Moment lang standen die beiden sich so dicht an dicht gegenüber. Sunray rührte sich nicht.  
Dann sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel: „Und? Wirst du nun gestehen?“  
„Was?“  
„Leugnen ist zwecklos. Mit meinem Blick dringe ich in deinen Geist ein und entlocke dir die Wahrheit.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt“, sagte Sunray langsam, „Habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass irgendwas in meinen Kopf eindringt.“  
„Du wagst es also, zu behaupten meine Technik hätte keine Wirkung auf dich?“, er packte Sunray am Kragen. „In dir muss ein wirklich böser Kern stecken.“  
Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und eine Ponydame trat ein. Und was für eine Ponydame! Sie hatte eine hohe Statur, die Sunray sonst nur mit Prinzessin Celestia vergleichen konnte. Auch wenn er diese noch nie zuvor persönlich getroffen hatte. Ihr Fell war von einem reinem Weiß und ihre wallende Mähne von unsagbar schimmernder Schwärze. Sie kam herein und alle Ponys einschließlich Sunray konnten nicht anders als bei so viel Schönheit anerkennend zu pfeifen. Nur Sicherheitschef Tassel schien dem Neuankömmling nicht so viel abgewinnen zu können.  
„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier?“, bellte er.  
„Mein lieber Sicherheitschef Tassel“, erwiderte die Dame freundlich. „Ich bitte Sie. So behandelt man doch keine Dame, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein, tut man nicht“, meldete sich ein hoffnungslos verliebtes Sicherheitspony.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht“, stimmte ein zweites zu und wischte sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht.  
„Nicht bei einer Dame wie ihnen“, meinte ein Dritter sagen zu müssen.  
„Seid Still!“, fauchte Sicherheitschef Tassel. Dann räusperte er sich und fügte hinzu: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin gerade in einer Überführung Miss...“  
„Mein Name ist Lady Mysteria“, gab die Dame höflich zurück. „Mir gehörte der Sternenkristall der gestohlen wurde.“  
„Ah das trifft sich gut“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und schüttelte Sunray. „Dieser Bengel hier war gerade kurz davor alles zu gestehen.“  
Lady Mysteria schaute von Sicherheitschef Tassel zu Sunray und zurück.  
„Mein Lieber Sicherheitschef“, sagte sie dann. „Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich fürchte Sie irren sich.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassels Gesicht war ein Ausdruck purer Bestürzung.  
„W... wa.... was?“, stammelte er.  
„Was?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Sie haben schon richtig verstanden“, erwiderte Lady Mysteria, trat näher und betrachtete Sunray durch ihre wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Sunray stockte der Atem.  
„Dieser Junge hat nichts mit dem Diebstahl des Sterndiamanten zu tun“, sagte die Lady.  
„Madam“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel versöhnlich. „Dieser Junge wurde bei direktem Kontakt mit der Diebin gesichtet und hat vorsätzlich ihre Festnahme verhindert.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“  
Sunray schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sicherheitschef Tassel“, sagte Lady Mysteria. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie diesen armen Jungen jetzt gehen lassen. Er hat schon genug für einen Tag durchgemacht.“  
„Ja, aber... ja, aber... ja, aber...“, stammelte Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass dieser Junge nichts mit dem Diebstahl zu tun hat. Er war einfach nur zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort.“  
„Ja, sowas passiert mir häufiger“, rutschte es Sunray heraus.  
Widerstrebend ließ Sicherheitschef Tassel Sunray los. „Na schön, Bursche“, knurrte er. „Wenn die Dame es so will, kann ich nicht viel dagegen machen. Aber merk dir eins: Dem Huf des Gesetzes wirst auch du nicht ewig entkommen.“  
Das war das letzte was man zu Sunray sagte, als er endlich gehen durfte und das Museum verlassen konnte. Die Augen von Lady Mysteria hatten sich in seinen Kopf gegraben.


	3. Kapitel 03

Serenity drückte sich in eine dunkle Seitengasse und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Häuserwand. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie war im Besitz des Sterndiamanten. Jetzt konnte doch noch alles gut werden.  
Ein wenig tat ihr dieser Sunray schon leid, aber sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne. -

Sunray – also Sonnenstrahl.  
Viel mehr hatte sie sich ihn zunutze gemacht, als dass er ihr freiwillig geholfen hatte. Aber vielleicht war auch gar nicht von ihm in dem Vers die Rede.  
Wie auch immer. Jetzt hatte sie was sie brauchte.  
Freudig öffnete Serenity ihre Tasche und erstarrte.  
Das was da drin war, war ganz und gar nicht der Sterndiamant.

 

Es war schon dunkel als Sunray an der leeren Bahnstation stand und auf die Straßenbahn wartete, für die Hoofston übrigens berühmt war. Es war kein einziges Pony auf den Straßen, aber Sunray wurde trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden.  
Er begann ein wenig den Bahnsteig auf und ab zu schlendern und versuchte dabei unauffällig in alle möglichen Richtungen zu schauen, aber er sah niemanden.  
Bestimmt bildete er sich das alles nur ein.  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf eine Bank. Heute war einfach zu viel passiert.  
Sunray schaute hoch zu den Sternen. Plötzlich merkte Sunray, wie ihn eine unsichtbare Macht hochhob, und schon wurde er in eine dunkle Ecke des Bahnhofs gezogen. Kopfüber baumelnd hing er wehrlos in der Luft. Aus dem Schatten trat eine Gestalt, die ihr Gesicht unter einer großen Kapuze versteckte.  
Sunray hätte gerne geschrien, aber sein Mund war auf einmal wie zugeklebt.  
„Psscht!“, sagte die Gestalt. „Für wen arbeitest du? Wo ist der Diamant? Was hast du damit vor?“  
Sunray schaute verdutzt mit den Augen hin und her.  
„Nun?“, sagte die Gestalt.  
„Mmmhh“, machte Sunray.  
„Oh“, sagte die Gestalt und der Zauber um Sunrays Mund verschwand.  
„Jetzt antworte!“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, welche dieser Fragen ich zuerst beantworten soll“, krächzte Sunray.  
Ein kurzer Moment des Überlegens. „Der Diamant. Wo ist er?“  
„Der Diamant aus dem Museum?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Ist geklaut worden.“  
„Ja, Von dir.“  
„Nein, nicht von mir. Von einem Einhorn namens Serenity.“  
„Du Dummkopf.“ Die Gestalt ließ Sunray zu Boden fallen und warf sich Kapuze zurück. „Ich bin Serenity.“  
Sie war es tatsächlich. Verdutzt starrte Sunray sie an.  
„Beantworte meine Frage“, verlangte sie.  
„Ich habe doch keine Ahnung wo dieser Diamant ist. Du hast ihn doch gestohlen.“  
„Und du hast es dann mir gestohlen.“  
„Ich – WAS?“  
„Stell dich nicht dumm.“ Serenitys Augen funkelten. „Als wir zusammengestoßen sind, hast du den Diamanten ausgetauscht und mir das hier untergejubelt.“ Sie hielt Sunray etwas unter die Nüstern, das er selbst erst auf den zweiten Blick als die extrarutschige Seife erkannte.  
Also wenn Serenity die Seife anstatt des Diamanten hatte und der Diamant im Museum nicht aufgetaucht war, wo war er dann? Sunray Blick fiel auf Serenitys Satteltaschen.  
„Das sind meine“, entfuhr es ihm. „Das sind meine Satteltaschen.“  
„Was?“  
„Ja, das sind meine Satteltaschen. Du musst sie vertauscht haben, als wir zusammengestoßen sind.“  
„So ein Quatsch! Gar nichts habe ich vertauscht.“  
„Aber das sind meine.“  
„Sind sie nicht.“  
„Doch.“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann sieh mal her“, sagte Sunray, nahm Serenity die Taschen ab und öffnete sie. Auf einem eingenähten Zettle stand.  
Eigentum von Sunray  
Bei Verlust zurückzugeben an Sunray.  
Sunray, kapiert?  
Darunter war ein ziemlich schlecht gezeichnetes Bild von Sunrays Gesicht.  
„Siehst du?“, sagte Sunray.  
Serenity erwiderte kühl Sunrays Blick und versuchte sich die Beschämung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Sunray öffnete die Tasche die er mitgenommen hatte.  
Und tatsächlich, das was er herausholte war wirklich der Sterndiamant.  
Sunray hatte ihn also die ganze Zeit gehabt.  
Sofort griff Serenity danach mit ihrer Einhornmagie. Aber Sunray hielt ihn weiter fest.  
„Lass los“, verlangte Serenity und versuchte Sunray den Stein zu entreißen. Sie ließ den Stein hoch und wieder runter sausen, ließ ihn eine enge Zickzackbahn und Spiralen fliegen, aber auch das rasend schnelle um sich selbst drehen brachte Sunray nicht dazu loszulassen. Es brachte ihm höchstens Übelkeit.  
„Lass endlich los!“  
„Nein“, würgte Sunray hervor. „Du bischt 'ne Diebin. Ma hat immer gesagt, man soll nicht klauen.“  
In der Ferne ertönte der Schlag einer Glocke.  
„Ich hab für sowas jetzt keine Zeit. Lass endlich los und verschwinde von hier sonst bist du auch noch in Gefahr.“  
„In Gefahr? So wie ich das sehe bin ich jetzt schon in Gefahr“, erwiderte Sunray, der kopfüber mehrere Hengstlängen über dem Boden baumelte.  
Die Glocken schlugen weiter.  
Na gut wenn nicht auf die harte Tour, dann eben auf die sanfte. Serenity ließ Sunray sinken und schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen.  
„Bitte, Sunray, bitte“, sagte sie mit flehender Stimme. „Bitte gib mir den Sterndiamanten. Es ist sehr, sehr wichtig, dass er nicht in die falschen Hufe gerät. Bitte.“  
Sunray sah sie an, sah ihre großen, wunderschönen Augen, die fast schon mit Tränen zu ringen schienen, sah, dass es ihr wirklich wichtig sein musste, dass sie nicht log in diesem Moment.  
„Nö“, sagte Sunray und schloss die Hufe noch enger um den Sterndiamanten.  
„Du blöder, dummer, Heukopf!“, fauchte Serenity.  
Sie versuchte Sunray von dem Diamanten zu lösen, da schlug die Glocke ein letztes Mal.  
Ein dunstiger, eiserner Nebel füllte die Straßen wie von Geisterhuf. Eine drückende Stille senkte sich über sie. Als wäre die Zeit plötzlich aus den Fugen geraten. Sunray hatte plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl und dieses Gefühl hatte sich dummerweise noch nie geirrt.  
„Was ist los?“, wollte er flüstern, doch Serenity die gespannt die Straße herunterblickte hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
„Wff ift lof?“, sagte er.  
„Schht!“  
Hufgetrappel, quietschende Räder.  
„Du musst hier weg“, sagte Serenity. „Schnell.“  
„Was?“  
Sie schubste Sunray, dass er sich endlich bewegte. Doch da stürmten plötzlich zwei Ponys aus dem Nebel. Pechschwarz waren sie, mit eisernen Masken und rot leuchtenden Augen. Ihre Hufe schlugen weiße, beißende Funken bei jedem Schritt auf dem Boden. Hinter sich her zogen sie eine eiserne Kutsche. Sie galoppierten an dem loslaufenden Sunray vorbei und versperrten ihm den Weg. Die Tür schwang von allein auf. Drinnen saß ein schmaler Hengst mit hagerem Gesicht, einer runden Brille auf der Nase und kühlen Augen.  
„Den Schlüssel. Gib ihn mir“, sagte er.  
Serenity stampfte mit dem Huf auf. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich ihn dir freiwillig gebe“, sagte sie, „hast du nichts weiter als Stroh im Kopf.“  
Der schmale Hengst blickte zu Serenity. „Halte mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß, dass du den Diamanten nicht hast.“ Seine kalten, eisblauen Augen fielen auf Sunray. „Sondern er.“  
Die eisernen Ketten mit denen die dämonischen Ponys die Kutsche gezogen hatten, fielen rasselnd zu Boden und schnaubend traten sie auf Sunray zu.  
Serenity rief: „Schnell, hau ab!“  
Sunray hatte gerade keine Ahnung was vor sich ging. Total verwirrt blickte er alle nacheinander an. Was sollte er tun?  
„Jetzt mach schon!“  
Die dämonischen Ponys fauchten, Rauch quoll unter ihren Hufen hervor, ihre Augen loderten grimmig.  
Nun war Sunrays Stunde gekommen. Schließlich konnte er nicht zulassen, dass ein Mädchen allein den Kampf gegen diese bösen Wesen aufnahm. Todesmutig stellte er sich zwischen die dämonischen Ponys und Serenity. Aber Sunray wäre nicht Sunray, wenn nicht auch diese edle Heldentat mächtig in die Hose gehen würde. Er machte einen Schritt auf die dämonischen Ponys zu, doch dabei verhakten sich irgendwie seine Beine und er stürzte auf seine Gegner drauf und riss sie zu Boden, wobei alle drei mit den Köpfen zusammenstießen.  
Allen dreien konnte man deutlich ansehen, dass in ihren Köpfen gerade die Sterne tanzten.  
„Ihr Idioten!“, schrie der hagere Hengst.  
Serenity hob Sunray mit ihrer Magie auf und preschte davon.  
Sunray der kopfüber neben ihr in dem Magiefeld flog murmelte etwas wie: „Schmausebrause. Uooahhh.“  
„Du Heukopf“, sagte Serenity.  
Vielleicht lag es an der Gehirnerschütterung die er hatte, aber er glaubte zu hören, wie Serenity ein klein wenig lachte.  
„Ich kann dich nicht mehr lange halten“, keuchte Serenity. „Du musst laufen.“  
„Ich sehe immer noch Funken tanzen“, lallte Sunray.  
Serenity warf einen Blick zurück.  
„Das ist nicht in deinem Kopf“, sagte sie. „Sie sind hinter uns her.“  
Mit einer überponischen Geschwindigkeit holten die dämonischen Ponys auf.  
Serenity ließ Sunray laufen. Das eine dämonische Pony galoppierte plötzlich neben ihm und versuchte Sunray abzudrängen. Sunray und das dämonische Pony blitzten sich an und dann krachten beide in eine Reihe von Mülleimern.  
Serenity wurde von dem anderen dämonischen Pony überholt und aufgehalten. Ihr Horn schimmerte bedrohlich, doch sie wich zurück.  
Sunray konnte sich vor dem dämonischen Pony aus dem Müll befreien, sah, dass Serenity in Schwierigkeiten war, sprang auf und griff sich eine Mülltonne.  
Das dämonische Pony im Müll zischte warnend, als Sunray sich unbemerkt nähern wollte. Das andere dämonische Pony fuhr herum und erblickte Sunray, der mit erhobener Mülltonne hinter ihm stand.  
Das dämonische Pony fauchte und Sunray, er rutschte auf einer Bananenschale aus, fiel zu Boden und die Mülltonne fiel mit dem offenen Ende über ihn.  
Die dämonischen Ponys sahen sich verdutzt an und dann geschah etwas seltsames: die beiden fingen an zu lachen.  
„Hey“, sagte Sunray beleidigt.  
Serenity nutzte ihre Chance. Sie packte das dämonische Pony und warf es zu dem anderen in den Müll. Mit von Abfall überhäuften Köpfen, sahen sich die beiden an, das eine begann wieder zu lachen und bekam dafür von dem anderen einen faulen Apfel in den Mund gesteckt.  
Dann begannen beide sich zu prügeln.  
Sunray und Serenity konnten sich dadurch unbemerkt aus den Staub machen.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war klar, dass jetzt erst Mal ein gutes Versteck her musste. Aber dafür konnte Sunray ohne weiteres Sorgen. Er führte Serenity durch einige Straßen und dann stiegen sie durch ein schmales Fenster in einen dunklen Keller.  
„So, hier sind wir erst mal sicher“, sagte Sunray.  
Serenity fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie war die Hilfe von anderen Ponys nicht gewohnt, hatte alles, was sie hierher geführt hatte, bis jetzt allein bewältigt. Niemand hatte ihr ihre Geschichte glauben wollen, wenn sie sie erzählt hatte. Man hatte sie ausgelacht und verrückt genannt. Irgendwann war Serenity klar geworden, dass sie nicht auf die Hilfe anderer bauen konnte und so hatte sie sich einzig und allein auf sich selbst verlassen.  
Und jetzt war da Sunray. Der tollpatschige, liebenswürdige Sunray, der versucht hatte ihr zu helfen.  
Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihm wenigstens etwas erzählen. Das war sie ihm schuldig. Auch wenn er sie gleichfalls wie alle anderen auslachen und wegschicken würde.  
„Sunray“, begann Serenity nervös. „Ich weiß du hast jetzt bestimmt eine Menge Fragen...“  
„Also mich interessiert im Moment nur, was es heute zu essen gibt.“  
„Du Heukopf. Ich meine es ernst. Diese Leute sind gefährlich. Wenn sie herausfinden wo du wohnst, werden sie dich jagen, genauso wie mich. Sie werden vor nichts zurückschrecken um an den Sterndiamanten heranzukommen.“  
„Das Ding muss ja echt ein Vermögen wert sein“, bemerkte Sunray.  
Serenity schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht ihnen nicht um Geld. Der Sterndiamant ist viel mehr Wert als alle Bitz der Welt zusammen. Er ist ein Schlüssel.“  
„Stimmt, dieser komische Hengst hat doch auch so was gesagt.“  
„Genau. Dieser Diamant ist Wegweiser und Schlüssel zu einer untergegangenen und fast vergessenen Stadt. Er ist das letzte Überbleibsel der Sternstadt.“  
Jetzt war es raus. Bestimmt würde Sunray sie jetzt vor die Tür setzen.  
„Wow“, sagte Sunray. „Krass.“  
Serenity sah ihn verdutzt an. „Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“  
„Ähm... Mega-wow. Doppel-krass.“  
„Du Heukopf. Jedenfalls...“  
„A-a-a. Lass mich raten. Die anderen sind echt böse Leute die die Herrschaft über die Sternstadt anstreben oder sowas und du willst das verhindern.“  
„Ähm... ja“, sagte Serenity überrascht. „Mehr oder weniger stimmt das. Woher weißt du das?“  
„Ach, in den Geschichten ist das doch immer so. Oh Mann, hab ich einen Hunger.“  
Plötzlich ging die Kellertür auf und Licht flutete herein. Ein kleines Fohlen stand auf der Treppe und blickte überrascht von Sunray zu Serenity. Dann rief es nach draußen: „Mum, Sunray hat seine Freundin mit in den Keller genommen.“  
Sofort schnellte Sunray vor und hielt dem Fohlen den Mund zu, doch schon drängten sich mindestens ein dutzend weitere Ponys in die Tür, alle verschieden alt und hämisch grinsend.  
„Uuuhhh“, sagte ein Mädchen. „Sunray hat 'ne Freundin.“  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht“, keifte Sunray peinlich berührt.  
„Sunray hat 'ne Freundin, Sunray hat 'ne Freundin“, sangen die Ponys.  
„Und ihr habt gleich meinen Huf in euren Hintern.“  
„Aber Sunray“, mahnte ein kleines Pony mit dicker Brille. „Doch nicht vor deiner Freundin.“  
Das brachte Sunray dazu sich auf seine Geschwister zu stürzen, die sich ebenfalls auf ihn warfen und eine große Balgerrei entstand, wie es für Sunrays Familie aber durchaus üblich war.  
Bis Sunrays Mutter kam. Sie war ein rotes, leicht rundliches Erdpony mit blonder zu einem Zopf gebundener Mähne.  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Sofort hörten die Geschwister mit ihrer Streiterei auf und blickten als verknotete Masse auf ihre Mutter.  
„'tschuldige, Ma.“  
„Sunray hat 'ne Freundin mitgebracht“, drang es aus den unergründlichen Tiefen des Ponyhaufens. „Aus. Sunray hat mich getreten!“  
„Stimmt nicht!“, sagte Sunray. „Das war Pennymouth.“  
„Weil Mirinda meine Schleife genommen hat“, erwiderte Pennymouth.  
„Passt doch auf meine Brille auf“, sagte Fleck.  
„Pass doch selbst auf“, sagte Flitter.  
„Okay. Jetzt ist Schluss! Alle miteinander!“, sagte Sunray's Mutter streng und begann ihre Kinder zu entknoten. Dann sah sie Serenity. Sie zog Sunrays Kopf in die Höhe. „Sunray warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch mitbringst?“  
„'tschuldige Ma. Ich wusste aber selbst nicht, dass ich welchen mitbringe.“  
„Naja, ist ja halb so wild. Dann wirst du halt eine Portion weniger essen, damit unser Gast etwas hat.“  
„Was? Oh mann!“  
„Keine Sorge, dass muss nicht sein“, sagte Serenity. „Ich wollte eh nicht lange bleiben.“  
Sunray blickte auf. „Du willst gehen?“  
„Verehre deinem Geliebten doch wenigstens noch einen Abschiedskuss“, sülzte Pennymouth.  
„Halt die Klappe.“ Sunray konnte Serenity doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen, nicht wenn noch immer diese dämonischen Ponys da draußen waren. Er konnte sie doch nicht bei so einer Gefahr allein lassen.  
„Oh, ich glaub ich weiß was hier los ist“, sagte Sunrays Mutter. „Sunray, hast du schon wieder etwas ausgefressen und dieses nette hunge Mädchen damit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?“  
Sunrays Augen rutschten zwischen Serenity und seiner Mutter hin und her. „Naja, so ungefähr.“  
„Hab ich's doch gewusst!“, rief Sunrays Mutter aus und stürmte auf Serenity zu um sie fest an sich zu drücken. „Oh mein liebes Kind, bitte nimm es Sunray nicht übel. Er ist ein Magnet was Probleme angeht. Aber was auch immer passiert ist, ist passiert und du musst dir darüber überhaupt keine Sorgen machen.“  
„Das ist wirklich nett von ihnen, aber...“  
„Nein, nein“, sagte Sunrays Mutter entschieden. „Ich will kein aber oder nein hören. Ich lasse dich doch nicht zu so später Stunde vor die Tür. Und was immer Sunray angestellt hat, können wir wenigstens mit einem Abendessen ein wenig wiedergutmachen.“  
„Hör lieber auf sie“, raunte Sunray Serenity zu. „Sie wird dich nicht eher gehen lassen und außerdem bist du Erstmal in Sicherheit vor denen.“  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob...“  
„Komm schon. Ich kann dein Magenknurren bis hierher hören.“  
„Das ist dein Magenknurren.“  
„Stimmt. Oh Mann, hab ich einen Hunger.“  
Sunrays Mutter nickte zufrieden. „Na dann, richten wir das Abendessen an.“

Serenity wurde von der lärmenden Schar Fohlen förmlich mit geschwemmt und in ein winziges Zimmer bugsiert, in dem nur ein Tisch stand um den sich alle Ponys zwängten.  
Es gab Heuauflauf mit Karotten und Apfelsaft. Alle langten fröhlich zu und lachten und schnitten Grimassen. Für Serenity war so ein Abendessen etwas ganz neues.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Sunrays Ma zu ihr. „Dass mein kleiner Sunray dir Probleme bereitet hat.“  
„Aber er hat doch gar nicht...“, sagte Serenity.  
„ABER ICH HAB DOCH GAR NICHT...“, brüllte Sunray, wurde von seiner Mutter aber schnell durch einen gezielten Möhrenwurf zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Du hältst mal den Mund. Es kommt selten genug vor, dass du eine Freundin mit nach hause bringst.“  
„Seine erste Freundin“, säuselte Buster und verteilte Kusshufe über den Tisch.  
„Sie.. sie ist nicht meine erste Freundin und sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist zwar eine Freundin aber sie ist nicht meine Freundin.“  
„Also Sunray. Deine Beziehung zu diesem Mädchen so abzustreiten.“ Sunrays Ma schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
Und Serenity sah Sunray mit großen, großen, zum Stein erweichen glänzenden Augen an, klimperte mit den Wimpern und sagte mit gespielt verletzter Stimme: „Genau Sunray. Nach allem was wir heute erlebt haben und du zu mir gesagt hast.“  
Sunrays Mundwinkel krachten auf den Tisch und sprachlos starrte er Serenity an. Dann prusteten alle anderen am Tisch laut los und peinlich berührt sank Sunray in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Aber Sunray bemerkte trotzdem, dass Serenity gerade wirklich gelacht hatte.

Die beiden dämonischen Ponys hätten sich wohl noch die ganze Nacht lang gestritten, wenn nicht der hagere, graublaue Hengst aufgetaucht wäre und die beiden mit gekonnten Hufschlägen auseinanderbrachte.  
Wütend betrachtete er die beiden dämonischen Ponys, die sich mit dicken Beulen auf den Köpfen entschuldigend vor ihm verbeugten.  
Jemand hatte die beiden mit Freude gefüllt. Er konnte ihr Lachen noch immer in der Luft riechen.  
Leere und Nichts waren die Namen der beiden dämonischen Ponys, entstanden nur um zu dienen und nicht um zu fühlen oder zu lachen.  
„Steht auf, ihr beiden“, zischte er sie an und seine Augen blitzten kalt. „Findet sie und findet den Schlüssel.“  
Leere und Nichts salutierten und rannten los, getrieben von Angst.  
Er ahnte, dass seine Herrin sehr unzufrieden mit ihm sein würde.

Ein so ausgelassenes Abendessen hatte Serenity noch nie erlebt. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich richtig Wohl.  
Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben so viel gelacht zu haben.  
Bis Sunrays Mutter sich über den Tisch beugte und sagte: „So jetzt muss ich es aber wissen. Wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?“  
Alle wurden still starrten sie und Sunray an.  
„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache“, sagte Sunrays Ma streng. „Du bist in Schwierigkeiten, das sehe ich dir von der Nasenspitze ab an. Sunray.“  
Serenity schaute zu Sunray. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht sie wäre gemeint gewesen.  
Sunray presste die Lippen aufeinander, schaute zur Decke, wackelte mit den Ohren und scharte mit den Hufen.  
„Äääähhhhm.“  
Besorgt legte Sunrays Ma ihre Stirn in Falten. „Sunray, was hast du diesmal angestellt?“  
Da stand Sunray auf, ging in den Flur und kam mit seiner Satteltasche zurück. Er stülpte sie um und der Sterndiamant landete auf dem Tisch.  
Wäre es irgend möglich gewesen, die Augen der Ponys wären noch größer geworden.  
Sunray wurde von dem Blick seiner Mutter aufgenagelt.  
„Kinder, geht ins Bett“, sagte sie so streng, dass keiner zu widersprechen wagte.  
Am Schluss waren Sunray und Serenity mit seiner Mutter allein im Zimmer.  
Sunrays Ma schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um.  
„Sunray. Was hast du getan?“  
„Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht“, schaltete Serenity sich ein. „Sunray hat ihn nicht geklaut.“  
„Glaub mir, das weiß ich nur zu gut“, sagte Sunrays Ma. „Sunray würde niemals etwas stehlen, dafür ist sein Herz zu gut und seine Hufe zu ungeschickt. Aber, dass er so etwas wertvolles nicht gleich zurückbringt und dabei noch so einem netten Mädchen ärger macht ist nicht gut. Sunray, du hättest es wirklich besser wissen sollen.“  
„Aber ich hatte doch keine Wahl...“  
„Man hat immer eine Wahl“, erwiderte Sunrays Ma streng. „Solange man nur das richtige tut. Es ist mir egal, wie du an den Diamanten herangekommen bist, aber hier bleibt er nicht.“  
Sunray machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen.  
„Keine Widerrede“, fuhr ihm seine Mutter über den Mund. „Du gehst jetzt in die Küche und spülst das Geschirr ab.“  
Sunray blickte auf den Tisch voller Teller, Schüsseln, Messern, Gabeln, Löffeln, Gläsern, Tassen, Pfannen und Töpfen.  
„Och, Ma. Das ist so unfair!“  
Sunrays Ma klatschte ihm einen Löffel ins Gesicht.  
„Wirst du wohl.“  
„Ist ja schon gut.“


	5. Chapter 5

Während Sunray mit dem Berg an Geschirr in der Küche kämpfte, wurde Serenity von Sunrays Ma in ein kleines Wohnzimmer gebracht. Im Kamin brannte Feuer und auf dem Sims reihten sich Bilder der Kinder. Auf einigen spielten sie, auf anderen lachten sie, auf wieder anderen balgten sie.  
Serenity ging die Reihe der Bilder entlang und erkannte auf einigen Sunray. Komisch. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr Kinder waren auf den Bildern. Manche die älter waren als andere tauchten erst nach den jüngeren auf. Wie war das möglich?  
„Entschuldigen Sie“, sagte Serenity. „Aber sind das alles ihre Kinder?“  
Sunrays Ma blickte lächelnd auf die Fotos. „Ja, das sind alles meine Kinder. Ich weiß was du sagen willst und du hast recht. Ich bin nicht ihre leibliche Mutter, aber das muss ich auch gar nicht sein um sie so zu lieben wie nur eine Mutter es kann. Über die Jahre wurden es immer mehr. Aber Sunray war der erste.“ Sie nahm ein Foto und reichte es Serenity. Darauf war ein ganz kleiner Fohlen Sunray zu sehen, wie er alle Viere von sich gestreckt mit dem Bauch über einer Couchlehne lag und tief und fest am schlafen war.  
„Das war kurz nachdem ich ihn gefunden habe. Der arme Kerl. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber eines Abends schau ich aus dem Fenster und seh ihn da Mutterseelenallein die Straße entlangstreifen. Er hatte keinen Vater und auch keine Mutter. Da hab ich ihn aufgenommen. Ich hab ihn hochgehoben und gesagt: Ab heut bin ich deine Ma. Und mit der Zeit wurden es immer mehr. Aber Sunray war der erste. Er war mein Ansporn, verstehst du? Sunray ist jemand dem man begegnet und dann nicht mehr aus seinem Leben wegdenken möchte, selbst wenn er am Anfang etwas schwierig ist.  
Aber leider...“, sagte Sunray Ma und verstummte plötzlich mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
„Was?“, fragte Serenity.  
„Ach, es ist nur... Sunray ist ein guter Junge, vom ganzen Herzen. Und vom ganzen Herzen liebe ich ihn, nur schafft er es nicht, auf eigenen Hufen zu stehen. Sunray versucht immer dem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen oder wenigstens so schnell wie möglich los zu werden. Aber heute hat er sich dazu entschieden allen Ärger über sich ergehen zu lassen und der Grund dafür bist du.“  
Sunrays Ma klang ungeheuer stolz. „Es wird schon lange Zeit, dass Sunray für eine Sache einsteht. Er muss lernen eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, ohne dass ich ihn wieder raushaue.“  
Serenity war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darauf etwas antworten sollte.  
„Wusstest du, dass Sunray schon ewig davon träumt, die Welt zu sehen? Ich sehe ihn immer in die Ferne schauen, aber er schafft es einfach nicht sich ins Blaue zu stürzen und loszuziehen. Er braucht einen Ansporn, etwas das ihn dazu bringt den ersten Schritt zu machen.  
Ich glaube, dass du genau das Pony bist, auf das wir gewartet haben.  
Sunray wirkt auf den ersten Blick ungeschickt und hilflos. Aber in ihm steckt noch so viel mehr. Er muss nur lernen es zu zeigen. Und das kann er nicht, wenn er ewig nur zu Hause bleibt.  
Danach brachte Sunrays Ma Serenity auf Sunrays Zimmer, die typische Rumpelbude eines Jungen, mit herumliegenden Klamotten und verstreuten Spielsachen, einem Globus in einer Ecke einem Regal mit abgegriffenen Büchern und einer Hängematte unter dem Fenster das zur Straße zeigte. Sunrays Ma holte eine große Strohmatratze hervor und breitete einige Kissen und Decken darauf aus.  
Serenity fühlte sich plötzlich sehr Müde. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihr bestimmt nicht schaden. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und schlief fast sofort ein. Und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so gut geschlafen zu haben.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Sunray ins Zimmer, wobei er natürlich prombt über irgendetwas stolperte und mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf die Nase fiel.  
Serenity schlug die Augen auf.  
„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Sunray. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Ist schon okay“, erwiderte Serenity und setzte sich auf.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.  
Sunray brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, auch wenn er sich sehr unwohl fühlte sie zu stellen. „Was“, fragte er langsam, „hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?“  
Serenity hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich meine, du kannst gerne hier bleiben, wenn du willst“, sagte Sunray schnell. „Das ist kein Problem. Aber Ma hat recht. So ein wertvoller Diamant kann hier nicht bleiben. Und zurückbringen wirst du ihn ja wohl auch nicht, oder?“  
Serenity sah Sunray an und sagte: „Ich muss in die Sternstadt.“  
„Okay, und wie kommt man da hin?“, fragte Sunray.  
Serenity war verwundert.  
Hätte sie das zu anderen Ponys gesagt, wäre sie ausgelacht und für verrückt erklärt worden. Man hätte sie für schwachsinnig gehalten und für eine Lügnerin. Niemand hätte ihr geglaubt.  
Aber Sunray tat es. Sunray war anders.  
Auf eine nette Art war er eigentlich einfach nur Naiv. Ihr einfach so zu glauben, was sie da sagte.  
Aus ihrer Satteltasche holte Serenity die Karte heraus, eine Schriftrolle, die in einem hübschen Gehäuse aus Metall aufgerollt war.  
Sie entrollte das Papier und legte es zwischen sich und Sunray auf den Boden. Sunray schaute es nachdenklich an. Dann sah er auf.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er.  
„Das ist die Karte zur Sternstadt“, antwortete Serenity.  
„Aber“, sagte Sunray. „Da steht ja gar nichts drauf.“  
Er hatte recht. Das Papier war völlig unberührt, abgesehen von einigen Zeilen am Rand.

Das Königreich das zu den Sternen führt

schon vergangen vor langer Zeit

der Stein der dazu den Schlüssel birgt

im Königreich der zwei Schwestern weilt

 

Des Sternreichs letzte Erbin

sieht, dass die Zeit nun komme.

Weiß nicht ob sie leben wird oder sterben

Und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne.

 

Durch Streit getrennt und auf die Prop' gestellt

Freundschaft ist was Herzen bindet

Einer der stets zum andern hält

Und mit dem Herz sich immer findet.

 

Erreicht sie dann die Sternstadt

weiß nicht was kommt, was war, was ist,

 

Die letzten zwei Zeilen, verdeckte Serenity mit ihrem Huf.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass Sunray las, was dort geschrieben stand.  
Der schaute sie wieder nur verständnislos an.  
„Und was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte er.  
„Na eben alles“, erwiderte Serenity. „Das ist eine Vorhersage, die schon vor mehr als tausend Jahren niedergeschrieben wurde. Sogar noch früher. Noch vor dem Fall, des Sternreichs.  
Sunray blinzelte. „Aha.“  
Serenity seufzte. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?“  
Sunray schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war noch nie gut im Rätsel lösen.“  
„Na schön, ich erkläre es dir“, sagte Serenity und rückte näher. „Der erste Teil geht so: Das Königreich das zu den Sternen führt/ schon vergangen vor langer Zeit.  
Damit ist ganz klar das Sternkönigreich gemeint.“  
Sunray nickte einverstanden.  
„Und dann kommt: Der Stein der dazu den Schlüssel birgt/ Im Königreich der zwei Schwestern weilt. Das Königreich der zwei Schwestern ist ganz klar Equestria, das von Prinzessin Luna und Prinzessin Celestia regiert wird. Und der Stein oder auch der Schlüssel, der zum Sternkönigreich führt, ist der Sterndiamant.“  
Wieder zustimmendes nicken von Sunray.  
„Jetzt der zweite Teil: Des Sternreichs letzte Erbin/ sieht, dass die Zeit nun komme/ weiß nicht ob sie leben wird oder sterben/ und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne.“  
„Des Sternreichs letzte Erbin“, wiederholte Sunray nachdenklich. „Die letzte Überlebende einer längst untergegangenen Stadt. Die muss ja Uralt sein.“  
„Du Heukopf. Sie sitzt direkt vor dir.“  
„Du bist damit gemeint?“, stieß Sunray ungläubig hervor.  
„Ja natürlich bin ich damit gemeint!“, erwiderte Serenity unwirsch. „Was dachtest du denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, stammelte Sunray. „Ich dachte du arbeitest für irgendeine uralte Schrulle, oder sowas.“  
„Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Sunray noch einmal. „Ich meine... wie... woher weißt du denn, dass du diese Erbin bist? Das Königreich ist doch schon vor Ewigkeiten untergegangen.“  
Natürlich hatte Sunray recht. Serenity musste einen Beweis erbringen. Schließlich konnte, ja jeder behaupten von königlichem Geblüt zu sein, ohne, dass es wahr war.  
„Manche Dinge überdauern die Zeiten“, sagte Serenity. Damit deutete sie auf ein Zeichen, welches Hufgroß neben den Zeilen zu sehen war. Es schien eine Art Erkennungszeichen zu sein, ein Emblem, ein...  
„Das ist das Wappen der Könige der Sternstadt“, sagte Serenity.  
„Und?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Das gleich Zeichen“, sagte Serenity, stand auf und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, „ist mein Cutiemark.“  
Tatsächlich. Das Zeichen auf Serenitys Flanke war das gleiche, wie auf der Karte. Die Zeichen glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Es gab keinen besseren Beweis für Serenitys Herkunft als diesen. Ein Cutiemark war ein Sinnbild welches die inneren Stärken, Besonderheiten oder Fähigkeiten offenlegte. So etwas ließ sich nicht ohne weiteres fälschen. Oder etwa doch?  
Sunray zog ein Tuch hervor und versuchte damit Serenitys Cutiemark abzureiben.  
„Was soll denn das?“, rief Serenity wütend und verpasste Sunray eine scherzhafte Kopfnuss.  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob das Cutiemark echt ist“, röchelte Surnay am Boden.  
„Natürlich ist es echt, du Heukopf.“  
„Okay“, sagte Sunray und setzte sich auf. „Du bist also die Erbin der Sternstadt. Und wie geht’s weiter?“  
„Und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne“, las Serenity vor. „Drei mal darfst du raten, wer damit gemeint ist.“  
Sunray blickte sie an, wie jemand der sich fragt, ob er gerade auf den Arm genommen wird.  
„Ich?“, sagte er langsam.  
„Ja, genau du.“ Serenity nickte. „Was die anderen Zeilen zu bedeuten haben, weiß ich auch noch nicht. Das muss sich erst noch zeigen.“  
Wieder verdeckte sie die letzten zwei Zeilen mit ihrem Huf. Sie wollte selbst nicht lesen, was da geschrieben stand.  
Sunray blickte verträumt vor sich hin. „Ich komme in einer Prophezeiung vor“, murmelte er. „Das wird mir nie jemand glauben.“ Dann blickte er auf. „Aber eins versteh ich trotzdem nicht. Du hast doch gesagt das sei eine Karte. Aber, wie gesagt: Das Ding ist blank.“  
Serenity sah ihn mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln an. Sie ließ den Sterndiamanten hervor schweben und legte ihn auf die Mitte der Papierrolle. Dann löschte sie das Licht.  
Dunkelheit umfing sie. Nur ein Mondstrahl fiel durch das Fenster und direkt auf den Sterndiamanten. Dieser begann zu funkeln und zu leuchten, sich mit dem Licht vollzusaugen. Und das Licht zog Bahnen über das Papier, kreuz und quer, bis schließlich eine vollkommene Karte darauf zu erkennen war.  
Komisch. Das was da zu sehen war, sah aus wie Hoofston. Und es war auch Hoofton. Der Sterndiamant zeichnete eine Karte seiner direkten Umgebung und ein leuchtender Punkt, der wie ein Fingerzeig von ihm ausging, deutete energisch in Richtung Süden, über die Grenzen Equestrias hinaus, das wussten beide.  
„Nach Süden also“, murmelte Serenity.  
„Das sieht ziemlich weit aus“, meinte Sunray, obwohl er eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte.  
„Das ist egal“, erwiderte Serenity entschieden. „Ich muss dahin.“  
„Und wie willst du dahin kommen?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Zuerst werde ich den Zug Richtung Süden nehmen. Danach sehe ich weiter.“  
„Und... und wann willst du los? Doch nicht schon jetzt, oder? Und ganz allein.“  
Serenity sah auf. Sie wusste, was in ihm vorging. „Sunray“, sagte sie. „Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du hast mir heute schon so geholfen, wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Du hast hier deine Familie, setz das nicht aufs Spiel wegen mir.“  
Sunray schluckte schwer.  
„Okay“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Es war schwer für Sunray Schlaf zu finden.  
Er lag wach in seiner Hängematte am Fenster und blickte raus auf die Straße. Immer wieder schoben sich die gleichen Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, ohne, dass er sie abstellen konnte.  
Er würde Serenity so gern begleiten. Aber wäre er wirklich eine Hilfe? Wohl eher nicht. Die Liste seiner Misserfolge war nahezu endlos lang, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er jemals irgendetwas richtig gemacht hatte. Es ging hier schließlich um das Schicksal eines gesamten Königreichs. Um die Heimat von Serenity. Das konnte er doch nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er doch zu etwas gut war.  
Dabei würde er Serenity doch so gern begleiten.

Während Sunray langsam einschlief, blieb Serenity wach und dachte nach. Eine solche Gastfreundschaft und Herzlichkeit hatte sie noch nie erlebt und wenn ihr doch einmal jemand hilfsbereit gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte sie diese Bereitschaft mit kühle und zurückweisung erwidert.  
Im Moment war sie nicht sicher was sie fühlte. Es war eine Art von Angst, die ihr bis dahin völlig fremd gewesen war: die Angst nicht nur um sich selbst sondern auch um jemand anderen, nämlich Sunray und seine Familie.  
Als Sunray endlich leise zu Schnarchen anfing schlüpfte Serenity aus dem Bett, warf sich ihre Satteltaschen über den Rücken und schlich nach unten.

Schließlich musste er doch eingeschlafen sein, aber nur ganz kurz, denn es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Es war noch immer tiefste Nacht und der Mond war nicht gewandert und – Serenity war weg! Sie war nicht mehr da.  
Sunray fiel aus der Hängematte und stolperte die Treppe hinunter. Serenity wollte das Haus durch den Hinterausgang verlassen. Sie hatte ihre Satteltaschen umgelegt und hob gerade den Huf zur Klinke, als Sunray rief: „Warte!“  
Serenity zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sunray“, zischte sie. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen“, entgegnete Sunray.  
„Ich muss los.“  
„Du haust ab.“ Sunrays Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. „Ohne dich zu verabschieden.“  
„Je eher ich fort bin, desto eher sind deine Familie und du sicher“, verteidigte sich Serenity. „Der erste Zug nach Süden kommt in ein paar Minuten. Bis zum Bahnhof schaffe ich es noch. Mach's gut.“  
Ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, streckte Sunray den Huf nach ihr aus.  
„Serenity warte!“  
Sie blickte ihn an. Sunray schwieg. Blickte sie nur an.  
„Was denn?“, fragte Serenity.  
Sunray druckste. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.“  
„Du Heukopf“, stöhnte Serenity.  
Plötzlich trommelte wildes Türklopfen durch das ganze Haus. Wütend hämmerten Hufe gegen Vorder- und Hintertür.  
„Das sind sie“, hauchte Serenity.  
Und tatsächlich stand vor jeder Tür ein Dämonisches Pony und beide sagten von draußen: „Hallo, wir sind's. Lasst uns rein, wir wollen euch den Schlüssel abnehmen.“  
Tiny Sue, eine von Sunrays kleinen Schwestern, hatte gerade in der Küche ein Glas Wassser getrunken und trat nun verschlafen in den Flur vor die Haustür.  
„Ja?“, sagte sie und rieb sich ein Auge.  
„Lass uns rein“, verlangten die Dämonischen Ponys.  
„Wer ist denn da?“, frage Tiny Sue.  
„Nichts“, war die Antwort. „Und Leere. Jetzt lass uns rein.“  
„Tut mir leid. Wenn niemand vor der Tür steht, kann ich auch niemanden reinlassen.“  
Wieder hämmerten die Dämonischen Ponys gegen die Türen. Sie warfen sich dagegen, dass sie fast aus den Angeln flogen. Sunray stürmte zur Vordertür und stemmte die Tür mit aller Kraft zu, Serenity tat das Gleiche mit der Hintertür. Aber lange würden sie das nicht durchhalten können.  
Sie saßen in der Falle.  
„Hättest du mich doch einfach gehen lassen!“, rief Serenity wütend.  
„Dann wären sie dir auch schon auf den Fersen“, erwiderte Sunray.  
„Ja, aber nur mir.“  
„Wie kann man nur so stur sein?“  
„Das sollte ich eigentlich fragen.“  
„Wieso willst du dir nicht helfen lassen?“  
„Ich habe bis jetzt alles gut allein hinbekommen.“  
„Ja, aber jeder braucht doch mal einen Freund. Und wir sind doch Freunde, oder?!“  
Serenity wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Und das musste sie auch nicht, denn Sunrays Ma kam mit der ganzen Familie die Treppe hinunter, verärgert über diese späte Störung.  
„Was ist hier los?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ma“, rief Sunray. „Die sind hinter ihr her. Wir müssen Serenity hier raus schaffen.“  
Mehr musste er nicht sagen.  
„Los Kinder! Helft Sunray mit der Tür!“, kommandierte sie.  
Sofort drängten sich die Kinder um Sunray und halfen die Tür zuzuhalten. Aber Leere, der von der anderen Seite eindringen wollte, schaffte es endlich die Tür, die Serenity zuzuhalten versuchte, aufzutreten. Serenity stolperte nach hinten und Leere sprang herein. Bei dem Anblick des Dämonischen Ponys brachen die Kinder in wildes Geschrei aus und Sunrays Ma schob sie schnell in die Küche. Nun brach auch die Haustür und Nichts trat ein.  
Sunray und Serenity drückten sich Rücken an Rücken. Gleich würden sich die Dämonischen Ponys auf sie stürzen.  
Aber Sunrays Familie war nicht aus Angst in die Küche geflüchtet, sondern um sich zu bewaffnen. Mit Helmen aus Töpfen und Pfannen und Holzlöffeln und allem was man zum draufhauen benutzen konnte als Waffen, stürmten sie aus der Küche und prügelten in einer gewaltigen Wolke auf die Dämonischen Ponys ein.  
„Macht das ihr hier wegkommt!“, rief Sunray's Ma mit einem Nudelholz bewaffnet ihm und Serenity zu. „Los!“  
„Aber Ma“, stammelte Sunray.  
„Du weißt, was ich immer sage, Sunray: Es ist alles gut, solange man das richtige tut.“  
Sunray sah zu Serenity und dann zu seiner Mutter. Er nickte. Er würde das tun, was er für richtig hielt. Und diesmal würde es nicht in einer Katastrophe enden.  
„Ma, ich werde Serenity helfen“, rief er ihr zu.  
„Tu das“, sagte seine Ma und zog einem der Dämonischen Ponys eins über. Sie war noch nie so stolz gewesen.  
„Mach's gut“, sagte Pennymouth.  
„Bring mir was mit“, meinte Tiny Sue.  
„Pass auf deine Freundin auf“, grinsten Fleck, Blue Ribbon, Flitter und Mirinda.  
„Du schaffst das schon“, riefen Thin Jim, Big Mick und Small Tall.  
„Jetzt mach schon, dass du wegkommst. Wir kümmern uns um alles“, sagte Buster und schwang seine Nunchakus.  
Sunray drängte Serenity nach draußen.  
„Aber deine Familie“, sagte sie.  
„Die kommen klar“, erwiderte Sunray, doch Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Er hätte seiner Ma so gern gesagt, wie leid ihm das alles tat. Der ganze Ärger, den er ihr über all die Jahre gemacht hatte. All die Probleme die er bereitet hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sie ihn nie aufgegeben.  
Serenity blickte ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Sunray.“  
„Komm schon“, sagte er. „Wir müssen einen Zug erwischen.“


	6. Chapter 6

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten. Sunray ein klein wenig voraus, denn er kannte den Weg zum Bahnhof bestens. Der Zug würde, es war jetzt fast halb eins, in wenigen Minuten abfahren und eine solche Gelegenheit würden sie so schnell nicht wieder bekommen.  
Aber eine Hürde sollten sie noch überwinden müssen und die hieß: Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
Dieser war nämlich, gedemütigt von seinem Misserfolg, die ganze Nacht durch die Straßen der Stadt gewandert und hatte vor sich hin gegrübelt. Es passte ihm einfach nicht, dass dieser ungeschickte Pegasus nichts mit dem Diebstahl des Sterndiamanten zu tun haben sollte.  
Und wie der Zufall so wollte, kreuzten sich ihre Wege kurz vor dem Bahnhof. Das heißt, Sunray lief mit voller Wucht in ihn rein.  
Zuerst schüttelte Sicherheitschef Tassel noch benommen den Kopf, doch dann erkannte er Sunray.  
„DU!“, schrie er.  
„Wah! Der Schnurbart!“, schrie Sunray.  
„Ich heiße Sicherheitschef Tassel!“  
„Ihr Vorname ist echt Sicherheitschef?“  
Der Zug ließ ein Pfeifen hören.  
Serenity rief: „Sunray! Komm schon.“ was die Aufmerksamkeit des Sicherheitschefs auf sie lenkte.  
„Ah, die Diebin“, entfuhr es ihm triumphierend, denn er sah sich nun in all seinen Vermutungen bestätigt. „Ich wusste doch, dass ihr zusammen arbeitet.“  
Er schlang seinen Vorderhuf um Sunray's Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dieser fing an zu lachen.  
„Was ist los?“, verlangte Sicherheitschef Tassel zu wissen. „Was ist so lustig?“  
„Nichts“, kicherte Sunray. „Nur der Bart ist so kitzelig.“  
„Du kannst dem langen Huf des Gesetzes...“, begann Sicherheitschef Tassel, doch, weil er seinen Mund bewegte kitzelte der Bart nur umso mehr an Sunrays Nacken und wurde von dessen schallenden Gelächter übertönt.  
„Du kannst dem langen Huf des Gesetzes...“, versuchte der Sicherheitschef es noch einmal, aber schon wieder wurde er von Sunray unterbrochen.  
„... Dem langen Huf des Gesetzes...“  
Sunray quietschte mit Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen.  
„Verdammt, hör schon auf zu Lachen“, schrie Sicherheitschef Tassel wütend und schüttelte Sunray.  
„Ich kann nicht“, keuchte dieser. „Der lange Bart des Gesetzes ist so kitzelig.“  
„Das heißt nicht der lange Bart, sondern der lange Arm“, verbesserte Tassel.  
„Arm?“, fragte Sunray verdutzt. „Was ist denn ein Arm?“  
„Ach, ich meine natürlich Huf. Dem langen Huf des Gesetzes...“  
Wieder prustete Sunray los.  
Wieder ein Pfiff und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.  
„Sunray!“, schrie Serenity.  
Sunray sah zur Seite und fragte erstaunt: „Was ist das denn?“  
Der Sicherheitschef fiel auf den alten Trick rein. „Was?“, fragte er und schaute ebenfalls zur Seite.  
Diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit reichte Serenity aus. Sie blendete den Sicherheitschef mit einem kurzen Licht. Sunray konnte sich aus der Umklammerung lösen und er und Serenity stürmten auf den losfahrenden Zug zu, über den Bahnhof, vorbei an erstaunten und verschlafenen Schaffnern.  
Serenity sprang zuerst auf, doch gerade als Sunray ihr folgen wollte, hörte er ein schnaufen hinter sich und er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Sicherheitschef Tassel jagte hinter ihm her und sein Gesicht war die Grimasse eines wütenden Teufels mit rot glühenden Augen. Dieser Anblick beflügelte Sunrays Hufe und ein gewaltiger Angstschrei drang aus seinem Hals. (Mädchenschrei)  
„Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Hufe kriege!“, schrie Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
Serenity lehnte sich vor und streckte die Hufe aus. „Sunray, komm schon, spring!“  
Sie waren fast am Ende des Bahnhofs, nur noch wenige Meter und der Zug würde in eine Kurve einbiegen. Sunray sprang, flatterte vergeblich mit seinen zu kurzen Flügeln und – bekam Serenitys Hufe zu fassen. Mit ihrer Magie hievte sie ihn hinauf.  
Die kleiner werdende Gestalt von Sicherheitschef Tassel fluchte laut: „Ich krieg dich schon noch! Wart's nur ab! Ich krieg dich schon!“  
Serenity kicherte.  
„Was ist denn so lustig?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Dein Schrei“, antwortete sie. „Du hättest dich schreien hören sollen.“  
„Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen“, erwiderte Sunray und schnitt eine Grimasse. „So hat der ausgesehen.“  
Serenity prustete los und auch Sunray konnte sich nicht mehr halten.  
Dann sagte Sunray grinsend: „Lass uns lieber reingehen. Für heute habe ich genug vom verfolgt werden.“

Da sie natürlich keine Fahrkarten hatten, konnten Sunray und Serenity sich nicht einfach so in einen der Gästewagons setzen, sondern sie stiegen in den Güterwagon ein, wo das Gepäck verstaut wurde. Es gab zwar nur wenig Licht, aber zwischen den ganzen Kisten und Koffern fühlte es sich angenehm und behaglich an. Außerdem waren beide so müde, dass ihnen ihre Umgebung, solange sie nur warm, trocken und Dämonische Ponys frei war, herzlich egal war.  
Sunray schlief fast sofort ein, kaum, dass er sich hingelegt hatte. Serenity blieb noch einen Moment wach. Sie wusste nicht viel über Freundschaft, aber im Moment war sie sehr froh darüber, Sunray bei sich zu haben. Dann schlief auch sie ein.

Die dämonischen Ponys hatten ordentlich Prügel bezogen. Leere hatte ein Veilchen und Nichts wuchs eine dicke Beule auf dem Kopf.  
„Nutzlos.“ Die Stimme des grauen Hengstes war kaum mehr, als ein Hauchen und doch durchbohrte es die beiden, wie Dolche aus Eis. „Ihr seid Wertlos, so wie ihr jetzt seid.“  
Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Leere und Nichts, die beide eigentlich keine Spur von Gefühl haben sollten, immer mehr Emotionen an den Tag legten, je länger sie auf der Welt wandelten. Sie hatten sich schon mit Freude gefüllt, die er ihnen wieder ausgetrieben hatte. Das sollte er zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen.  
Wenn sie so leicht zu füllen waren...  
Mit den Richtigen Gefühlen...  
Die Prinzessin war in den Zug nach Süden gestiegen. Es würde ein leichtes sein für den Grauen Hengst Leere und Nichts an eine geeignete Stelle zu bringen. Und er würde den beiden ein kleines Präsent mitgeben.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber als sie aufwachte, sah sie Sunray, wie er ein Ohr an die Tür legte.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich horche.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Warum?“  
„Ich glaube... da kommt jemand!“  
Sunray und Serenity sprangen auf. Verstecken! Schnell!  
Schon hörten sie, wie die Tür aufgeschoben wurde. Serenity sprang in ein Apfelfass, aber Sunray hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich verstecken sollte. Panisch drehte er sich auf den Hinterhufen umher, stolperte zuerst vorwärts, dann rückwärts, gegen eine Stapel von Koffern, der mit lautem Gerumpel über ihm zusammenstürzten und ihn mit allen möglichen Kleidungsstücken bedeckten. Der eingetretene Schaffner richtete seine Taschenlampe auf den Haufen aus Kleidung, aus den Sunray stöhnend emporstieg.  
„Wer da?“, verlangte der Schaffner zu wissen. „Oh“, sagte er dann überrascht. „Verzeihung Miss, aber was machen Sie hier?“  
Miss? Ja, Sunray war tatsächlich in das Kleid einer Ponydame geraten, zudem hatte ein Hut mit breiter Krempe auf seinem Kopf Platz gefunden, weswegen der Schaffner ihn wohl mit einem Gast verwechselte.  
Aber Sunray sagte nur: „Hä?“  
Dann sah er an sich herab und begriff die Situation. Er klaubte einen Fächer vom Boden auf, versteckte sein Gesicht dahinter und legte sich eine Stimme zu, die seiner Meinung nach sehr Feminin war. „Ähähähähähähä“, kicherte er, was so dämlich klang, dass Serenity sich den flachen Huf ins Gesicht klatschte.  
„Äh, ich habe etwas gesucht“, antwortete Sunray dem Schaffner, „aber, äh, jetzt habe ich es gefunden und es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Oh Mann, dachte Serenity, nur ein Vollidiot würde auf so eine schlechte Ausrede reinfallen.  
„Ah, ich verstehe.“ Der Kontrolleur nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann ist ja alles gut. Kommen Sie, Ich begleite Sie zu Ihrem Platz.“  
Sunray starrte den Kontrolleur verdattert an, fasste sich wieder und folgte ihm noch ein wenig dämlich kichernd.  
Oh Mann, so ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray, während er dem Schaffner folgte. Irgendwie musste er ihn und dieses Kleid loswerden. Es rutschte und saß nicht richtig, außerdem passte die Farbe nicht zu seinem Fell. Zudem war Sunray es nicht gewohnt sich in Damenkleidern zu bewegen und so stolperte er über den Saum und rempelte gegen den Schaffner, der Sunray auffangen musste. Besorgt brachte dieser sein Gesicht ganz nah an Sunrays, der den Fächer schnell dazwischen brachte.  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Hengst.  
Sunrays Magen grummelte laut und „Boah, hab ich einen Hunger“, platzte aus ihm heraus.  
Der Schaffner starrte Sunray an, der wieder in sein dämliches Kichern verfiel. „Ähhähähähäh.“  
„Nun, wenn das so ist“, sagte der Schaffner, mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Dort drüben ist der Speisewagen. Wie wär's? Ich könnte ihnen Gesellschaft leisten.“  
Jetzt starrte Sunray den Schaffner an.  
„Oh, Mist“, entfuhr es ihm, als ihm klar wurde, was gerade passierte. „Äh, ich meine: Oh, mit Vergnügen.“  
Der Schaffner lächelte glücklich.

Der Schaffner führte Sunray, der sich so gut es ging hinter seinem Fächer versteckte, durch mehrere Wagons in einen luxuriösen Speisewagen. Sunray fühlte sich sofort unwohl. Teures Porzellan, empfindliche Gläser und offenes Feuer, auch wenn es sich nur um Kerzenflammen handelten, in Verbindung mit seiner natürlichen Ungeschicklichkeit waren noch nie eine gute Kombination gewesen.  
„Madame“, sagte ein affektiert wirkender Hengst an der Garderobe, als sie eintraten und machte eine Geste um Sunray den Hut abzunehmen.  
„Hi“, erwiderte Sunray und schlug in den Huf ein.  
Der Hengst hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ihr Hut, Madame?“, versuchte er es noch einmal.  
Und Sunray erwiderte: „Ja, das ist meiner. Ich habe eine Quittung um es zu beweisen.“  
Bevor der Hengst noch etwas passendes erwidern konnte, wurde Sunray vom Schaffner auch schon weitergezogen. Sie setzten sich im Speisewagen an einen Tisch und der Schaffner bestellte zwei Apfeltees.  
„Also“, sagte der Schaffner und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne um Sunray besser zu begutachten. „Wo kommen Sie her?“  
Sunray begann zu schwitzen. „Ähm, Hoofston“, antwortete er mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Ah, verstehe“, sagte der Schaffner. „Oh, verzeihen Sie mir, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Ticket Keeper. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“  
Sunray schlürfte lange laut an seinem Apfeltee um nachzudenken. Dass sich deswegen einige Köpfe ungehalten nach ihnen umwandten schien Ticket Keeper gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Sunrays Kopf raste. Irgendwie musste er diesen Schaffner loswerden. Und was machte Serenity gerade?  
Als die Tasse leer war sagte Surnay das beste was ihm einfiel: „Appledash. Appledash Rarelight Mcflutterpie.“  
Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung wie er auf diesen Namen gekommen war. Sein Magen grummelte wieder laut auf.  
„Sie müssen ja halb verhungert sein“, sagte Ticket Keeper besorgt.  
„Ja, ich äh, mache Diät“, erwiderte Sunray schnell. „Mein Gewicht. Ich bin so fett. Sie verstehen?“  
Ticket Keeper beugte sich so weit über den Tisch, dass sein Gesicht unter Sunrays Nase lag. „Also ich finde sie wirklich – bezaubernd“, sagte er schmeichelnd und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen.  
Sunray hätte dem Erdpony den Tee beinahe ins Gesicht gespuckt. Hatte der nicht irgendwie eine Arbeit, der er nachgehen musste?  
Dann bestellte der aufdringliche Schaffner auch noch das komplette Frühstücksmenü. Heubrötchen, Frischgrassandwiches, Apfeltaschen, Möhrencroosaints, Butterkuchen mit Sahne und Pudding. Sunrays Magen rumorte bei dem Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg und in seinem Mund sammelte sich das Wasser.  
„Bitte, greifen Sie zu Miss Mcflutterpie“, sagte Ticket Keeper gönnerhaft, als alles auf dem Tisch stand.  
Sunray brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass mit ihm gesprochen wurde.  
„Hä?“, fragte er.  
Ticket Keeper hob eine Augenbraue. „War das nicht ihr Name? Miss Appledash Rareligth Mcflutterpie?“  
„Ah, doch, doch. Ja richtig“, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. „Das ist mein Name. Meiner. Von niemandem sonst. Meiner. Nennen Sie mich einfach Appledash. Der Rest ist so lang.“  
Das Lächeln auf Ticket Keepers Gesicht wurde breiter und er errötete leicht. „Also, Appledash. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken.“  
Und das tat Sunray. Er stürzte über das Essen her, schlang es herunter, schlürfte, stopfte und krümmelte alles voll. So, wie es halt üblich ist, wenn Jungs essen.  
Aber das schien Ticket Keeper gar nicht zu kümmern. Im Gegenteil.  
„Also ich muss schon sagen“, sagte er schwärmerisch und Surnay blickte auf, den Mund voller Schokopudding. „Einer Frau wie ihnen begegnet man nur überaus selten.“  
„Ja...“, sagte Sunray langsam und schmatzte. „Einer Frau wie mir...“  
„So gut wie nie, möchte ich meinen.“  
„Da könnte was dran sein.“  
„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich einer Stute wie ihnen, bei meiner täglichen Arbeit so unverhofft über den Weg laufe“, seufzte Ticket Keeper und blickte Sunray plötzlich ganz ernst an. „Das muss Schicksal sein.“  
Sunray gefiel ganz und gar nicht, wie Ticket Keeper ihn ansah.  
Dieser war allgemein bekannt dafür, sich Hals über Kopf in jede Stute die er sah zu verlieben, doch bis jetzt war er ausnahmslos von jeder abgewiesen worden. Dabei war Ticket Keeper gar kein Schürzenjäger, sondern nur jemand, der sich allzu schnell verliebte und seine Gefühle waren immer aufrichtig und ehrlich gewesen. Da nun aber Sunray ihn nicht direkt in die Schranken verwiesen hatte, wuchs in Ticket Keeper die Überzeugung, den Partner seines Lebens gefunden zu haben.  
„Ja“, sagte dieser mehr zu sich selbst. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Das ist Liebe.“  
„Was?“  
Er ergriff Sunrays Hufe. „Fühlst du nicht genauso? Flammt in dir nicht auch das Feuer einer heißen Liebe?“  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang!“, rief Sunray. Mehrere Passagiere drehten sich schon zu ihnen um.  
„Oh, Appledash. Du und ich sind füreinander geschaffen! Komm wir Knutschen!“  
Ticket Keeper spitzte die Lippen und lehnte sich über den Tisch. Sunray versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Schaffners herauszuwinden.  
„Also, jetzt warte mal einen Moment“, sagte er, ohne dabei die Stimme zu verstellen. Endlich gelang es ihm, sich aus dem Griff loszueisen und er sprang auf. „Ich muss aus Klo“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Alle im Wagen starrten ihn an. „Um mich frisch zu machen“, fügte er hinzu und stakste in Richtung Ausgang, als sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellte. Es war ein gut gekleidetes Ponymädchen das ihn, zu seiner Verwunderung, voller Zorn musterte.  
„Dieses Kleid“, sagte sie. „Wo hast du das her?“  
Wieder kicherte Sunray dämlich. „Ähähähähähä... Schön nicht?“  
„Dieses Kleid gehört dir nicht“, sagte das Mädchen mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Wohl“, sagte Sunray.  
„Nein.“  
„Doch.“  
„Stimmt nicht. Es ist nämlich mein Kleid!“  
Sunray wurde blass. „Du lügst“, sagte er wenig überzeugend.  
„Tue ich nicht. Mein Name steht auf dem Etikett.“  
Gemurmel erhob sich. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Sunray.  
„Appledash, was ist los?“, fragte Ticket Keeper und stand ebenfalls auf.  
Das wütende Mädchen vor ihm, der liebestolle Kontrolleur hinter ihm. Was sollte Sunray jetzt tun? So ein Schlamassel, dachte er sich.  
Und es wurde noch schlimmer.  
Sie fuhren gerade in einen Bahnhof ein, der Zug wurde langsamer und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sunray zwei Gestalten. Leere und Nichts. Sie sahen abgekämpft aus, eines der beiden dämonischen Ponys hatte eine gewaltige Beule auf dem Kopf, das andere ein blaues Auge.  
Wie hatten die beiden es geschafft schneller als der Zug hier zu sein?  
Sie stiegen in eines der vorderen Abteile ein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie den gesamten Zug nach ihm und Serenity durchsuchen.  
„Oh, das riecht nach Ärger“, murmelte Sunray.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen“, schnaubte das Ponymädchen, das dachte, Sunray hätte zu ihr gesprochen. „Jetzt, gib mir mein Kleid zurück.“  
So ein Schlamassel, dachte Sunray.


	7. Chapter 7

Wo blieb Sunray?  
Serenity machte sich langsam Sorgen. Sie wartete jetzt schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf ihn und er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Hatte er den Schaffner hinters Licht führen können? Oder hatte man ihn durchschaut und rausgeworfen und jetzt trottete er verzweifelt auf den Schienen dem Zug hinterher?  
Aber nein. Sie hatten nicht angehalten und man warf blinde Passagiere nicht einfach aus fahrenden Zügen. Wo blieb er dann? Was trieb er so lange?  
Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann noch einen Augenblick und schließlich hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie stand auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür des Wagons.  
Draußen war niemand.  
Sie schlüpfte hinaus und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sunray. Sie öffnete ein Abteil, schaute schnell hinein und ging dann weiter, wodurch sie sich einige fragende Blicke seitens der Passagiere einfing. Also wirklich. Mit Sunray hatte man nichts als Ärger.  
Fast hätte sie nicht gemerkt, wie am vorderen Ende des Wagons sich eine Tür öffnete und zwei Schaffner, die gerade Pause hatten, den Wagen betraten. Doch glücklicherweise redeten beide so laut miteinander, dass Serenity sie früh genug bemerkte, sie aber nicht von ihnen bemerkt wurde.  
Schnell schlüpfte sie durch eine Tür, die zu den Toiletten führte, schloss sie leise und vorsichtig und legte ein Ohr an. Da hörte sie den einen sagen: „Hast du die Kleine gesehen, die Ticket Keeper wieder abgeschleppt hat?“  
„Ja, Mann.“  
„War'n echt heißer Zahn, oder?.“  
„Ja, Mann.“  
„Die haut das Essen weg wie sonst was.“  
„Ja, Mann.“  
„Hey, glaubst du wenn Ticket Keeper es wieder verhaut, hab ich dann 'ne Chance bei der Süßen?“  
„Nein, Mann.“  
„Du Blödmann.“  
Serenity lauschte noch, bis sie die Stimmen der beiden nicht mehr hören konnte und ganz sicher war, dass sie den Wagon verlassen hatten. Dann hörte sie ein Räuspern hinter sich.  
„Ähem.“  
Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Gesichter dreier Erdponys, die sie erstaunt musterten. Serenity war zwar in eine Toilette gegangen, nur war die für die Hengste bestimmt. Bevor irgendwelche Fragen aufkommen konnten, tat Serenity das einzig Richtige: sie schrie. Egal für wen die Toiletten gedacht sind, wenn eine Frau darin schreit, wird diese Einrichtung von allen Männer so schnell wie möglich und peinlich berührt unter vielen Entschuldigungen verlassen, selbst wenn sie gar keine Schuld trifft. So auch hier. In drei Sekunden war Serenity allein auf der Toilette.  
Das Gespräch das sie gerade belauscht hatte... konnte Sunray damit gemeint gewesen sein?  
Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn als sie wieder hinaus trat, fuhr der Zug gerade in den nächsten Bahnhof ein und das Pony, das gerade in den Wagon einstieg, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Es war Sicherheitschef Tassel. Er war tatsächlich die ganze Nacht und den halben Tag hindurch ununterbrochen gerannt, um den Zug noch einzuholen, aber immerhin war er Sicherheitschef Tassel, größte Spürnase und dreimaliger Gewinner, des Ironstallion-Marathons.  
Jetzt war er schweißbedeckt und sein Atem war schwer, seine Beine und sein Bart zitterten und er stand kurz vor dem Umfallen, aber seine Sturheit hielt ihn aufrecht.  
„Hab ich dich gefunden, kleine Diebin“, keuchte er.  
„Mein Gott, Sie sind ja echt hartnäckig.“  
„Niemand entkommt Sicherheitschef Tassel.“  
„Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für sowas.“  
„Du bleibst schön hier“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und wankte mehr auf Serenity zu als dass er ging. „Du und dein kleiner Pegasusfreund werdet schon bald hinter Gittern landen.“  
Da griff Serenity nach der Tür und schlug sie Sicherheitschef Tassel mit alle Kraft ins Gesicht. Der torkelte zurück und Serentiy schubste ihn in die Damentoilette, die zurzeit gut besucht war und eine ganze Schar empörter Ponydamen stürzte sich auf den Sicherheitschef.  
Serenity rannte Richtung Speisewagen. Jetzt war keine Zeit mehr für Heimlichkeiten.

 

Die Lage im Speisewagen spitzte sich zu.  
Vor sich ein wütendes Ponymädchen, hinter sich ein verknallter Schaffner und um ihn herum überall Ponys die ihn anstarrten. Zudem zwei gemeingefährliche Dämonische Ponys, die jederzeit auftauchen konnten. Sunray wusste weder ein noch aus.  
„Wird's bald“, sagte das Ponymädchen. „Gib mir mein Kleid zurück.“  
„Appledash“, sagte Ticket Keeper. „Was ist hier los?“  
In diesen Moment stürzte Serenity in den Speisewagen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. „Sunray.“  
Ticket Keeper blickte verwundert auf. „Sunray?“, wiederholte er, dann sah er mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck zu seiner vermeintlichen Appledash, als ihm bewusst wurde, wen das Einhorn gerade angesprochen hatte. „Du bist 'n Kerl?“  
„Serenity, wir haben ein Problem“, sagte Sunray schnell, ohne auf den entrüsteten Schaffner zu achten und dann sagten beide gleichzeitig: „Wir bekommen gleich ungewollten Besuch.“  
Ein Pfiff ertönte und der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
„Und zum Abspringen scheint es jetzt wohl auch zu spät zu sein“, fügte er hinzu.  
Und schon öffnete sich die Tür und Leere und Nichts traten ein. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.  
Sunray hörte Serenity stöhnen: „Die sind auch hier?“  
Die beiden dämonischen Ponys wiederum starrten einfach nur Sunray im Kleid an. Dann lachten sie laut auf.  
„Was trägst du denn da für einen Fetzen?“, riefen sie.  
„Hey“, sagte Sunray beleidigt.  
„Verdammt, wird man euch denn überhaupt nicht los?“, sagte Serenity.  
„Du bist 'n Kerl?“, fragte Ticket Keeper noch einmal den Tränen nah.  
„Fetzen...“, murmelte das Ponymädchen.  
Eine Sekunde später brach Sicherheitschef Tassel durch die Tür. Er grinste triumphierend, als er Serenity sah. Dann sagte er laut: „Meine Damen und Herren. Bitte bewahren Sie ruhe, aber unter uns befinden sich Subjekte der niedersten Art und Ich, Sicherheitschef Tassel bin hier, um diesen hinterhältigen Halunken das Hufwerk zu legen.“  
Sunray stöhnte: „Der ist auch hier?“  
Sicherheitschef Tassel erwiderte Sunrays Blick. „Der Pegasus? Was ist das für eine geschmacklose Verkleidung?“  
„Geschmacklos“, wiederholte das Ponymädchen monoton.  
Da standen sie also, Sunray und Serenity, in der einen Richtung die zwei dämonischen Ponys in der anderen Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
„Und? Hast du eine Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Ich denk ja schon nach“, erwiderte Serenity.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Kerl?“  
Sicherheitschef Tassels Blick fiel auf die beiden Dämonischen Ponys.  
„Hey, wer sind denn die beiden? Die sehen mir sehr verdächtig aus.“  
Leere und Nichts fauchten. „Misch dich nicht ein, du wandernder Oberlippenbesen. Wer wir sind, geht dich gar nichts an.“  
Doch im Kopf des Sicherheitschefs hatte sich schon eine Theorie festgesetzt. „Sind das etwa Eure Mittelsmänner? Oder gar eure Auftraggeber? Dieser Zug war bestimmt als Übergabeort ausgehandelt, aber da habt ihr die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht.“  
Leere und nichts tauschten fragende Blicke aus. „Verdammt, wer bist du?“  
Der Sicherheitschef warf sich mit funkelnden Augen in die Brust. „Ich rieche jeden Verbrecher auf zwanzig Meilen Entfernung und es ist mir noch kein Tunichtgut entkommen. So wie das fließende Wasser keine Form hat und der Wind unsichtbar ist, so können auch Verbrechen all möglichen Formen annehmen. Es gibt nur eine Wahrheit und ich finde sie. Man nennt mich Sicherheitschef Tassel.“  
Der ganze Wagon trabte anerkennend Beifall. Nur Sunray, Serenity und die dämonischen Ponys wechselten fragende Blicke und ratloses Kopfschütteln miteinander.  
Plötzlich hatte Serenity eine Idee und trat vor.  
„Sie haben ganz recht, Sicherheitschef Tassel“, sagte sie. „Diese beiden da, sind tatsächlich unsere Auftraggeber und ihre Absichten sind höchst...“  
„Böse?“  
„Intrigant.“  
„Niederträchtig?“  
„Geradezu diabolisch.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja! Sehen Sie sich die beiden doch nur einmal an!“, rief Serenity aus und deutete auf die beiden Dämonischen Ponys, die an sich herunterblickten. „Wäre es nicht wesentlich besser, sich nicht nur die Diebe zu schnappen sondern auch die, die sie angeheuert haben. Eine solche Leistung würde Sie in alle Zeitungen Equestrias bringen.“  
„In alle Zeitungen?“  
„Sie würden unglaublich berühmt werden.“  
„Berühmt.“  
„Die Stuten würden sich um Sie reißen.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassel sabberte auf den Boden. Dann fing er sich wieder und nahm wieder seinen Befehlsmäßigen Ton an. „So, da der Fall nun absolut klar ist, nehme ich euch alle Vier fest, im Namen des Gesetzes.“  
Er trat auf die Vier zu und sagte: „Und leistet ja keinen Widerstand.“  
Aber es dachte keiner daran auf ihn zu hören. Leere schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schickte ihn auf die Bretter. Im selben Moment griff Nichts Serenity an und Leere stürzte sich auf Sunray, der über sein Kleid stolperte und so wurden beide zu einem wilden Knäuel auf dem Boden.  
„Passt auf mein Kleid auf!“, schrie das Ponymädchen entsetzt.  
Leere nagelte Sunray auf den Boden und grinste ihn fies an. „Nettes Faschingskostüm.“  
„F... Faschingskostüm?“, wiederholte das Ponymädchen nahezu unhörbar. Dann nahm sie den nächstbesten Gegenstand in ihrer Nähe (ein silbernes Serviertablett) und zog es dem Dämonischen Pony über den Schädel.  
„Das ist dafür, dass ihr mein Kleid ein Faschingskostüm genannt habt.  
Als nächstes bekam Nichts eins drauf.  
„Das ist dafür, dass ihr mein Kleid einen Fetzen genannt habt.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassel rappelte sich wieder auf. „Was?“, fragte er benommen und schon schickte ihn das Ponymädchen mit einem kräftigen Hufschlag wieder zu Boden, wobei sie ihm auch noch einen Zahn ausschlug.  
„Das ist dafür, dass Sie gesagt haben mein Kleid sei geschmacklos.“  
Strauchelnd richteten sich die Dämonischen Ponys auf. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass um ihre Köpfe gerade sirrende Sterne rauschten.  
„Du gehst uns auf die Nerven mit deinem blöden Kleid“, sagten sie zu dem Ponymädchen und stellten sich neben Sunray.  
Aber anstatt ihn gefangen zu nehmen sagte Nichts: „Hier. Jetzt zeigen wir dir, was wir wirklich davon halten“, und riss einen der Ärmel ab.  
„Ja, genau“, pflichtete Leere bei und riss den anderen ab und beide klatschten es dem Ponymädchen ins Gesicht.  
Jetzt gab es für das Ponymädchen kein halten mehr. Wie ein zorniger Wirbelsturm warf sie sich auf die beiden Rüpel und in einer dicken Staubwolke prügelte sie auf Dämonischen Ponys ein, während Sunray aus selbiger hervorkroch.  
„Weißt du“, meinte Sunray zu Ticket Keeper während er aus dem Kleid schlüpfte. „Wenn du ein richtiger Gentlecolt sein willst, kannst du ja dem echten Mädchen da helfen.“  
Ticket Keeper sah Sunray einen Moment lang mit einem glasigen Blick an, dann schaute er zu dem Ponymädchen und den Dämonischen Ponys, sein Blick wurde grimmig und er stürzte sich ebenfalls auf Leere und Nichts.  
Serenity schob Sunray auffordernd an. „Komm schon. Hauen wir ab.“ Doch schon löste sich Nichts aus dem Gewusel und sprang auf Serenity's Rücken - und mit einem Mal flog der Sterndiamant im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und landete auf dem Boden.  
Einen Moment lang wurden Blicke getauscht. Dann stürmten Sunray, Serenity und die dämonischen Ponys alle gleichzeitig auf den Diamanten zu. Natürlich wurde Sunray von Leere zur Seite geschubst, er landete in einem Pfirsichkuchen, während Serenity versuchte beide Dämonischen Ponys aufzuhalten. Natürlich war das leichter gesagt als getan, sie stellte Leere ein Bein und Riss Nichts mit sich zu Boden und alle drei krochen auf den Sterndiamanten zu und Leere streckte schon den Huf danach aus, hatte ihn fast. Doch bevor das Dämonische Pony den Diamanten erreichen konnte, tat Sunray etwas; er riss sich den Pfirsichkuchen vom Gesicht, stolperte dann auf zwei Hufen hin und her und griff bei dem Versuch nicht hinzufallen nach einer Leine die an der Decke durch den ganzen Wagon führte. Mit einem Mal, ertönte ein gewaltiges, eisernes Kreischen und ein gewaltiger Ruck fuhr durch den ganzen Zug, als dieser eine Vollbremsung machte. Der Diamant rollte von dem nach ihm greifenden Huf weg und Leere und Nichts knallten schmerzhaft gegen die Wand.  
„Gut gemacht, Sunray“, rief Serenity, sprang auf und schnappte sich den Sterndiamanten.  
„Hä?“, fragte Sunray, der keine Ahnung hatte, was gerade passiert war und folgte Serenity. Sie rannten die Wagons hinunter, bis zu dem letzten, dem Gepäckwagen. Serenity griff mit ihrer Magie nach dem Hebel der Abkopplung.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Sunray. Was nützte schon das Abkoppeln. Immerhin stand der Zug. Trotzdem stemmte auch er sich gegen den Hebel. Serenity wusste bestimmt genau was sie vorhatte.  
Sunray drückte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen.  
Langsam bewegte sich der Hebel, doch schon sahen Sunray und Serenity Leere und Nichts durch den letzten Wagon auf sie zustürmen.  
„Schnell!“, rief Serenity und schon legte der Hebel sich vollständig um und der Wagon löste sich vom Rest des stehenden Zuges. Und da sie auf abfallendem Gelände standen, begannen sie Rückwärts zu rollen. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Aber leider nicht schnell genug um Leere und Nichts zu entkommen. Die Beiden sprangen mit einem großen Satz durch die Luft und konnten sich noch am Geländer festhalten. Ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich zornig und Sunray war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas anders mit den beiden war.  
Und damit hatte Sunray ganz recht. So wie sie schon mit Freude gefüllt gewesen waren, hatte der graue Hengst den beiden Gefühle eingeflößt, die sie zu perfekten Jägern machen sollten. Sie waren blutrünstig und getrieben von einer Lust zu jagen, wie es sonst nur Raubtiere sind.  
Irrte Sunray sich oder hatten sie auf einmal lange Fangzähne bekommen?  
Leere schnappte nach ihm. Nein, sie hatten wirklich lange Fangzähne.  
Serenity packte Sunray am Nacken und riss ihn mit sich in den Wagon. Sie knallte die Tür zu und sie und Sunray warfen alle Koffer und Kisten die sie finden konnten davor.  
„Da kommen die niemals durch“, befand Sunray.  
Doch da täuschte er sich gewaltig.  
Die Tür war zwar versperrt, aber die Wände nicht. Die Hufe der beiden Dämonischen Ponys krachten zu beiden Seiten der Tür durch und fuchtelten wild in der Luft umher. Funkensprühende Augen spähten durch die Löcher. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis die Wand nur noch Kleinholz sein würde.  
Serenity sah sich verzweifelt nach etwas nützlichem um, aber sie hatten schon alles vor die Tür gestapelt und einen weiteren Ausgang gab es nicht mehr.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wie wär's wenn wir fliegen?“, schlug Sunray am anderen Ende des Wagons vor.  
„Ja, klar. Und wie?“  
„Na, mit diesem Ballon hier.“  
„Was?“ Serenity drehte sich zu ihm um. Er stand tatsächlich vor einer Kiste, die bis zur Decke reichte und den gesamten hinteren Teil des Wagens füllte. Eine prunkvolle Schrift verkündete: Whirlwinds Speedballoon. Darunter prankte das Bild des Ballons.  
„Das ist ein Geschwindigkeitsballon, für Kurzstreckenrennen“, erklärte Sunray. „Ich kenne die Dinger.“  
Serenity blickte auf. „Kannst du so eins fliegen?“  
Mit einem gekonnten Tritt fielen die Seitenwände der Kiste zu Boden und ein kleines Gerüst kam zum Vorschein indem ein kleiner grüner Korb stand. Sunray sprang an eine Seite des Gerüsts, an dem ein Hebel angebracht war und drehte ihn wie eine Kurbel. Langsam faltete sich ein Ballondach in die Höhe.  
„Hör zu, Serenity“, keuchte Sunray und drehte so schnell er konnte. „Wenn ich es sage, musst du das Dach des Wagons öffnen. Das muss ein Klappdach sein, sonst hätten die die Kiste hier nie reinbekommen.“  
„Okay“, sagte Serenity und wollte schon anfangen, doch Sunray hielt sie zurück.  
„Nein, warte, noch nicht! Der Ballon braucht Zeit, bis er abheben kann. Dann wenn ich es sage, öffnest du das Dach.“  
„O...okay.“ Serenity war ganz erstaunt von Sunrays plötzlicher Selbstsicherheit. „Aber beeil dich“, fügte sie hinzu und feuerte Zauber durch die Löcher auf Leere und Nichts. Die brachten aber nicht viel. Schmerzen schienen ihnen plötzlich nicht mehr so viel auszumachen. Sie standen einfach wieder auf und hieben auf die Wand ein, die schon so durchlöchert war, wie ein Nüstergrunder Käse.  
„Beeil dich, Sunray!“  
„Ich... mach... ja... schon...“, schnaufte er zurück. Er kurbelte so schnell er konnte. Endlich war das Ballondach nahezu vollständig gespannt, es fehlte nur noch ein bisschen, jetzt war nur noch das Wagendach im Weg.  
„Jetzt, Serenity!“, schrie er.  
Serenity sprang in den Korb, doch anstatt das Dach einfach nur aufzuklappen, explodierte es in einer gewaltigen Rauchwolke.  
„Upps!“, sagte Serenity. „Etwas zu viel des Guten.“  
Langsam stieg der Ballon an, doch er war noch nicht vollständig gespannt. Sunray musste noch ein paar mal Kurbeln, ansonsten würde der Ballon wieder in sich zusammensacken.  
In demselben Moment in dem Sunray die richtige Spannung erreicht hatte und die Kurbel einrastete brachen die Dämonischen Ponys durch.  
Sunray kappte das Seil mit dem der Ballon befestigt war und versuchte in den Korb zu springen, konnte sich aber nur noch an der Kante festhalten, während sie immer höher stiegen.  
Das nächste was er spürte war, wie sich etwas in seinem Schweif verbiss. Leere, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Leere war, hatte tatsächlich die Zähne in seinem Schweif versenkt und Nichts hing auf Leeres Rücken und versuchte hinaufzuklettern.  
Glücklicherweise überquerte der Ballon in diesem Augenblick, geschoben von einem frischen Wind eine Reihe von Bäumen, gerade so tief, dass der Korb die Wipfel nur leicht streifte, aber die beiden Dämonischen Ponys eine volle Ladung peitschender Äste, stechender Nadeln und wütender Vögel abbekam und sie letzten Endes am Stamm des superklebrigen Honigharzbaumes hängen blieben.  
Sunray kletterte zu Serenity in den Ballon und gemeinsam streckten sie den Dämonischen Ponys die Zungen raus, während der Wind sie davontrug.


	8. Chapter 8

Ob es nun Zufall oder ein Wink des Schicksals war, es fügte sich, dass der Wind den Ballon in dem Sunray und Serenity saßen, sie in die richtige Richtung, nach Südwesten trug.  
Sunray wusste tatsächlich, wie der Ballon zu steuern war.  
Die meisten Ballone werden lediglich vom Wind getragen, alles was man selbst tun kann ist, ihn auf und absteigen zu lassen. Doch dieser Ballon war ein Sportballon. Sein Dach war nicht blasenförmig, sondern war in eine Richtung leicht Oval, spitz zulaufend, wie bei einem Zeppelin und besaß zwei halbrunde Flügel an seinem Dach, die durch Schnüre mit dem Korb befestigt waren. Dadurch konnte man den Ballon mehr oder weniger lenken.  
Doch was so einfach aussah erwies sich für Serenity, die es selbst einmal probieren wollte, als größere Herausforderung, als sie erwartet hatte. Der Wind der unter die Flügel fuhr glich plötzlich einem holprigen Boden, sie schaffte es nicht die Schnüre so stramm zu halten, wie Sunray es tat und er schien dabei noch nicht einmal Probleme zu haben.  
„Wo hast du gelernt so einen Ballon zu fliegen?“, fragte Serenity erstaunt, als sie sich gegen die Seitenwand des Korbes lehnte.  
„Von meinem Onkel“, antwortete Sunray, den Blick stets geradeaus gerichtet. „Er hat mich einmal mitgenommen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich über den Wolken war. Damals hab ich auch mein Cutiemark bekommen.“  
Er dachte an damals zurück. Es war jetzt schon so lange her und trotzdem erinnerte er sich noch so gut daran. Das erste Mal über den Wolken, in den Himmel eintauchen. Der Wind fuhr auffordernd durch das Gefieder seiner Flügel, als wolle er ihn hochheben, die Sonnenstrahlen waren wie Arme gewesen, an denen er sich hätte festhalten können.  
Jetzt spürte Sunray es wieder, das Verlangen in ihm, einfach aus dem Korb zu springen und sich von den Strömen tragen zu lassen, der Sonne so nahe zu sein.  
Sein Onkel hatte den Ballon durch majestätische Gebirgsketten aus Wolken gelenkt, auf denen sich das Licht der Sonne ergossen hatte, mal violett besprenkelt oder gelb gestrichen, mal rosa und weiß bemalt, mal bauschig und voluminös, mal zart und verspielt.  
Und dann hatte sein Onkel den Ballon höher steigen lassen, in eine Wolkenhöhle.  
Sie waren durch eine Art Tunnel in der Wolke geflogen und noch während Sunray sich gefragt hatte, was nun passieren würde, strömte plötzlich goldenes Licht, wie Wasser an den Wänden des Tunnels hinunter. Und dann waren sie raus aus dem Tunnel und um sie her war ein Meer aus Wolken, ein Himmel aus Wolken, eine Welt aus Wolken. Alle beschienen und golden gefärbt von einer warmen, nahen Sonne.  
Sein Herz hatte vor Aufregung so laut in seiner Brust geschlagen, dass er die Worte seines Onkels nicht hatte hören können.  
Dann war er in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Als Sunray dann wieder aufgewacht war, waren sie wieder am Boden. Weit weg von diesem wundervollen Ort und Sunray hatte das Gefühl, als ob noch ein Teil von ihm da oben wäre und ihn bat, wieder zu ihm zu kommen.  
Aber das war unmöglich.  
Dann hatte sein Onkel ihn darauf Aufmerksam gemacht, dass da etwas an seiner Flanke wäre. Und tatsächlich war da eine Sonne zu sehen.  
Sunray hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, was sein Cutiemark denn wohl genau bedeuten mochte und auch heute noch war es ihm ein Rätsel.

Die Strafe des Grauen Hengstes war hart. Er hatte mit Leere und Nichts allmählich die Geduld verloren.  
„Ihr seid nutzlos! Ich gebe euch Stärke und ihr versagt. Ich gebe euch Bosheit und ihr versagt. Ich gebe euch Macht und ihr versagt! Doch das war das letzte Mal, dass ihr mich enttäuscht habt! Ihr steht nicht länger in meinem Dienst.“  
Und damit löste er die Ketten, mit denen die beiden Dämonischen Ponys an ihn gebunden waren. Für Leere und Nichts war das ein schwerer Schlag, denn nun hatten sie keine Pflicht mehr, keine Aufgabe, keinen Sinn in ihrem Leben. Und es gibt wohl kaum etwas, das so hart ist, wie den Sinn des eigenen Lebens zu verlieren.  
Das war Schlimmer für sie, als der Tod.  
„Bitte!“, flehten sie. „Bitte gebt uns noch eine Chance!“  
Doch der Graue Hengst ließ sich nicht erweichen. Er hatte nichts übrig für die beiden. Bettelnd umschlangen sie seine Hufe. Angewidert blickte er auf die beiden herab.  
„Nun gut, ich gebe euch noch eine Chance“, sagte er. Die Dämonischen Ponys blickten auf. „Ich gebe euch noch eine Chance eure erbärmlichen Leben vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen, ansonsten werde ich euch langsam und qualvoll jeden Funken Leben ausmerzen den ihr habt.“  
Leere und Nichts blickten in die Augen des Grauen Hengstes. Dann standen sie langsam auf, wichen vor ihm zurück und dann flohen sie.  
„Aber, aber, mein Lieber“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme und der graue Hengst verbeugte sich.  
„Lady Mysteria“, sagte er.  
„Sag mir, wie wollen wir in den Besitz des Sterndiamanten gelangen, wenn niemand für uns auf die Jagd danach geht?“  
Der Graue Hengst blickte in die Ferne.  
„Es gibt noch mehr alte Mächte auf der Welt, als nur mich“, sagte er. „Sie werden den Geistschluckersumpf durchqueren müssen. Es ist noch niemand unbeschadet aus ihm heraus-gekommen.“

Die Grenzen von Equestria waren nicht mehr fern. Sie überflogen gerade die Badlands als Sunray ein gutes Stück voraus eine lose Kette von Bergen erkannte, die Equestria auf natürliche Weise von den fremden Ländern dahinter trennte. Bald würden sie die letzte Sicherheit einer Heimat hinter sich lassen und in nahezu unbekannte Gefilde vordringen.  
Es gab nur Gerüchte über die Länder die so weit südlich von Equestria lagen. Gerüchte von der Art, die einen davon abhielten solche gefährlichen Gegenden zu betreten.  
Sie flogen zwischen zwei Bergspitzen hindurch, überquerten die Grenze und es war, als wolle ihnen dieses Land mit allen Mitteln klar machen, dass das nicht mehr Equestria war.  
Das Erste, was sie sahen war nämlich – absolut gar Nichts.  
In Equestria wird das Wetter von den Pegasi unter Kontrolle gehalten. Wind, Wolken, Regen, Schnee, alles was das Wetter betrifft wird koordiniert und gelenkt.  
Doch das Wetter in diesem Land war wild und ungezähmt und jetzt glitten Sunray und Serenity durch eine dichte Nebelwand. Vorne, Hinten, Links, Rechts, Oben, Unten. Alles war in schales Weiß getaucht.  
Serenity entrollte die magische Karte, die jetzt nicht mehr Equestria anzeigte, sondern das Gebiet in dem sie waren Geistschluckersumpf nannte.  
Es gab einige, nicht allzu schöne Geschichten über diesen Sumpf, der direkt an den Grenzen zu den Balands lag.  
Nur wenige Ponys die ihn betreten hatten waren je wieder hinausgekommen und wenn doch, dann hatten sie wirres Zeug gemurmelt und waren gar nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen. Schlimme Dinge mussten in diesen Sumpf lauern. Dinge die einem den Verstand austrieben.  
Deswegen nannte man ihn, den Geischluckersumpf.  
Serenity war schon froh, dass sie einfach darüber hinwegfliegen konnten, als Sunray ein kleinlautes: „Oh-oh, so ein Schlamassel“, von sich gab.  
Vor ihnen ballte sich plötzlich ein gewaltiges Gebirge aus dunklen Wolken auf, auf das sie unaufhaltsam zutrieben. Und schon fing es an zu Regnen, wie aus Strömen. Der Wind nahm zu und pfiff ihnen um die Ohren. Anstatt vom weißen Nebel, wurden sie nun von schwarzen Wolken umklammert. Blitze zuckten gefährlich nah an ihnen vorbei und ein mächtiger Donner ließ den Ballon erbeben.  
„Wir sollten landen“, drängte Serenity.  
„Ich kann nicht!“ Sunray hatte genug damit zu kämpfen den Ballon in der Höhe zu halten. Ihn jetzt noch zu lenken oder gar ordentlich zu landen war unmöglich. Sie wurden umher geschleudert als wären sie nur ein Spielzeug .Es war nur ein Ballon für Kurzstreckenrennen, eine solche Belastung würde er nicht aushalten.  
„Sunray, du musst uns runter fliegen!“, schrie Serenity.  
„Ich kann so aber nicht lenken!“  
„Nein, ich meine: Du musst uns runter fliegen“, sagte Serenity und sprang auf seinen Rücken.  
„Was?!“  
„Jetzt mach schon. Spring!“  
In diesem Moment wurde der Ballon von einer Windbö erfasst, eine Leine riss durch, der Korb neigte sich in die Tiefe und Sunray und Serenity rutschten über die Kante.  
„Jetzt mach schon!“, brüllte Serenity in sein Ohr. „Flieg!“  
„Ich versuch's ja!“ Doch Sunray's Flügel waren einfach zu kurz, Serenity zu schwer, die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie fielen zu hoch, dass Sunray fürchtete der Wind würde seine Flügel abreißen.  
„Jetzt mach schon Sunray! Flieg!“  
„Verdammt noch mal! Ich konnte noch nie fliegen!“  
„Was?!“  
Sunray schlug verzweifelt mit seinen Flügeln. Wenn er auch nicht fliegen konnte, konnte er vielleicht den Sturz etwas abmildern.  
Sie stießen durch Schichten dicker Gewitterwolken und plötzlich konnte Sunray unter sich schemenhaft das Land erkennen.  
Er steuerte auf eine einzelne dicke Wolke zu, riss beim vorbeistürzen ein großen Teil heraus und klemmte es sich unter den Bauch, wie es Pegasusfohlen bei ihren ersten Flugversuchen machten und schlug weiter mit den Flügeln.

Das Gute daran, dass sie in einen Sumpf stürzten war, dass die Wolke und der matschig weiche Boden sie auffingen wie ein matschig nasses Kissen. Das schlechte daran, dass sie in einem Sumpf stürzten war, dass sie in einem Sumpf stürzten.  
Mühselig schleppten sie sich durch das brackige Sumpfwasser zu einem Stück festen Boden auf dem sie sich fallen ließen.  
„Geschafft“, japste Sunray.  
Aber Serenity war nicht so positiv gestimmt.  
„Dummkopf“, sagte sie zu ihm. Und da das noch nicht ausreichte um ihren Unmut über ihn zu beschreiben fügte sie hinzu: „Idiot! Trottel! Esel! Hast du eigentlich nur Stroh in der Birne?!“  
Entgeistert setzte Sunray sich auf. „Was?“  
„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht fliegen kannst?“  
Beleidigt schlug Sunray mit seinen zu kurzen Flügeln. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich genug?“  
„Du hättest es aber wenigstens mal erwähnen oder andeuten können.“  
„Das ist nun wirklich nichts, was ich gerne rumerzähle.“  
Serenity schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Na toll. Ich reise mit dem einzigen Pegasus in ganz Equestria der nicht fliegen kann!“  
Da sprang Sunray auf und wütend funkelte er sie an. „Toll. Danke. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst!“ Er hatte genug. Er war wütend. Er stapfte davon und ließ Serenity zurück und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen nur eingebildet hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Geistschlucker erwachte und er war hungrig.  
Ihm hungerte nicht nach Fleisch und fester Nahrung.  
Nein, er fraß gänzlich andere Dinge. Magie, Gefühle und das Leben selbst konnte er langsam aus seinen Opfern saugen.  
Genüsslich hatte er sich an den armen Wesen gelabt, die das Unglück hatten, seinen Sumpf zu durchqueren. Er musste sie nicht jagen. Sie kamen von selbst und er musste sich nicht sorgen, dass sie ihm entkommen konnten. Aus diesem Sumpf gab es kein entkommen.  
Hin und wieder folgte er verirrten Reisenden, nur um zuzusehen, wie sie ganz langsam, von Tag zu Tag immer wahnsinniger wurden. Manchmal half er dabei, manchmal nicht.  
Doch nun hatte er lange nichts mehr gefressen. Lediglich das Ungeziefer im Erdreich. Sonst gab es kaum ein Lebewesen im Sumpf, das ihm schmeckte.  
Doch wie es schien, war ein neues ganz in seiner Nähe.

Schnaubend stolperte Sunray durch den Sumpf. Wütend wie er war achtete er nicht darauf wo er langlief und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich verlaufen hatte.  
So ein Mist!  
Wenn er fliegen könnte, dann würde er einfach in die Luft steigen und sich so zurecht finden. Wenn er fliegen könnte, dann wären Serenity und er nicht abgestürzt. Wenn er fliegen könnte...  
Daran waren nur seine dämlichen, kleinen Flügel schuld. Nicht nur, dass er immer alles vergeigte, er schaffte es ja nicht einmal zu fliegen wie jedes andere Pegasuspony.  
Wieso versuchte er es überhaupt?  
Er war doch niemanden eine Hilfe.  
Vielleicht sollte er besser alles aufgeben.  
Solche düsteren Gedanken schlichen sich in Sunrays Kopf und mit jeden Schritt den er in den Sumpf machte, wurden sie dunkler. Er bemerkte nicht die Schwaden des Nebels, die ihn einhüllten.  
Und auch nicht die Stimme, die Stimme die daraus flüsterte: „Gib einfach auf. Du bist niemanden eine Hilfe. Anstatt alles schlimmer zu machen, solltest du gar nichts tun.“  
Ja, es war diese Stimme, die Sunray die Gedanken in den Kopf pflanzte, seinen Verstand vernebelte und sein Herz schwer machte.  
Sunray fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. So als würde man ihn innerlich leer saugen und alles was übrig blieb, war eine tiefe, dunkle Leere in seinem Innern.  
Er dachte an Serenity.  
„Lass sie einfach zurück.“

Serenity war wütend. Dieser blöde Sunray. Spielte beleidigte Leberwurst und lief einfach weg. Was hatte sie denn schon gesagt, dass er gleich davon trabte?  
Ein Pegasus der nicht fliegen konnte.  
Wie das wohl war?  
Serenity wusste, dass die Pegasi bei einer Beeinträchtigung ihrer Flügel sehr empfindlich, nahezu theatralisch reagieren konnten. Selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Tage war.  
„Warum nicht gleich Wochen, Monate oder Jahre?“, jammerten sie dann.  
Aber Sunray würde mit solchen Flügeln niemals fliegen können. Völlig ausgeschlossen.  
Da tat Serenity plötzlich leid, was sie zu Sunray gesagt hatte. Sie stand auf. Sie würde losgehen und sich bei Sunray entschuldigen.

Wo konnte Sunray nur lang gegangen sein? Es gab keine Spuren, keine Anzeichen, dafür dass hier irgendwann jemand entlanggekommen war. Nur hohe, dunkle Bäume, Gras, Matsch und Sumpf. Unwegsames und gefährliches Gelände.  
Serenity bekam ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, bei den Gedanken an den ungeschickten und tollpatschigen Sunray, wie er versuchte sich einen Weg durch den Sumpf zu bahnen. Was wenn ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen war? Oder wenn sie sich gar nicht wiederfinden würden?  
Merkwürdig. Früher hatte Serenity sich nie solche Gedanken über andere gemacht und gesorgt hatte sie sich schon gar nicht.  
„Sunray!“, rief sie, immer wieder, während sie sich möglichst trocken durch den Sumpf kämpfte. „Sunray! Sunray! Sag doch was! Bitte!“  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Ach, du Heukopf“, murmelte sie dann und traurig ließ sie den Kopf sinken.  
Serenity rief immer wieder nach Sunray, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie in die richtige Richtung ging, oder ob sie Sunray schon näher gekommen war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Sunray ihr Rufen bald hören und antworten würde.  
Dass ihm vielleicht etwas passiert sein könnte, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.  
Sie war nun schon so tief im Sumpf, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie den Weg zurück finden würde. Immer wieder hatte sie große Tümpel mit brackigem Wasser und weite Becken voll Morast großzügig umgehen müssen, war über gewaltige Baumstämme geklettert und hatte so schnell die Orientierung verloren.  
Wenn doch wenigstens Sunray hier wäre.  
Serenity schniefte und wischte sich eine dieser dummen Tränen aus den Augen.  
Sie schritt durch aufkommenden, dunstigen Nebel und plötzlich sah sie, ein gutes Stück vorraus, etwas leuchtend gelbes das ihr zuwinkte.  
„Sunray!“ Serenitys Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude. Sie eilte auf ihn zu, durch rutschigen Matsch und tiefhängende Äste, stolperte über über dicke Wurzeln, rief ihm zu: „Ich dachte schon, wir sehen uns gar nicht mehr wieder!“, als sie näher kam – und da war Sunray verschwunden. Er stand einfach nicht mehr da, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Sunray?“ Verwirrt blickte Serenity sich um. Aber da! Da stand er doch. Da vorne und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.  
„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?“, fragte Serenity als sie auf ihn zutrat.  
Sunray schwieg.  
„Bist du immer noch sauer? Sunray, es tut mir leid was ich...“  
Doch da war er wieder verschwunden. Weg. Einfach so.  
Diesmal wischte Serenity die Tränen nicht weg. Sie kamen und strömten über ihr Gesicht und fielen zu Boden. Was war das für ein grausames Spiel? Noch nie hatte Serenity sich so einsam gefühlt. Immer mehr Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinunter und tropften auf den Boden.  
Viele der trügerischen Becken und Teiche des Geistschluckersumpfs sind so entstanden. Gefüllt mit den Tränen von einsamen und verzweifelten, die hier ein unschönes Ende gefunden hatten.

Serenity wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie etwas hörte. Trübsinnig trabte sie Planlos durch das Moor. Sie weinte nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Dann und wann lief zwar noch eine Träne, aber die meisten waren ihr ausgegangen.  
Als sie es hörte blickte sie sofort auf. Aber da war niemand. Und doch spürte sie ganz genau, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Nur von wo?  
Dieser Sumpf war ein Ort voller Geister.  
Ein Rascheln.  
„Wer ist da?“, rief Serenity, ihr Horn bedrohlich aufleuchtend.  
Niemand war zu sehen.  
Aber... hatten einige der Bäume gerade nicht noch woanders gestanden?  
Nein, das bildete sie sich ein. Sie hatte lange nichts gegessen, außerdem war es düster unter den vielen Schichten der Blätter durch die auch keine frische Luft wehte und vor allen machte sie sich sorgen um Sunray. Spielte dieser Sumpf etwa schon wieder ein gemeines Spiel mit ihr? Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Aber egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, schaffte sie es nicht das unsichere Gefühl, dass man ihr folgte, loszuwerden.  
War das ein Atmen das sie hörte?  
Hörte sie da so etwas wie Schritte hinter sich?  
War sie wirklich allein?  
Doch immer wenn Serenity sich umdrehte, war da niemand.  
Dieser Sumpf wurde ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde unheimlicher. Und es wurde auch immer dunkler, je weiter sie hineinging und schon bald musste sie ihr Horn entzünden um etwas sehen zu können. Hoffentlich würde sie Sunray bald finden.  
Da! Diesmal hatte sie aber eindeutig etwas gehört! Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihr Horn heller leuchten. Nichts.  
Serenity versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Sie hatte eindeutig schlurfende Schritte gehört und ein schweres, heiseres atmen.  
„Komm schon“, murmelte sie und dann sagte sie es noch mal lauter: „Komm schon! Zeig dich! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!“  
Nichts passierte. Doch dann regte sich etwas hinter einem Baum und Serenity feuerte einen Zauber ab. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Es hatte sich nicht etwas hinter dem Baum bewegt, sondern der ganze Baum hatte sich bewegt. Genau wie jetzt auch. Er sprang dem Zauber aus dem Weg und rannte auf einmal mit seinen Wurzelfüßen auf Serenity zu. Sie sah wie ein Maul mit spitzen Zähnen senkrecht im Stamm aufklaffte.  
Es war eine Schlingerle. Ein legendärer Baum, der in dunklen Wäldern unachtsamen Passanten auflauerte und sie hinterrücks verschluckte. Serenity hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass das alles nur Schauergeschichten seien, Dinge die man Fohlen am Bett erzählte, aber das vor ihr war ohne jeden Zweifel eine Schlingerle.  
Serenity feuerte einen weiteren Zauber auf den gefräßigen Baum ab. Dem machte das aber nicht viel aus, lediglich etwas Rinde splitterte ab. Er griff mit seinen knorrigen Ästen nach Serenity und wollte sie sich in sein weit aufgerissenes Maul stopfen. Serenity stemmte Vorder- und Hinterhufe nach links und rechts und hielt so das Maul offen, klemmte sich fest, während die Schlingerle verzweifelt versuchte, sie in ihren Schlund zu drücken.  
„Nein, nein, nein“, knurrte Serenity.  
Die Schlingerle torkelte hin und her, wobei sie Serenity ihren nach Pilzen, Schlamm und Moder riechenden Atem entgegen stieß.  
„Bäh!“, sagte Serenity und feuerte einen weiteren Strahl direkt in den Rachen der Schlingerle. Eine kräftige, Staub aufwirbelnde Druckwelle stieß die beiden auseinander, Serenity rutschte über den Boden, Holz, Erde und Blätter regneten auf sie herab.  
War die Schlingerle tot?  
Nein, war sie nicht. Sie war schwer ramponiert, dass konnte Serenity sehen, als der Baum sich aus den Dunstschwaden löste, doch besiegt war er noch nicht. Ein großes Stück Holz war aus der Seite heraus gesprengt worden, doch das würde bestimmt bald wieder nachwachsen.  
Aber die Schlingerle schien auch verwirrt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie es nicht allzu oft mit jemanden zu tun, der zaubern konnte. Sie knarzte heiser, was in ihrer Sprache wohl etwas wie das Fauchen bei Katzen sein sollte. Serenity erwiderte das mit einem Funkensprühen ihres Horns und stampfte mit dem Vorderhuf auf.  
Dann fing die Schlingerle an ihre Blätterkrone zu schütteln. Hin und her und vor und zurück raschelten die Blätter und nach wenigen Sekunden war die Luft erfüllt von tanzenden Samenstaub. Serenity bemerkte es erst als es zu spät war und sie schon einen tiefen Zug eingeatmet hatte.  
Ihr Blick wurde trüb und ihr ganzer Körper schwer. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment zusammenknicken, trotzdem stand sie stocksteif da, ohne sich rühren zu können.  
Die Schlingerle knirschte gehässig.  
Jetzt war Serenity völlig wehrlos. Nicht mal zaubern konnte sie jetzt noch, weil der Pollenstaub ihr Gehirn vernebelte. Es war alles aus.  
Die Schlingerle packte Serenity und hob sie hoch, um sie sich langsam und genüsslich ins Maul zu schieben. Das letzte was sie sehen würde, wäre der Schlund eines Baumes, das letzte was sie riechen würde, wäre dessen stinkender Atem und das letzte woran sie denken würde wäre Sunray.  
Plötzlich erstarrte die Schlingerle mitten in der Bewegung. Sie ließ Serenity ein Stück sinken und blickte sich langsam um. Mit einem Mal sprang etwas aus dem Schatten, etwas das eine brennende Fackel schwang. Die Schlingerle wich verängstigt zurück, schließlich bestand auch sie nur aus Holz und Feuer war ihr natürlicher Feind. Die Gestalt schwang die Fackel hin und her, stieß sie vor, wie ein leuchtendes Messer und die Schlingerle schrak knirschend zurück, ließ Serenity zu Boden fallen um mit den Astarmen nach der Fackel schlagen zu können  
Doch nun warf die Gestalt die Fackel mitten in die Krone der Schlingerle. Sie fing sofort Feuer. Lichterloh brennend und mit panisch wedelnden Armen stürmte die Schlingerle davon, wohl um sich im nächstbesten Tümpel selbst zu löschen.  
Serenity versuchte aufzublicken. Es war nicht Sunray, der sie gerettet hatte, wie sie für einen Moment fast gehofft hatte, aber es war tatsächlich ein Pony. Der braune Erdponyhengst blickte auf sie herab und lächelte.  
„Na, das war mal 'ne knappe Sache“, sagte er.  
Serenity versuchte sich zu bewegen.  
„Ganz ruhig“, sagte der Hengst. „Die Wirkung der Pollen hält nicht lange an. In ein paar Minuten wirst du dich wieder bewegen können.“  
Lag das auch an den Pollen oder sah der Typ wirklich so verschwommen aus? Serenity konnte ihn einfach nicht richtig ansehen, ohne dass ihre Augen an ihm abrutschten.  
„Du hattest wirklich Glück“, fuhr der Hengst fort. „Schlingerlen sind noch harmlos. Es gibt weitaus gefährlichere Wesen hier im Sumpf.“  
Langsam konnte Serenity wieder ihre Beine bewegen, auch wenn sie sich noch etwas steif anfühlten.  
„Du hast es ja selbst erlebt. Dieser Sumpf kann einen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Du dachtest, du siehst einen Freund, dabei war das nur eine Flamme aus Sumpfgas. Man geht hier schnell verloren, körperlich, wie geistig. Ich selbst habe schon seit einer Ewigkeit niemanden hier gesehen. Und ich bin schon sehr lange hier.“  
Vorsichtig setzte Serenity einen Huf auf. So alt sah der Hengst doch gar nicht aus.  
„Deinem Freund ist es nicht so gut ergangen wie dir“, sagte der Hengst.  
Serenity blickte auf. „Sunray.“  
„Der Geistschlucker hat ihn sich geschnappt. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst wird bald nicht mehr viel von deinem Freund übrig sein.“  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Du willst wirklich zu ihm gehen? Jetzt könntest du noch umkehren, einen anderen Weg nehmen. Ich könnte dir den Weg hinaus zeigen. Wenn du zu ihm gehst wird der Geistschlucker auch da sein.“  
„Das ist mir egal“, sagte Serenity unwirsch.  
Der Hengst lächelte. „Dein Mut gefällt mir“, dann sagte er mehr zu sich selbst: „Ja, vielleicht... Man soll nie die Hoffnung aufgeben. Na schön Mädchen. Folge den Schatten der Bäume. Folge immer ihrer Richtung, dann wirst du deinen Freund finden.“  
Serenity blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Dann noch mal zum Hengst.  
„Dahin kann ich dich nicht begleiten“, sagte er.  
Serenity nickte. „Danke“, sagte sie dann. Sie wollte schon losstürzen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sie heißen.“ Doch der braune Hengst war schon verschwunden. Einfach so.  
Sernity lief los.  
Dieser Sumpf war wirklich voller Geister.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war nicht einfach den Schatten der Bäume zu folgen. Der Sumpf war so düster, dass Serenity nur mal mehr mal weniger dunkles Grau erkannte, deshalb preschte sie einfach in eine Richtung weiter, von der sie hoffte, es sei die richtige.  
Sie hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen.  
Sie wusste nicht, was dieser Geistschlucker sein sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, aber ihr würde schon was einfallen, wenn es bedeutete Sunray zu finden.  
„Der Gesitschlucker hat ihn sich geschnappt“, hallten die Worte in ihr wider. „Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wird bald nicht mehr viel von deinem Freund übrig sein.“  
Diese Worte beflügelten ihre Schritte.  
„Warte Sunray“, dachte sie. „Gleich bin ich bei dir!“

Ein gemeines, zischendes Kichern ließ sie anhalten. Nichts und Leere tauchten mit einem Mal vor und hinter ihr auf. Ihre Augen glühten und ihre Lächeln waren schadenfroh.  
„Kleines Mädchen ist ganz allein“, kicherte Leere.  
„Und es wird auch niemand kommen“, sagte Nichts. „Dein Pegasus wird dir nicht helfen können, das haben wir gesehen.“  
Die beiden Dämonischen Ponys waren zwar von ihren Herren verstoßen worden, aber sie dachten, wenn sie diesmal Erfolg haben würden, würde der Graue Hengst sie sicherlich zurücknehmen. Das war ihre Chance.  
„Ihr wisst wo Sunray ist?“, fragte Serenity ruhig.  
Die beiden dämonischen Ponys kicherten. „Oh ja, den haben wir gesehen.“  
„Sah wirklich schlimm aus.“  
Serenity ließ geräuschvoll ihren Nacken knacken. „Dann lasst uns endlich anfangen.“  
Serenity feuerte einen Lichtstrahl auf Leere, während sie Nichts einen Huftritt ins Gesicht verpasste. Aber was sie auch tat, die beiden Dämonischen Ponys schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie standen einfach immer wieder auf. Und Serenity spürte, wie sie selbst immer schwächer wurde. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag lang Hunger, außerdem hatte schon die Auseinandersetzung mit der Schlingerle eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Sie wich vor den beiden zurück, um Atem zu schöpfen, doch schon rannten sie auf sie zu. Als Knäuel rutschten sie zu dritt aus und polterten einen Abhang hinunter. Platschend landeten sie in einem niedrigen Wasserbecken.  
Serenity zauberte, trat und biss wie sie nur konnte, doch den beiden Dämonischen Ponys war sie einfach unterlegen.  
„Jetzt haben wir dich, Prinzessin“, zischte eines von ihnen. Welches konnte sie nicht sagen.  
Ihre Gedanken wirbeltn wild durcheinander. Der Sterndiamant, das Sternkönigreich, Sunray.  
Was konnte sie jetzt noch tun?  
Wieder warfen sich die beiden Dämonischen Ponys auf sie und stießen sie zu Boden. Dabei wurde der Sterndiamant aus Serenitys Tasche geschleudert. Unversehrt landete er auf trockenem Boden, wo er wie ein Auge die drei kämpfenden Ponys anblickte.  
Dann kam Nebel auf.  
Unerwartet schoben sich dicke Wolken zwischen die drei.  
Serenity befreite sich aus dem Griff, mit dem Leere sie gefangen hielt und tauchte im Nebel unter.  
„Hey, wo ist sie?“, fragte Nichts.  
„Da, ich hab sie!“, rief Leere.  
„Nein, das bin ich“, knurrte Nichts und klatschte Leere eine. Dann fingen sie wieder an zu streiten und prügelten sich.  
Serenity hob den Sterndiamanten mit ihrer Einhornmagie auf. Durch den Nebel gedämpft wie mit Watte konnte sie die beiden Dämonischen Ponys streiten hören und so sehr in ihre Keilerei vertieft, schienen sie sich immer weiter von ihr zu entfernen.  
Ein Glück, dass dieser Nebel aufgekommen war.  
Oder war es mehr als nur Glück gewesen?  
Sie steckte den Sterndiamanten ein.  
Jetzt musste sie Sunray finden.  
Sie ließ ihr Horn leuchten und trabte durch den Nebel.

Schon bald hatte sich der Nebel um Serenity gelegt, so als wolle er sie frei lassen, aber die Dämonischen Ponys gefangen halten. Aber wie Serenity feststellen musste, machte das fast keinen Unterschied; Je tiefer sie kam, desto dunkler wurde es. Sie war in einem Teil des Sumpfes gelangt, der schon fast vergessen schien und den schon seid langer Zeit kein Sonnenstrahl mehr berührt hatte.  
Aber Serenity hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ihre Sorge galt Sunray. Leere und Nichts hatten etwas angedeutet, dass ihr Angst machte. Sie hatten Sunray gesehen und wie es schien, war ihm etwas furchtbares zugestoßen.  
Hoffentlich war das nur eine gemeine Lüge gewesen.  
Verzweifelt rief sie Sunray's Namen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  
Sie kämpfte sich durch eine Wand aus wild wucherndem Gestrüpp, da sah sie ihn! Da ging er! Das war er!  
Das war keine Flamme aus Sumpfgas, keine Einbildung, keine Illusion. Das war Sunray.  
Und er kam auf sie zu!  
„Sunray!“  
Diese dämlichen Dämonischen Ponys. Sunray ging es gut und auch dieser Geistschlucker schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein.  
Aber schon, als sie die ersten Schritte auf ihn zumachte, merkte Serenity, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sunray er... Er beachtete sie gar nicht. Mit stumpfen Augen blickte er vor sich hin, ging er auf sie zu – und dann einfach an ihr vorbei, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Ganz leise konnte sie ihn murmeln hören.  
„Was ist los mit dir?“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. Sunray wandte den Kopf in eine andere Richtung und schritt weiter.  
„Warte!“ Serenity hielt ihn fest, bevor er weitergehen konnte, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hufe, ganz vorsichtig, als könne es wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen und zwang Sunray ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Bitte Sunray, sag doch irgendwas. Sprich mit mir.“  
Gemurmel.  
„Um ihn musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen“, sagte eine Stimme.  
Serenity blickte sich um. Sie waren umringt von einem Kranz aus Nebelschwaden.  
„Du musst dir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen, um gar nichts mehr“, sagte die Stimme weiter und ein ganz schwummeriges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit.  
Sie sah, wie sich aus dem Nebel eine Gestalt erhob. Doch die Erscheinung schien keinen festen Körper zu haben, sie leuchtete und flackerte nur geisterhaft.  
Seine Gestalt war von gespenstisch grünem Leuchten. Der Kopf war verborgen unter einer tiefen Kapuze, schmale Ansätze von Schultern waren alles, was dem Wesen so etwas wie Form gaben. Der Rest des Körpers,wenn er überhaupt einen hatte, wurden von einem Fetzenumhang verdeckt.  
Der Geistschlucker schwebte auf die eine dann auf die andere Seite. Geduldig. Abwartend. Er hatte Zeit. Keiner konnte lange seinem Zauber widerstehen. Das Licht, welches das Einhorn warf würde ihn nicht mehr lange aufhalten. In ihrem Kopf war die Saat schon gepflanzt. Und auch der Geist des Pegasus war schon so gut wie verloren. Nur noch gemurmelte Worte banden ihn an diese Welt.  
Der Geistschlucker streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber das Mädchen gab sich stur. Mit ihrem Licht trieb sie den Geistschlucker zischend zurück, während der Pegasus teilnahmslos vor sich hin starrte.  
„Warum wehrst du dich so?“, lullte der Geistschlucker. „Gib doch einfach auf. Es ist in Ordnung aufzugeben. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf. Innerlich hast du doch schon längst aufgegeben. Deine Suche, das Sternkönigreich.“  
Serenity's Kopf wurde schwer. Sie taumelte und stupste gegen Sunray.  
„Und ihr beide“, sagte der Geistschlucker. „Ihr habt euch schon längst aufgegeben.“  
Das ist nicht wahr, dachte Serenity.  
„Ich hab's vergessen“, hörte sie Sunray murmeln. „Wie ging es noch mal weiter? Und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne...Wie ging's weiter? Hab's vergessen.“  
Serenity sah auf. Redete er etwa von der Prophezeiung?  
„Sunray“, sagte sie.  
„Nein es war nicht Sunray“, murmelte er. „Es ging anders weiter. Aber wie? Und Hilfe wird kommen von den Strahlen der Sonne.“  
Wenn Sunray das noch wusste, dann musste in ihm noch etwas von seinem alten Selbst übrig sein. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in die Hufe und sprach so deutlich, wie sie es in ihrem vernebelten Zustand vermochte: „Durch Streit getrennt und auf die Prob' gestellt / Freundschaft ist was Herzen bindet...“  
Doch der Geistschlucker wollte sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Er spürte, dass das kraftvolle Worte waren. Er erschien neben Sunray und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Mein lieber Junge“, sagte er. „Lass dir nichts vormachen. Ihr habt euch gestritten und wenn man zerstritten ist, geht man am besten getrennte Wege.“  
„Streit“, murmelte Sunray.  
„Sunray“, sagte Serenity, deren Augen langsam dunkel wurden. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe.“ Dann ließ sie den Kopf hängen.  
So ist's gut, dachte sich der Geistschlucker. Ein Pegasus und ein Einhorn. Er würde eines nach dem anderen genüsslich auffressen.  
Aber etwas in Sunray's Inneren regte sich. Langsam erinnerte er sich. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf legte sich. Das Pony das da neben ihm lag.  
„Serenity“, sagte er langsam.  
Der Geistschlucker spürte, wie die Seele des Pegasus zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, sich seiner Stimme zu entziehen.  
„Du bist ganz allein“, flüsterte er eindringlich auf Sunray ein. „Sie mag dich nicht. Ihr hattet Streit!“  
„Streit“, wiederholte Sunray. Dann schloss er die Augen und der Geistschlucker war schon erleichtert, denn für einen Moment war er ganz unsicher gewesen, doch da hörte er Sunray sprechen, hell und klar:

„Durch Streit getrennt und auf die Prob' gestellt

Freundschaft ist was Herzen bindet.

Einer der stets zum Andern hält

und mit dem Herz sich immer findet!“

 

Und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war in seinem Kopf kein Nebel mehr und der Geistschlucker spürte, wie die Seele des Pegasus zu seinem Besitzer zurückkehrte.  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich!“, schrie der Geistschlucker aufgebracht. „Du bist allein! Ihr habt euch gestritten! Du... du bist allein.“  
Sunray trat zwischen den Geistschlucker und die am Boden liegende Serenity. „Ja, wir haben uns gestritten aber das gehört dazu. Sie hat sich entschuldigt und ich bin dazu bereit ihr zu verzeihen. So ist das nun mal, wenn man Freunde hat. Der einzige der hier wirklich allein ist, bist du selbst!“  
Der Geistschlucker zischte: „Glaubst du das ändert irgendwas? Ich werde diese Stute auffressen und dich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Du hast mir nichts entgegen zu setzen.“

Es ist schwer zu glauben, aber es waren tatsächlich Leere und Nichts die Sunray und Serenity retteten.  
Der Geistschlucker hatte ganz recht, Sunray hatte keine Ahnung wie er gegen eine solche übernatürliche Gestalt ankommen sollte. Was hatte so ein Wesen schon für Schwächen? Steine werfen nützte nicht viel, ein heiliges Mantra wollte ihm nicht einfallen und sein selbst gebauter Photonenstrahler war zu Hause.  
Und schon wollte sich der Geistschlucker auf Sunray stürzen, da brachen Leere und Nichts schreiend durch das Dickicht, gefolgt von einer hungrigen Schlangoräne. Diese Mischwesen aus Schlange und Moräne leben geduldig in tiefen Sümpfen und warten darauf, dass irgendetwas leckeres hineinfällt das sie essen können. Sollte der Beute die Flucht gelingen wird die Verfolgung aufgenommen und so eine Schlangoräne wird gerne mal so groß wie ein ganzes Haus und so lang wie eine Straße.  
Leere und Nichts rasten an Sunray, Serenity und dem Geistschlucker vorbei und sprangen in ein rettendes Sumpfbecken, denn Schlangoränen können nicht besonders gut sehen, und verschwanden so aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Der Körper der Schlangoräne drückte die Bäume auseinander, während sie die Verfolgung fortsetzte, einige wurden komplett entwurzelt und fielen zu Boden, aber das wichtigste war, dass plötzlich überall Licht war. Der dicke Vorhang aus Baumkronen war verschwunden und die warme Morgensonne durchflutete mit ihren Strahlen den Sumpf.  
Es war als würde ein tiefes Durchatmen durch den gesamten Sumpf gehen.  
Der Geistschlucker dagegen schrie auf und riss die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Er taumelte umher, rauchte, als würde er gleich in Flammen aufgehen und schaffte es noch sich in den Schatten der Krone eines umgestürzten Baumes zu retten, umgeben von einem Ring aus Morgensonne.  
„Das ändert gar nichts!“, schrie der Geistschlucker. „Hörst du mich, Pegasus! Am Ende bist du immer allein. Keine Freundschaft hält ewig! Dieser Streit war nur der Anfang, du wirst schon sehen. Irgendwann wird Streit eure ganze kostbare Freundschaft zerstören und dann seid ihr wieder allein und du wirst sehen, dass ich recht habe!“ Er lachte hysterisch und drehte den Kopf hin und her. Das Sonnenlicht hatte ihn blind gemacht. „Wo... wo bist du? Antworte!“  
Sunray trat vor. Der Geistschlucker wich tiefer in den Schatten und fragte plötzlich mit ängstlicher Stimme: „Was wirst du tun?“  
Sunray wusste, was er meinte; den Geistschlucker schützen nur ein paar Äste und Zweige vor der Sonne. Sunray müsste sie nur zur Seite schieben und schon wäre die Welt vom Geistschlucker erlöst. Aber jetzt, wie er da so kauerte, blind und wütend und jammernd wie ein ängstliches, wütendes Kind, fiel es Sunray zu schwer.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte der Geistschlucker vor langer, langer Zeit etwas schweres durchgemacht, etwas, dass ihn an Freundschaften zweifeln ließ und ihn kalt und böse gemacht hatte.  
Doch nun war er besiegt und Sunray wollte nicht sein Leben auf den Schultern tragen. Er dachte an das, was der Geistschlucker gesagt hatte.  
„Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wirklich zerstreiten, aber das ist kein Grund es gar nicht erst zu versuchen und sich in Einsamkeit zu flüchten. Ich will versuchen so lange wie möglich Serenity's Freund zu sein. Und sollten wir das eines Tages nicht mehr sein, kann man immer noch eines tun.“  
„Und was?“, fragte der Geistschlucker gehässig.  
„Man kann neue Freunde finden!“  
Der Geistschlucker blieb einen Moment stumm. Dann sagte er: „Du... du bist ein Narr.“ Aber es klang keine Häme und kein Höhnen in seiner Stimme. Es war ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen ohne jede Wirkung.  
Sunray wandte sich ab und ging auf Serenity zu, die langsam wieder die Augen aufschlug.  
„Alles gut bei dir?“, fragte er.  
„Ja. Und bei dir?“  
Sunray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bestens.“  
Serenity rieb sich die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die Dämonischen Ponys haben uns gerettet.“  
Serenity sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann sagte sie: „Du hast recht. Das glaube ich nicht.“  
„Es ist aber wahr“, beteuerte Sunray und da fiel ihm ein, dass Leere und Nichts ja in einen Tümpel gesprungen waren, Vorsichtig näherte Sunray sich dem Rand und sah, dass die beiden Dämonischen Ponys im Begriff waren geradewegs zu versinken. Sie waren nämlich in einen Sumpftümpel gelandet, der die gleiche Wirkung hat wie Treibsand. Nur das Treibsand nicht so nass ist.  
Sie reckten ihre Köpfe und Vorderhufe nach oben so weit es ging, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihr Grab finden würden.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte Serenity, während sie Sunray dabei beobachtete, wie er einige Lianen zusammenschnürte und am Ende um einen Baum band. Dann fiel ihr Blick nach unten zu Leere und Nichts.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, ihnen zu helfen, oder?“  
Doch wie es aussah brauchte Sunray im Moment selbst Hilfe, denn er hatte sich in seiner Rettungsleine verhäddert.  
„Sunray“, sagte Serenity eindringlich. „Das sind Dämonische Ponys, hast du das vergessen? Die wollen uns schon die ganze Zeit ans Leder und du willst ihnen helfen, wo wir sie endlich loswerden könnten?“  
„Ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen“, erwiderte Sunray. „Sie haben uns auch das Leben gerettet.“  
„Ja, aber ungewollt!“  
„Serenity!“ Sunray setzte seine flehendlichste Miene auf.  
Serenity stöhnte auf. „Oh gut, na schön. Hilf den beiden. Aber dann sollten wir sehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkommen.“  
Sunray warf die Rettungsliane zu Leere und Nichts hinunter, die überrascht zu ihn hoch sahen.  
„Jetzt mach schon“, drängte Serenity. „Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du viel zu freundlich bist?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete Sunray, während er Serenity folgte. „Die meisten Leute meinen eher ich bin zu ungeschickt.“  
So machten sich Sunray und Serenity auf den Weg, den Geistschluckersumpf endlich hinter sich zu lassen.


	11. Chapter 11

„Dein alter Freund scheint versagt zu haben“, sagte Lady Mysteria kühl.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich habe seine Fähigkeiten überschätzt“, entgegnete der Graue Hengst.  
„Oder die der kleinen Diebin unterschätzt.“  
Der Graue Hengst mahlte mit den Zähnen.  
„Das wird doch nicht noch ein weiteres Mal passieren, nicht wahr?“  
„Meine Herrin“, antwortete der Graue Hengst mir einer Verbeugung. „Dieses Mal werde ich mich persönlich um sie kümmern.“  
Damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Ein Sonnenstrahl weckte Serenity auf.  
Nachdem endlich der Tag gekommen, die Dunkelheit vorüber und der Geistschlucker besiegt worden war, hatte der Sumpf gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich gewirkt. Sie hatten zunehmend festen Boden unter den Hufen gefunden, die Bäume standen weniger dicht beieinander und es war lichter geworden.  
Nachdem sie also eine recht turbulente Nacht durchgemacht hatten, waren Sunray und Serenity so müde gewesen, dass sie sich einfach auf den Boden gelegt hatten und nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren. Sie war so müde gewesen, dass ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war, wie nah sie und Sunray beieinander gelegen hatten und sie mit einem Ohr auf einem seiner kleinen Flügel lag.  
Als sie von ihm wegrutschte, wachte Sunray auf und gähnte.  
„Morgen“, sagte er und streckte den Flügel den Serenity als Kissen benutzt hatte. „Mann, mein Flügel fühlt sich so komisch an.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja.“  
„Vielleicht hast du einfach nur falsch gelegen.“  
„Nee, das fühlt sich eher so an, als hätte etwas drauf gelegen“, antwortete Sunray nachdenklich und schlug ein paar mal damit. „Mann.“  
„Ist doch halb so schlimm. Ich meine, du kannst sie ja sowieso nicht benutzen“, rutschte es Serenity heraus. Sie hätte sich sofort Ohrfeigen können. „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...“  
„Schon gut. Du hast ja recht.“ Sunray lächelte, aber den Schmerz konnte er nicht verbergen.

Während sie weitergingen entging es Sunray nicht, dass Serenity's Blick immer wieder auf seine Schwingen fiel.  
Fragend sah er sie an. „Was ist denn?“  
„Also wegen deinem Flügel“, sagte Serenity, verstummte aber dann schnell wieder.  
„Ja?“, sagte Sunray langsam.  
„Also, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass du fliegen kannst“, brachte sie heraus.  
Überrascht blieb Sunray stehen. „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich habe nachgedacht. Vor allem anderen war das Sternkönigreich bekannt für seine außergewöhnlichen Zauber. Viele der heutigen Zauber beziehen sich auf die Grundlagen aus der Sternenstadt. Selbst Starswirl der Bärtige hat sie studiert. Aber das ist nicht verwunderlich.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht bestimmt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Starswirl ein Nachkomme aus dem Sternkönigreich war.“  
„Meinst du echt?“  
„Wie gesagt: ich weiß es nicht bestimmt.“  
„Und du glaubst, es gibt einen Zauber, der mich fliegen lassen kann?“  
„Oder der deine Flügel wachsen lässt. Das ist Magie aus alten Zeiten. Sie ist mächtig und anders als heutige Zauberkraft.“  
„Wieso das?“  
„Weil durch den Lauf der Zeit Magie immer mehr zu einer Wissenschaft wurde. Sie wurde berechenbar gemacht und mit Logik erklärt. Mit Zahlen, Tabellen und Gleichungen. Dadurch hat sie viel von ihrer Ursprünglichkeit verloren.“  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz.“  
Serenity seufzte. „Früher war die Magie frei und wild. Sie wurde eingesetzt durch Willen und Vorstellungskraft. Es wurde nach Gefühl gezaubert. Das ist zum Teil heute noch so. Wenn Einhörner eine Tür aufmachen oder etwas hochheben ist das eine ganz natürliche Reaktion, wenn sie ihre Magie benutzen. Wenn es aber komplizierter wird z.B. wenn sie ein Feuerwerk abbrennen sollen denken sie erst darüber nach, ob sie überhaupt einen passenden Zauberspruch kennen der es ihnen erlaubt das zu tun. Wenn sie ihn nicht kennen, weil sie es nicht in irgendeinem Buch gelesen oder von jemandem gelernt haben kommen sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie kein Feuerwerk abbrennen können. Früher hat man einfach seinen Willen und Vorstellungskraft eingesetzt um es zu tun.“  
„Klingt, als wäre die heutige Magie schwächer als früher.“  
„Ist sie auch, in gewisser Hinsicht. Aber sie ist auch sicherer. Wie gesagt: die Magie war damals frei und wild. Dadurch aber auch ungezähmt und ungestüm. Sie konnte einen plötzlich überwältigen und eine Katastrophe auslösen, wenn man nicht sehr vorsichtig war. Das lässt sich vergleichen mit einem Fluss, der früher mit vielen Armen durch das Land zog und immer wieder über die Ufer trat und Überschwemmungen verursachte, doch dann in ein einzelnes Bett kanalisiert wurde. Ob das besser ist oder nicht, muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.“  
„Das heißt, wenn wir in die Sternstadt kommen und du so einen Zauber einsetzt“, murmelte Sunray nachdenklich. „dann könnte es sein, dass ich am Ende Flügel habe so groß wie Scheunentore?“  
„Nur wenn etwas schiefgeht und das wird es nicht.“  
„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, es gehen viele Dinge schief, wenn ich dabei bin.“  
„Du musst ja nicht zaubern, sondern ich.“  
„Aber es könnte schiefgehen.“  
„Sunray, so viele Dinge sind schiefgegangen und sind trotzdem gut geendet, oder?“  
„Ja, aber...“  
„Und jetzt frag ich dich mal was: Willst du fliegen oder nicht?“  
„Ich würde wirklich gerne fliegen“, gestand Sunray.  
„Gut, dann vertrau mir einfach, okay?“, sagte Serenity und ging weiter.  
Sunray lief ihr hinterher. „Aber meinst du echt, dass es so einen Zauber gibt?“  
„Wenn es überhaupt einen gibt, dann in der Sternstadt.“


	12. Chapter 12

Es war gegen Mittag, als Serenity das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und unvermittelt stehen blieb.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Hast du das gehört?“  
„Ich höre nur wie mein Magen knurrt“, sagte Sunray und sein Magen stimmte ihm lauthals zu.  
Serenity entspannte sich. Es war nur Sunray's leerer Bauch. Und sie hatte schon einen Schreck gekriegt.  
„Sag deinem Bauch, er soll still sein“, tadelte sie ihn.  
„Deinen kann ich aber auch bis hier hören“, hielt Sunray dagegen.  
Es stimmte. Beide hatten unsäglichen Hunger. Sie sollten besser schnell etwas zu essen auftreiben. Sunray schlurfte schon die ganze Zeit mehr als das er ging und stolperte über seinen eigenen Hufe und fiel auf die Nase.  
„Aua.“  
„Du Heukopf“, sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. Während Sunray sich murrend wieder aufrappelte, wehte ein merkwürdiger Geruch in Serenity's Nase. „Sei still“, zischte sie und presste Sunrays Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Ftimmt waf nift?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Genau“, raunte Serenity und sah sich vorsichtig um. Kein Laut war zu hören. Nichts, als ob der Wald mit einem Mal gespannt den Atem anhalten würde. „Und dieser Geruch.“  
„Stimmt. Es stinkt irgendwie. Was ist das?“  
„Timberwölfe“, hauchte sie.  
„Meinst du echt?“  
Sunray hatte schon von den gefährlichen Timberwölfen gehört, den Raubtieren die es auch in Equestria gab. Wölfe aus Holz und Moos, Ästen und Blättern waren sie. Man konnte sie zerschlagen, zerschmettern, aber angeblich setzten sie sich immer wieder zusammen und waren unschlagbare Jäger.  
In diesem Moment brachen die Timberwölfe durch das Unterholz, ein halbes dutzend und Sunray und Serenity taten das einzige das ihnen einfiel: sie duckten sich auf den Boden. Doch anstatt sich auf sie zu werfen sprangen die Timberwölfe einfach über die beiden weg und rannten weiter, verschwanden einfach im Unterholz, ohne die beiden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Was war das denn?“, fragte Sunray verwundert.  
Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Tausende von Vögeln rauschten als unförmige Schatten aufgeregt zwitschernd an ihnen vorbei und in den Himmel hinauf. Das Flattern der Vögel verhallte im Wald und einige Federn segelten zu Boden.  
„Und was war das?“, fragte Sunray. Er sah zu Serenity. Ihr Gesicht glich einer kreideweißen Maske und ihre Augen waren starr auf etwas hinter Sunray gerichtet. Sunray drehte sich um und sah auf einem Baum einen merkwürdigen großen schwarzen Vogel sitzen, der mit drei roten Augen auf sie hinuntersah. Und er war nicht allein. Ein ganzer Schwarm gleicher schwarzer Vögel mit den gleichen roten Augenpaaren starrte sie an. Sunray's Blick rutschte zu einem anderen Baum. Dort saßen sie auch. Und genauso war es bei dem nächsten Baum und bei dem danach auch.  
„Was wollen die?“, fragte Sunray leise. Er ahnte wovor die Vögel und die Timberwölfe gerade geflohen waren.  
„Wir sollten hier ganz schnell weg“, raunte Serenity zurück.  
Sie sahen kurz zu den Vögeln hoch, die ihren Blick mit schief gelegten Köpfen erwiderten, dann rannten sie los. Hinter sich hörten sie einen Schrei und das Klatschen und Schlagen großer Flügelpaare. Kreischend setzte der Schwarm ihnen nach.  
„Was sind das für Viecher?“, rief Sunray über den Lärm der Vögel Serenity zu.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Serenity. „Aber...“  
„Aber was?“  
„Sie erinnern mich an den Grauen Hengst!“  
Sunray hätte sie gern gefragt, wie sie das meinte, aber im selben Moment schrammten zwei harte Krallenfüße über seinen Kopf. „AU!“  
Sie waren nicht nur hinter ihnen, sondern auch vor ihnen wirbelten sie umher, kreischend und flatternd. Ein Vogel schoss mit aufgerissenem Schnabel auf Sunray zu, der sich gerade noch wegducken konnte.  
Sie stolperten über Wurzeln und Steine, sprangen über umgestürzte Bäume aber den Schwarm konnten sie nicht abhängen.  
Er hörte Serenity schreien. Zwei der Vögel zerrten an ihrer Mähne. Sunray trat einen weg, den anderen traf Serenitys Huf.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Keuchend sank sie zu Boden. Sie war völlig kraftlos. Sie konnte nicht mehr laufen, sie konnte nicht mehr zaubern. Hätte sie etwas gegessen oder ein wenig mehr geschlafen dann vielleicht... aber so nicht. Irgendwie mussten sie einen Ausweg finden.  
Die Vögel kreisten um sie her, wie ein schwarzer Wirbelsturm, aus dem immer wieder einige ausbrachen und mit ihren Krallen und Schnäbeln über Sunray und Serenity hinwegfuhren.  
Sunray tat sein bestes die heranstürzenden Vögel weg zu treten, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Er stellte sich über Serenity, die ihre Hufe über den Kopf legte, so konnten die Vögel wenigstens sie nicht erreichen.  
Durch den Wirbel aus Gefieder konnte Serenity plötzlich etwas erkennen.  
Sie sprang auf und rief: „Dorthin!“  
Ohne zu zögern folgte Sunray ihr. Sie sprangen durch die Mauer aus Vögeln, wobei sie sich tiefe Kratzer und Schnitte zuzogen, und rannten aus dem Schutz der Bäume auf eine große, flache Wiese. Obwohl Sunray der Kopf schwirrte, die Ohren rauschten, er kaum noch atmen konnte und seine Beine ihn kaum noch zu tragen vermochten, konnte er nicht anders als innerlich zu staunen; in der Mitte der Wiese stand ein gewaltiger Baum, wie Sunray ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine Wurzeln zeichneten Wellenmuster unter die Erde, sein knotiger Stamm war so dick, dass Zehn Hengste nicht gereicht hätten um ihn zu umschließen und seine Äste ragten fast bis zum Waldrand.  
Sunray folgte Serenity, die mehrere Schritte vor ihm lief. Etwas traf Sunray am Kopf, einer der Vögel hatte ihn erwischt und gleichzeitig stolperte er über eine der Wurzeln, die den Boden so uneben machten. Sunray stürzte der Länge nach auf die Erde. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er hinter Serenity zwei der Vögel, die ihre Krallen nach ihr ausstreckten, gerade als sie den Baumstamm erreichte und Sunray ihr eine Warnung zuschreien wollte, doch dann war sie schon weg. Sie war Buchstäblich von der Erde verschluckt worden.  
Sunray wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, doch ehe er sich aufrichten konnte, griffen ihn fünf oder sechs Vögel an. Er hörte Serenity's Stimme: „Duck' dich!“  
Er schlug die Hufe über dem Kopf zusammen. Sunray hörte ein lautes Rauschen und Knarzen und merkte, wie etwas gewaltiges über ihn hinweg sauste und dabei die Vögel von ihm wegschlug. Sunray sprang auf die Hufe und rannte durch einen Vorhang aus schwarzen Federn und roten Augen, trotzdem versuchte er geradeaus zu laufen, dorthin wo Serenity verschwunden war.  
„Hierher! Hierher“, hörte er ihre Stimme rufen. Dann hatte er plötzlich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen und fiel in eine Wurzelhöhle auf Serenity.  
Sunray sah an Serenity vorbei, durch die Öffnung der Höhle, die gerade mal so tief war, dass er gut seinen Kopf herausstrecken konnte. Über der Öffnung jagten die Vögel vorbei. Sie umkreisten den Baum, wütend kreischend und schimpfend.  
Anscheinend wagten sie sich nicht näher heran, denn in der Wurzelhöhle gab es für Sunray und Serenity keine Chance zu entkommen.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Keine Sorge“, meinte Serenity mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln im Gesicht das Sunray nicht verstand. „Es ist gleich vorbei.“  
„Was meinst du?“, wollte Sunray fragen, doch dann hörte er etwas. Etwas, das die kreischenden Stimmen der Vögel übertönte. Ein Rascheln und Knacken und Knistern und Knattern. Der Boden vibrierte und zitterte, Staub rieselte von den Höhlenwänden. Dann ein Ächzen, gefolgt von einem Knarzen das klang wie das stöhnen eines Alten, der seine Knochen durchstreckte. Darauf hörte Sunray ein lautes Rascheln wie schon zuvor, als er am Boden gelegen hatte, vermischt mit dem Aufschrei mehrerer Vögel, die von etwas getroffen wurden.  
„Was ist da los?“  
Serenity antwortete nicht. Sunray stand da, sah was sich oben abspielte und ihm entfuhr ein Aufschrei. Der Baum war kraftvoll und stark. Serenity hatte aus gutem Grund ihn als Zuflucht gewählt. Wenn es einen sicheren Platz in diesem Wald geben sollte, dann war er bei diesem Baum. Er war Alt, uralt. Seine Wurzeln hatten schon in dieser Erde getrieben, als der Wald selbst noch nicht einmal gekeimt war. Dieser Baum war der Vater des Waldes und er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand in ihm Unruhe stiftete. Bedrohlich mit den Blättern raschelnd bewegte sich der Baumvater. Sein Stamm drehte sich in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, als wolle er sich umschauen. Wie wild begann er mit seinen mächtigen Ästen um sich zu schlagen, wie jemand der versucht einen lästigen Fliegenschwarm loszuwerden. Der Baum versetzte den Vögeln wütende Schläge, die sie einfach zu Boden warfen.  
Eine ganze Reihe der Vögel wurde von einem besonders dicken Ast einfach in die Luft geschleudert. Mit Müh und Not entkam ein Vogel dem Angriff einer der schweren und langsamen Äste, wurde dafür aber von einem der dünneren und peitschenden erwischt. Schnell flogen die Vögel außer Reichweite der Äste. Sie wussten nicht wie sie sich gegen so einen Gegner wehren sollten, der einen nach dem anderen von ihnen einfach zu Boden drosch, rauschend und brausend durch den Schwarm mähte und jedes Mal eine Vielzahl von ihnen in den Tod riss.  
Sie umkreisten den Baum, suchten nach einer Lücke, aber kaum kam einer der Vögel näher heran, Zack!, traf ihn ein Ast oder ein Zweig oder ein Büschel blättriger Astgabeln. Einige versuchten es von oben. Sie stiegen hoch in die Luft, sodass sie über dem Baum schwebten, dann stürzten sie nieder, mit voller Geschwindigkeit in die Krone des Baumes hinein. Und das war ein Fehler, denn dort wurden sie kurzerhand mit ein paar peitschenden Asthieben vermöbelt und wieder aus der Baumkrone hinausgeworfen.  
Die übrigen Vögel sahen nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Eigentlich war es eher eine blanke Verzweiflungstat. Sie rotteten sich alle zu einem großen Knäuel zusammen, umrundeten noch einmal den Baum und fanden wonach sie suchten. Die Wurzelhöhle in der Sunray und Serenity steckten. Als großer Vogelballen stürzten sie auf sie zu. Wenn sie es einzeln nicht schafften, dann vielleicht alle zusammen. Aber es klappte nicht. Der Baumvater holte mit seiner Krone aus und zerschlug den Vogelballen, sowie er in Reichweite war. Sunray hob schützend einen Huf vor die Augen, als Blätter, Federn und Staub durch die Luft wirbelten.  
Danach war alles vorbei. Die wenigen Vögel die überlebt hatten, machten sich mit schweren Flügelschlägen davon, der Staub senkte sich und der Baumvater raschelte den Vögeln noch ein letztes Mal bedrohlich hinterher.


	13. Chapter 13

Baumvater nannte Serenity diesen riesigen Baum, dessen enorme Ausmaße Sunray erstaunten, egal wie oft er den gewaltigen Stamm umrundete. Er war einer der ersten Bäume der Welt, ein altehrwürdiges Wesen, ein Vater der Wälder und Serenity gefiel es gar nicht, dass Sunray ihn anstarrte wie eine Jahrmarktsattraktion.  
„Zeig gefälligst ein wenig Respekt“, sagte sie streng und Sunray tat es ihr gleich als sie dankbar den Kopf senkte.  
Aber der Baumvater gab nicht viel auf solche Ehrfurchtsbekundungen. Er ließ einen goldenen Sporenregen auf die beiden nieder rieseln, der zwar schön aussah aber in der Nase juckte und die beiden kräftig zum Niesen brachte.  
„Ich glaube dein Baumvater erlaubt sich einen Spaß mit uns“, sagte Sunray. Baumvater raschelte zufrieden mit den Blättern.

Eine einzelne Krähe kehrte zurück zum Grauen Hengst. Er war es gewesen, der den Schwarm auf Sunray und Serenity angesetzt hatte, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Tartaruskrähen versagen würden.  
„Ihr wurdet aufgehalten? Von wem?“, fragte er.  
Die Krähe sagte es ihm.  
„Der Baumvater“, sagte der Graue Hengst nachdenklich. Unerwartet. Mit diesem alten Baum hatte er zugegebener Maßen nicht gerechnet.  
Die Krähe wiegte unsicher den Kopf hin und her. Sie fürchtete sich. Das konnte auch der Graue Hengst spüren. Es belustigte ihn.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte er. „Ich gab euch den Auftrag die beiden für mich zu finden und das habt ihr getan. Kehrt zurück in den Tartarus!“  
Die Krähe hüpfte unbeholfen auf ihrem Ast herum.  
„Noch etwas?“, fragte der Graue Hengst langsam.  
Die Krähe entgegnete, dass er, der Graue Hengst dem Schwarm versprochen habe frei zu sein, wenn sie die beiden fänden.  
„Nein“, antwortete der Hengst. „Ich versprach euch die Freiheit, wenn ihr mir sie bringt und das habt ihr nicht getan.“  
Langsam und geräuschlos landete der Rest des übrig gebliebenen Schwarms um den Grauen Hengst herum. Sie würden nicht in den Tartarus zurückkehren, beharrten sie. Sie wollten endlich frei sein. Frei, wie der Graue Hengst es ihnen versprochen hatte.  
Sie alle starrten auf den Grauen Hengst herab und erwarteten eine Antwort.  
Der Graue Hengst blickte die Krähen der Reihe nach an. Er wusste was passieren würde, wenn er nicht sagte, was sie hören wollten. „Ich“, sagte er langsam und kalt, „werde euch die Freiheit nicht schenken!“  
Wütend stiegen die Tartaruskrähen auf, umwirbelten den Grauen Hengst, kreischten zornig. Der Graue Hengst blieb unbeeindruckt.  
„Dumme Vögel“, murmelte er. Noch bevor eine Krähe ihn angreifen konnte, hatte der gesamte Schwarm Feuer gefangen und war zu einem Regen aus Asche verbrannt.  
Der Baumvater also, dachte sich der Graue Hengst,während er im Ascheregen stand. Diesmal musste er sich wohl tatsächlich selbst ein wenig bemühen.

Sie konnten über das ganze Land sehen. Hinter ihnen, zwischen nebeligen Schwaden der Geistschluckersumpf. Dahinter noch gut zu erkennen, die Grenze zu den Badlands und Equestria.  
Doch vor ihnen ein ganzes Land voller grünem Wald und ganz weit in der Ferne, so weit, dass es im Blau des Himmels verschwamm und nur noch zu erahnen war, eine Reihe von Bergen. All das konnten sie von der Krone des Baumvaters aus sehen.  
Serenity atmete tief durch. „Bis zu diesen Bergen müssen wir. Sie sind die Grenze zum Sternkönigreich. Mann nennt sie auch...“  
„Die Sternenberge?“, riet Sunray dazwischen.  
„Woher weißt du das denn?“  
Sunray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, das Sternkönigreich, die Sternstadt, der Sternkristall. Die Ähnlichkeit der Namen ist wohl nicht zu übersehen.“  
„Stimmt“, gab Serenity zu. „Es ist wohl wirklich etwas einfallslos.“  
Serenity erklärte Sunray, dass die Ponys aus dem Sternkönigreich den Baumvater oft besucht hatten und dass sie eng mit einander verbunden gewesen waren, durch eine Freundschaft, die mehrere Dekaden angehalten hatte. Und auch wenn das Sternkönigreich lange vergangen war, fühlte Serenity in sich eben diese Verbundenheit zu dem Baumvater. Ja, sie hatte diesen Baum herzlich gern. Sie spürte, wie zwischen ihm und ihr und dem Sternkönigreich ein starkes Band existierte.  
In der Nähe des Baumvaters fühlten sie sich sicher und geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Und auch der Baumvater selbst freute sich über die beiden, es war lange her, seit er das letzte mal Gesellschaft gehabt hatte.  
An seinen Früchten ließ er sie sich satt essen. Keiner von beiden hatte je solche merkwürdigen Früchte gesehen, aber sie schmeckten ihnen, auch wenn sie so groß waren wie Wassermelonen und eine Menge Kerne hatten, die ihnen in den Gesichtern kleben blieben.  
Beide schlangen gerade eine Frucht nach der anderen hinunter, als der Baumvater spürte, wie sich etwas näherte. Etwas altes, mächtiges und böses.  
Das Rauschen der Blätter verriet es ihm, der Wind selbst schien vor ihm zu fliehen und die Bäume in seiner Nähe starben.  
Der Stamm des Baumvaters straffte sich.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass den beiden Ponys etwas geschah.  
Mit seinen Ästen schubste er Sunray und Serenity an.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Er möchte wohl, dass wir gehen“, meinte Serenity. Sie konnte die näher kommende Gefahr noch nicht spüren, nicht richtig. Aber sie hatte trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl, als ob eine Alarmglocke irgendwo in ihr schrillen würde, ganz weit hinten in ihrem Kopf. Sunray wiederum spürte rein gar nichts.  
Der Baumvater brummte und knarzte und am Rand des Waldes stellten sich zwei Bäume hinter zwei andere, hinter die sich auch zwei stellten und immer so weiter und boten den beiden Ponys einen Weg den sie gehen sollten.  
Sunray und Serenity verabschiedeten sich vom Baumvater und betraten den Pfad.

Der gesamte Wald warf sich dem Grauen Hengst entgegen, doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Wände aus Blätter, peitschende Äste, Wurzeln die sich um seine Hufe schlangen, all das vermochte es nicht ihn von seinem Ziel fern zu halten. Zweifellos war es der Baumvater der sie lenkte.  
Er bestrafte die Bäume die ihn aufhalten wollten. Sie starben binnen Sekunden dahin. Doch selbst dann noch versuchten viele als letzte Tat sich noch auf ihn zu stürzen und unter sich zu begraben. Asche war alles was von ihnen blieb. Der Graue Hengst hatte eine tiefe Wunde in den Wald gerissen.  
Der Graue Hengst schritt weiter und weiter und schließlich stand er vor dem Baum der Bäume.  
„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können“, sagte der Graue Hengst.  
„Lange genug“, antwortete der Baumvater und der Graue Hengst verstand ihn. Sie waren vom selben Schlag.  
„Wo sind die beiden?“  
„Weitergezogen.“  
„Zu den Kristallströmen also“, sinnierte der Graue Hengst. „Du hättest sie mir übergeben sollen. Dein Wald wird sterben ohne dich und du weißt, was die beiden hinter den Flüssen erwartet.“  
„Das Land das nicht ist.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie es überstehen können?“  
„Wenn sie es nicht tun, wird der Sterndiamant für immer verschollen bleiben und du und deine neue Herrin werdet niemals eure Ziele erreichen.“  
Der Graue Hengst zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du würdest das Leben der beiden dafür aufs Spiel setzen?“  
Der Baumvater spreizte die Äste. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass die Beiden es zusammen schaffen können.“  
„Ich sollte mich beeilen, wenn ich sie noch einholen will“, sagte der Graue Hengst. „Fangen wir an.“

Immer wieder drehte sich Serenity um. Etwas machte sie nervös. Als würde ein Schauer nach dem anderen über ihren Rücken laufen.  
„Serenity?“ Sunray's Stimme brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
„Ja?“  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, doch. Alles ist... ist fein.“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles okay ist“, sagte Serenity und schob sich an Sunray vorbei. „Komm schon. Gehen wir weiter.“  
„Du bist diejenige, die stehen geblieben ist“, murmelte Sunray.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hörten sie das Rauschen von Wasser. In der Nähe musste ein Fluss sein. Und noch etwas anderes war zu hören: ein sanftes Läuten, wie von Glocken.  
„Hörst du das?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Ja“, antwortete Serenity erstaunt.  
„Glaubst du, hier ist irgendwo eine Stadt? Oder ein Dorf?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Serenity unsicher. „Ich glaube nicht.“  
Neugierig folgten sie dem Pfad, der sie den Geräuschen immer näher brachte, bis sie durch einen Vorhang aus Weidenästen auf einen Streifen aus Sand gelangten, der das Ufer eines breiten Flusses bildete. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und auf dem Wasser schwirrten rote, grüne und blaue Libellen umher. Auf der anderen Seite erhob sich das Ufer als eine steile schwarze Felswand einen guten Meter nach oben, bewachsen mit einigen dünnen Bäumen, die sich in den Stein krallten und ihre Äste der Sonne entgegen streckten.  
„Die Kristallströme“, murmelte Serenity andächtig.  
Das Wasser machte dem Namen alle ehre. Es war türkisfarben, mit schillernden Facetten von Pink, blau, gelb, grün, weiß und rot die auf dem fließenden Wasser immer wieder mal hier mal da aufblitzten.  
Im Wasser trieb etwas großes und rundes vorbei.  
„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Sieht aus wie eine Nuss“, meinte Serenity.  
„Das soll eine Nuss sein?“ entfuhr er Sunray ungläubig. Das Ding im Wasser war auf jeden Fall die größte Nuss, die er je gesehen hatte. Er hörte nicht, was Serenity zu ihm sagte, denn plötzlich glaubte er etwas gesehen zu haben auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Etwas das in den Schatten der Bäume hell geleuchtet hatte. Doch als er genauer hinzuschauen versuchte, war da nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen.  
„Was war das?“  
„Nüsse hab ich doch gesagt“, sagte Serenity.  
„Nein, ich meine...“  
„Was?“  
„Ach schon gut. Es ist nichts.“ Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Außerdem hatte er sich das eh alles nur eingebildet. Das Wasser glitzerte so stark, dass man auch gar nicht richtig auf die andere Seite sehen konnte.  
Das Glockenläuten war hier deutlich zu hören und Sunray schritt den Strand entlang. Doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden und so wanderte sein Blick immer wieder auf die andere Seite des Wassers, dass er fast zu spät bemerkte, wie Serenity seinen Namen rief: „Sunray ! Pass auf!“  
Etwas riesiges krachte mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag und einem lauten Gong! Direkt vor Sunray's Hufe. Sunray stolperte zurück und fiel. Nur wenige Zentimeter hatten gefehlt und das Ding hätte ihn erschlagen. Es war eine dieser Nüsse. Sie kullerte noch ein wenig auf dem Boden herum, wobei sie ein klingendes Geräusch von sich gab. Es waren diese Nüsse die die Luft mit dem Geräusch schlagender Glocken erfüllten, deswegen nannte man sie auch Glockennüsse.  
Sunray's Blick richtete sich nach oben und er sah über sich ganze Bündel dieser Nüsse an großen, starken Ästen hängen. Sie sahen aus wie gigantische Walnüsse, viele davon größer als Sunray selbst.  
„Du musst besser aufpassen“, tadelte Serenity.  
„Die sind ja echt riesig“, sagte Sunray während er aufstand.  
In diesem Moment klappte die Nuss auf und sofort strömten winzige goldene Samen wie kleine Wattewölkchen durch die Luft. Hunderte, tausende waren es. Ein gewaltiger goldener Schwarm tanzte wild in den lauesten Lüftchen und alle zusammen spielten und läuteten sie, einem Orchester gleich, eine wunderschöne Melodie vor sich her. Sunray und Serenity standen in dieser goldenen Wolke und lauschten dem Klang, als die Samen plötzlich verstummten. Alles verstummte. Die Glockennüsse spielten nicht mehr, das Wasser rauschte nicht mehr, alles war still, einen furchterregenden Augenblick lang.  
Dann regneten die Blätter aller Bäume zu Boden, die Glockennüsse krachten mit dumpfen, klanglosen Geräuschen von den Ästen, die Samen platschten wie nasser Schnee in den Sand, der ganze Wald schien schmerzhaft aufzuschreien und Serenity wusste, dass der Graue Hengst in der Nähe war. Sie konnte seine Präsenz spüren wie eine eiskalte Klaue in ihrem Nacken.  
Ein kalter beißender Wind fuhr Sunray und Serenity durch die Knochen, dann hörten sie wie etwas gigantisch großes in den Fluss platzte. Das aufstiebende Wasser das auf sie herunter regnete verdeckte ihnen eine Sekunde lang die Sicht, doch dann sahen sie es: Der gewaltige Stamm lag halb verkohlt im Wasser, die Krone hatte Löcher wo ganze Astgabeln gewaltsam herausgerissen worden waren. Es war nicht der gesamte Baum, nur der obere Teil. Weiter unten endete der Stamm in scharfen schwarzen Splittern, als ob er abgesprengt worden wäre.  
Eines war sicher: der Baumvater war tot. Und der Wald schien mit ihm zu sterben.  
Entsetzt starrten die beiden Ponys über das Wasser.  
Tränen rollten über Serenity's Gesicht. „Baumvater, Baumvater“, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Er hat es nicht anders gewollt“, sagte eine Stimme, die sie umfahren ließ. Durch einen Vorhang aus toten Blättern schritt der Graue Hengst auf sie zu. Auch wenn er noch in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen war, konnte sie trotzdem seine Stimme hören, als würde er direkt in ihren Kopf sprechen.  
„Dir war wohl nicht bewusst, wie ernst es der Lady Mysteria ist das Sternkönigreich zu finden. Und wie ernst es mir ist, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen“, sagte der Graue Hengst. Sunray hatte den Grauen Hengst nicht bemerkt. Seine Augen waren noch gebannt auf den Stamm des Baums gerichtet. Er blickte zu den Überresten des Baumvaters. „Sieh ihn dir an. Das kommt dabei heraus: Zerstörung und Tod.“  
Tod!  
Serenity war wie gelähmt. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Es war anders, als das eine mal in Hoofston. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Grauen Hengstes war plötzlich kaum zu ertragen und mit jedem Schritt den er auf sie zu machte, wurde es schlimmer. Es war als stünde etwas hinter dem Grauen Hengst, eine grauenhafte Gestalt, die von seiner wahren Gestalt ablenkte.  
Nein.  
Der Graue Hengst, die Gestalt die sie kannte, war die Ablenkung. Die Ablenkung von seinem fürchterlichen wahren Gesicht.  
„Was bist du?“, fragte Serenity und sie war sicher, dass sie es nur dachte.  
„Früher nannte man mich Dovario“, antwortete der Graue Hengst. Er sah sie an und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich dem Tod so nah wie nie zuvor. Als würde sie auf einer Klippe stehen und jeden Moment das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Sie sah sich selbst. Tod. Sie wollte zurückweichen, aber ihr Körper rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen entfleuchte ihr nur ein verzweifeltes Wimmern.  
„Serenity?“, sagte Sunray, drehte sich zu ihr um, sah den Grauen Hengst und handelte sofort! Er bemerkte nichts von Dovarios grauenhafter erdrückenden Aura, noch von seinem wahren Gesicht. Er stieß Serenity an, schubste sie in eine Hälfte der Glockennuss, stieß sie ins Wasser und sprang hinterher. Es war dieser Augenblick, dieser Moment der Verwunderung von Dovario, der Sunray und Serenity rettete.  
Ja, Sunray konnte sich bewegen.  
Die Präsenz von Dovario, dem Grauen Hengst unterwarf alles was in seiner Nähe war. Das Mädchen war völlig starr, wieso konnte sich dann der Pegasus immer noch bewegen?  
Dovario stürzte auf die beiden zu, die von dem Wasser der Kristallströme davongetragen wurden, aber als er das Wasser berührte zog er seinen Huf vor Schmerzen zurück.  
„Heiliges Wasser“, zischte er. Fließende Gewässer waren dem Grauen Hengst seit jeher ein Gräuel und besonders die Kristallströme waren durch ihre Reinheit ein Hindernis für seine wahre Natur.  
Aber nichts, was sich nicht überwinden konnte.  
Aus seinem Rücken wuchs ein Paar dunkler, lederner Flügel und er stieg in die Luft.  
Sunray konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah. Was war das für ein Kerl? Sicherlich kein normales Pony. Und es wurde noch schlimmer: Sie wurden immer schneller. Sie schossen durch wilde Stromschnellen, nahmen immer mehr an Fahrt zu und ein sicheres Fortbewegungsmittel war so eine Nussschale nicht unbedingt. Sie drehten sich im Kreis und hüpften so waghalsig über die Schnellen, dass sie jeden Augenblick zu Kentern drohten.  
Der Graue Hengst flog über ihnen. Er hätte zu gerne einen Feuerball auf die beiden geworfen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren den Sterndiamanten in den Fluten zu verlieren.  
Er schoss knapp über die Nussschale hinweg.  
„Serenity“, sagte Sunray flehend. „Jetzt wäre etwas Einhornmagie wirklich nicht schlecht.“  
Aber Serenity rührte sich nicht. Sie starrte ihn nur mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Serenity was ist denn los mit dir?“  
Er drückte sich flach über sie, als sie ein weiteres Mal von den Strömungen umher geworfen wurden.  
Der Graue Hengst flog ein weiteres Mal über sie hinweg und Sunray sah, dass seine Vorderhufe nun lange schwarze Krallen waren. Sunray drehte sich auf den Rücken, als der Graue Hengst über ihnen war und wehrte die nach Serenity greifenden Krallen ab, so gut er konnte. Dann packte der Graue Hengst Sunray und hob ihn hoch.  
„Serenity!“, schrie er. Der Graue Hengst grinste ihn an und warf ihn ins Wasser. Sunray wurde mitgerissen und versuchte verzweifelt sich über Wasser zu halten.  
Serenity schaute über den Rand der Glockennussschale. Sunray's Schrei hatte sie ein Stück weit der Besinnung näher gebracht. Dann sah sie, wie Sunray gegen einen Felsen knallte, unterging und einfach nicht mehr hoch kam.  
„Sunray“, sagte sie.  
Dovario flog über ihr.  
„Sunray!“  
Der Graue Hengst streckte seine Kralle nach ihr aus.  
Sunray tauchte nicht auf.  
„SUUNRAYYY!“  
Sie schrie schrill und verzweifelt. Eine Welle aus Magie brach aus ihr heraus und warf den Grauen Hengst zurück, als wäre er eine Stoffpuppe. Er landete in dem Wasser das er so sehr hasste. Die Flut des Wassers wurde durch Serenity's Zauber langsamer und kam zum Stillstand. Sie fand Sunray und holte ihn aus dem Wasser. In dem Moment, als er wieder in der Nussschale war, erstarb der Zauber. Die Strömung setzte wieder ein, aber die Stromschnellen hatten scheinbar ein Ende gefunden.  
„Sunray, bitte sag was.“  
Sunray rührte sich nicht. Er lag einfach nur da.  
„Bitte wach auf“, schluchzte Serenity. „Wach auf, du Heukopf!“ Wütend klatschte sie Sunray ins Gesicht. Da schlug er die Augen auf und stöhnte.  
„Autsch“, sagte er dumpf.  
„Du lebst.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
„Ja. Hab 'nen harten Schädel. Wo ist...?“ Er richtete sich auf und sie sahen, wie der Graue Hengst ans Ufer gelangte. Er hatte endgültig genug. Zornig stieg er als schwarze Wolke auf und setzte brüllend den Ponys nach.  
„Was um alles in der Welt ist das für einer?“, entfuhr es Sunray.  
„Das ist Dovario, der böse Geist“, antwortete Serenity.  
„Was?“, fragte Sunray, aber etwas ließ ihn sich umdrehen und einen Blick nach vorne werfen. „Ach du heilige...“  
Das Rauschen des Wassers stieg zu einem gewaltigen Donner an. Vor ihnen stürzten die Kristallströme in die Tiefe.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, schrie Sunray Serenity über den Lärm des Wasserfalls entgegen. Vor ihnen der Wasserfall, hinter ihnen der Graue Hengst und nicht genug Zeit um ans Ufer zu gelangen.  
Sie waren verloren.  
Wie ein wütender Wirbelsturm jagte Dovario auf sie zu.  
„Festhalten!“, war alles was Sunray hörte, als Serenity sich an ihn klammerte und sie umgeworfen wurden. Das Wasser riss die beiden mit sich. Serenity errichtete eine Blase aus Magie um sie beide, damit sie nicht gegen die Felsen stießen aber das Wasser hatte sie nicht draußen halten können. Sie waren wie in einem großen Wasserball gefangen.  
Dovarios Gesicht formte sich in der Luft zusammen, Wolkenhände griffen nach der Blase und hoben sie hoch. Wütend funkelte er die beiden an.  
„Ihr beide...“, grollte er.  
Serenity schaute zum Wasserfall und dann zu Sunray.  
Er verstand, was sie vorhatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie nickte.  
Sunray blickte zum Wasserfall, erwiderte Serenity's Blick, dann nickte er.  
Die Blase zerplatzte, Wasser spritzte Dovario ins Gesicht und Sunray und Serenity fielen wieder in die Fluten, griffen nach einander, hielten sich gegenseitig fest so gut sie konnten, als sie über den Rand der Kristallströme in die Tiefe stürzten.


	14. Chapter 14

Als Sunray aufwachte lag Serenity neben ihm und er fragte sich, wo sie überhaupt waren. Sie waren die Kristallfälle hinabgestürzt. Daran konnte er sich noch erinnern. Aber jetzt lagen sie mitten im Nirgendwo. Kein Fluss, keine Berge, kein Wald, kein Gras, nichts außer einem weißblauen Himmel und trockenen, rissigen Erdboden, der sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte.  
„Serenity“, sagte Sunray und legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter.  
Stöhnend öffnete Serenity die Augen. „Wo sind wir? Autsch!“, sagte sie als sie versuchte aufzustehen und vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. Sie zog ihr rechtes Hinterbein an. „Mein Bein“, sagte sie scharf.  
„Gebrochen?“, fragte Sunray besorgt.  
„Nein, nein ich glaube nicht“, sagte Serenity und versuchte vorsichtig mit dem Bein aufzutreten. „Aber es tut weh.“  
„Kannst du laufen?“  
„Ich muss“, sagte sie verbissen.  
„Wo sind wir überhaupt?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Und wie sind wir hierher gekommen?“  
„Sunray ich... ich weiß es nicht.“ Serenity versuchte angestrengt ruhig zu bleiben, was auch Sunray bemerkte. Es war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um solche Fragen zu stellen.  
„Wenigstens sind wir diesen Grauen Hengst fürs Erste los geworden“, meinte Sunray, während sie sich allmählich in Bewegung setzten.  
„Ja. Ja, das sind wir“, erwiderte Serenity.

 

Die Strafe der Lady Mysteria war hart.  
Ihr sonst so sanfter Tonfall war scharf und ihre makellose Schönheit wurde durch Wut entstellt.  
„Das ist nicht akzeptabel“, sagte sie, während Dovario, der Graue Hengst sich vor ihr auf dem Boden wand. „Ich habe dich ausgeschickt, mir den Sterndiamanten zu bringen und du kommst mit nichts weiter als Ausflüchten zurück.“  
Sie hatte ihn beschworen, sie hatte die Macht über ihn. Sie konnte mit ihm machen, was immer sie wollte.  
„Verzeiht mir“, keuchte der Graue Hengst. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass der Pegasus...“  
„Hör auf! Was interessiert mich Serenity's Begleitung? Ich habe dich beschworen, in der Annahme in dir einen mächtigen Verbündeten zu haben, dabei bist du nicht viel nützlicher als deine beiden dämonischen Ponys.“  
Dovario knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dafür ließ sie ihn noch mehr leiden. „Ich erlaube keinen Ungehorsam und keine Fehler. Vergiss eines nicht, Dovario: Ich habe dich beschworen. Ich bin deine Herrin. Du hast mir zu gehorchen. Niemand widersetzt sich mir. Und solltest du es doch wagen, weißt du, was mit dir geschehen wird.“  
Dovario senkte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht anders „Ich gehorche Euch.“  
Lady Mysteria hörte auf, ihn zu quälen. „Gut“, sagte sie kühl. „Ich will in die Sternstadt und dazu brauche ich den Sterndiamanten! Wirst du den beiden nun in das Land das nicht ist folgen?“  
„Selbst wenn ich das Land das nicht ist betrete, werde ich die beiden dort nicht finden können. Dieses Land hat seine eigenen Gesetze, die selbst ich nicht brechen kann.“  
Lady Mysteria runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du damit sagen, dass der Sterndiamant verloren ist?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Dovario bestimmt. „Der Baumvater hat ihnen genug vertraut, um sie auf direkten Weg dorthin zu schicken. Sie werden das Land das nicht ist durchqueren. Dessen bin auch ich mir nun sicher.“  
Das schien die Lady ein wenig zu besänftigen. „Woher rührt dein plötzliches Vertrauen zu den beiden?“, fragte sie leicht spöttisch.  
Der Pegasus, dachte der Graue Hengst. „Es ist wahr, allein würden sie es wohl kaum schaffen. Aber der Baumvater war kein Narr und ich habe gesehen, wozu die beiden im Stande sind, wenn sie füreinander einstehen.“  
„Na schön“, sagte Lady Mysteria. „Sagen wir, die beiden schaffen es durch das Land das nicht ist. Wie gelangen wir dann in den Besitz des Sterndiamanten?“  
„Lasst die kleine Prinzessin Euch den Stein persönlich bringen.“  
Lady Mysteria lacht auf. „Pah, Dovario. Sie würde ihn mir niemals freiwillig aushändigen.“  
„Dafür bedarf es nur ein wenig Überredung.“  
„Überredung?“  
„Ihr scheint viel an dem kleinen Pegasus zu liegen“, meinte Dovario mit einem viel sagenden und verschlagenem Lächeln.

Sie gingen jetzt schon seit Stunden. Wegen Serenitys verletztem Bein kamen sie nur langsam voran. Aber das machte auch fast keinen Unterschied, denn es sah auch gar nicht danach aus, als ob sie weiter kommen würden. Alles sah immer gleich aus. Und in der Ferne änderte sich auch nichts. Es schien, als würden sie die ganze Zeit nur auf der Stelle treten.  
Während sie nebeneinander her gingen, erzählte Serenity Sunray was sie von Dovario wusste: „Er ist kein Pony. Er ist ein Geist, der durch dunkle Magie beschworen wird. Du hast schon ein Bild von ihm gesehen.“  
Sunray überlegte. „Du meinst den Wandteppich im Museum, mit dem Königspaar aus Surbonien?“  
Damals hatte allein die Darstellung des bösen Geistes ausgereicht, um ihn erschauern zu lassen.  
„Genau. Ein gieriger König aus einem fernen Land hat ihn gerufen, um mit seiner Hilfe Surbonien einzunehmen. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg wurde er immer wieder beschworen und hat viele Namen erhalten. Der Stadteinnehmer, der Schrecken von Kreuzstadt oder der Armeenschlächter und noch eine ganze Reihe mehr. Er ist gefährlich.“  
„Ja, das hab ich auch mitbekommen.“  
Sie schwiegen und versanken in düsteren Gedanken.  
Serenity machte die Sache mit dem Grauen Hengst große Sorgen. Dass Lady Mysteria sich so einen Diener gerufen hatte machte ihr Angst. Noch immer sah sie sich selbst tot daliegen, wenn sie an Dovario dachte.  
„Das ist echt eine merkwürdige Gegend“, sagte Sunray mehr zu sich selbst. „Hier ist irgendwie... gar nichts.“  
Serenity blickte auf. „Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Das hier nichts ist.“  
Serenitys Gesicht verlor die Fassung. „Oh nein“, sagte sie.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Sunray, während Serenity die magische Karte auf dem Boden entrollte. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“  
Sunray warf einen Blich auf die Karte und sah, dass von Ecke zu Ecke ein einziges großes, leeres Viereck auf dem Papier prangte, dass mit dem Namen Das Land das nicht ist gekennzeichnet war.  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Land das nicht ist?“  
„Eben das was es sagt“, meinte Serenity unwirsch und steckte die Karte wieder ein. „Es ist ein Land das es eigentlich gar nicht gibt und in dem es nichts gibt.“  
Und sie erklärte ihm, was es mit dem Land das nicht ist auf sich hatte.  
Von den vielen Geheimnissen die es auf der Welt gibt, gehörte das Land das nicht ist zu den mysteriösesten.  
Es war wanderndes Land. Es war mal hier, mal da, deswegen hatte es keine richtigen Grenzen. Es konnte passieren, dass man in es hineintrat und einfach mitten drin stand. Einfach so. Nur die sehr alten und mächtigen Wesen konnten spüren, wo es sich gerade befand.  
Es gab einige wenige, die das Land das nicht ist betreten und wieder verlassen hatten. Sie waren in es hineingetreten und mit dem nächsten Schritt glücklicherweise sofort wieder hinaus. Das war bei allen möglichen Vorhaben geschehen, beim Spaziergang, beim Wettlauf oder bei dem Gang zum Ofen. Diese wenigen erzählten alle das Gleiche: In diesem Land war einfach gar nichts. Deswegen wurde es vorerst noch das Land in dem es nichts gibt genannt. Wirklich keine Meisterleistung an Originalität.  
Einige große Köpfe machten sich daran, dieses Land zu untersuchen, aber keiner der es vorhatte, hatte es je gefunden. Es gab viele Theorien und Spekulationen: Das Land sei eine andere Dimension, ein Spalt zwischen zwei Dimensionen, eine abgespaltete Dimension (die Dimensionstheorien gehörten zu den beliebtesten Theorien). Andere hielten es für den Ort einer legendären Götterversammlung, wo die Götter aus den Mythen sich versammelt hatten, um sich zu beraten. Dann gab es noch wirklich abstruse Ideen: Das Land würde von kleinen Männchen die unter der Erde leben getragen, so lange bis sie einen Ort fanden wo sie es ablegen konnten. Schließlich wurde aus dem Land in dem es nichts gibt, das Land das nicht ist, weil es keiner mehr gefunden hatte und so als absoluter Mummpitz abgestempelt wurde.  
Doch es war kein Unsinn, das musste Serenity, die selbst nicht von der Existenz des Landes überzeugt war, nun feststellen.  
„Klingt als wären wir in einem ziemlich großen Schlamassel“, meinte Sunray.  
„Sag mal, verstehst du das überhaupt nicht?“, fuhr Serenity auf den Tränen nah. „Wir sind gefangen in einem riesigen, großen Nichts! Wir beide sind praktisch Nichts! Wir werden hier niemals rauskommen! Wir werden bis in alle Ewigkeit hier festsitzen! Alles was wir getan haben, war umsonst. Der Baumvater ist tot, sein Wald ist tot und... und genau so tot werden wir bald sein. Wir werden hier sterben, Sunray!“  
„Hey- jetzt beruhige dich erst mal wieder“, sagte Sunray vorsichtig. Der Tod des Baumvaters musste sie unglaublich schwer getroffen haben.  
„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen?“, fauchte sie und humpelte energisch voraus. „Wenn ich doch weiß, was uns erwartet. Der Baumvater ist einen sinnlosen Tod gestorben und hier wird niemand kommen um uns zu helfen. Niemand wird kommen, um uns hier heraus zu holen. Wir beide sind ein Teil von diesem Land und das bedeutet, wir sind nichts. Es ist hoffnungslos.“ Sie sank zu Boden und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen die Erde.  
Langsam, von den Hufen an, wurde sie immer durchsichtiger.  
„Serenity, was passiert da mit dir?“  
Aber Serenity schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu hören. Ihre Augen waren stumpf auf die Leere vor ihr gerichtet. „Wir sind Nichts“, murmelte sie. „Wir existieren schon gar nicht mehr richtig.“ Sie wurde immer blasser, immer durchsichtiger, als würde sie sich allmählich auflösen. Als würde sie zu nichts werden.  
„Hey, Serenity! Hör auf so was zu denken! Du darfst nicht aufgeben“, sagte Sunray und schüttelte sie. Wenn sie so weitermachte würde sie sich noch ganz auflösen. Trotzdem blickte Serenity einfach an ihm vorbei. Aus lauter Angst hob Sunray den Huf und schlug ihr ins Gesicht (bei ihm hatte es ja schließlich auch funktioniert) und drückte sie fest an sich. „Fühlst du nicht, dass wir beide leben? Dieses Land ist nicht, aber wir sind in diesem Land und wir sind. Wir leben, wir existieren. Erst wenn wir aufgeben werden wir zu nichts.“  
Serenity fühlte, wie Sunrays Herz schlug, fühlte ihn an sich, warm wie ein Sonnenstrahl und es brachte sie ein wenig mehr zurück ins sein.  
„Wie sollen wir denn hier rauskommen?“, fragte sie.  
Er zog einen Samenkorn aus Serenitys Haaren. Es war einer der Samen aus den Früchten des Baumvaters, der einzige der die turbulente Flussjagd ungewöhnlicherweise überstanden hatte. Sunray scharrte ein Loch in den Boden, legte den Kern hinein und bedeckte ihn mit Erde. „Nur weil etwas noch nicht ist, heißt das nicht, dass hier nie etwas sein wird. Es braucht nur etwas Zeit.“  
„Wenn wir genauso lange brauchen hier raus zu kommen, wie eine Pflanze zum wachsen braucht, wird das ewig dauern.“  
„Wenn wir nicht weitergehen auf jeden Fall.“  
„Ich kann nicht mehr laufen.“  
Sunray schob seinen Kopf unter ihren Bauch und ließ sie auf seinen Rücken gleiten.  
„Dann trag ich dich eben“, erwiderte er trotzig.  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Heukopf bist?“  
„Ja, du. Und das schon mehr als einmal.“  
„Und ein schlechter Philosoph.“  
„Na, so hat man mich mit Sicherheit noch nie genannt.“  
„Und du schlägst wie ein Mädchen.“  
„Na, vielen Dank auch.“  
Plötzlich merkte Sunray, wie Serenity ihr Gesicht tief in seine Mähne drückte.  
Ganz leise, mit Tränen in der Stimme hörte er sie sagen: „Danke.“


	15. Chapter 15

Irgendwann war Serenity auf Sunray's Rücken eingeschlafen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht träumte, als sie das Fenster erkannte. Das war alles, was im Moment existierte, das Fenster mit den Blumengardinen. Und vor diesem Fenster stand die Lady Mysteria. Serenity machte sich auf alles gefasst. Normalerweise schaffte sie es Außenstehende aus ihren Träumen herauszuhalten, aber ihr momentaner geistiger Zustand erlaubte das nicht mehr.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte sie, als sie näher trat.  
„Ich möchte ein wenig reden“, antwortete Lady Mysteria freundlich.  
„Und worüber möchtest du reden?“  
„Na worüber wohl? Über den Sterndiamanten natürlich.“  
„Darüber gibt es nichts zu besprechen“, sagte Serenity entschieden.   
„Serenity“, sagte Lady Mysteria versöhnlich, „ich bin mir sicher, wir können uns irgendwie einigen, wenn du-“  
Serenity stampfte mit dem Huf auf. „Nein! Es gibt nichts zu bereden. Verschwinde!“  
Lady Mysteria machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Wie schade. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest deine Meinung noch ändern. Aber wenn du so denkst, kann man wohl nichts dagegen machen.“ Sie wandte sich ab und eine Tür erschien neben ihr. „Das ist wirklich zu schade, für den kleinen Sunray.“  
„Warte!“, rief Serenity als Lady Mysteria einen Schritt auf die Tür zumachte. „Was meinst du damit?“  
Lady Mysteria blickte über die Schulter. „Na, wie schon? Du bist mir jetzt schon so oft entwischt, du hast mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass du sehr schwer zu fangen bist. Aber ob das auch für Sunray gilt?“  
„Lass ihn in ruhe!“  
„Pah! Wie könnte ich? Er ist der Grund, warum du so weit gekommen bist. Er ist ein Hindernis für meine Pläne und anscheinend hat er interessante Fähigkeiten. Selbst Dovario ist an ihm interessiert. Ich werde nicht mehr Jagd auf dich machen, Serenity. Aber dafür ganz gezielt auf Sunray. Und du wirst ihn nicht ewig Beschützen können. Die Frage ist nur, was ich mit ihm anstelle, wenn ich ihn habe. Ich könnte ihn zu einem meiner Diener machen“, sagte sie abwägend.  
Serenity knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Oh, das gefällt dir nicht?“, sagte Lady Mysteria lächelnd. „Wie wäre es dann damit?“  
Ihre Augen glühten auf und eine Flut von Bildern fiel über Serenity her. Bilder die all die Grausamkeiten zeigten, die Lady Mysteria Sunray antun konnte.  
„Hör auf!“, schrie Serenity.  
„Du weißt, dass ich bereit bin alles zu tun, um in die Sternstadt zu kommen“, hörte sie Lady Mysteria's scharfe Stimme. „Und du kennst auch die letzten Zeilen der Prophezeiung genauso gut wie ich. Es gilt nicht nur für dich, sondern genau so sehr für ihn.“  
Sie weinte. Aber die Bilder schossen weiter durch ihren Kopf. Plötzlich hörte sie Sunray's Stimme: „Serenity! Serenity, wach auf!“  
„Du willst doch nicht, dass ihm so etwas passiert, oder?“, hörte sie Lady Mysteria sagen. „Dann bring mir den Sterndiamanten.“  
Damit schreckte sie auf.  
Und fiel fast von Sunray's Rücken.  
Sunray torkelte ein wenig zur Seite. „Oh Mann, ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf“, sagte er.  
„Wie...“ Serenity versuchte die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
„Eine Ewigkeit. Dann hast du angefangen zu zappeln und zu murmeln. Hattest du einen Albtraum?“  
Serenity wischte sich über eine Tränenspur in ihrem Gesicht. „Ja“, sagte sie. „Ja, ein Albtraum.“  
„Sehr schlimm?“, fragte Sunray.  
Serenity dachte an die Bilder, die ihr Lady Mysteria gezeigt hatte.  
„Schrecklich“, sagte sie.  
„Naja, jetzt ist ja alles gut“, sagte Sunray und versuchte mitfühlend zu klingen. „Ich bin ja da.“  
Dabei warst du doch Teil des Albtraums, dachte Serenity und atmete tief durch. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie Sunray davon erzählen sollte. Stattdessen legte sie den Kopf auf seine Mähne und fragte: „Bin ich nicht zu schwer?“  
„Also um ehrlich zu sein“, setzte Sunray an.  
Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, sagte Serenity: „In so einer Situation sagt man: Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du bist leicht wie eine Feder.“  
„Oh.“ Sunray war ehrlich überrascht. „Echt?“  
„Du bist ein Heukopf“, sagte sie und fühlte wie die Angst in ihr langsam nachließ, aber trotzdem nicht vollständig ausgelöscht wurde.

Serenity achtete darauf ja nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen, während Sunray sie immer weiter trug. Sie merkte, wie seine Schritte immer kürzer wurden und er immer schwächer, bot ihm mehr als einmal an, eine Pause einzulegen, aber Sunray ging stur immer weiter vorwärts. Deswegen fing sie an, ihn alles zu fragen, was ihr gerade einfiel.  
Was war sein Lieblingsessen? Heuauflauf.  
Seine Lieblingsfarbe? Blau.  
Sein lieblings Hufball-Team? Die Hoofston Hoofers.  
Sein Lieblingsbuch? Berry Trotter und der verwaiste Stein. Auch wenn er eigentlich wenig las.  
Wie viele Geschwister er hatte? Dazu konnte selbst er keine genauen Angaben machen.  
Doch langsam gingen ihr die Fragen aus. Also stellte sie die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit über im Sinn hatte, auch wenn es ihr eigentlich ein wenig peinlich war: „Weißt du noch, als ich bei dir zu Hause war und alle dachten ich wäre deine Freundin?“ Es war erst ein paar Tage her, aber Serenity kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
„Ja“, antwortete Sunray.  
„Sie sagten ich wäre deine erste Freundin“, sagte Serenity weiter und spürte, wie es ihr immer peinlicher wurde. „Aber du sagtest, ich wäre nicht deine erste Freundin. Hattest du denn schon mal eine?“  
„Ich hab haufenweise Freunde“, sagte Sunray mit zitternder Stimme. Was sollte diese Fragerei auf einmal?  
„Nein, du weißt schon, wie ich das meine.“ Serenity wand sich ein bisschen. „Ich meine, ob du schon mal eine richtig feste Freundin hattest?“  
Beide waren froh, dass sie sich nicht in die Gesichter sehen konnten, weil beide knallrot waren.  
Schließlich antwortete Sunray mit: „Ähm.“  
„Ähm ist keine Antwort“, sagte Serenity unwirsch.  
„Ich schätze schon“, sagte Sunray langsam. „Irgendwie.“  
„Irgendwie? Wie kannst du dir nicht sicher sein?“  
„Naja, es ist kompliziert.“  
Serenity's gespanntes Schweigen wertete Sunray als Aufforderung weiter zu erzählen.  
„Also, wir waren in der Grundschule und...“  
„Habt ihr euch geküsst?“, schoss es aus Serenity's Mund.  
„Sie hat mich geküsst“, stellte Sunray richtig.  
„Und du hast sie geküsst?“  
„Naja“, Sunray ahnte, dass er hier keine richtige Antwort geben konnte. „Sie hat mich auf den Mund geküsst und deshalb hab ich auch praktisch sie – wieso interessiert dich das auf einmal?“  
„Tut's nicht“, antwortete Serenity schnippisch. „Tut es überhaupt nicht. Bild dir bloß nichts ein.“  
Sunray fühlte sich, als ob ein gewaltiges Fragezeichen auf seinen Kopf hämmern würde. „Was soll ich mir einbilden?“  
„Gar nichts. Geh einfach weiter.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, er verwirrt, sie verdrossen. Dann sagte Sunray: „Das ist schon ewig her. Ich hab's damals auch nicht wirklich begriffen.“ Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er fand es wichtig, dass Serenity das wusste. Und irgendwie glaubte er zu merken, dass Serenity nicht mehr ganz so angespannt war.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunray fragte sich, ob es in diesem Land das nicht ist, auch Nacht werden konnte, oder ob die Zeit hier überhaupt verging oder auch nur existierte. Den Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu Urteilen, trug er Serenity jedenfalls schon seit Tagen.  
Serenity merkte nicht, dass Sunray in ein Schlurfen übergegangen war. Er keuchte und ächzte und dazwischen murmelte er unverständlich vor sich hin, während sie in einem trägen, aber wenig erholsamen Dämmerzustand versunken war.  
Sunray ging einen Schritt, noch einen, seine Beine waren wackelig, dann sackte er unsanft zusammen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, stöhnte er, als sich Serenity von seinem Rücken rollte. „Tut mir leid.“  
„Wir sind weit gekommen“, erwiderte sie um ihn ein wenig aufzubauen.  
„Meinst du?“  
„Bestimmt.“  
Sunray lächelte leicht. Hoffentlich verlor er jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Bein?“, fragte er.  
„Es tut weh“, gestand Serenity. „Und wie geht’s dir?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Sunray langsam. „Müde, würde ich sagen.“  
„Ich auch.“  
Langsam wurden beide wurden immer durchsichtiger. Unbemerkt wirkte sich nun letztendlich doch noch die Macht des Landes das nicht ist auf die beiden aus, wie es schon vorher mit Serenity geschehen war. Man konnte nicht ewig durch dieses Land wandern, ohne dass das geschah. Man konnte es verzögern und versuchen sich ihm zu widersetzen, doch mit jedem Augenblick der verging und mit jedem Fünkchen Kraft den man verlor, wurde man langsam aber sicher aufgelöst. Daran konnte nichts geändert werden.  
Und nun waren Sunray und Serenity schon eine so lange Zeit in diesem Land wie noch nie jemand zuvor.  
„Serenity“, sagte Sunray, der es bemerkte. „Du wirst schon wieder so durchsichtig.“  
Serenity schaute auf ihre Hufe, die immer blasser wurden, dann auf Sunray.  
„Du auch!“  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung!“  
„Kannst du irgendwas zaubern?“  
„Was denn?“  
„Irgendetwas, das uns hilft!“  
„Und wie soll ich das machen, bitteschön?“  
„Du hast gesagt, zaubern sei eine Sache von Gefühl und Willenskraft. Also zauber etwas, dass uns davon abhält zu Nichts zu werden.“  
Serenity presste die Augen zusammen, ihr Horn sprühte Funken und plötzlich saßen sie beide auf dem Boden einer großen weißen Blase.  
„Das ist alles, was ich tun kann“, keuchte Serenity. „Keine Ahnung, ob das hilft.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Wir können nur abwarten“, meinte Serenity ernst. „Entweder wir hören auf uns aufzulösen oder...“  
„Wir verschwinden einfach?“ Sunray schaute besorgt auf seine Hufe, durch die er schon die Wand der Blase erkennen konnte.  
In diesem Moment erkannten alle beide die hoffnungslose Lage in der sie sich befanden. Ihre Reise war nun wohl wirklich zu Ende.  
„Es sieht wohl so aus, als könnten wir nichts dagegen machen.“ Serenity ließ sich neben Sunray sinken.  
Sunray sagte: „Ich will mich nicht auflösen.“  
„Ich mich doch auch nicht.“  
Sunray schaute wieder auf seinen Huf. Serenity's Zauber schien wirklich etwas zu helfen, aber wie lange würde das anhalten? Früher oder später würde ihre Magie ihr Ende erreichen.  
„Weißt du, ich habe gelogen“, sagte er plötzlich.  
„Was? Wobei?“  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich haufenweise Freunde habe, aber das stimmt nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich so gut wie gar keine Freunde. Kaum jemand wollte was mit mir zu tun haben, außer meiner Familie. Die meisten haben sich immer nur über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich so kleine Flügel habe. Ich konnte nicht mal in den Flug-Kindergarten gehen. Stattdessen bin ich den normalen Erdpony-Kindergarten gegangen, und da haben mich auch alle komisch angeschaut.“  
„Wieso sagst du jetzt sowas?“, fragte Serenity. Die ersten Schweifspitzen waren schon verschwunden.  
Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Falls wir es nicht schaffen, will ich dir noch sagen, dass du meine beste Freundin bist, die ich je hatte.“  
„Ach, Sunray.“ Serenity schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du bist auch mein bester Freund.“  
Sie warteten und schwiegen. Es war alles gesagt. Wenn das jetzt das Ende war, war es auch nur halb so schlimm. Seine Mähne verlor schon an Farbe und ihre wahrscheinlich auch.  
Serenity dachte an die Sternberge, hinter denen das Sternkönigreich lag. Sie waren so nah dran gewesen.   
„Weißt du, woran ich die ganze Zeit denke?“, fragte Sunray nach einer weiteren Weile.  
„Woran?“  
„An die Sternenberge.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Serenity lächelnd. Jetzt dachten sie schon das gleiche.  
„Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich sie sehe. Sie sind da vorne.“  
„Was?“ Serenity schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie Sunray, aber da war nichts. „Was redest du denn da?“  
„Da vorne. Da sind die Sternberge“, beharrte Sunray. „Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?“  
Und tatsächlich. Je mehr Serenity an das Gebirge dachte, desto deutlicher zeichnete es sich von dem Horizont ab. Und vielleicht lag darin auch der ganze Trick, wieder aus dem Land das nicht ist zu entkommen. An einen Ort zu denken an den man hin wollte, ein Ziel zu haben. Würde man die ganze Zeit nur denken, dass man in einem Land ist das nicht ist, würde es auch immer nur das sein.  
Ein ewiges, endloses Nichts.  
Dachte man aber an einen Ort den es gab, würden auf magische Weise die Grenzen entstehen, die einen dorthin brachten. Genauso schien es zu sein. Dass beide an die Sternberge gedacht hatten, hatte die Endlosigkeit des Landes beendet und die Grenzen geöffnet.  
Hoffnung durchflutete Serenity. „Das bildest du dir nicht ein. Das sind wirklich die Sternberge!“  
„Oh Mann, wir haben's fast geschafft.“  
Serenity prüfte ihr Bein. Laufen konnte sie damit immer noch nicht. Und Sunray konnte sie unmöglich bis dorthin tragen, ohne dass sie sich beide vorher auflösten.  
Durch ihre Magie ließ Serenity die Blase in der sie saßen verschwinden.  
„Geh“, sagte sie zu Sunray. Der schaute sie verständnislos an. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren und Mähne waren schon weg und die Farbe seines Fells war durchschaubar geworden.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er.  
„Jetzt mach schon, Sunray“, drängte sie weiter. „Geh einfach. Wenn du mich trägst schaffst du es nicht.“  
„Sag mal“, sagte Sunray langsam. „Bist du bescheuert? Bist du blöd? Ich lass dich doch hier nicht zurück, du blöde Kuh!“  
Und er zwängte sich unter Serenity hindurch und schob sie wieder auf seinen Rücken, hievte sie beide hoch und ging mit weiten Schritten los.  
„Du sturer Esel“, schimpfte sie. „Begreifst du nicht, dass wir uns beide auflösen, wenn du nicht schnell genug aus diesem Land verschwindest?“  
„Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt: du bist meine beste Freundin. Wir stehen das zusammen durch. Entweder kommen wir beide hier raus oder keiner. Aber ich lass dich nicht allein.“  
Serenity sträubte sich. „Wieso kannst du nicht einfach auf mich hören?“  
„Ich bin halt ein sturer Heukopf“, antwortete er.  
„Das bist du wirklich. Aber beeil dich, ja?“  
Ächzend und keuchend aber zügig stapfte Sunray auf die Sternberge zu.  
Sie kamen näher, verloren aber auch immer mehr an Körperlichkeit (Sernity konnte schon durch Sunray den Boden erkennen und fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde). 'Doch sie ermahnte sich und zwang sich, so sehr sie konnte an die Sternberge zu denken.  
Sie schienen der Grenze tatsächlich näher zu kommen. Hin und wieder hatte Sunray einige dünne Flecken von Gras unter den Hufen, doch immer wenn Serenity glaubte, dass sie es gleich geschafft hätten, rutschten die Sternberge wieder etwas weiter weg.  
„Du musst dich mehr beeilen“, sagte Serenity eindringlich. „Du willst doch in die Sternstadt und ein paar neue Flügel haben, oder?“  
Das traf Sunray an genau der richtigen Stelle. Genau. Die Flügel. Und dafür musste er die Sternberge einholen. Ein letztes mal beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, trat schneller vorwärts und bald schon hatte er dichtes Gras unter den Hufen. Der Himmel färbte sich dunkler, es wurde Abend über ihnen, aber am Horizont war noch ein breiter, heller Streifen von Tag zu erkennen und Serenity sah zurück. Von dem Land das nicht ist war nichts mehr zu sehen. Hinter ihnen lag ein Waldrand, der, ohne die Kraft des Baumvaters, nun grau und farblos war.  
Sie hatten es geschafft! Die Sternberge wirkten viel näher, als noch von der Krone des Baumvaters aus. Scheinbar hatten sie im Land das nicht ist, einen großen Teil der Strecke hinter sich gebracht. Sunray stieg leicht aufwärts, weil der Grasboden sich wie eine Klippe in die Höhe schob. Oben angekommen sank er auf die Knie. Keuchend sagte er: „So... ich kannnicht mehr.“  
Serenity rollte sich von ihm runter in das weiche Gras. Über den Rand sah sie die Sternberge.  
„Bald sind wir da“, murmelte sie.  
„Wow“, sagte Sunray der sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte. „Sieh dir mal diesen Himmel an.“  
Serenity sah hinauf. Über ihnen zog ein Meer aus Sternen. So viele, wie sie noch nie gesehen hatten.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie den Himmel angeschaut hatte, doch als sie zu Sunray sah, war der schon schnarchend eingeschlafen.  
Sie musste lächeln, doch einen Moment später, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz einfrieren. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte der Lady Mysteria und an die Bilder, die sie ihr gezeigt hatte.  
Sie würde Jagd auf Sunray machen.  
Sie würde ihm so schreckliche Dinge antun, dass Serenity ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken wurde.  
Sie holte den Sterndiamanten hervor und betrachtete ihn lange. Letztendlich wusste sie, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunray wachte mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl auf. Er schaute dem Sonnenaufgang zu und ließ die Brise die herrschte durch sein Gefieder wehen. Bald würde er fliegen können. Schon allein der Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen und innerlich jubeln. Er konnte gar es gar nicht richtig fassen. Richtige Flügel würde er haben, wie alle anderen Pegasi auch.  
Er dachte an die Zeit im Kindergarten, als alle anderen ihn ausgelacht hatten. Jahrelang hatte man sich über ihn lustig gemacht aber bald würde ihnen das Lachen im Hals stecken bleiben.  
Oh Mann, richtig fliegen! Er konnte sich nur vorstellen wie das war und bestimmt war es in Wirklichkeit noch tausendmal besser.  
Sunray konnte kaum abwarten. Jetzt waren die Sternberge schon so nah, dass Sunray glaubte sie greifen zu können. Er wollte unbedingt weiter.  
Er sah zu Serenity. Sie schlief immer noch und der Sterndiamant lag neben ihr. Sunray hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in seine ramponierte Satteltasche.

Serenity wurde nicht noch ein weiteres Mal von Lady Mysteria besucht während sie schlief, trotzdem war ein ungutes Gefühl auf Serenity zurück geblieben, als würde ihr ununterbrochen jemand über die Schulter sehen. Als sie die Augen aufmachte, war Sunray schon wach und es roch nach Morgen.  
Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sie konnte wieder laufen.  
Sie folgten einem schmalen Zickzackpfad hinunter und standen am Ende auf einem Boden, der mit einer Art merkwürdigem Staub bedeckt war. Er knirschte wie Schnee unter ihren Hufen und schimmerte in allen erdenklichen Farben.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Sunray und betrachtete das feinkörnige Pulver, das an seinen Hufen haften blieb.  
„Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich sagen“, meinte Serenity die ebenfalls eine Prise auf dem Huf hielt, „Edelsteinstaub.“  
„Edelsteinstaub“, wiederholte Sunray und fragte sich wo der nur herkam.  
Sie gingen weiter und schon bald wuchsen richtige Edelsteine aus dem Boden. Zuerst nur vereinzelt, dann in kleinen Gruppen, wie Grasbüschel. Anfangs waren sie noch klein, kaum einer reichte ihnen bis zu den Gelenken, doch je weiter sie kamen, desto größer wurden die Edelsteine (größtenteils Quarz und Bergkristall, dass konnte Sunray erkennen, denn er bewahrte einige dieser Art zu Hause in einer Schublade in einer alten Socke auf). Und schon bald überragten sie die beiden Ponys wie Bäume. Dazwischen sammelten sich immer wieder kleinere Hubbel auf dem Boden, fast wie versteinerte Maulwurfshügel. Hin und wieder rumpelte einer von ihnen und spie dann eine Fontäne aus Edelsteinstaub in die Luft und regnete langsam herunter. So gelangte er also an die Oberfläche.   
Früher war dieses Land von Lavaströmen durchzogen worden und unter der Erde gab es noch immer eine Menge vulkanische Aktivität, die diese Kristalle erschuf und schließlich nach oben drückte. Oft zerbrachen die Edelsteine aber, wurden zerrieben und gemahlen und so zu diesem farbigen Sand, der dann durch unterirdische Luftströmungen zu den kleinen Geysiren gelangte, die ihn dann nach Oben beförderte.  
Aber durch die vulkanischen Aktivitäten waren auch Erdbeben hier keine Seltenheit.  
Sunray ging mit eiligen Schritten voraus. Er schien kaum noch zu halten zu sein und das Gebirge noch an diesem Tag einholen zu wollen.  
Serenity trotte hinter ihm her. Sie konnte seine Begeisterung nicht teilen.  
Sunray blieb an der einen oder anderen Steinsäule stehen und sah sich sein Spiegelbild in der glatten Oberfläche an. Er streckte die Zunge raus, blies die Backen auf und schnitt alle möglichen Grimassen.  
„Hey, Serenty!“, rief er. „Sieh dir das mal an. Das ist echt witzig!“  
Wie ein Schulfohlen, dachte sich Serenity.  
Sie sollte ihm sagen, was sie vor hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie es ihm sagen musste. Aber sie wusste auch, was es bedeutete es ihm zu sagen: all seine Hoffnungen auf einen Schlag zunichte zu machen, gerade jetzt, wo er so viel darauf setzte.   
Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in den Steinen und verwandelte es in grimmige und hämisch grinsende Fratzen, die sie mit funkelnden Augen anstarrten.  
Wir wissen was du vor hast, schienen sie zu flüstern.  
Das ist nicht nett von dir.  
Verräterin.  
Einem Freund so etwas anzutun.  
Er wird dich hassen!  
Selbstsüchtig bist du!  
Feigling.  
Serenity schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
Nein! Ich tue das doch für ihn, sagte sie sich.  
Trotzdem nagten die Stimmen weiter an ihr.  
Wenn du es für ihn tust, warum sagst du es ihm nicht?  
Du tust es nur für dich selbst.  
Sag ihm, was du tun willst.  
Er wird dich dafür hassen.  
Serenity beschleunigte ihren Schritt um den Stimmen zu entkommen und holte endlich Sunray ein. In seiner Nähe, waren die Stimmen nur leises Geflüster.  
„Weißt du, was ich als erstes machen werde, wenn ich Flügel habe?“, fragte Sunray begeistert.  
„Hm?“  
„Fliegen! Und dann mache ich einen Looping und dann einen Sturzflug und dann...“  
„Weißt du, Sunray“, ging Serenity dazwischen, „wegen der Flügel.“  
„Ja?“  
Serenity öffnete den Mund, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken.  
Sag es ihm einfach,drängte sie sich selbst. Jetzt oder nie.  
„Also deine Flügel...“ Er schaute sie immer noch mit diesem enthusiastischen Grinsen im Gesicht an und seine Augen leuchteten geradezu. Er machte sich gerade so viele Hoffnungen und sie würde sie gleich alle zerschlagen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Die werden echt super“, hörte sie sich sagen.  
Sunray grinste noch breiter, so sehr das eben noch möglich war. Serenity lächelte, aber ihr Innerstes fühlte sich an, als sei eine Stampede hindurch gedonnert und habe alles verwüstet.  
Feigling, hörte sie das Geflüster ihrer Spiegelbilder.  
Eine Bewegung ließ die beiden aufmerken. Irgendetwas huschte hinter den Kristallen herum und ein Schatten fuhr über die glatte Oberfläche.  
„Hast du das gesehen?“, fragte Serenity.  
Sunray nickte. „Was war das? Werden wir verfolgt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Serenitys erster Gedanke galt der Lady Mysteria. Aber sie hatte es wohl kaum nötig sich zu verstecken. „Gehen wir einfach weiter, als sei nichts passiert.“  
Nach ein paar Schritten hörten sie ganz deutlich, dass sich zu ihren Schritten das Knirschen von weiteren Hufen mischte. Serenity wirbelte herum, das Horn leuchtend und rief: „Wer ist da?“  
Es blieb still. Dann schoss ein weiteres Mal eine Fontäne aus Diamantenstaub in die Luft und Sunray und Serenity waren für eine Sekunde abgelenkt. Sunray sah nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt und dazu ein paar leuchtender Augen, die zwischen den Kristallen verschwanden.  
Serenity feuerte einen Zauber ab, der an den Kristallen abprallte aber die Gestalt war schon verschwunden, der Zauber kam auf sie zurückgeschossen und explodierte vor ihnen in einer glitzernden Wolke, die sie von den Hufen riss.  
Hustend landeten sie im Staub.  
„Hast du was erkennen können?“, fragte Serenity.  
Sunray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du?“  
„Nein, auch nicht.“  
Sie versuchten aufzustehen, doch es wurde unerwarteter Weise schwierig und sie landeten beide auf der Nase. Sunray streckte seinen rechten Vorderhuf in die Höhe. „Serenity“, sagte er. „Hat dein Zauber meinen Huf an deinen geklebt?“  
Serenity stöhnte. „Es sieht ganz so aus.“ Sie pfiff sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Warte, ich mach uns wieder los.“  
„Äh, Serenity“, sagte Sunray. „Spürst du das auch?“  
„Was denn?“  
Es war eine Art donnern. Aber es donnerte nicht am Himmel. Es donnerte unter ihnen, sie konnten es ganz deutlich spüren. Der Boden zitterte, als würde heißes Wasser in seinen Tiefen brodeln. Aufrecht stehende Kristalle schwankten und fielen krachend um. Das Beben wurde immer stärker, der Boden riss auf und eine Wand aus heißem Dampf schoss zischend aus dem Spalt in die Höhe.  
„Aufstehen! Aufstehen!“, schrie Sunray.  
Irgendwie schafften es die beiden sich aufzurappeln. Aber ihre zusammengeklebten Beine und das unaufhörliche Beben machte das Laufen schwierig. Zwei, dreimal fielen sie wieder um, bevor sie sich eingespielt hatten.  
Die umstürzenden Felsen drohten sie zu erschlagen und zwangen sie immer wieder die Richtung zu wechseln. Um sie herum zischte Dampf aus dem aufgerissenen Boden in die Höhe der ihnen die Sicht raubte und in ihren Hälsen wie Feuer brannte. Schon bald konnten sie kaum noch einen Meter weit sehen und stolperten blindlings weiter.  
Plötzlich brach unter Sunray der Boden auf wie eine Eierschale. Er konnte sich gerade noch mit seinem freien Huf festhalten und Serenity schaffte es ihn wieder rauf zu ziehen. In dem Loch offenbarte sich ein leuchtend roter Fluss aus Magma.  
Hustend stolperten sie durch den schwindelerregenden Rauch über Steine, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie hin sollten. Es war auf einmal heiß, wie in einem Backofen. Laute Explosionen knallten in ihren Ohren und sie sahen selbst durch den dicken Rauch, wie Türme aus Lava leuchtend in die Höhe stiegen und als glühender Regen niederprasselten. Die kleinen Geysire spritzten jetzt keinen Edelsteinstaub sondern heiße Lava in den Himmel.  
Plötzlich riss die Erde vor Sunray auf und ein Schwall heißer Gase peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Er schrie auf und fuhr zurück, drehte sich um sich selbst und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Verdammt, ich kann nichts mehr sehen!“  
Er hatte die Augen halb zusammengekniffen, aber selbst so konnte Serenity ein brennendes rot in seinen Augen erkennen.  
„Du musst ruhig bleiben“, mahnte Serenity. „Wir machen es wie bei einem Sieben-Huf-Rennen. Verstanden?“  
„Okay.“  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, schärfte Serenity Sunray ein. Ein falscher Schritt und alles ist aus.“  
Jetzt hieß es eigentlich langsam anfangen, denn ein Sieben-Huf-Rennen war immer knifflig und Sunrays Ungeschicklichkeit kam noch erschwerend hinzu.  
Ein Knacken ließ Serenity nach unten blicken. Ein Riss brach genau zwischen ihr und Sunray auf.  
„Lauf! Lauf! Lauf!“, schrie sie.  
Und sie schafften es tatsächlich los zu rennen, obwohl sie aneinander gebunden waren und obwohl Sunray so ungeschickt war und obwohl der Boden unter ihnen sie beide durchschüttelte.  
Der Riss verfolgte sie wie eine Schlange und sie beide konnten hinter sich eine gewaltige Hitze spüren, die aus dem Boden ausbrach. Ruß vermischte sich mit dem wattedicken Qualm. Sie konnten kaum noch atmen.  
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein Lichtstrahl den Rauch und schob die grau-schwarzen Wände auseinander. Um sie herum wuchs eine schimmernde Wand in die Höhe, eine Kuppel, größer als Serenity es jemals selbst zustande bringen könnte. Die Decke schloss sich und innerhalb des Schildes verschwand das Beben von einem auf den anderen Augenblick und der Rauch senkte sich zu dichten Schlieren herab, gesprenkelt mit dem herum wirbelnden Edelsteinstaub.  
Oh nein, durchfuhr es Serenity. Bitte nicht schon jetzt.  
Sie wusste sofort, wer diese Kuppel erschaffen hatte. Lady Mysteria.  
Irgendwo in dieser magischen Kuppel wartete sie auf Serenity, die ihr den Sterndiamanten bringen sollte.  
Bitte nicht schon jetzt!, flehte Serenity innerlich. Es war noch viel zu früh. Sie hatte Sunray noch nichts gesagt, sie hatte ihm noch nicht erklärt, warum sie es tun würde. Hätte sie es doch schon am Morgen getan.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Sunray und blinzelte durch seine tränenden Augen. „Ist es vorbei?“  
Komm hier lang, sagte eine Stimme in Serenitys Kopf, die sie sofort erkannte. Lady Mysteria. Serenity wandte sich nach allen Seiten um, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken.  
Nicht da lang. Hier, sagte Lady Mysteria und Serenity spürte ein ein Ziehen, dass sie weiter nach rechts drängte. Du willst doch überleben, oder?  
„Serenity?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Ja.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf um wieder zu sich selbst zu kommen.  
„Wo lang?“  
„Da lang“, sagte Serenity und drängte Sunray in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die sie das Ziehen führen wollte. Serenity wusste, dass Lady Mysteria nur deshalb einen so großzügigen Schild erschaffen hatte, weil sie sichergehen wollte, dass der Sterndiamant auch heil bei ihr ankam. Und wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie angeben wollte. Aber so hatten Sunray und Serenity viel Platz und konnten so der Lady Mysteria vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen. Jedenfalls lange genug, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu erkaufen.  
Serenity führte Sunray vorsichtig über den gespaltenen Boden an hohen Trümmern aus Felsen vorbei und nach und nach löste sich auch ihr Klebezauber auf.  
Du gehst in die falsche Richtung, bemerkte Lady Mysteria. Hast du unsere kleine Abmachung vergessen? Du weißt doch: entweder der Sterndiamant oder Sunray.  
Serenity versuchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren und stapfte weiter.  
Ich muss dich doch nicht daran erinnern, was sonst passiert, oder?  
Die Bilder von Sunray jagten wieder durch ihren Kopf und das magische Ziehen das Serenity leiten sollte wurde zu einem schmerzhaften brennen.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, herrschte Serenity und die Bilder verschwanden.  
„Was?“, fragte Sunray verwirrt. „Hab ich was falsches gemacht?“  
„Nein. Ich... ich hab nur mit mir selbst gesprochen.“  
Sie wollte weitergehen, aber Sunray machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.  
„Was ist denn?“  
Sunray verzog den Mund. „Das sollte ich dich fragen. Hier stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Du benimmst dich die ganze Zeit schon so komisch und sagst mir nicht, was los ist.“  
Sag es ihm, sagte ihr Spiegelbild. Sag es ihm endlich.  
„Sunray“, sagte Serenity erschöpft. „Für sowas haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit.“  
„Wieso denn nicht?“, versetzte Sunray, wobei er seine geschlossenen Augen nicht auf Serenity, sondern auf einen leeren Punkt direkt neben ihr richtete. „Das Erdbeben ist vorbei, also können wir auch reden.“  
Warum musste er alles so schwierig machen?  
„Sunray, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung“, sagte Serenity zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Komm jetzt.“  
„Nein“, sagte Sunray eingeschnappt und setzte sich demonstrativ auf den Boden.  
Serenity versuchte ihn vorwärts zu schieben. „Los jetzt, Sunray. Benimm dich nicht wie ein Schulfohlen.“  
„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“, fragte er plötzlich und stand wieder auf. Serenity landete der Länge nach im Staub. Sunray schaute voller ernst auf sie herab. So einen Ausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen.  
Sie stand wieder auf. „Sunray, ich..:“  
„Vertraust du mir oder nicht?“, wollte Sunray wissen.  
„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Serenity zurück.  
Sunray sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, als hätte er so eine Frage nie erwartet. „Ja“, sagte er.  
„Dann vertrau mir noch ein wenig weiter und komm jetzt.“  
Sie ging weiter und Sunray lief verärgert hinter ihr her. „Das war's jetzt? Du sagst mir trotzdem nicht was los ist?“  
„Komm schon. Hier lang.“  
Sie gingen an einem umgestürzten Kristall entlang, der ihnen wie eine große Mauer den Weg versperrte und dann sah Serenity die beiden. Bei seinem Sturz war der Kristall entzweigebrochen, ein breiter Riss teilte die beiden Hälften und durch diesen Riss sah Serenity Dovario den Grauen Hengst und Lady Mysteria. Sofort zuckte Serenity zurück. Hoffentlich hatte man sie nicht gesehen.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Schhht“, machte Serenity. Was machten Lady Mysteria und Dovario hier? Das magische Ziehen hatte Serenity doch in eine völlig andere Richtung lotsen wollen. Oder war sie auf einen Trick der Lady Mysteria hereingefallen?  
Ganz vorsichtig streckte Serenity ihren Kopf heraus. Dort standen sie. Über die Trümmer weiterer Kristalle hinweg konnte sie die beiden sehen. Der Boden hatte sich durch das Beben verschoben und so einige hohe Stufen errichtet, auf denen sie standen. Dovario wandte ihr den Rücken zu und Lady Mysteria selbst hielt die Augen konzentriert geschlossen.  
Serenity fragte sich, was sie da tat. Einen Moment später fand sie es heraus: Wieder flammte ein brennender Schmerz in ihr auf, noch qualvoller als zuvor.  
Fast hätte sie aufgeschrien, aber kein Geräusch drang aus ihrem Mund. Zitternd sank Serenity an dem Kristall zu Boden.  
Wo bist du? Kalt wie Eis fuhr die Stimme Lady Mysterias durch Serenitys Kopf. Das ist deine allerletzte Chance. Bring mir den Diamanten. Oder Sunray wird ein langsames und schmerzhaftes Ende finden!  
Ist gut, konnte Serenity sich antworten hören und die Schmerzen vergingen.  
Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Sunray stand über ihr und seine Augen waren zwar immer noch rot aber besorgt.  
„Serenity, was hast du?“  
Jetzt oder nie, dachte Serenity. „Sunray, ich muss mit dir reden“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie rappelte sich auf und drückte ihre Hufe auf seine Schultern, damit er sich setzte, dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hufe. Er blinzelte sie verwundert mit seinen roten Augen an.  
„Sunray.“ Ihre Stimme war von Tränen zerdrückt. „Ich... ich...“  
„Serenity, weinst du etwa?“  
„Sei still! Ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich weiß nicht wie.“  
„Ja das dachte ich mir schon. Sag es einfach.“  
Sie hielt sein Gesicht, aber in die Augen konnte sie ihm nichts schauen.  
„Ich...“  
Sag es ihm.  
Ihr Blick rutschte an seinen Flügeln entlang zum Boden. Ein großer, schwerer Stein lag dort.  
„Ich...“  
Sag es ihm.  
Ihr Herz schlug so schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde es jeden Augenblick zerbrechen.  
„Ich...“  
Sag es ihm.  
Wie von selbst schwebte der Stein lautlos in die Höhe.  
„Was ist denn, Serenity?“  
Sag es ihm jetzt!  
Sie schlug zu. Der Stein traf Sunrays Schädel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und er kippte bewusstlos zu Boden.  
Serenity beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Ich werde dir später alles erklären“, sagte sie. „Versprochen.“  
Sie drehte sich um und stieg durch den Spalt.  
Dovario drehte sich zu ihr um als sie sich näherte und flüsterte Lady Mysteria ins Ohr.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte auf Serenity herab.  
„Endlich“, sagte sie. „Endlich sehen wir uns doch noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht, meine kleine Schwester.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Endlich sehen wir uns noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht, meine kleine Schwester“, sagte Lady Mysteria.  
Serenity verkniff sich mühevoll eine Antwort. Sie hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so genannt.  
„Und wo ist unser lieber Sunray?“, fragte Lady Mysteria.  
„Nicht hier“, sagte Serenity schnell. „Ich habe ihn weggeschickt.“  
Lady Mysteria hob eine Augenbraue. Serenity hatte das Gefühl, dass Lady Mysteria ihr die Lüge vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Warum das?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Serenity zurück.  
„Hast du ihn mit dem Sterndiamanten weg geschickt?“, fragte Lady Mysteria. „Dovario wird ihn finden.“  
„Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe Sunray einfach nach Hause geschickt.“  
Lady Mysteria runzelte die Stirn.  
„Warum? Etwa damit er in Sicherheit ist?“  
„Genau“, antwortete Serenity.  
Lady Mysteria hob den Huf vor den Mund und lachte laut.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Serenity.  
„Ach Serenity, wie sehr dich ein wenig Angst zu unüberlegten Handlungen treiben kann. Sunray war nur so lange in Gefahr, wie du den Sterndiamanten hattest. Jetzt, da du ihn mir bringst, halte ich natürlich mein Wort und werde ihm nichts antun. Auch wenn Dovario gerne einen genaueren Blick auf ihn geworfen hätte.“  
Dovario lächelte. „Nun, daran kann man wohl nichts ändern.“  
„Es gab also nie einen Grund, dich von ihm zu trennen.“  
Doch, den gab es, dachte Serenity innerlich und sie schämte sich für ihre Feigheit.  
„Ich hätte zu gerne mit angesehen, wie du ihm das Herz brichst“, fuhr Lady Mysteria fort und erhob sich. „Das wäre ein zu schöner Anblick geworden. Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen.“ Sie drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Serenity folgte ihr widerwillig. Als sie stehen blieben, stockte Serenity der Atem. Nur einige Schritte vor ihr stürzte der Boden scharf hinab in eine unendlich dunkle Tiefe. Eiskalter Wind wehte zu ihr hinauf, ließ sie frieren und heulte tief und verzweifelt wieder hinab.  
„Die Dunkelschluchten“, sagte Lady Mysteria mit einem Blick zu Serenity. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran?“  
Ja, sie tat es gut. Aber sie hatte alle Erzählungen immer für ein Märchen gehalten.  
Ein gewaltiger Riss in der Erde, der sich wie ein Netz über das ganze Land erstreckte. Aber nie hatten Serenitys Vorstellungen solche Dimensionen erreicht um sich auch nur annähernd das Bild vor Augen zu führen, das sich ihr jetzt bot.  
Ein Riss kam als Beschreibung den titanischen Ausmaßen dieser Schlucht nicht einmal ansatzweise nah. Es schien viel mehr wie das Ende der Welt zu sein. Nur die Sternberge, die sich nur einen Katzensprung dahinter aneinander reihten schienen etwas anderes behaupten zu wollen.  
„Und?“, fragte Serenity. „Willst du mich hinunterstoßen, sobald du den Sterndiamanten hast?“  
„Nicht doch.“ Lady Mysteria tat erschrocken bei dieser Vorstellung. „Ich werde dich einfach gehen lassen. Du wirst damit leben müssen, dass du alles verloren hast. Die Sternstadt, das Erbe und natürlich auch Sunray.“  
Serenity wurde wütend, als sie seinen Namen sagte.  
„Ich wollte dir nur ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf die Sternberge gewähren, denn so nah, wirst du unserer Heimat nie wieder kommen.“  
Serenity sah zu den Sternbergen. Dahinter lag das Königreich das sie nie sehen würde.  
„Und jetzt“, sagte Lady Mysteria. „Hätte ich gerne meinen Diamanten zurück.“  
Serenity schluckte und legte die Satteltaschen ab.  
Lady Mysteria gab Dovario dem Grauen Hengst mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er die Tasche holen solle. Langsam trat der Graue Hengst auf Serenity zu.  
Bevor etwas anderes passieren konnte, hallte ein wütender Schrei durch die Luft und Lady Mysteria, der Graue Hengst und Serenity sahen, wie Sunray auf sie zustürmte.

Sunray's Kopf hämmerte gewaltig. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand versucht hätte, ihm den Schädel zu spalten. Mühevoll richtete er sich auf seine zitternden Beine und befühlte die raue Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf, zwischen einigen ausgefransten Haarsträhnen.  
„S... Serenity?“ Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub und schwer an. „Serenity?“  
Seine Stimme kam als schwaches Echo zurück, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.  
Ein Schreck fuhr durch seine Glieder, als er begriff, dass Serenity verschwunden war. Was auch immer ihn niedergeschlagen hatte, musste sich Serenity geschnappt haben. Hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert.  
Wäre er nicht gestolpert, wäre Sunray wohl einfach stur geradeaus gelaufen, einfach an dem Spalt in dem Kristall vorbei, aber seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an und schon nach zwei Schritten fiel er wieder auf die Nase. Da sah er sie. Durch seine trüben Augen sah er drei verschwommenen Gestalten oben auf einem Plateau stehen. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen wer sie waren: Serenity, Lady Mysteria und Dovario, der graue Hengst. Die beiden mussten ihn niedergeschlagen und Serenity in die Enge getrieben haben. Der Graue Hengst ging langsam auf Serenity zu...  
Plötzlich hatte Sunray ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl. Etwas völlig neues und doch sehr vertrautes. So als ob man etwas nach ganz unten in eine Kiste packt und sogar vergisst, dass es diese Sache mal gegeben hat.  
Und dieses Gefühl sagte ihm ganz genau, wie er Serenity retten konnte!  
Er sah es klar und deutlich vor seinen Augen.  
Zuerst müsse er näher heran kommen, sagte ihm dieses Gefühl. Die Ponies standen in einem günstigen Winkel zu ihm. Keiner würde ihn bemerken  
Er musste sich nur langsam und vorsichtig vorwärts schleichen, sagte ihm das Gefühl.  
„AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!“ Schreiend raste er los. Diese Eingebung die er hatte, war zwar ein vernünftiger und scheinbar sicherer Plan, aber im Moment wollte Sunray nur eines: Serenity retten! Dieser Gedanke lenkte im Moment sein gesamtes Handeln und ließ keinen Platz für Vernunft.  
Aber abgesehen davon, dass er sich nicht anschlich, lief fast alles so, wie es ihm seine Eingebung sagte.  
Lady Mysteria, der Graue Hengst, die Tasche, Serenity und der Edelsteinstaub.  
Er hätte sich anschleichen sollen um ein gutes Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite zu haben, aber überrascht waren sie auch alle so.  
Mit ein paar schnellen Sätzen sprang er auf das Plateau hoch, genau zwischen Serenity und den Grauen Hengst. Die Tasche die auf dem Boden lag, beförderte er mit einem Tritt zu Serenity hinüber und mit einem weiten Schwung seines Schweifs fegte er Dovario eine Wolke aus Edelsteinstaub ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser geblendet zurück taumelte.  
Alles lief fast so, wie geplant. Fast. Denn als Serenity und er in diesem Moment die Möglichkeit hatten die Flucht zu ergreifen, da starrte Serenity ihn nur fassungslos an und fragte kaum hörbar: „Was machst du hier?“  
Einen Augenblick voller Verwirrung lang, sahen sich die beiden an. Diesen Augenblick nutzte der Graue Hengst. Er warf sich auf Sunray und schlug auf den Hinterkopf, genau dort, wo er schon einmal getroffen worden war.  
Ein Blitz vor den Augen und ein schrilles Pfeifen in den Ohren und Sunray fühlte, wie er ein weiteres Mal zu Boden ging, die Hoffnung auf Flucht nun völlig zerstört.

Serenity hatte sich noch nie so erschreckt, wie in dem Moment, als Sunray wie aus dem Nichts schreiend auf sie zugerannt kam. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie er zu ihnen hinaufsprang und es tatsächlich schaffte den Grauen Hengst zu blenden. Und alles was sie erwidern konnte, als er sie ansah, war: „Was machst du hier?“  
Diesen einen Moment, indem Sunray und Serenity sich verwirrt ansahen, nutzte der Graue Hengst. Er schlug Sunray zu Boden, traf genau die gleiche Stelle an Sunray's Kopf, wo Serenity ihn mit dem Stein geschlagen hatte und drückte ihn mit einem Huf zu Boden.  
„Sunray!“ Serenity fiel auf die Knie und hob seinen Kopf an. Seine Augen flackerten und Blut lief ihm aus der Nase.  
„Du hast ihn also nach Hause geschickt, ach wirklich?“ Mit zornfunkelnden Augen trat Lady Mysteria an Serenity heran und zerrte sie von Sunray weg.  
„Du hast gesagt du würdest ihm nichts tun!“  
„Serenity, du brichst deine Versprechen, warum sollte ich mich dann an meine halten?“ Sie drückte Serenity's Kinn nach oben, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen“, stieß Serenity hervor. „Ich habe dir nur nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Und letzten Endes ist es doch eh egal ob er hier ist, das hast du doch selbst ge.....“  
„Genug!“ Lady Mysteria hatte genug gehört. Ihr Horn leuchtete auf und Serenity's Stimme war auf einmal wie abgestellt. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht einmal mehr sprechen hören.  
Lady Mysteria warf einen Blick auf Sunray. „Wie wäre es wenn wir Sunray dazu einmal befragen würden?“, sagte sie.  
Lass ihn in Ruhe!, wollte Serenity fauchen aber es kam nur ein leises Säuseln aus ihrem Mund.  
Dovario nahm den Huf von Sunray und drehte ihn unsanft auf den Rücken. Sunray atmete schwer und seine Augen wanderten zu Serenity hinüber, bis sich Lady Mysteria in den Weg stellte. Sie half Sunray auf die Beine und sah sich seinen Hinterkopf an.  
„Was ist denn da passiert?“, fragte sie neugierig.  
Sunray sah sie verwirrt an. „Wurde niedergeschlagen“, antwortete er dann.  
„Niedergeschlagen, was du nicht sagst.“ Lady Mysteria warf Serenity einen viel sagenden Blick zu, dem sie nicht stand halten konnte.  
„Als ob Sie das nicht wüssten!“  
„Du glaubst wir waren das?“  
„Wer denn sonst?“  
Lady Mysteria trat zur Seite. „Warum fragst du das nicht sie?“ Sunray's und Serenitys Blicke trafen sich.  
Sunray begriff nicht. „Was?“  
Lady Mysteria ging in Kreisen um Sunray herum, während sie auf ihn einredete. „Sunray, was weißt du denn eigentlich von ihr? Was glaubst du von ihr zu wissen? Du kennst ihren Namen. Du weißt, dass sie in das Sternkönigreich will. Aber kennst du auch den Grund dafür? Weißt du, was sie antreibt? Kennst du ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse?“  
„Das ist mir sowas von egal“, knurrte Sunray.  
„Aber das sollte es nicht. Du kennst dieses Pony doch gar nicht. Du weißt nicht, wie weit sie gehen würde um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.“  
„Ich kenne sie gut genug“, widersprach Sunray. „Ihr Name ist Serenity und sie ist meine beste Freundin und... und...“  
„Und das ist alles was du über sie weißt“, schloss Lady Mysteria.  
„Das ist alles was ich wissen muss!“  
Lady Mysteria ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Glaub mir, Unwissenheit ist sehr gefährlich. Ich dagegen kenne Serenity wesentlich länger und wesentlich besser, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ich kenne ihre Absichten und ich weiß ganz genau, wie weit sie gehen würde, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Ich weiß ganz genau wie sie denkt und was sie fühlt.“  
„Und woher?“, fragte Sunray aufmüpfig.  
Lady Mysteria stellte sich nah an Serenity, das sie sich aneinander schmiegten. „So ist das nun mal unter Schwestern.“  
Sunray's Ausdruck wechselte von anfänglicher Überraschung, über Zweifel bis hin zu purer Ungläubigkeit. „Schwestern?“, fragte er und sah zu Serenity. „Wirklich?“  
„Ach, das hat sie dir nicht gesagt? Dabei ist das doch etwas was man sich unter Freunden erzählen sollte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es da noch eine Menge andere Dinge gibt, die sie dir verschwiegen hat.“  
Serenity starrte sie an. Sie würde doch nicht....  
„Warum sollte sie mir etwas verschweigen?“, wollte Sunray wissen.  
„Wohl aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem sie dich K.O geschlagen hat“, sagte Lady Mysteria nebensächlich.  
„Sie hat mich...“, Sunray stockte, sein Blick ging zwischen den beiden Stuten hin und her. „Was?“  
Serenity spürte, wie Sunray ihr die Wahrheit ansah und hörte, wie er ungläubig die Luft einsog. Serenity blickte Lady Mysteria flehend an.  
Hör auf, wollte sie Lady Mysteria anschreien. Hör endlich auf. Du hast doch schon gewonnen. Was willst du denn noch?  
Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, selbst wenn man sie hören könnte. Mysteria hatte schon immer Spaß daran gehabt, anderen weh zu tun.  
Sie würde nicht aufhören.  
„W...warum sollte sie das tun?“ Die Worte stolperten aus seinem Mund. Unsicherheit lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Siehst du Sunray, ich weiß genau, was meine Schwester alles bereit wäre zu tun, um in das Sternkönigreich zu gelangen. Genau so viel wie ich, das liegt uns im Blut. Sie hat dich bestimmt mit den schönsten Versprechungen gelockt, nicht wahr? Hat dir eingeflüstert, dass in der Sternstadt all deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen können.“  
„Meine Flügel“, murmelt Sunray  
„Neue Flügel also. Das hat sie dir versprochen?“ Lady Mysteria schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass dir gesagt sein, kleiner Pegasus, selbst wenn ihr es in die Sternstadt geschafft hättet, Serenity hätte dir niemals neue Flügel geben können, dafür sind ihre Fähigkeiten einfach zu begrenzt.“  
„Dann war das...“  
„Eine Lüge, voll und ganz.“  
„Nein.“ Sunray schwankte auf seinen Beinen.  
„Glaub mir, Sunray“, sagte Lady Mysteria in gespieltem Mitleid. „Ich weiß, das muss schwer für dich sein. Aber so sind meine Schwester und ich nun einmal. Wir würden Lügen und betrügen, nur um in die Sternstadt zu kommen. Und das was uns im Weg steht, oder lästig wird, wird aus dem Weg geräumt und zurück gelassen. Sieh es ein, Sunray. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wen du da deine Freundin nennst. Ihr fühlt euch verbunden, seid aber eigentlich nur zwei Fremde.“  
Hör nicht auf sie! Serenity schüttelte heftig den Kopf in Sunray's Richtung, aber er schien es gar nicht zu sehen. Er starrte sie nur entsetzt an.  
„Warum?“, fragte er, aber es war mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet.  
Lady Mysteria hatte ihre helle Freude an seiner Verzweiflung. „Na, warum wohl?“, lachte sie. „ich hab es dir doch gerade gesagt. Du bist ihr eine Last geworden, deswegen wollte sie dich loswerden, das ist alles. “  
„Das verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Das erwartet auch keiner von dir“,erwiderte Lady Mysteria kühl.  
Sunray schien ihren Kommentar nicht gehört zu haben. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Serenity. „Stimmt das?“, fragte er sie. „Stimmt das alles?“  
„Natürlich stimmt es“, antwortete Lady Mysteria.  
„Wenn, dann will ich es von Serenity selbst hören“, entgegnete Sunray mit einem wütenden Blick auf Lady Mysteria, den sie mit eisigen Augen erwiderte.  
„Sei vorsichtig, wie du mit mir redest, kleiner Pegasus. Du redest hier mit der Königin der Sternstadt.“  
Bevor Serenity ihn auch nur warnend ansehen konnte, hatte Sunray schon den Mund aufgemacht: „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wer Sie sind! Ich glaube kein Wort das aus ihrem Mund kommt, bis ich es nicht auch von Serenity selbst höre.“  
Es war pure Sturheit die ihn trieb das zu sagen, dass wusste Serenity. Sturheit, weil er es einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, obwohl er es im Innern doch schon besser wusste. Trotzdem, ein Teil von Serenity freute sich schmerzhaft über seine Worte. Aber der Rest von ihr wusste, wie gefährlich es war so mit der Lady Mysteria zu reden und sie spürte, dass Sunray zu weit gegangen war.  
Die Lady Mysteria trat auf Sunray zu und sah von oben auf ihn hinab. „Du bist ein sehr unhöflicher Junge. Dafür, dass ich dein Leben verschonen wollte, solltest du mir eigentlich dankbar sein und mir die Hufe küssen.“  
Sunray erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer Halsstarrigkeit, die Serenity bei ihm noch nie erlebt hatte. „Lieber würde ich Dreck schlucken!“  
Lady Mysterias Züge verhärteten sich und ihre Wangenknochen traten hervor, weil sie die Zähne vor Wut aufeinander drückte.  
„Ganz wie du willst“, knurrte sie.  
Ihr Horn funkelte mit einem unheilvollen Schimmer auf. Doch bevor sie ihren Zauber auf Sunray loslassen konnte, schoss ein Strahl aus Magie so nah an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, dass er eine schwarze Spur auf dem weißen Fell hinterließ.  
Lady Mysteria fuhr herum.  
„DU!“, zischte sie wütend.  
Serenity stand da, mit leuchtendem Horn und schaffte es aus eigener Kraft, Lady Mysteria's Stumm-Zauber zu lösen. „Du hast es versprochen, Mysteria!“  
Lady Mysteria atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. Als sie sprach, tat sie es langsam und ihr Blick war auf Serenity's Tasche gerichtet: „Ihr seid mir jetzt lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich habe was ich wollte.“ Durch ihre Magie flog die Tasche zu ihr herüber. Aber Serenity griff mit ihrer eigenen dazwischen, sodass die Tasche zwischen den beiden Schwestern hängen blieb, während beide versuchten sie zu sich zu ziehen, ohne dass eine von ihnen nachgab.  
Als sie merkte, dass Serenity nicht loslassen würde, sah Lady Mysteria zu dem Grauen Hengst.  
„Dovario!“, rief sie gebietend. „Weg mit dem Pegasus!“  
Der Graue Hengst packte Sunray, der sich vergeblich nach Leibeskräften wehrte und schleifte ihm zum Rand der Dunkelschluchten.  
„Du bist wohl doch nur ein einfacher Pegasus“, murmelte er.  
„Sunray!“, rief Serenity und ließ die Tasche los, die vor Lady Mysteria's Hufen landete und rannte auf den Grauen Hengst zu.  
Lady Mysteria öffnete die Tasche, sah hinein und schrie dann zu Dovario: „STOPP!“  
Zu spät.  
„Flieg, kleiner Pegasus, flieg.“ Mit einem letzten Rest von Neugier in den Augen und einem abfälligen verziehen seines Mundes stieß er Sunray über den Rand.  
Serenity glaubte noch zu hören, wie Sunray verwundert ihren Namen sagte, während sie den Huf nach ihm ausstreckte, als er ohne Schrei, geräuschlos in der Tiefe verschwand. Ein kleiner gelber Fleck, der von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.  
„SUNRAAAYYY!“ Ihr Schrei drang in die Tiefe und alles was ihr antwortete war ihr eigenes Echo.  
Lady Mysteria stapfte auf den Grauen Hengst zu und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.  
Verwundert starrte er sie an.  
„Ich habe stopp gesagt!“, herrschte sie ihn an.  
„Dafür war es leider zu spät“, verteidigte sich Dovario.  
Lady Mysteria schrie wütend auf. Dann wandte sie sich Serenity zu, die auf dem Bauch lag und mit Tränen überflutetem Gesicht in die Dunkelheit unter ihr blickte. Lady Mysteria drehte sie auf den Rücken. „Wo ist er?“, schrie sie und ließ die Satteltasche vor Serenity's Augen schweben. „Wo ist der Sterndiamant?“


	19. Chapter 19

„Wo ist der Sterndiamant?“  
Lady Mysteria's Stimme überschlug sich in Hysterie.  
„Sunray“, sagte Serenity. „Sunray muss ihn haben.“  
„Hol ihn mir!“, blaffte Lady Mysteria den Grauen Hengst an. „Hol ihn mir sofort wieder rauf!“  
Dovario nickte knapp und sprang kopfüber in die Dunkelschluchten.  
Bitte, betete Serenity. Bitte, hol ihn mir zurück!

Sunray stürzte. Er brauchte eine Sekunde um es zu begreifen.  
Die Dunkelschluchten trugen ihren Namen zurecht. Selbst helles Tageslicht vermochte es nicht, sie mehr als eine Beinlänge tief zu erhellen. Die Dunkelschluchten sogen alles Licht auf, wie ein Schwamm. Fast im gleichen Augenblick, als ihn der Graue Hengst losgelassen hatte, war er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden.  
Er hatte sich einmal überschlagen und schon wusste er nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Um ihn herum gab es nichts als Schwärze und das Rattern des Windes in seinen Ohren.  
Sunray spürte wie mit jeder Sekunde die er fiel, die Angst in ihm Anstieg.  
Trotzdem schrie er nicht. Nein, den Schrei schien er verschluckt zu haben.  
Er konnte sich nirgendwo festhalten, also streckte er seine kleinen Flügel aus und flatterte so sehr er nur konnte. Tatsächlich minderte es den Sturz einen kurzen Augenblick lang, aber nicht allzu sehr. Er trieb ein Stück weit nach unten, bis seine Flügel an Kraft verloren und ihm den Dienst versagten und er wieder ungehindert in die Tiefe stürzte.

Dovario schoss wie ein Pfeil hinab. Er musste den Pegasus finden, bevor er zu tief gefallen war. Denn er wusste, selbst wenn er den Sterndiamant auf dem Boden der Dunkelschluchten finden würde, könnte er nicht wieder einfach so hinauf fliegen. Die Dunkelschluchten waren einst von den Herrschern des Sternkönigreichs als Gefängnis genutzt worden, weil sie alle möglichen Formen von Magie blockierten, die von Einhörnern, von Pegasi und alle möglichen anderen ebenfalls. Würde er also zu spät kommen, konnte es sein, dass er dort unten gefangen bleiben würde und selbst Lady Mysteria würde ihn nicht hinaus beschwören können.  
Er konnte schon spüren, wie seine magischen Kräfte aufgesogen wurden, wie von einem schwarzen Loch.  
Zum Glück machte ihm die Dunkelheit nichts aus. Er konnte genug sehen. Ja, er sah den kleinen Pegasus schon, geradezu leuchtend gelb in der Dunkelheit. Er schlug wie wild mit seinen jämmerlichen Flügeln um den Sturz zu lindern. Und das fand Dovario doch schon sehr merkwürdig. Wenn er selbst es schon merkte, wie die Dunkelschluchten an seinen Kräften zerrten, wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Pegasus mit einem solchen Paar kümmerlicher Schwingen immer noch in der Lage war mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen? So als ob der Zauber der Dunkelschluchten keine Wirkung auf ihn hätten.  
Dovario's Neugier auf den Pegasus war wieder deutlich gestiegen. Was bist du nur?, fragte er sich und schlug noch einmal kräftig mit seinen Flügeln.  
Aber er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der den Pegasus entdeckt hatte. Etwas bewegte sich unter ihnen. Dovario sah es zwar nicht, aber spüren konnte er es allemal. Etwas sehr sehr großes, das es den Wind zum Rauschen brachte und schnell höher stieg.  
Dovario schlug ein kräftiges Mal mit den Flügeln und legte sie an, sodass er auf Sunray zuschoss, wie eine Kanonenkugel. Er sah noch, wie ihn der Pegasus überrascht ansah, als er ihn schon mit sich riss.  
Und im selben Moment stieß ein gewaltiges Tier an ihnen vorbei. Es war so groß, dass ein normales Pony für es nur ein kleiner Happen wäre. Es hatte zwei weite ledrige Flügel, aber keine Federn, große spitze Ohren, kleine rote Augen, zwei silberne Fangzähne im Maul und unter der platten Nase wuchsen Haare die sie wie zwei dünne Schleier hinter sich herzog. Es war eine Dunkelschluchten-Fledermaus.  
In den Dunkelschluchten gab es wahrscheinlich Haufenweise von Kreaturen die sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt zu finden waren, aber nur eine einzige Spezies hatte bis jetzt einen Namen erhalten und das war diese abstruse Form der Fledermäuse, die es nur in den Dunkelschluchten gab.  
„Was zum Tartarus...?“  
„Sei still, Junge!“, fuhr Dovario den Pegasus an, ohne den Blick von der Fledermaus zu lassen. Normalerweise müsste er sich nicht vor diesem Tier fürchten, aber seine magische Kraft entrann ihm schneller als Sand in einem Stundenglas. „Du willst doch zurück zu deiner kleinen Prinzessin.“  
„Du bist hier, um mich zu retten?“, fragte der Pegasus ungläubig.  
„Ein Auftrag meiner Herrin“, antwortete Dovario. „Du hast Glück, dass du den Sterndiamanten bei dir trägst, sonst wärst du nämlich jetzt Fledermausfutter.“  
Die Fledermaus schien gerade erst aus einen tiefen Schlaf erwacht und noch müde zu sein und bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihre Beute verfehlt hatte. Sie krallte sich in die steile Felswand, schlug ein paar mal mit den Flügeln zusammen und fuhr sich über die langen Barthaare, da bemerkte sie, dass ihre Beute anscheinend entkommen war. Die Fledermaus drehte ihre Ohren, denn wie alle anderen ihrer Art, war sie nahezu blind, aber ihre Ohren waren so empfindlich, dass sie sogar den einfachen Pulsschlag einer winzigen Feldmaus aus hunderten Metern Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Oh, bei Celestia, tu doch irgendwas!“, schrie der Pegasus vor lauter Panik, als die Dunkelschlucht-Fledermaus sich in die Lüfte schwang und auf sie zukam.  
„Hör auf zu Zappeln!“  
Die Fledermaus sauste auf sie zu. Dovario packte den Pegasus fester und warf ihn so weit nach oben, wie er nur konnte. Das verwirrte die Fledermaus, die gedacht hatte, dass Dovario und Sunray zusammen ein Wesen wären und für einen Moment, war sie abgelenkt von dem schreienden Pegasus. Dovario schlug ihr mit seiner dämonischen Kraft auf die platte Nase, die riesige Fledermaus überschlug sich rücklings und flatterte benommen und verwirrt wieder zur Felswand.  
Sunray hatte den höchsten Punkt seiner Flugbahn erreicht und sank nun wieder wie ein Stein.  
Dovario fing ihn wieder auf. Der Pegasus war deutlich schwerer als noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Diese verdammten Dunkelschluchten. Die Magie strömte geradezu aus seinem Körper hinaus. Sie mussten sich beeilen.  
Ein heiseres Fauchen drang an ihre Ohren und Dovario konnte gerade noch dem Maul der Fledermaus ausweichen, aber dafür traf der Körper ihn und Sunray wie ein gewaltiger Rammbock, der ihnen beiden die Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
Sie wirbelten durch die Luft. Die Fledermaus stieß vor, von links und recht, oben und unten, aber Dovario schaffte es immer gerade noch ihr auszuweichen.  
Plötzlich rief der Pegsaus: „Da! Da!“, und fuchtelte mit seinem Huf in eine Richtung. Dovario folgte dem Wink und sah einen großen Felsbrocken, der wie ein Daumen aus der Gesteinswand ragte.  
Dovario flog darauf zu, die Fledermaus dicht hinter ihnen. Es blieb keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er und der Pegasus in diesem Moment den gleichen Gedanken hatten. Er musste sich jetzt einfach darauf verlassen, dass seine Kraft für den rückflug ausreichen würde...  
„Du machst das!“, rief er dem Pegasus zu.  
„Okay!“  
Dovario schwang den Pegasus und warf ihn durch die Luft, auf den Felsbrocken zu. Er selbst drehte sich zur Fledermaus und schoss über sie hinweg, hörte ein Krachen und Rumpeln als der Fels aus der Wand fiel, auf die Fledermaus stürzte und mit ihr in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Sunray drückte sich in die entstandene Lücke in der Wand.  
Dovario flog mit schweren Flügeln zu ihm. Das alles hatte mehr Kraft gekostet als ihm lieb war. Er landete neben dem Pegasus und zu seinem eigenem Ärgernis ging er vor Erschöpfung in die Knie.  
„Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Pegasus vorsichtig.  
„Was bist du nur?“, stieß der Graue Hengst wütend hervor und versetzte Sunray einen Stoß. Er stand auf und drängte Sunray gegen die Wand. „Wie kommt es, dass ein mickriger Pegasus wie du es vollbringt, den dämonischen Ponies zu entkommen, die Tartaruskrähen zu überstehen, den Geistschlucker zu überwinden, das Land das nicht ist zu durchqueren und dann das hier! Wie konntest du sehen, dass dieser Fels lose war? In all der Hektik, bei all der Panik die du hattest!“  
„Ich... ich...“, stammelte Sunray unter den funkelnden Augen Dovario's. Dann schluckte er all seine Angst hinunter und entgegnete Dovario mit festem Blick. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war nur so ein Gefühl.“  
Der Pegasus sagte das mit so viel Überzeugung in der Stimme und mit so ernster Miene, dass Dovario nicht anders konnte, als los zu lachen. Es war einfach zu lächerlich. „Einfach so ein Gefühl, ja?“, wiederholte er.  
„Ja“, erwiderte der Pegasus bestimmt.  
Da betrachtete Dovario den Pegasus lange.  
Einfach so ein Gefühl?, dachte er bei sich und ihm kam eine Ahnung, was Sunray so besonders machte. Da war etwas in den Augen des Pegasus, etwas das noch tief unten in ihm verborgen zu sein schien.  
Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, spürte Dovario einen plötzlichen Sog in seinem Inneren. Etwas schien ihn förmlich auseinander zu reißen. Er wurde zurück Beschworen, nur machten die Magie auflösenden Eigenschaften der Dunkelschluchten es schwierig. Aber Lady Mysteria kümmerte sich nicht um das Wohlergehen des Grauen Hengstes. Sie zerrte weiter mit ihrer Zauberkraft an ihm.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte der Pegasus, als Dovario mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zurückwich.  
„Ich werde Beschworen. Wir müssen uns beeilen wenn du zu deiner Prinzessin willst!“  
Dovario drückte die Beine durch, packte den Pegasus und stieß sich in die Luft. Er flog steil aufwärts, kam aber nur langsam voran. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, ein Zustand den er schon nahezu vergessen hatte, und dazu kam noch Lady Mysteria's Ungeduld, die ihn beinahe in zwei Teile riss.  
Unter sich hörte Dovario ein heiseres Fauchen und das Schlagen von Flügeln.  
„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm. Die Dunkelschlucht-Fledermaus hatte ihren Schlag auf den Kopf anscheinend besser überstanden als gedacht oder sie war einfach nur ganz besonders zäh, jedenfalls kam sie wie ein wütender Sturm auf die beiden zu. Dovario spürte ihren Flügelschlag im Rücken, ihren aufgesperrten Rachen und dann spürte er...  
… wie Sunray sich losriss.  
Das war kein Versehen gewesen, keine Unachtsamkeit. Der Pegasus hatte sich mit voller Absicht aus Dovario's Griff gewunden. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, scherte die Flugbahn Fledermaus nach links aus. Sunray hatte sich in die langen Barthaare der Fledermaus verbissen und das plötzliche Gewicht zog der Fledermaus an der extrem empfindlichen Nase.  
Im selben Augenblick spürte Dovario, wie ihn Lady Mysteria's Magie ergriff wie der Sog eines Malstroms. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Sekunden.  
Die Fledermaus drehte und bog sich in der Luft, versuchte nach den eigenen Barthaaren zu schnappen. Sunray pendelte hin und her und landete schließlich im hohen Bogen auf dem Kopf des Ungetüms. Sunray rutschte zu einem Ohr der Fledermaus, holte tief Luft – und schrie! Er schrie so laut, dass sein Echo dutzendfach von den Wänden der Dunkelschluchten widerhallte. Das sensible Gehör, womit eine Fledermaus praktisch ihre gesamte Umgebung wahrnimmt, sendete nur weißes Rauschen in ihren Kopf, ihr Flug wurde zu einem zuckenden Hüpfen in der Luft und dann krachte sie endgültig mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand der Dunkelschluchten. Und mit ihr natürlich auch Sunray.  
Bevor Dovario aufhörte gegen die Beschwörung anzukämpfen, setzte er mit letzter Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, einen Zauber ein, bevor Sunray in die Tiefe stürzte.  
Danach konnte er nichts mehr tun. Sein Körper wurde wie von hunderten Angelhaken gezogen, bevor er sich auflöste.  
Eine Sekunde später erschien er auf dem Plateau, landete im Staub vor Lady Mysteria.  
Die kleine Prinzessin, die die ganze Zeit über in die Leere der Dunkelschluchten gestarrt zu haben schien, blickte auf.  
„Wo ist der Sterndiamant?“, fragte Lady Mysteria eisig.  
„Wo ist Sunray?“, fragte Serenity flehend.  
Dovario richtete sich auf. „Der Sterndiamant ist bei dem Pegasus“, antwortete er. Lady Mysteria's Züge verhärteten sich. „Und der Pegasus lebt“, fügte der Graue Hengst an Serenity hinzu. „Wenigstens das konnte ich noch schaffen.“  
Erleichterung machte sich auf Serenity's Gesicht breit, aber Lady Mysteria funkelte ihn zornig an.  
„Was interessiert es mich, ob der Pegasus lebt?“, herrschte sie. „Du solltest mir den Sterndiamanten bringen!“  
Dovario knurrte: „Lady Mysteria, mit Verlaub: Sunray ist im Moment der Einzige der Euch den Sterndiamanten zurückbringen kann. Also ist sein Überleben doch nur ein Vorteil.“  
„Aber dafür muss er es durch die Dunkelschluchten schaffen“, meinte Serenity besorgt.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es schaffen wird“, versicherte Dovario.  
„Das solltest du hoffen, Dovario“, sagte Lady Mysteria. „Ansonsten werde ich dich dem Pegasus hinterher werfen und dann kannst du genau wie er in den Dunkelschluchten verrotten.“  
Dovario entgegnete ihrem Blick. „Er wird es schaffen“, beteuerte er.  
„Woher dieses Vertrauen?“  
„Weil ich endlich weiß, was er ist“, antwortete Dovario leise.  
Damit musste Lady Mysteria sich wohl oder übel zufrieden geben.  
„Und woher wollen wir wissen, ob es Sunray wirklich gut geht?“, warf Serenity ein. „Ich muss ihm doch irgendwie helfen.“  
Lady Mysteria schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete sagte sie:„Freu dich, Serenity. Ich werde dir einen neuen Zauber beibringen.“ Aber Serenity gefiel es gar nicht, dass ihre Schwester dabei lächelte.


	20. Chapter 20

Der Zauber, den der Graue Hengst angewendet hatte, bevor er aus den Dunkelschluchten gezogen wurde, hatte Sunray in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt. Und während er schlief glitt Sunray langsam und vorsichtig tiefer, als würde er von achtsamen Armen getragen, bis er letztendlich auf dem Boden der Dunkelschluchten sanft und behutsam abgelegt wurde.

Der Zauber den Serenity lernen sollte, wurde ihr von Lady Mysteria in den Kopf gebrannt. Es fühlte sich an als würde ihre Schwester ihr die Magie mit einer glühend heißen Feder in ihr Gedächtnis schweißen.  
Es war der Zauber, den Lady Mysteria benutzt hatte um Serenity in ihrem Traum zu besuchen.  
Als sie fertig war, trat Lady Mysteria einen Schritt zurück und Serenity keuchte schwer und Schweiß lief ihr über den Hals. Sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen.  
„So“, sagte Lady Mysteria. „Dovario hat den Pegasus einschlafen lassen und den Sturz wird er auch überstehen. Jedenfalls das hat er hingekriegt.“ Dovarios Augen verengten sich. „Und du wirst jetzt über seine Träume Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen.“  
„Und wie soll ich ihm so helfen?“, fragte Serenity.  
„Du sollst ihm auch nicht helfen. Es ist nur wichtig, dass der Sterndiamant bei ihm ist. Wenn er es ist, teleportiere ich Dovario noch einmal hinunter, bis auf den Grund und er wird ihn für mich holen.“  
„Und Sunray? Willst du ihn einfach da unten lassen?“  
„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte Lady Mysteria mit einem gemeinem Lächeln. „Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit dich ein letztes Mal mit ihm zu Unterhalten, Serenity. Das ist äußerst großzügig von mir.“  
„Du gemeines, kaltherziges Biest!“, zischte Serenity.  
„Aber, aber Serenity. So spricht man nicht mit seiner großen Schwester. Jetzt beeil dich. Wer weiß wie lange Sunray noch schlafen wird. Ich will den Sterndiamanten und du dich doch noch bestimmt von ihm verabschieden. Wenigstens ein allerletztes Mal.“  
Serenity wischte eine wütende Träne aus ihrem Auge und trat zum Rand der Dunkelschluchten. Hier, genau an dieser Stelle war Sunray abgestürzt. Einen Moment lang blickte sie in die Dunkelheit, als ob ihre Augen bis auf den Grund reichen und sie Sunray erkennen konnten.  
Dann setzte sie sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Sunray stand im Himmel. Er spazierte über einen schneeweißen Wolkenkamm und der Himmel hatte das Leuchten der untergehenden Sonne angenommen. Es war wunderschön hier oben, mit einem leichten Windhauch der die warme Luft durchzog.  
„Sunray.“  
Sunray drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Serenity, als wäre sie gerade aus der Wolke gewachsen. Er schaute sie überrascht an. „Ich träume, oder?“, fragte er dann.  
Serenity trat auf ihn zu. „Ja du träumst, aber ich bin echt. Mysteria hat mir einen Zauber beigebracht, um mit dir in deinen Träumen sprechen zu können.“  
„Also ist sie wirklich deine Schwester?“, fragte Sunray.  
Serenity blieb stehen. Betreten schaute sie auf ihre Hufe. „Ja“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Sie ist es.“  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“ Der Wind wurde stärker, wütend, so wie Sunray selbst.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht“, antwortete Serenity leise.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ich sie hasse! Ich hasse es so sehr, mit ihr verwandt zu sein! Am liebsten würde ich nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Aber es geht nun mal nicht. Wir sind nun einmal Schwestern und...“  
„Und ihr wollt beide in die Sternstadt. Komme was wolle“, sagte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.  
Der Wind trieb gewaltige Wolkenberge vor sich her. Dunkelgraue Riesen aus Regenwolken, die das Licht verdrängten. Die Luft wurde nass und kalt.  
„Stimmt es, was Mysteria gesagt hat?“, fragte Sunray. „Dass du mich K.O. geschlagen hast?“  
Serenity's verzweifeltes Gesicht reichte schon aus, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. „Sunray, ich...“  
„Also stimmt es!“, fuhr er sie an und rang nach Worten. Das erste Mal war er wirklich wütend auf Serenity. „Nach allem... Wieso... Hast du es getan, weil ich dir eine Last wurde? Wolltest du mich wirklich loswerden? Wenn dann hättest du auch einfach etwas sagen können! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!“  
Donner grollte und eiskalter Regen peitschte über die beiden hinweg, aber Sunray starrte Serenity einfach weiter an.  
Bumm! Bumm! Machte der Donner und alles um ihnen herum erzitterte.  
Serenity rief ihm etwas zu, aber der heulende Wind und der dröhnende Donner ließen ihre Stimme untergehen. Bumm! Bumm! Bumm!  
War das wirklich Donner, fragte sich Sunray.  
Das hörte sich eher an wie... Schritte. Von etwas sehr, sehr großem. Und es kam näher!  
„Sunray!“, sagte Serenity eindringlich und trat auf ihn zu. „Hör mir zu! Du wirst gleich aufwachen. Nimm den Sterndiamanten und pass darauf auf! Bleib einfach wo du bist!“  
Die Schritte waren jetzt ganz nah. Die Form eines riesigen etwas schob sich durch die Wolken und Sunray spürte, wie er aufwachte.  
„Ich fürchte, dass wird nicht möglich sein“, konnte er noch erwidern, als er auch schon die Augen öffnete.

Serenity wurde wie durch einen Strudel zurück in ihren Körper katapultiert. Schwankend stand sie auf und taumelte von dem Abgrund der Dunkelschluchten zurück.  
„Und?“, fragte Lady Mysteria.  
„Sunray“, keuchte Serenity. „Er ist gerade aufgewacht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er auf den Sterndiamanten aufpassen soll, aber...“  
„Aber was?“, fragte Lady Mysteria.  
Serenity sah noch ganz deutlich die riesige Gestalt vor sich, die mit donnernden Schritten auf sie zugekommen war.  
„Da ist etwas bei ihm. Etwas gefährliches.“  
„Das Schicksal des Pegasus ist mir gleichgültig“, erwiderte Lady Mysteria trocken.  
„Und wenn Sunray davor flieht? Zusammen mit dem Sterndiamanten? Wie willst du ihn dann jemals wiederfinden?“  
Lady Mysteria dachte wahrscheinlich nicht mal wirklich darüber nach, auch wenn sie einen Moment lang inne hielt. Dann sah sie zu Dovario.  
„Also schön. Dovario“, sagte sie. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast.“  
„Mit Verlaub, M´Lady, das wird nicht funktionieren“, wandte der Graue Hengst ein. „Unten auf dem Grund der Dunkelschluchten wird jegliche Magie abgewürgt. Ihr könntet mich natürlich so tief runter wie möglich bringen und ich könnte sogar den Sterndiamanten finden, aber ihn Euch bringen wäre immer noch unmöglich, da selbst ich meine Kräfte dort unten nicht einsetzen kann. Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ihr werdet den Sterndiamanten bekommen.“  
„Und wer wird ihn mir bringen?“  
„Sunray natürlich.“  
„Der Pegasus?“, stieß Lady Mysteria ungläubig hervor. „Und wie soll er das anstellen? Ein unfähiger, kleiner Tollpatsch wie er?“  
Serenity starrte Lady Mysteria wütend an, aber aus genau diesen Gründen machte sie sich Sorgen um Sunray. Sunray war ungeschickt und tollpatschig. Ohne Hilfe, auf sich allein gestellt würde Sunray dort unten nicht überleben.  
Aber Dovario, der Graue Hengst, schien anderer Meinung zu sein. Er ging zum Rand der Dunkelschluchten und pustete und aus seinem Atem formte sich eine Brücke auf die andere Seite.  
„Wir sollten losgehen, damit wir Sunray empfangen können, wenn er aus den Dunkelschluchten herausgefunden hat“, sagte er.  
Lady Mysteria schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes voran. „Ich will nur hoffen, dass du recht hast“, sagte sie mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Dovario. Dann schritt sie weiter.  
Serentiy stockte kurz. Dann lief sie hinter Dovario her.  
Bitte, dachte sie, während sie über die Brücke lief. Komm heil zurück.

Sunray richtete sich im gleichen Moment auf, in dem er die Augen aufschlug. Er sah den Sterndiamanten vor sich liegen. Glitzernd und unbeschadet. Seine Satteltasche allerdings war hinüber. Sie hatte einen großen Riss, den sie sich wohl bei dem Kampf mit der Fledermaus eingefangen haben musste. Darin würde er wohl nichts mehr transportieren können.  
Sunray legte die Tasche ab und steckte den Sterndiamanten unter seinen Flügel. Wenigstens dazu waren sie noch gut.  
Sunray sah sich um und zu seiner Überraschung sah er seinen eigenen Schatten. Er konnte ihn sehen, weil das schnaubende etwas das hinter ihm stand eine Fackel in der Hand hielt. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sich dem größten Geschöpf gegenüberstehen, das er je erblickt hatte. Zuerst sah er nur zwei Hufe, die unter einem grell rosa Rüschenkleid steckten, das groß genug war um ein ganzes Haus damit abzudecken. Dann sah er die muskulösen Arme, die in gewaltigen Pranken endeten. In der einen wurde die Fackel gehalten, die die Ausmaße eines Baumstammes hatte, in der anderen weilte eine Art Knüppel. Der Kopf, von der Größe eines Güterwagons, war der eines Stiers mit Hörnern wie zugespitzte Rammböcke.  
Der Riese beugte sich zu Sunray hinunter, bis ihre Nasen auf der selben Höhe waren und der Atem Sunrays Haare nach hinten stieß.  
Der Riese richtete sich auf und hob seinen Knüppel. Sunray öffnete den Mund und schrie. Der Knüppel sauste heran und knapp über Sunray's Kopf hinweg. Er hörte wie etwas mit einem matschigen Geräusch gegen die Wand geschmettert wurde.  
Dann ließ der Riese die Fackel fallen und sprang über Sunray hinweg. Brüllend und schnaubend schlug er um sich, hieb auf merkwürdige Schatten ein, die auf ihn zu sprangen.  
Sunray drehte sich zur Seite und sah eine fette weiße Spinne, die größer war als er selbst an der Felswand liegen. Sunray blickte nach oben. Eine ganze Ansammlung von weißen Kokons aus Spinnennetzen klebten dort an den Felsen. Er war offenbar geradewegs in ein Nest der Spinnen gefallen und jetzt kämpfte ein Riese die Spinnen zurück. Eine nach der anderen fiel den Hieben des Minotaurus zum Opfer, bis sie schließlich allesamt der Rückzug antraten.  
Der Minotaurus schnaufte und drehte sich dann zu Sunray um.  
„Na wen haben wir denn da?“, sagte er plötzlich und kam wieder näher. Sunray erkannte, dass die Keule in Wirklichkeit das größte Nudelholz war das er je gesehen hatte, groß genug um ganze Straßen damit zu planieren. „Ein kleiner Pegasus kommt mich besuchen, das ist ja herzallerliebst! Ich muss dir aber sagen, dass das hier kein guter Ort ist für dich. Hier gibt es viel von diesem“, der Minotaurus blickte angeekelt auf die Spinne die leblos am Boden lag, „Ungeziefer.“  
Sunray stand da mit offenem Mund und fühlte sich sogar noch kleiner als zuvor, als der in Rosa gekleidete Minotaurus direkt vor ihm stand und ihm seine freie Hand hinhielt.  
„Komm, spring auf.“  
Sunray zögerte.  
„Da werden gleich noch viel mehr von denen hier sein“, sagte der Minotaurus. „Wir sollten uns schnell aus dem Staub machen.“  
Endlich fand Sunray seine Stimme wieder. „Wer... wer bist du denn?“, fragte er.  
„Ich? Mein Name ist Mina. Mina Taura.“


	21. Chapter 21

Mina Taura trug Sunray in ihrer offenen Hand, während sie die andere mit der Fackel hoch erhoben hielt und zielstrebig durch die Dunkelschluchten stampfte. Immer wieder bog sie hier und da ab, mal nach links, mal nach rechts und schnell hatte Sunray die Orientierung verloren, geschweige denn wusste er, wie weit sie bis jetzt gekommen waren.  
Den Sterndiamant versteckte er weiterhin unter seinem Flügel und das Herz wurde ihm wieder schwer. Noch nie war er so wütend auf Serenity gewesen. Das Gefühl von ihr betrogen worden zu sein war für ihn kaum zu ertragen.  
Hielt sie ihn wirklich für nutzlos? Es gab natürlich eine Menge anderer Ponys die ihr wahrscheinlich besser hätten helfen können, aber trotzdem... Sie hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass sie beste Freunde waren. Warum also hatte sie Sunray eins übergezogen? Hatte sie ihn wirklich loswerden wollen?  
Aber eigentlich sollte er sich doch im Moment ganz andere Sorgen machen. Er wurde von einem gewaltigen völlig unbekannten Minotaurus oder Minotaurin immer weiter in die Tiefen der Dunkelschluchten geschleppt.  
Er machte sich keine Sorgen wegen Mina, sie schien nett zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie ihn davor bewahrt als Spinnenspeise zu enden. Aber je tiefer er in die Dunkelschluchten kam, desto schwieriger würde es für Serenity oder wen auch immer sein, ihn zu finden.   
Sunray war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um Mina nicht doch um einen Mann handelte. Soweit er wusste, besaßen nur die männlichen Minotauren Hörner, so wie dieser hier auch, aber das Gesicht war geschminkt, mit Lippenstift und lang gezogenen Wimpern. Außerdem war die Stimme unverkennbar die eines Kerls, auch wenn Mina versucht hatte, sie zu verstellen. Zum Schluss kam noch diese Kleid. Mädchen trugen Kleider, Jungs nicht, aber die ganzen Muskeln, die Statur darunter wirkte äußerst unpassend.  
„Sag mal“, fragte Sunray vorsichtig. „Bist du ein Mädchen?“  
Mina lächelte. „Aber natürlich“, sagte sie. „Ich bin die hübscheste Minotaurin weit und breit. Wieso?“  
„Ach, nur so“, sagte Sunray schnell. Er wollte Mina auf keinen Fall kränken indem er gedacht hatte sie sei vielleicht ein Junge und wenn sie sagte, sie sei ein Mädchen, dann war das auch wohl einfach so.  
„Wir sind gleich da“, sagte Mina.  
„Wo denn?“, fragte Sunray verdutzt.  
Mina strahlte. „Bei mir zu Hause. Es ist lange her, dass ich Besuch hatte. Eigentlich, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich noch nie wirklich Besuch.“  
Langsam löste sich im Schein der Fackel aus der Dunkelheit eine große, stählerne Tür, die aussah, als hätte man sie einfach an eine Wand der Dunkelschluchten gesetzt und dann vergessen. „Es sieht zwar nicht sehr einladend aus, aber es ist recht wohnlich“, sagte Mina, als sie die Fackel in einen Halter steckte und die Tür mit lautem Quietschen öffnete.  
Mina hatte recht. Es war eine Kammer (für Minas Ausmaße war es eine Kammer aber für Sunray ein Zimmer in Riesenformat) die beleuchtet wurde durch einen Kronleuchter der zwischen kreuz und quer hängenden Bändern von der Decke hing. Auf dem Boden lagen schöne Teppiche, die Wände waren flickenartig mit Tapete überklebt worden und wo noch ein Stück kahle Wand zu sehen wäre hingen leere Bilderrahmen. In einer Ecke neben einem Regal standen eine Galerie mit Zeichenutensilien, ein Webstuhl und eine Töpferscheibe. Es gab eine Küchenzeile die aussah, als sei sie direkt aus dem Stein gehauen worden, einen Schrank, einen runden Tisch mit einer leeren Vase und Stühlen, ein weiches Bett mit dicken Decken und einen gusseisernen Ofen in dem es fröhlich prasselte.  
Nachdem Mina die Tür geschlossen hatte, schienen die dunklen und kalten Dunkelschluchten mit einem Mal meilenweit weg zu sein. Das hier war ein Paradies.   
„Ein bisschen staubig vielleicht“, sagte Mina, während sie Sunray auf dem Tisch absetzte. „Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Wie wäre es mit etwas Tee?“ Mina wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern wirbelte herum und setzte Wasser auf.  
„Wohnst du ganz allein hier?“, fragte Sunray, während Mina eine Kanne auf den Tisch stellte, die größer war als Sunray wenn er sich auf die Hinterbeine stellen würde (die Tasse die er bekam hatte allerdings genau die richtige Größe.)  
„Ja, ganz allein. Und das schon sehr lange“, sagte Mina.  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ach, das muss es nicht. Es gibt hier eine Menge Dinge die man tun kann, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Man kann töpfern, weben, nähen, stricken...“  
„Riesige Spinnen zermatschen“, half Sunray bei.  
„Oh das“, Mina wedelte mit ihrer Hand in seine Richtung. „Das ist nur ein nötiges Übel, das man auf sich nehmen muss, um zu den Schrotthalden zu kommen.“  
„Schrotthalden?“, fragte Sunray verwundert.  
„Ja, Schrotthalden. Es gibt hier in den Dunkelschluchten einige Stellen wo Leute von oben einfach ihren ganzen Müll hineinwerfen. Haufenweise Schrott und alte Möbel, Geschirr und kaputte Werkzeuge und das alles.“  
„Aha“, sagte Sunray langsam. „Und was wolltest du da?“  
„Na Schrott sammeln und Holz für Feuer“, sagte Mina und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein und ließ einen großen Tropfen, der fast schon zu viel war in Sunrays Tasse tropfen. „Ich sammle Schrott und mache daraus Skulpturen, mein neuestes Hobby muss ich zugeben, ich bin noch nicht wirklich gut darin. Bis jetzt habe ich alle meine Werke wieder zerstört.“  
Sunray nahm einen Schluck Tee und ließ den Blick eingehender durch Minas zu Hause wandern. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass in Regalen und auf Brettern an den Wänden alle möglichen Alltagsdinge standen, was bei dem Größenunterschied aussah, als wären es Spielsachen für Puppenhäuser. Tassen, halb zerbrochen Vasen, ein Fahrrad, Bücher, Einmachgläser, Töpfe, Pfannen, ein Kühlschrank und alles mögliche noch dazu standen in Ponygröße dicht an dicht gedrängt beieinander.  
Während seine Augen durch den Raum schweiften, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das auf dem Tisch lag. Ein großer Bogen Papier.  
„Oh, das“, sagte Mina die seinem Blick gefolgt war und errötete leicht. „Es ist mir etwas peinlich das zuzugeben, aber ich schreibe Briefe. Natürlich kann ich sie an niemanden verschicken, weil ich niemanden kenne und eine Post gibt es hier unten auch nicht. Deshalb kann ich sie nur an mich selbst schicken. Aber ich tue gerne so, als käme sie von jemand anderen“, gab sie zu.  
„Wie kannst du dir denn selbst Post schicken?“, fragte Sunray verwirrt.  
„Ah ja“, sagte Mina freudig und stand auf. „Das zeig ich dir gerne.“ Sie ging zu einem Schreibtisch und holte zwei winzige Stempel heraus. „Hiermit“, sagte sie stolz und reichte sie Sunray. „Unter all den Kaputten und nutzlosen Dingen kann man auf den Schrotthalden manchmal wahre Schätze finden. So wie diese hier.“  
Sunray drehte den Stempel in seinen Hufen. Er schien eigentlich ganz normal zu sein. Ein Stempel mit einem Hufeisenabdruck. Mina grinste bei Sunray's ratlosem Gesichtsausdruck. „Sehen nicht nach viel aus, nicht wahr? Aber pass auf, kleiner Pegasus, diese Stempel sind nämlich...“ sie blickte verschwörerisch hin und her und senkte die Stimme. „...magisch!“  
Sunray zuckte mit den Ohren. „Magisch? Wie das?“  
„Das ist eigentlich recht interessant“, sagte Mina mit fuchtelnden Händen und nahm sich einen der Briefe und steckte ihn in einen abgenutzten Briefumschlag. „Den tue ich da rein. So! Und jetzt, geh du mal auf die andere Seite des Tisches, bis ganz zum Rand. Sehr schön. Und jetzt leg den Stempel einfach dahin und geh ein paar Schritte zurück. Genau. Und jetzt pass auf.“ Sie hob den Stempel, den sie noch in der Hand hielt und drückte ihn auf den Briefumschlag. Eine Sekunde später war der Umschlag verschwunden und lag auf de anderen Seite des Tisches, genau unter dem Stempel den Sunray abgestellt hatte.  
Sunray entfuhr ein verblüffter Aufschrei.  
„Toll, oder?“, sagte Mina strahlend. „Ein paar magischer Stempel und zwei Personen können sich jederzeit gegenseitig Briefe schreiben, ohne dass man auf den Postboten warten muss. Was damit wohl schon für Briefe verschickt wurden? Geheime Botschaften, lange Gedichte oder sogar Liebesbriefe?“ Sie kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen bei diesem Gedanken, nahm die beiden Stempel wieder an sich und seufzte schwer. „Aber leider habe ich beide Stempel, deswegen kann ich nur mir selber schreiben.“  
Mina merkte wohl, wie Sunray sie mitfühlend ansah und setzte wieder ihr Lächeln auf. „Aber mach dir nichts draus. Jetzt bist du ja da, kleiner Pegasus. Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?“  
„Ich bin Sunray“, sagte er.  
„Sunray“, wiederholte Mina und schloss verträumt die Augen. „Das ist ein schöner Name. Hier unten vergisst man manchmal, dass es da oben tatsächlich eine Sonne gibt. Hier muss man alles mit Feuer erhellen. Und was machst du hier unten in den Dunkelschluchten? Hat man dich verbannt?“, fragte sie und griff nach ihrer Tasse.  
„Verbannt?“, fragte Sunray verdutzt. „Nein, wir waren auf dem Weg in das Sternkönigreich...“  
Mina erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ die Tasse scheppernd zu Boden fallen.  
„DAS STERNKÖNIGREICH?“, fauchte sie plötzlich und ihre Stimme klang auf einmal viel tiefer und ihre Augen hatten einen feuerroten Schimmer angenommen. Schnaubend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „GEHÖRST DU ETWA AUCH ZU DENEN?“  
„N...Nein“, sagte Sunray, doch Mina schien ihn vor überschäumendem Zorn nicht zu hören. Sie hob ihre Faust und donnerte sie auf den Tisch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Sunray zur Seite springen, bevor er von ihr zerquetscht worden wäre. Mina schnaubte heißen Dampf aus ihren Nüstern und polterte um den Tisch herum.  
Sunray sprang auf den Stuhl, der ihm am nächsten war, aber die rasende Mina holte schon wieder aus und rammte ihren Arm der Länge nach durch das Sitzpolster. Der Stuhl, Mina und Sunray kippten um. Mina versuchte nach Sunray zu greifen, der ihr aber zwischen den Fingern hindurch schlüpfte. Sie rollten über den Boden und Mina versuchte Sunray mit ihrer flachen Hand zu erwischen. Sunray kullerte über den Boden, Mina richtete sich auf, hob den Stuhl und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Sunray stand vor der Tür konnte sie aber nicht öffnen, weil sie einfach zu groß und zu schwer war. Er drückte sich gegen die Wand, als Mina näher kam und ausholte.  
„Mina, hör auf!“, schrie er, als er die Faust auf sich zurasen sah. Sie stoppte, kurz vor seiner Nasenspitze. Mina's Augen wurden wieder normal und zitternd zog sie ihren Arm zurück.  
„Ach du meine Güte“, sagte sie entsetzt. Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und atemlos. „Ach du meine Güte. Sunray, es... es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte das nicht.“ Mit starrem Blick und steifen Gliedern ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Knien.  
Sunray schaffte es den gewaltigen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. „Was war denn auf einmal los?“, fragte er.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sunray“, schniefte Mina. „Aber als du das Sternkönigreich erwähnt hast, da... da konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen.“  
„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt“, erwiderte Sunray.  
„Es ist nur so... ich bin schon so lange hier und vieles von früher hab ich schon längst vergessen, aber diesen Hass auf das Sternkönigreich werde ich wohl nie hinter mir lassen können.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Sunray. „Wieso hasst du das Sternkönigreich so sehr?“  
Mina hob ihren Kopf und sah Sunray an. „Sie waren es, die mich hierher verbannt haben.“


	22. Chapter 22

Sunray's Kopf brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, was Mina gerade gesagt hatte.  
Wie konnte sie von dem Sternkönigreich in die Dunkelschluchten verbannt worden sein, wo es doch schon vor mehr als tausend Jahren untergegangen war? Bei all den äußerlichen Merkwürdigkeiten, sah Mina trotzdem nicht so alt aus.  
Sunray und Mina setzten sich wieder an den Tisch und Mina goss sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt und einen tiefen Schluck genommen hatte, fragte Sunray nach: „Also, das Sternkönigreich hat dich hierher verbannt?“  
Er stellte die Frage sehr vorsichtig. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Mina ein weiteres Mal einen Wutausbruch bekam.  
Mina rümpfte schnaubend die Nase. „Oh ja, das haben sie.“  
„Dann...“ Sunray fragte sich wie er das am besten formulieren sollte. „Wie alt bist du?“  
Mina ließ ihre Tasse sinken. „Also Sunray, du solltest wissen, dass man solche Sachen eine Dame nicht fragt.“  
„Ich meine nur“, setzte Sunray schnell hinzu, „das Sternkönigreich ist schon längst untergegangen. Schon vor tausenden von Jahren. Es ist schon so lange weg, dass die meisten Leute gar nicht mehr daran glauben. Es ist nur noch ein Mythos.“  
Mina starrte ihn an. „Ein Mythos?“, wiederholte sie langsam.  
Sunray nickte. Mina schien einen Moment lang nicht zu atmen, dann lehnte sie ganz langsam den Kopf zurück, schaute zur Decke und seufzte. „So lange schon?“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und verfiel in Schweigen.  
Sunray konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Mina wirklich so alt sein sollte, dass sie zur Zeit des Sternkönigreichs gelebt haben sollte. Aber den Baumvater hatte es damals ja auch schon gegeben, warum also nicht auch riesige Minotauren?  
„Wieso haben sie dich verbannt?“, fragte Sunray. „Das Sternkönigreich, meine ich.“  
Mina richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn.  
„Damals“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Das war damals eine ganz andere Zeit, Sunray. Und ich war eine andere Mina. Ich war nicht die Minotaurin, die ich heute bin. Ich war so...“ Sie schaute auf die Überreste des Stuhls den sie zertrümmert hatte.  
„So wie gerade eben“, führte Sunray fort.  
Mina nickte traurig.  
„Die Jahrtausende haben mich ruhiger werden lassen. Trotzdem hasse ich das Sternkönigreich dafür, dass es mich hier eingesperrt hat“, sagte sie bitter. „Jahrzehnte lang haben sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich zu jagen. Verbrecher wurden in die Dunkelschluchten gebracht um mich zu erschlagen und sich so ihre Freiheit zu erkaufen. Und es waren viele, sehr viele und keiner von ihnen hat es je geschafft. Bis zum Tag meines Todes werde ich nicht hier heraus kommen. Ich muss ein nahezu ewiges Leben hier in der Dunkelheit verbringen.“   
„Gibt es denn für dich keinen Weg hinaus aus den Dunkelschluchten?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Nun, wenn jemand einen Weg hätte finden müssen, so wäre ich das. Ich kenne so ziemlich jeden Winkel dieses Labyrinths. Ich selbst bin damals genau hier angekommen. Da war das nur eine kahle Höhle. Ich habe dieses Labyrinth ausgekundschaftet, abgesucht, aber keinen Ausgang finden können.“ Sie blickte zu dem Ofen aus Eisen an der Wand. „Ich habe schon vieles Versucht um hier raus zu kommen. Klettern war mein erster Gedanke. Aber das war eine dumme Idee. Man kann klettern so viel man will, die Welt da oben scheint einfach nicht näher zu kommen. Ich bin abgestürzt und habe mir damals einige Knochen gebrochen. Auf den Schrotthalden habe ich versucht eine Treppe zu bauen, aber alles was da unten liegt ist viel zu klein und selbst wenn es groß genug für mich wäre, würde es nicht ausreichen um den Rand der Dunkelschluchten zu erreichen. Fliegen ist auch unmöglich. Die einzigen Wesen, die in den Schluchten fliegen können, sind die Dunkelschluchtenfledermäuse. Man kann versuchen auf ihnen zu reiten, sie würden dich aber abwerfen oder sich selbst gegen eine Wand schmettern, bevor sie dich nach oben befördern.“  
Sunray nickte zustimmend, als er an seine Begegnung mit der Fledermaus dachte.  
„Und von alleine wirst du auch nicht fliegen können“, führte Mina weiter.  
„Ja, meine Flügel. Ich weiß.“  
„Ach Gottchen, das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Tut mir leid. Nein, hier unten in den Dunkelschluchten, können die Pegasi nicht fliegen, genauso wenig wie die Einhörner zaubern können. Deswegen eignete es sich für das Sternkönigreich auch so gut als Gefängnis.“  
Sunray's Hoffnung sank. Wenn es keinen Ausgang gab, würde auch niemand kommen um ihn zu holen. Serenity hatte in seinem Traum gesagt, er solle bleiben wo er war. Das hieß doch, dass jemand kommen würde, um ihn aus den Dunkelschluchten wieder heraus zu bringen. Aber wie sollte das passieren, wenn es keinen Ausgang gab? Wenn man noch nicht einmal fliegen, geschweige denn sich selbst frei zaubern konnte?  
Aber – hatte Serenity nicht gezaubert, als Sunray unten auf den Dunkelschluchten gelegen hatte? Sie war ihm doch im Traum erschienen. Hieß das, dass es vielleicht doch möglich für ihn war, die Dunkelschluchten zu verlassen, wenn Serenity in der Lage wäre ihn in den Schluchten zu finden? Oder war es doch nur ein einfacher Traum von ihm gewesen? Ein Wunschdenken seines eigenen Verstands?  
Mina unterbrach sein denken: „Aber was brachte dich eigentlich hierher? Wie bist du in die Dunkelschluchten gekommen?“, fragte sie auf einmal neugierig. „Du wolltest doch in die Sternstadt, oder?“  
Sunray spürte einen Stich in der Brust, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte und all die Zweifel die er in sich hatte, stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann holte er den Sterndiamanten unter seinem Flügel hervor.  
„Deshalb bin ich hier“, sagte er und reichte ihn Mina.  
Die Minotaurin nahm den Sterndiamanten vorsichtig zwischen zwei Finger und hielt ihn sich nah vor ein Auge. „Das ist doch...“  
„Der Sterndiamant. Der Schlüssel, der einen in die Sternstadt bringen kann.“  
Mina drehte den Stein ein wenig vor ihrem Auge hin und her und legte ihn dann vor Sunray auf die Tischplatte. „Wie bist du denn daran gekommen?“, fragte sie.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, sagte Sunray bedrückt und spülte den aufkommenden Kloß in seinem Hals mit dem letzten Rest Tee in seiner Tasse herunter. „Bevor ich anfange, ist noch etwas Tee da?“  
Er erzählte Mina alles. Von Anfang an. Von dem Museumsbesuch, von Serenity, von seiner Familie, dem Grauen Hengst, Leere und Nichts den beiden dämonischen Ponys, von Sicherheitschef Tassel, der Zugfahrt, ihrem Ballonabsturz in den Geistschluckersümpfen, vom Baumvater erzählte er, den Tartaruskrähen, einfach alles, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte.  
Nur einmal unterbrach Mina ihn kurz, um einige weitere selbst gezogene Kerzen anzuzünden.  
Es dauerte lange, bis er zu dem Teil seiner Geschichte kam, der ihn am meisten zu schaffen machte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie es getan hat. Das heißt, ich weiß es eigentlich schon. Ich bin nun mal nichts weiter als ein tollpatschiges Unglückspony. Zu nichts wirklich zu gebrauchen. Immer verhaue ich alles irgendwie. Wahrscheinlich wollte Serenity mich wirklich einfach nur loswerden.“ Er starrte in seine Tasse und leerte den Rest in einem Zug. „Und dann hat mich Dovario die Dunkelschluchten runter geworfen“, schloss er.  
Sunray blickte auf und sah, dass Mina bestürzt ihre Finger gegen den Mund gepresst hatte.  
„A-aber ich hab's überlebt“, fügte er verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu.  
„Oh, Sunray. Es tut mir so leid, was dir passiert ist. Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass dich deine Freundin nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte?“  
Sunray dachte nach. Was uns im Weg ist und lästig wird, wird aus dem Weg geräumt und zurück gelassen, hatte Lady Mysteria gesagt. Aber das traf doch nicht auf Serenity zu, oder? Das waren nur Worte von Lady Mysteria um ihn zu verunsichern. Und es hatte funktioniert, das musste sich Sunray wütend eingestehen. Sie hatte es geschafft Sunray's Vertrauen an Serenity in Frage zu stellen. Aber warum hatte Serenity ihn dann niedergeschlagen? Das hatte sie selbst zugeben.  
Sunray wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. Er war zu verwirrt und wütend, um auf eine klare Antwort zu kommen.  
Letztendlich entschied er sich, es so zu halten, wie er es auch schon gesagt hatte: „Ich glaube kein Wort das aus Lady Mysteria's Mund kommt, bis ich es nicht von Serenity selbst höre“, sagte er entschieden.  
„Das ist eine gute Einstellung“, sagte Mina nickend. „Glaub mir, es kommt bestimmt ganz anders, wenn du und deine Freundin euch das nächste Mal seht.“  
„Falls es überhaupt ein nächstes Mal geben wird“, erwiderte Sunray. „Ohne Ausgang werden sie keine Möglichkeit haben mir zu helfen. Und finden müssten sie mich auch erst mal.“  
„Oh ja. Stimmt. Entschuldige“, sagte Mina schnell und ihr Blick huschte wieder verlegen zum Ofen. „So“, sagte sie dann, sprang auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Es wird Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Spät ist es, ja das ist es.“  
Jetzt wo Mina es sagte, merkte Sunray, wie müde er eigentlich war. Ja, schlafen schien eine gute Idee zu sein.  
Leider war bei all den Dingen die Mina auf den Schrotthalden gefunden hatte kein Bett dabei, jedenfalls keins, auf dem man hätte schlafen können, also legte sie Sunray in eines der Bänder die an der Decke hingen, wie in eine Hängematte bei ihm zu Hause.  
Sunray war schon sehr gespannt auf seinen Traum, denn vielleicht würde Serenity wieder in seinem Traum erscheinen und er könnte ihr sagen, wo er war, damit sie sich etwas einfallen lassen konnten, um ihn aus den Dunkelschluchten zu holen. Wenn nicht, dann war vielleicht auch seine vorherige Begegnung mit Serenity nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen.

Er träumte tatsächlich von Serenity, aber nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Er trank Tee mit Mina, als plötzlich Serenity auftauchte.  
„Da bist du ja, Serenity“, sagte Sunray fröhlich. Serenity aber sprang ohne ein Wort auf den Tisch und schnappte sich den Sterndiamanten. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging wieder hinaus, ohne Sunray auch nur zu beachten. Sunray lief ihr hinterher, obwohl Mina ihn aufhalten wollte. Raus in die Dunkelschluchten. Er lief ihr nach so schnell er nur konnte, aber sie schien einfach nicht näher zu kommen. Sunray wusste plötzlich, dass sie nur gekommen war, um den Sterndiamanten zu holen. Das war alles, was sie interessierte. Sunray war ihr völlig gleichgültig. Dann verschwand sie. War einfach weg und ließ Sunray zurück, weil sie ja alles hatte, was sie wollte. Sunray war allein, ganz allein in der Düsternis der Dunkelschluchten. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, unfähig sich zu rühren, oder auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, verwachsen mit dem Boden der Schlucht, so lange, bis er sich selbst zu Stein verwandelte.  
Das riss Sunray aus seinem Schlaf. Er holte den Sterndiamanten hervor und legte ihn sich auf die Brust.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?“, fragte er sich, während er den Stein anstarrte. „Das sie mich nur braucht, um ihr den Sterndiamanten zu bringen. Das ist nicht wahr, oder?“ Aber sicher war er sich darüber leider nicht. Zudem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, das er selbst nicht richtig beschreiben konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob irgendetwas böses ganz in seiner Nähe wäre, dicht in seinem Nacken und ihn die ganze Zeit über die Schulter schauen würde.   
Als er wieder aufwachte, war es aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Mina war schon aufgestanden und briet etwas in einer Pfanne.  
„Guten Morgen“, säuselte sie, als sie Sunray bemerkte.  
„Ist denn schon Morgen?“, fragte er verschlafen.  
„Ach das weiß man hier nie so genau. Du weißt schon, so ohne Sonnenlicht. Irgendwann entwickelt man ein ganz eigenes Zeitgefühl. Auf jeden Fall ist jetzt Frühstückszeit.“  
Sie half Sunray von seinem Schlafplatz herunter und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab.  
Es gab Tee zum Frühstück und etwas das irgendwie an steingraues Rührei erinnerte. Sunray stocherte ein wenig mit seiner Gabel darin herum, nahm etwas auf und schob es sich in den Mund. Es schmeckte genauso wie es aussah. Fad, nahezu geschmacklos und trotzdem ziemlich abscheulich. Sunray brauchte drei Versuche um es runter zu schlucken, wo es in seinem Magen lag wie ein Steinbrocken.  
„Büahhh“, sagte er schaudernd. „Tut mir leid“, fügte er um Verzeihung heischend zu Mina hinzu.  
Zu seinem Glück, war Mina nicht beleidigt, im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte Sunray freundlich an. „Das muss es nicht. Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich widerlich.“ Sie hob ihren Teller und schob sich alles auf einmal in den Mund. Sie kaute angestrengt, wobei sie mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch einhieb. Dann griff sie nach der Teekanne. „Du solltest dir den Mund ausspülen, sonst hast du den Geschmack ganze Tage lang im Mund“, riet sie ihm, bevor sie die Kanne ansetzte und mit gierigen Schlucken zu trinken begann. Sunray ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er spülte seinen Mund mit dem Tee aus wie beim Zähneputzen, er gurgelte sogar und Mina tat genau das Gleiche.  
„Nun, wie schmeckt es?“, fragte Mia grinsend.  
„Ekelhaft“, antwortete Sunray wahrheitsgemäß.  
Mina kicherte. „Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Selbst nach Jahren habe ich selbst mich nicht an den Geschmack gewöhnt. Aber es ist das Einzigste was man hier essen kann.“  
Sunray stocherte noch einmal mit seiner Gabel in den Klumpen herum. „Was genau ist das eigentlich?“  
„Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen. Du isst wohl nicht auf, oder?“  
Sunray's Magen gab ein leidendes Rumoren von sich. „Nee, danke.“  
„Dann trink besser noch ein wenig Tee, damit du wenigsten ein bisschen was im Magen hast.“  
„Der ist aber nicht aus irgendetwas gemacht, von dem ich besser nichts wüsste, oder?“, fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Oh nein. Er ist zwar nicht aus richtigen Teeblättern, aber aus einer Flechtenart, die hier unten tatsächlich wächst. Wahrscheinlich brauchst sie kein Licht.“  
Flechtentee, dachte Sunray. Naja, schlecht war er auf jeden Fall nicht.  
„Oh, bleib genau so“, sagte Mina plötzlich und sprang auf.  
„Was?“, fragte Sunray verwundert und sah ihr nach.  
„Nicht bewegen! Bleib einfach genau so“, sagte sie während sie eine Staffelei und einen Zeichenblock hervorholte.  
„Was wird das?“, fragte Sunray.  
„Na was wohl? Ich werde dich Zeichnen. Du wirst mein neues Model werden“, sagte Mina begeistert und fing an wild drauf los zu kritzeln. „Wir fangen klein an. Zuerst nur einfache Zeichnungen. Dann werde ich ein paar richtige Bilder malen und danach, ja, da mache ich eine richtig schöne Büste von deinem Kopf, bevor wir uns einer richtigen Statue widmen. Hach, ich war schon lange nicht mehr so inspiriert.“  
„Eine Statue? Aber das würde ja ewig dauern!“  
„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir hier unten besonders viel zu tun hätten, nicht wahr?“  
Eine Statue von ihm. Auf unangenehme Weise erinnerte ihn das an seinen Traum. Er zu Stein erstarrt und für immer ein Bewohner der Dunkelschluchten.  
„Sunray, mach nicht so ein trauriges Gesicht. Das verdirbt das ganze Bild“, meinte Mina, die hinter ihrer Staffelei hervorlugte.  
„Ich habe von Serenity geträumt“, sagte er.  
Mina hörte auf zu zeichnen. „Wirklich? Und was hat sie gesagt?“  
„Es war nur ein ganz normaler Traum. Aber kein besonders guter. Und - ich muss dich jetzt etwas fragen. Und ich will, dass du ganz ehrlich bist“, sagte Sunray ernst.  
„O-okay“, sagte Mina langsam.  
„Gibt es wirklich keinen Ausgang aus den Dunkelschluchten?“  
Mina's Blick rutschte in ihrer Kammer herum. „N-nein, den gibt es nicht.“  
„Mina“, sagte Sunray und stand auf. Er sprang mit einem Satz auf ihre Nase und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du lügst mich an. Das sehe ich doch.“  
„Nein, tue ich nicht“, sagte Mina mit einer hohen Fistelstimme.  
„Mina, es muss einen Ausgang geben. Bitte sag mir wo.“  
„Nein, nein es gibt keinen“, sagte Mina mit noch höherer Stimme.  
„Dann erklär mir eins: du hast gesagt, du wärest damals, als du verbannt worden bist, genau hier angekommen. Angekommen! Das heißt, es muss einen Eingang geben, einen anderen, als einfach nur rein zu fallen. Und wenn es einen Eingang gibt, muss es auch einen Ausgang geben, oder?“  
Mina's Augen blickten ausweichend zur Seite und Sunray folgte ihrem Blick. Der Ofen. Schon bei den ersten Malen, als Sunray einen Ausgang erwähnt hatte, hatte Mina ihn angesehen.  
Sunray sprang von Mina's Nase und rannte zum Ofen. Es war ein für Sunray gewaltiges Monster aus Eisen, dessen Rohr in der dahinterliegenden gekachelten Wand mündete. Natürlich musste dieses Rohr irgendwo hinführen! Die Wand dahinter stand ein auch ein Stück weit vor, als wäre sie künstlich hochgezogen worden, das konnte Sunray, jetzt wo er näher dran war deutlich sehen.  
„Ist es das?“, fragte Sunray. „Ist das der Ausgang?“  
„Nein, Sunray, nein!“, sagte Mina mit schriller, angsterfüllter Stimme. „Komm da weg.“ Sie hob Sunray vorsichtig hoch und hielt ihn fest, so als sei der Ofen ein gefährliches Tier, auch wenn er versuchte sich ihrem Griff mit allen Mitteln zu entreißen.  
„Das ist der Ausgang. Ich weiß es!“, schrie Sunray.  
„Nein, Sunray.“ Mina versuchte beruhigend zu klingen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte trotzdem. „Das ist nicht der Ausgang, sondern nur der Eingang.“  
„Eingang, Ausgang. Das ist doch dasselbe.“  
„Ist es nicht“, erwiderte Mina eindringlich. „Wenn du versuchst da durch aus den Dunkelschluchten heraus zu kommen wirst du sterben! Das ist kein Ausgang. Nur ein Weg in den sicher Tod!“  
„Was? Wieso denn das?“  
Mina setzte ihn wieder auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich selbst zurück in ihren Stuhl sinken.  
„Ich habe nicht gelogen“, sagte Mina mit belegter Stimme. „Das ist kein Ausgang, Sunray. Es ist nur der Eingang. Früher kamen alle verbannten des Sternkönigreichs da durch. Es ist der einzige Ort in den gesamten Dunkelschluchten in dem Magie funktioniert. Eine ganz eigene, bösartige Form von Magie.“  
Sunray setzte sich und sah Mina mit großen Augen an.  
Mina atmete einmal tief durch. „Dieser Tunnel führt direkt zu der Grenze des Sternkönigreichs, obwohl es mehr ein Labyrinth ist, als ein einzelner Tunnel. Die Gefangenen wurden am Anfang des Eingangs einfach hinein geworfen und das, was da drin ist, hat sie so lange laufen lassen, bis sie hier oder an einen der anderen Enden wieder hinaus kamen. Nur die aller verzweifeltsten Gefangenen der Dunkelschluchten haben versucht auf diesen Weg auch wieder hinaus zu kommen. Die meisten kamen schreiend wieder zurück gerannt, hatten den Verstand verloren. Jeder von ihnen faselte anderes wirres Zeug. Alle anderen sind tot. Ich selbst habe es auch einmal, ein einziges Mal versucht und auch ich war kurz davor verrückt zu werden. Ich habe gerade noch rechtzeitig hierher zurück gefunden. Das ist kein Ausgang, sondern ein Weg in die Hölle.“  
Sunray betrachtete den Ofen noch einmal. Dahinter verbarg sich die wahrscheinlich einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, wieder zu Serenity zu kommen. Aber jetzt, wo er das gehört hatte, spürte er wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas böses ganz in seiner Nähe war. Da kam es also her. Es drückte gegen die Wand und sickerte in dünnen Fäden durch die kleinsten Ritzen in der Mauer.  
Aber er konnte wohl kaum von jemanden verlangen, durch diesen Tunnel zu gehen, nur um ihn zu finden. Außerdem, wer sollte schon kommen? Lady Mysteria würde Serenity zur Zeit bestimmt nicht aus den Augen lassen wollen. Sie selbst würde sich auf keinen Fall die unannehmliche Mühe machen ihn zu suchen. Blieb also nur noch Dovario. Lady Mysteria hatte ihn schon einmal geschickt, um Sunray zu finden, egal was das für Konsequenzen für ihn haben würde. Aber damit Sunray gefunden werden konnte, mussten sie erst einmal wissen, wo er überhaupt war. Und selbst wenn jemand kommen würde, wäre es anscheinend unmöglich durch diesen Weg wieder hinaus zu kommen.  
Mina legte einen Bogen Papier auf den Tisch. Darauf hatte sie groß und gekonnt sein Cutiemark gezeichnet, die Sonne. Er dachte wieder an seinen Traum. Er, Sunray der Sonnenstrahl, gefangen in den himmel- und sonnenlosen Tiefen der Dunkelschluchten. Keiner würde kommen, um ihn zu retten.  
Und dieser Gedanke rüttelte etwas in Sunray wach. Ein grimmiger Stolz flammte in ihm auf. Niemand würde kommen um ihn zu retten? Was dachte er sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit?  
Er schaute wieder zu dem Ofen. „Mina? Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, fragte er. „Ist dieser Tunnel wirklich so schrecklich?“  
„Noch viel schrecklicher“, antwortete Mina düster. „Sunray, ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich nicht möchte, dass dir etwas schlimmes passiert und... ja, auch weil ich wollte, dass du bei mir bleibst“, gab sie zu.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Sunray. „Nach all der Zeit ganz allein... Ich weiß nicht, was das aus mir gemacht hätte.“  
Mina sah ihn dankbar an. „Ich bin froh, dass du das verstehst.“  
„Aber ich muss trotzdem da durch.“  
„Was? Hast du mir nicht zugehört?“  
„Doch habe ich. Aber es ist nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir noch bleibt“, sagte er und stand auf. Er spürte einen ungeahnten, Funken schlagenden Mut in sich. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich nur daran gedacht, wie mich jemand retten kommen würde. Aber diesmal muss ich beweisen, dass ich auch selbst etwas erreichen kann. Ich kann nicht einfach nur da sitzen und auf Hilfe hoffen. Ich muss selbst etwas tun. Deshalb, bitte Mina, öffne diesen Eingang für mich.“  
„Nein.“ Mina schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt, werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen. Ich muss zu Serenity.“  
„Das kommt gar nicht infrage!“  
„Dann suche ich mir halt einen anderen Eingang zu den Tunneln. Du hast selbst gesagt, es gibt noch andere. Und wenn ich dafür die gesamten Dunkelschluchten absuchen muss!“  
Mina erwiderte Sunray's Blick. Sie beugte sich weit vor, bis zu ihm hinunter, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. „Das ist Wahnsinn“, sagte sie.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Du bedeutet mit Sicherheit deinen Tod.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Und ich werde dich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten können?“  
„Auf keinen Fall.“  
Mina seufzte und setzte sich wieder zurück. „Bist du dir da wirklich ganz sicher? Überleg es dir besser noch einmal genau. Es ist gar nicht so schlecht hier unten.“  
„Ich habe keine Zeit, um großartig zu Überlegen. Ich will mich nicht den Rest meines Lebens fragen, warum Serenity allein zu ihrer Schwester gegangen ist und mich ausgeknockt hat. Das werde ich nur wissen, wenn ich sie selber frage. Außerdem, wer weiß, was Lady Mysteria mit Serenity anstellt, wenn sie den Sterndiamanten nicht bekommt. Also bitte Mina, noch einmal, ich will nicht, dass Serenity was passiert und darum muss ich durch diesen Eingang.“  
Langsam, ganz langsam gab Mina Taura nach und ließ die Schultern sinken. „Na schön“, sagte sie traurig. „Ich mache es nicht gern, aber ich helfe dir.“  
„Danke, Mina.“  
„Danke mir nicht zu früh. Du wirst mich dafür wahrscheinlich noch hassen“, erwiderte Mina dunkel.


	23. Chapter 23

Durch den Tunnel hinter ihrem Ofen konnte Mina Sunray nicht gehen lassen. Dafür hätte sie nämlich die gesamte Wand einreißen müssen. Zu einem anderen Tunnel wollte Mina ihn bringen, einer der noch offen war.  
Bevor es losging gab Mina Sunray noch ein kleines Geschenk. Eine sogenannte Flügeltasche. Pegasi konnten sie unter einem Flügel tragen und mit einem Riemen ganz einfach unter dem anderen Flügel festmachen. Groß war die Tasche nicht, aber der Sterndiamant passte ohne weiteres herein. Außerdem war sie schön leicht und rutschte nicht. Mina steckte noch einige Kerzen hinein, die sie auf die richtige Größe mit einem Küchenmesser zurechtgestutzt hatte und eine alte Berglampe. Die ganze Zeit über redete sie davon, was für ein wahnwitziges Unterfangen das von ihm war, riet ihm, es sich noch einmal zu Überlegen. Aber Sunray ließ sich nicht mehr davon abbringen.  
Schließlich gab Mina mit einem schweren Seufzer auf. „Du bist ein ganz schöner Dickkopf, weißt du das?“  
„Ja, das hat man mir schon oft gesagt“, erwiderte Sunray.  
Mina ließ sich Zeit mit dem Kleinmachen der Kerzen und der Suche nach einer alten Feldflasche um Wasser darin abzufüllen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie so Zeit gewinnen, damit Sunray es sich noch einmal überlegte, aber er wurde langsam etwas ungeduldig. Mina wollte gerade noch nach einem Seil suchen, denn ein Seil könnte vielleicht durchaus nützlich sein, man weiß ja nie, als Sunray sie endlich unterbrach, während sie ihre Regale durchwühlte.  
„Mina, das ist ja alles gut gemeint, wirklich. Aber ich darf keine Zeit mehr verlieren.“  
„Hier ist es nicht... hier auch nicht...“, murmelte Mina und Sunray war sich sicher, dass sie nur so tat, als könne sie ihn nicht hören.  
„Mina.“  
„Oh, wo kommt das denn her... herrje, das hab ich schon überall gesucht...“  
„Mina!“ Sunray's Stimme war so laut, dass Mina sich vor lauter Schreck den Kopf am Regal stieß.  
Sie rieb sich die Stelle mehr verlegen, als aus Schmerz, als sie Sunray leicht errötet ansah.  
„Du willst los, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, bitte.“  
Mina atmete tief aus, griff nach einem baumgroßen Holzscheit, das neben dem Ofen lag und nahm das Nudelholz zur Hand.  
„Okay, gehen wir“, sagte Mina und stapfte mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu und ging nach draußen, um die Fackel anzuzünden. Aber Sunray entdeckte trotzdem eine kleine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel.  
Sunray tat es leid, Mina allein lassen zu müssen. Eine so lange Zeit war sie allein gewesen und jetzt, wo sie durch Sunray endlich etwas Gesellschaft gehabt hatte, musste er sie nach so kurzer Zeit wieder verlassen. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlte. Es musste schrecklich sein.  
„Sunray? Was ist nun?“, fragte Mina von der Tür her.  
„Warte. Ich komme sofort“, rief Sunray ihr zu und suchte den Tisch ab. Als er gefunden hatte wonach er suchte, ging er zu Mina, die draußen vor der Tür wartete.  
„Hast du auch wirklich alles was du brauchst?“, fragte Mina.  
Sunray klopfte mit seinem Flügel auf die Tasche.  
„Yep. Alles da.“  
Sunray nahm auf Minas Schulter platz, weil er zu Huf niemals mit ihr würde Schritt halten können. Mina hielt die knisternde Fackel hoch über ihren Kopf. Fast schon hatte Sunray vergessen, dass er in den Dunkelschluchten war, doch nun, da das behagliche, freundliche Heim von Mina Taura hinter ihm lag, schien das Dunkel geradezu nach ihm zu greifen und nur das Feuer bildete einen schützenden, leuchtenden Ring um die beiden.  
Mina marschierte los, auf unsichtbaren Wegen, die nur sie verstand, durch die wirren Windungen der Dunkelschluchten. Eine dichte Stille hatte sich über die beiden gesetzt, wie eine Käseglocke. Manchmal blieb Mina stehen und lauschte, warf hin und wieder einen Blick zurück, drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.  
Sunray konnte sich irren, aber Mina schien nervös zu sein. Auch er hielt Augen und Ohren offen, so gut das eben möglich war und er konnte zwar nicht sagen wieso, aber er fühlte sich mit einem Mal beobachtet. Als Mina ein weiters Mal anhielt, weil sie hinter ihnen das Geräusch eines fallenden Steins gehört hatte, musste Sunray einfach fragen: „Ist da etwas?“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, flüsterte Mina zurück.  
„Wieder diese Spinnen?“, fragte Sunray schaudernd.  
„Vielleicht“, antwortete Mina. „Vielleicht etwas viel schlimmeres.“  
Schlimmer als riesige Fledermäuse und gewaltige Spinnen? Sunray schluckte.  
„Aber man wird uns doch nicht angreifen, oder?“, fragte Sunray. „Ich meine, du bist das größte Wesen hier unten.“  
„Größe ist nicht alles“, gab Mina zu bedenken. „Außerdem ist da noch dein Geruch.“  
„Mein Geruch?“  
„Mhm. Ponys riechen anders, als alles was es sonst noch so in den Dunkelschluchten gibt. Und für die meisten Tiere riechen sie ziemlich lecker. Obwohl ich dabei bin, kann es sein, dass ein klein Wenig von deinem Geruch nicht überdeckt wird und das reicht schon aus, um einiges an Getier anzulocken.“  
„Ich hätte duschen sollen“, murmelte Sunray.  
„Das hätte nichts gebracht - Still! Ich glaube, da war was.“  
Mina hob die Fackel weit nach oben und sie und Sunray starrten angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Ganz leise war ein kleines Tippeln zu hören, wie von winzigen Pfötchen. Dann sprang etwas in den vom Feuer beschienen Kreis und setzte sich vor Mina und Sunray auf den Boden. Es war ein kleines Tier mit vier Pfoten. Fast wie ein kleiner Fuchs sah es aus, wobei Sunray sah, dass die vorderen Pfoten Ähnlichkeiten mit Minas Händen hatten. Es hatte weiches schneeweißes Fell, einen katzenähnlichen Schwanz, große Ohren und leuchtend blaue Augen.  
„Puhh!“, sagte Sunray, als er das niedliche Tierchen in Augenschein genommen hatte. „Nichts Ernstes.“  
Aber Mina sagte: „Oh-oh! Mümmlinge.“  
„Was ist? Dieses Ding ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?“  
„Eins allein vielleicht nicht. Aber Mümmlinge jagen nie allein.“  
Der Mümmling vor ihnen hob sein rosafarbenes Näschen in die Luft, schnüffelte und richtete seinen Blick auf Sunray.  
„Ruuu“, machte der Mümmling und tapste neugierig auf Mina und Sunray zu.  
„Ruuu“, echote es von den Wänden zurück. „Ruuu, Ruuu.“  
„Oh je.“ Mina drehte sich schnell um, aber auch hinter ihr stand eines dieser Tiere. „Doppel-Oh je.“  
„Mina“, sagte Sunray langsam und wies mit einem Huf auf einen Teil der Felswand, der von der Fackel erleuchtet wurde. Das was sie gehört hatten war kein Echo gewesen, sondern Antworten. Die schwarze Wand war über und über betupft mit weißen Mümmlingen, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
Mina schwenkte die Fackel vor sich her. „Bleibt weg!“  
Sunray konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Mina so eine Panik vor diesen kleinen Tieren hatte, sie hatte es immerhin schon mit Spinnen aufgenommen, die größer waren als er selbst, aber ihre Stimme klang aufgebracht.  
Die Rufe der Mümmlinge wurden immer zahlreicher und um Sunray und Mina sammelten sich immer mehr von ihnen.  
„Haaa...“, machte Mina  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schreien, oder?“  
„Haaaaa...“  
„Bitte schrei nicht.“  
„HAAATSCHHHUMMMMMMMM!!!“  
Das Niesen war so gewaltig, dass sie das Nudelholz fallen ließ. Einige Mümmlinge wurden umgestoßen und Sunray warf es glatt von Mina's Schultern. Sie hatte keine Angst vor den Mümmlingen, sie war ganz einfach Allergisch.  
Dann brach die Hölle los. Sunray landete auf seinen Hintern, direkt vor einigen der Mümmlinge, die neugierig die Köpfe schief legten. „Ruu?“  
„Äh... Hi?“, sagte Sunray.  
Die Tiere fauchten plötzlich los, entblößten nadelspitze Zähne, sprangen Sunray an und bisssen ihm ins Ohr.  
„Überhaupt nicht süß! Überhaupt nicht süß!“, schrie er.  
Noch schlimmer erging es Mina. Die Mümmlinge sprangen und kletterten zu dutzenden an ihr hoch, bissen und kratzten sie, aber das Schlimmste war wohl, dass sie von der direkten Nähe unaufhörlich Niesen musste. Einige Mümmlinge wurden davon abgeworfen, andere aber hatten sich so sehr an sie gekrallt, dass sie an ihr hingen wie festgeklebt.  
Sunray schlug um sich, trat nach den Mümmlingen die ihn überfallen wollten und versuchte von der herumstolpernden Mina nicht zerquetscht zu werden. Schauer aus Funken regneten von der Fackel zu Boden, während Mina sich immer wieder um sich selbst drehte, mit der freien Hand Mümmlinge wie Mücken von sich wischte und wieder anfing zu niesen.  
Sie taumelte Rückwärts, prallte gegen einen großen Fels, drehte sich wieder, von links nach rechts und rechts nach links, während die zu Boden geworfenen Mümmlinge sie immer wieder angriffen. Es war, als wären sie alle in einem chaotischen Tanz gefangen.  
Und dann bewegte sich der Fels. Mit einem kehligen Grollen wuchs er, wurde immer größer und größer bis er fast so groß war wie Mina. Er stand auf zwei langen stämmigen Beinen, mit breiten Armen die fast bis zu dem Boden reichten, einem dicken Bauch und einem Kopf der im Gegensatz zum Rest des Körpers zwar ebenfalls breit war, aber spitz zulief.  
Es war ein Troll. Und er war ziemlich wütend, dass man ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er stapfte auf Mina zu, legte ihr eine Pranke auf die Schulter, die Mümmlinge und sie sahen den Troll einen Moment verdutzt an, er schwang seinen Arm und schlug Mina so fest ins Gesicht, dass sie zu Boden fiel und die Mümmlinge wie Schneeflocken durch die Luft rieselten.  
„Mina!“, rief Sunray und lief unter dem Troll hindurch zu der Minotaurin, die stöhnend mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden lag. „Das wird schon wieder, Mina.“  
Der Troll richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. Die Mümmlinge zogen sich vorsichtig in den Hintergrund zurück. Der neue Mitmischer war ihnen nicht geheuer. Sie wollten erst einmal sehen, was passierte.  
„Poh-ny“, sagte der Troll dumpf und beugte sich zu Sunray hinunter.  
„Wehe du rührst sie an!“, schrie Sunray dem Troll entgegen. Der interessierte sich aber gar nicht für Mina, sondern für Sunray. Der Troll packte ihn mit zwei Fingern am Schweif und richtete sich auf. Er legte den spitzen Kopf in den Nacken, hob Sunray hoch über sich und öffnete weit den Mund. Aus dem schwarzen Schlund schlug stinkender Atem Sunray ins Gesicht, der roch wie hundert Mülltonnen die in der prallen Mittagssonne gestanden hatten.  
Mina kam wieder zur Besinnung und sah, dass Sunray gerade drauf und dran war gefressen zu werden. Zorniges rot flammte in ihren Augen auf und ein bestialischer Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle, der Sunray einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie richtete sich auf und schlug dem Troll ins Gesicht, sodass er Sunray fallen ließ, gab ihm einen Stoß vor die Brust, eine Linke aufs Kinn. Der Troll schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Die Schläge schienen ihm nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben, wahrscheinlich war er selbst so hart wie ein Fels.  
Die beiden riesigen Wesen standen sich gegenüber, fixierten sich mit eingehenden Blicken. Dann schlugen sie so wild auf einander ein, dass die Luftströme bis zu Sunray wehten. Mina, Treffer auf den Rippen, der Troll, Treffer im Gesicht, Mina, Schlag aufs Kinn, der Troll, Faust in den Bauch, Mina, Haken aufs Kinn. Der Troll ging zwei Schritt zurück und spuckte einen Zahn aus der so groß war wie ein Kieselstein, und bis vor Sunrays Hufe rollte. Der Troll lächelte. Er schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Mina dagegen keuchte schon.  
Sie scharrte mit den Hufen, senkte den Kopf und rammte den Troll so hart gegen die Wand, dass kleine Steinbrocken davon herabfielen. Wieder ein Schlag von Mina. Ein Tritt mit dem Knie des Trolls traf sie im Magen und stieß sie ein Stück zurück. Der Troll setzte auf sie zu, aber Mina bekam ihn in einer Drehung am Nacken zu fassen, führte ihn mit sich und donnerte sein Gesicht frontal zurück an die Wand, an der sich kleine Risse bildeten.  
Der Troll verlor nun die Beherrschung. Er stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine und warf sich gegen Mina. Sie schlugen und traten sich, rangen miteinander und die Luft war erfüllt von ihren ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll, dass dutzendfach von den Wänden widerhallte.  
Es sah nicht gut für Mina aus. Immer mehr ihrer Schläge gingen ins Leere, während der Troll einen Treffer nach dem anderen landete. Sie würde das nicht lange durchhalten, das konnte Sunray sehen. Die Mümmlinge hatten sich auf dem Boden versammelt und betrachteten den Kampf fasziniert vom Rand des Feuerscheins aus. Sunray schienen sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben.  
Sunray dachte nicht lange nach. Er hob den Trollzahn auf und warf ihn gegen den Kopf eines Mümmlings. Hunderte leuchtend blauer Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
„Bääh!“, machte er und streckte den Mümmlingen die Zunge raus. Wie aus einem Mund fauchten die Mümmlinge los und stürmten auf ihn zu.  
„Ja, kommt nur!“  
Er wippte kurz auf den Hufen und lief los, ertrug die beiden Mümmlinge, die es geschafft hatten auf seinen Rücken zu springen und ihre Zähne in sein Fell trieben.  
Wie eine tosende Welle führte er die Horde wütender kleiner Monster auf Mina und den Troll zu. Und keinen Moment zu früh. Mina war eingeknickt und der Troll stieß ihr seinen Ellbogen schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. Mina ging in die Knie, als Sunray hinter ihr war. Er sprang auf ihren Rücken, rannte ihn der Länge nach lang, über ihren Kopf direkt in das Gesicht des überrascht dreinschauenden Trolls, eine Flutwelle aus mit Zähnen und Krallen bewaffneten Mümmlingen direkt hinter sich.  
Der Troll heulte auf, als die kleinen Biester sich an ihn krallten und mit Bissen und Kratzern übersäten. Sunray landete über der Schulter des Trolls auf dem Boden. Der Troll schlug auf sich selbst ein, als würde er von einem Bienenschwarm gestochen und die Mümmlinge sprangen von ihm weg und ergriffen nun endgültig die Flucht.  
„Poh-ny!“, röhrte der Troll wütend und drehte sich zu Sunray um.  
„Jetzt Mina!“, rief Sunray.  
„Hoä?“, sagte der Troll und bekam einen satten Schlag von Mina mit dem Nudelholz quer über das ganze Gesicht. Der Troll torkelte hin und her und bekam Schlagseite. Zu spät merkte Sunray, dass es direkt über ihm passierte. Er versuchte noch auszuweichen, aber der massige Körper des Trolls brach direkt über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich.  
„Oh nein. Sunray!“ Mina ließ das Nudelholz klappernd zu Boden fallen. „Sunray, sag etwas! Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ich sterbe“, kam es röchelnd unter dem Troll hervor.  
„Nein, keine Sorge du stirbst nicht“, weinte Mina während sie versuchte den schweren Trollkörper beiseite zu schieben. „Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.“  
„Beeil dich“, kam es schwach unter dem Troll hervor.  
Mina rollte weinend den Troll zur Seite und Sunray machte: „Huuaaaah!“  
Der Troll war direkt mit seiner schwitzigen Achselhöhle über Sunray gelandet. Abgesehen davon, dass es darunter stank wie die Pest war er absolut unversehrt.  
„Verdammt ist das ekelig“, fluchte er.  
Mina fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „Sunray, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Nein, ich brauch ne Dusche“, sagte er und schüttelte sich Schweiß aus dem Fell. „Und du?“ Er sah Mina besorgt an. Sie hatte einen großen dunklen Fleck unter dem linken Auge und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die blutige Nase.  
„Alles halb so schlimm“, sagte sie und musste plötzlich lachen. „Oh je, Sunray. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“  
Sunray zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich hab ich mir nicht wirklich viel gedacht. Ich hab's einfach, naja, getan.“  
Mina sah ihn an, als sei er ein Rätsel, dass sie zu lösen versuchte. „Ach, Sunray, was bist du nur?“  
„Schon wieder diese Frage. Ich bin Sunray. Nur ein gewöhnliches Pony.“  
Mina stand auf, nahm Sunray und setzte ihn wieder auf ihre Schulter.  
„Glaub mir Sunray, du bist vieles“, sagte sie, während sie Fackel und Nudelholz wieder aufhob und sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. „Aber gewöhnlich bist du ganz sicher nicht.“


	24. Chapter 24

Sunray und Mina stampften weiter durch die Dunkelschluchten. Nachdem sie bei dem Kampf gegen den Troll und die Mümmlinge einen Höllenlärm veranstaltet hatten, nahmen sie es mit der Vorsicht nicht mehr so genau. Genau genommen war Mina sich sicher, dass wahrscheinlich die halbe Dunkelschlucht wusste wo sie waren, und dass es nicht klug war sich mit ihnen anzulegen. Also konnten sie ihren restlichen Weg ungehindert fortsetzen.  
Nach einer Weile voller Windungen und Biegungen spürte Sunray, wie Kälte sich langsam an ihn hoch tastete. Und Mina merkte es auch. „Wir sind gleich da“, sagte sie.  
Sie ging um eine letzte Biegung und sie endeten in einen Seitenarm der Dunkelschluchten, der in eine Sackgasse führte. Abgesehen von einem großen Loch, das am Ende in der Felswand klaffte. Mina hätte sich nicht dadurch zwängen können, aber für ein Pony reichte es allemal aus. Aus diesem Loch kroch die Kälte und Sunray hatte das Gefühl in den Schlund eines Ungeheuers zu blicken.  
„Das ist der Ausgang?“, fragte er, als Mina ihn absetzte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken dort hinein gehen zu müssen.  
„Der Eingang“, korrigierte ihn Mina, die die Arme um sich schlug. „Sunray das ist deine letzte Gelegenheit. Du musst da nicht rein gehen, du solltest da nicht reingehen. Das ist der gefährlichste Ort in den ganzen Dunkelschluchten. Das ist ein Ort der keine Sonne kennt.“  
Sunray wusste was sie meinte. Es war nicht die Kälte, die ihn zittern ließ, sondern das was sich darunter verbarg. Etwas böses.  
Gleichzeitig aber spürte er, dass er sehr wohl dort hinein gehen musste.  
Das hier war seine Prüfung. Sein Test um zu beweisen, dass er etwas schaffen konnte, ohne die Hilfe von seiner Familie, Mina oder Serenity. Das würde er ganz allein schaffen, aus eigener Kraft. Und dann würde er Serenity nach der Wahrheit fragen.  
„Es ist wohl an der Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen“, sagte Sunray.  
Mina wusste, nichts was sie sagen würde, könnte Sunray davon abhalten dieses wahnwitzige Unternehmen durchzuführen. Er würde ohne wenn und aber diesen Versuch wagen.  
Anstatt also ein letztes mal an seinen Verstand zu appellieren kniete sie sich zu ihm hinunter. „Hast du alles was du brauchst?“  
Sunray prüfte die Tasche unter seinem kleinen Flügel. „Ja, alles da.“  
Er entzündete die alte Berglampe.  
„Und vergiss nicht, sobald es für dich da drin zu gefährlich wird und du es nicht mehr aushältst, lauf einfach zurück. Versprich mir das. Ich werde hier so lange warten.“  
„Du willst warten?“  
„Aber natürlich!“, stieß Mina aus. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich jetzt einfach wieder nach Hause gehe, oder? Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich da einlässt. Deswegen ist es gut, wenn jemand hier ist, wenn du zurück kommst.“  
„Ich werde aber nicht zurück kommen. Nicht, bis ich nicht mit Serenity gesprochen habe. Danach, wenn dieses ganze Abenteuer vorbei ist, komme ich dich abholen. Dann kannst du auch wieder raus. Versprochen.“  
„Sunray, es haben schon ganz andere geglaubt, dadurch wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen, ich ebenfalls, aber das ist unmöglich. Glaub mir, wenn ich es irgendwie könnte ohne dich zu verletzen, würde ich dich aufhalten. Aber du bist stur. Deshalb muss ich dich gehen lassen und das wird dich wahrscheinlich mehr verletzen als gut für dich ist.“  
„Du verstehst es wirklich einen Mut zu machen“, murmelte Sunray.  
„Ich bin nur ehrlich zu dir.“  
Sunray richtete seinen Blick auf das Loch vor ihm und atmete tief durch und ging mit zitternden Beinen darauf zu. „Also los.“  
„Sunray, eine Frage hab ich noch.“  
Sunray drehte sich zu der Minotaurin um.  
„Dieses Mädchen, Serenity. Wie ist sie so?“  
„Sie ist meine beste Freundin.“  
„Du magst sie wohl wirklich, oder?“  
„Sonst wäre sie nicht meine beste Freundin.“  
„Nein, ich meine du hast sie so richtig gern, nicht wahr?“  
Sunray drehte peinlich berührt den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.“  
Mina grinste. „Ist schon gut. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja deinen Ausgang zu finden.“  
Sunray wandte sich wieder dem Eingang zu. „Danke Mina“, sagte er. „Ohne dich wäre ich nicht soweit gekommen. Den Rest muss ich jetzt alleine schaffen.“ Dann drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um, bevor er in das Dunkel eintauchte und rief ihr zu: „Und bevor ich es vergesse; ich habe mir einen der Stempel genommen, jetzt musst du keine Briefe mehr an dich selbst schreiben. Sobald ich draußen bin, schick ich dir eine Nachricht.“  
Er wirbelte herum, bevor Mina etwas sagen oder er es sich womöglich doch noch anders überlegen konnte und rannte in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
Mina sah ihm zu, seine grinsenden Worte im Ohr, wie er immer kleiner und schemenhafter wurde, bis er nach wenigen Augenblicken in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
„Viel Erfolg“, sagte Mina leise und sie meinte es ehrlich. Sie musste daran denken, dass viele die diesen Weg versucht hatten, schon an dieser Stelle einen Rückzieher gemacht hatten. Dass viele schon jetzt geschrien hatten. Aber Sunray war nicht wie diese Ponys.  
Vielleicht, ja vielleicht konnte er es tatsächlich schaffen.

Serenity trabte als Schlusslicht hinter Lady Mysteria und Dovario her. Sie überquerten eine der weiten staubigen Flächen zwischen den leeren Armen der Dunkelschluchten. Lady Mysteria ging ein gutes Stück voraus und achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass Serenity etwas dummes anstellen könnte. Kurz vor Serenity ging Dovario, der, nun da er nicht mehr in den Dunkelschluchten war, wieder all seine unermesslichen Kräfte hatte.  
Seit er zurückgekommen war brannte Serenity eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie unbedingt beantwortet haben musste. Würde Lady Mysteria es bemerken, wenn Serenity...?  
Aber Mysteria ging so weit voran, da würde ihr das bestimmt nicht auffallen, wenn sie leise waren. Langsam schloss sie zu Dovario auf.  
„Ich muss dich was fragen“, murmelte sie.  
„Und was?“, fragte Dovario mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
„Du sagtest, du wüsstest was Sunray ist“, sagte Serenity. „Was hast du damit gemeint?“  
Der Graue Hengst grinste. „Denkst du, das ist wichtig?“  
„Ja!“, sagte Serenity entschieden. „Ich weiß nicht, was in den Dunkelschluchten passiert ist, aber als du wiedergekommen bist, hast du Sunray bei seinem Namen genannt und nicht einfach nur der Pegasus gesagt. Du bist nicht die Art von Pony, die sich die Mühe machen würde sich Namen von Leuten zu merken, von denen sie nichts hält.“  
Dovario grinste noch ein wenig breiter. „Schlaues Mädchen.“  
„Also?“  
„Also, was?“  
„Also was ist Sunray?“ Serenity hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Wenn Dovario sagte, dass Sunray gar nicht Sunray war... Aber was sollte er denn sonst sein?  
Dovario schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich. „Was ich nach all der Zeit, die ich auf der Welt bin mit Sicherheit sagen kann ist folgendes: die Toten kommen nicht zurück. Es sei denn, sie tuen es doch.“  
Serenity starrte ihn verständnislos an. Dovario schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben und schwieg genüsslich.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Serenity. „Ist Sunray tot?“  
„Nein.“  
„War er tot?“  
„Nein – und doch, irgendwie schon.“  
„Dovario, bitte drück dich verständlich aus.“  
Dovario schien auf einmal abzuschweifen. „Das Wichtigste ist erst einmal, dass Sunray von allein herausfindet, was für ein Pony er sein will.“  
„Könntest du einmal geradeheraus antworten?“  
„Jedenfalls ist es gut, wenn Sunray einen Weg allein aus den Dunkelschluchten finden muss.“  
„Wieso soll das denn gut sein?“  
„Weil Sunray etwas in sich hat, von dem er noch nichts weiß.“  
„Und was soll das sein? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“  
„Was glaubst du denn, was er braucht, um aus den Dunkelschluchten zu finden?“, entgegnete Dovario.  
Serenity sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Glück?“, fragte sie ratlos.  
Dovario kicherte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er laut aufgelacht, aber hielt er es wohl auch für besser, wenn Lady Mysteria nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen würde.  
„Glück? Nein, kein Glück der Welt wird ihm dabei helfen. Könnte man durch Glück allein den Dunkelschluchten entkommen, hätte das Sternkönigreich es niemals als Gefängnis eingesetzt. Was Sunray finden muss, ist ganz einfach seine eigene Stärke. Er muss noch mehr er selbst werden.“  
Serenity legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du liebst es, in Rätseln zu sprechen, oder?“  
„Ich spreche nicht in Rätseln. Ich kann nur nichts dafür, dass du die Wahrheit nicht verstehst“, entgegnete Dovario.  
„Dann drück dich verständlich aus! Was meintest du damit, dass Sunray nicht tot war, aber irgendwie doch? Wie soll er noch mehr er selbst werden? Was ist Sunray?“  
Dovario erwiderte Serenity's eindringlichen Blick ganz ohne ein amüsiertes Grinsen.  
Er überlegte kurz.  
„Ich bin schon vielen Leuten begegnet“, sagte er schließlich. „Vielen einzigartigen Leuten. Solche, die es nur einmal gibt. Meistens auf dem Schlachtfeld. Nicht wenige habe ich selbst in den Tod geschickt. Und keiner kam je von den Toten zurück. Aber manchmal...“  
„Manchmal?“  
Dovario blickte Serenity an und sein Grinsen machte sie unsicher, ob er ihr eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit erzählte, als er sagte: „Manchmal bin ich Ponys begegnet, die waren diesen einzigartigen, diesen außergewöhnlichen Ponys, diesen Unikaten sehr ähnlich. Und das aus gutem Grund. Sie sind gestorben und kamen zurück, in einem anderen Leben.“  
Langsam verstand Serenity. „Eine Wiedergeburt.“  
„Ganz genau.“  
„Du glaubst also, Sunray sei eine Wiedergeburt?“, fragte Serenity. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass er eine Wiedergeburt ist? Er könnte doch auch so jemand außergewöhnliches sein.“  
„Stimmt“, gab Dovario zu. „Jede Generation bringt ihre eigenen Helden und Unikate hervor. Aber das, was passiert ist, die Entwicklung die Sunray durchgemacht hat, seit er mit dir zusammen ist, das was in den Dunkelschluchten passiert ist. Das war mehr, als nur gute Eingebung, mehr als nur eine spontane glückliche Fügung von Glück und Geschick. Nicht bei einem Pony das sonst so ungeschickt ist. Das ist er doch, oder?“  
„Ja, das ist er “, sagte Serenity leise. „Und er ist ein Heukopf. Und stur ist er und...und...“ Verdammt, da waren wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Serenity zwang sich, sie runter zu schlucken.  
Dovario schien sie nicht zu bemerken oder er ignorierte sie ganz einfach.  
„Das kommt meiner Meinung nach daher, weil das Alte in ihm und sein jetziges selbst nicht im Einklang sind. Sein wiedergeborener Teil bricht nur bei extremen Situationen hervor, als eine Form von Schutz.“  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass Sunray noch ein anderes Selbst in sich hat? Eine zweite Persönlichkeit?“  
„Nein, eine Wiedergeburt ist genau das, was es heißt: die gleiche Person in einem späteren Leben, nur bei Sunray ist es der Fall, dass er etwas aus diesem früheren Leben mitgenommen hat. Doch dieses Etwas ist tief im Bewusstsein vergraben. Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte, ganze Jahrtausende können es unter sich begraben haben. Mit jedem Leben das vorangegangen ist, wird es schwieriger diese Etwas, diese Stärke wieder ans Licht zu bringen. Damit sie in ihm hochkommt, muss er eigene Entscheidungen treffen und sich sich selbst stellen.  
Ansonsten wird Sunray nie ganz er selbst sein. Er wird immer das Gefühl haben, vielleicht sogar ohne es zu begreifen, ihm würde etwas fehlen. Ein fehlendes Steinchen im Mosaik seiner Selbst. Viele Wiedergeburten leben auf diese Art vor sich hin, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben wozu sie vielleicht im Stande sind, oder den Grund zu vollenden, aus dem sie wiedergeboren wurden.  
Deswegen ist es gut, dass er einen Ausweg aus den Dunkelschluchten suchen muss. Dort unten wird er ganz auf sich allein gestellt sein und das wird ihn zwingen an seine äußersten Grenzen zu gehen. Was seine vergrabenes Stärke zum Vorschein bringen wird.“  
„Das klingt so, als wolltest du, dass Sunray aus den Dunkelschluchten findet.“  
„Natürlich, er hat den Sterndiamant und meine Aufgabe ist es, ihn Lady Mysteria zu bringen.“  
„Das ist aber nicht alles, oder? Es klingt auch so, als ob es dich freuen würde, wenn der wiedergeborene Teil von Sunray erwacht.“  
Dovario wiegte abwägend den Kopf hin und her, mit einem weiten Grinsen. „Ja, das auch. Es ist interessant, für Wesen meines Alters, Leute aus der gleichen Zeit zu treffen. Es ist wie ein Blick in die Vergangenheit.“  
„Dann weißt du, wessen Wiedergeburt Sunray ist?“  
„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Aber persönlich bin selbst ich ihm nicht begegnet. Auch in meiner langen Zeitspanne des Lebens.“  
„Und wessen Wiedergeburt ist Sunray deiner Meinung nach?“, fragte Serenity.  
Dovario sah sie an und grinste fies. „Das sag ich nicht.“  
Serenity knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Aber eigentlich war es egal. Es war egal, ob Sunray eine Wiedergeburt war, von wem nun auch immer. Wichtig war nur, dass er zurück kam.  
Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie die nächsten Worte ausgerechnet zu Dovario sprach: „Ich danke dir.“  
Auch der Graue Hengst war verwundert. „Wofür?“  
„Jetzt wo ich das weiß, geht es mir schon viel besser. Du glaubst daran, dass Sunray es aus den Dunkelschluchten schaffen kann und weißt du was? Ich glaube es auch!“ Und das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, konnte sie wieder lächeln.  
„Du redest von Hoffnung“, sagte Dovario und Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Genau.“  
„Hast du noch Hoffnung?“, fragte der Graue Hengst.  
„Ja“, sagte Serenity langsam. Ihr Lächeln war so schnell erstorben, wie es gekommen war. „Jetzt schon.“  
„Hoffnung kann der schlimmste Fluch von allen sein. Seit Jahrhunderten lebe ich nun schon zwischen den Welten, hin und her gerissen. Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Geist, und habe nur dann einen Körper, wenn man in dieser Welt nach mir verlangt. Und in diesen Zeiten diente ich grauenhaften Leuten und tat grauenhafte Dinge, weil ich die Hoffnung hatte eines Tages in die Heimat gehen zu dürfen. Hoffnung hat mich das werden lassen, was ich heute bin. Und auch heute hoffe ich noch, trage diesen Fluch mit mir herum und hoffe nur noch auf eines.“  
Serenity's Mund bewegte sich wie von allein: „Worauf?“  
Dovario blickte sie an und Serenity überkam das Gefühl, dass sie sich das erste Mal wirklich ansahen. Bisher hatte sie in dem Grauen Hengst nur das bösartige Monster gesehen, von dem erzählt worden war. Jetzt sah sie unter diesen kalten Augen ein Meer endloser Trauer, als er sagte: „Zu sterben.“  
Serenity schaffte es nicht zu fragen, denn in diesem Augenblick drehte sich Lady Mysteria zu ihnen um und warf einen funkelnden Blick auf Dovario. Sie hatten die nächste Spalte erreicht und er musste wieder einen Weg hinüber schaffen.  
„Hoffe nicht zu viel, kleine Prinzessin“, sagte der Graue Hengst leise, als er voran schritt. „Wie gesagt, es kann der schlimmste Fluch von allen sein.“


	25. Chapter 25

Der Tunnel war dunkler als alles was Sunray sich je hätte vorstellen können. Selbst die nachtschwarzen Dunkelschluchten waren kein Vergleich dazu. Zwar brannte die Kerze in seiner Lampe, aber das Licht schien nur ein kurzes Stück und wurde dann vollkommen aufgesogen.  
Ein Ort der keine Sonne kennt. Das hatte Mina gesagt und Sunray begriff mit jedem Schritt den er ging mehr und mehr was das wirklich bedeutete. Es war nicht nur dunkel sondern auch kalt, geradezu eisig. Aber vor allem wirkte es, als ob dieser Tunnel ihn abstoßen wollte. Eine abweisende Kraft drückte sich wie eine Hand gegen Sunray, wollte ihn aufhalten und in die andere Richtung schieben, zurück zu Mina.  
Aber Sunray zwang sich weiter zu gehen, blickte auf den fahlen Streifen Licht seiner Lampe, die den gräulichen Boden vor ihm erleuchtete. Er ging halb geduckt aus Angst sich vielleicht an einem niedrigen Stück Decke stoßen zu können.  
Nach einer Weile, er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, stieß er auf das erste Zeichen, dass wirklich auch andere Ponys vor ihm hier gewesen waren. Er schob sich dicht an der Wand entlang, als seine Lampe auf ein Stück Stoff leuchtete, das vielleicht vor langer Zeit einmal grün gewesen sein mochte. Es tauchte so plötzlich vor ihm auf, dass Sunray einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück machte.  
Als er erkannte, dass es kein furchtbares Höhlenmonster war das ihn umbringen wollte, sah er es sich genauer an. Es war eine Weste, löchrig und abgewetzt, praktisch nur noch ein Fetzen. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte der Besitzer versucht sie zu essen.  
An der Wand auf Augenhöhe waren scharfkantig Worte eingeritzt: StreamCloud, nur ein Käsesandwich, nur eins!  
Die Weste war wohl der letzte Überrest eines der Ponys von denen Mina erzählt hatte. Nur von dem Körper fehlte jede Spur. Aber Sunray war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf heraus zu finden, was damit passiert war.  
Obwohl dieser StreamCloud wahrscheinlich eines der Pony's war, die versucht hatten Mina zu erlegen, tat er Sunray trotzdem leid. Hier im dunkeln zu sterben und alles was von einem blieb waren ein paar eingeritzte Worte in der Wand und angefressene Kleidung.  
Sunray verharrte noch einen Moment, dann ging er langsam weiter.  
Wie es sich herausstellte, war Streamcloud nicht der einzige, der seine letzten Worte in den Stein geritzt hatte.  
Stomping Pete schrieb: Nie mehr nach Hause.  
Lost Nerve hatte die Worte Verflucht sei das Sternkönigreich! In die Wand geritzt.  
Nach und nach enthüllte das fahle Licht der Lampe weitere letzte Worte von Pony's, die hier einen Ausgang gesucht hatten. Sunray erkannte nun, worin er sich befand. Das hier war ein Massengrab und er war mittendrin. Und das verstärkte in ihm noch mehr den Drang umzudrehen und zurück zu laufen. Trotzdem schob er sich langsam weiter.  
Sunray's Atem rauschte in seinen Ohren und seine Hufe machten die einzigen Geräusche, so still war es. Totenstill. Er versuchte nicht auf die eingeritzten Worte in der Wand zu achten, aber sie sprangen ihm jedes Mal direkt ins Auge und jedes Mal war es eine Erinnerung daran, dass noch niemand hier heraus gefunden hatte.  
Sunray wurde klar, dass er das einzige lebende Wesen hier unten war. Er fühlte sich abgeschnitten von der Welt und allein. Er vermisste seine Familie, Serenity, den freien Himmel und die Sonne. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser umzukehren und bei Mina zu bleiben, bis ihm eine bessere Idee kommen würde.  
Hör auf damit!, dachte er, wütend auf sich selbst. Du weißt ganz genau, dass das der einzige Weg ist, um zu Serenity zu kommen, also Beschwer dich jetzt nicht. Mina hat dich mehr als einmal gewarnt. Reiß dich zusammen und geh weiter!  
Bald musste er seine Kerze wechseln, die schon weit heruntergebrannt war. War er schon so lange hier unten? Sunray hatte nicht das Gefühl weit gekommen zu sein.   
Sunray stellte die Lampe vorsichtig auf den Boden und kramte in seiner Flügeltasche nach einer neuen Kerze, als plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei durch den Tunnel jagte. Sunray sprang erschrocken auf, wobei er die Lampe umstieß, die verlöschte. Gleichzeitig fiel die Tasche auf den Boden und Sunray hörte ein helle, leuchtendes Ding Ding Ding das über den Boden sprang.  
Sunray stand da wie erstarrt, eingehüllt in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und lauschte.  
Anscheinend war er doch nicht das einzige lebende Wesen hier.  
Das Herz schlug Sunray bis zum Hals.  
„Ha...Hallo?“, sagte er und wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde nicht so sehr zittern. „Ist da jemand?“  
Er hörte nur, wie sein Echo langsam verhallte.  
Hatte er sich das etwa nur eingebildet?  
Verdammt!, dachte er wütend. Wenn jetzt schon die Nerven mit ihm durchgingen und er anfing sich Sachen einzubilden, konnte er es vergessen einen Ausgang zu finden.   
Er tastete mit seinen zitternden Hufen über dem Boden nach seiner Lampe und der Tasche.  
Blind kramte er zwischen den Überresten des Inhalts nach seinen Zündhölzern. Dann merkte er, dass etwas fehlte. Etwas ganz entscheidendes. Der Sterndiamant! Er musste mit herausgefallen sein.  
Sunray zündete den kläglichen Rest der Kerze in seiner Lampe an, die kaum mehr von sich gab als ein kränkliches Glimmern und fuhr damit so dicht über den Boden, wie es nur ging. Die Flamme enthüllte kaum mehr als einen winzigen kahlen Fleck und Sunray fand nichts. Nicht einmal eine seiner Kerzen. Die Flamme zuckte aufgeregt, sie würde nicht mehr lange halten. Dann sah Sunray es. Ein winziges, nadelspitzes Funkeln. Sunray rannte darauf zu, doch bevor er es erreichen konnte, ging seine Kerze flimmernd aus.  
Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schritt er weiter und unversehens trat er gegen den Sterndiamanten. Klimpernd rollte der Edelstein weiter in die Finsternis.   
Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Jetzt beruhige dich endlich.  
Jetzt ohne Licht spürte Sunray noch viel deutlicher die Massen von Gestein über sich, als könnten sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen und ihn unter sich begraben.  
Er kroch mit vorsichtig nach Vorne gestreckten Hufen über den Boden, in die Richtung von der er glaubte, der Sterndiamant sei dorthin gerollt.  
Er schob sich weiter und weiter und fürchtete schon, er hätte ihn für immer verloren, als er ihn wie zufällig zu fassen bekam. Sunray's Herz machte einen erleichterten Sprung. Und neben dem Sterndiamanten fühlte Sunray noch etwas. Ein langes Stück Holz, mit einem dicken weichen Ende. Eine Fackel!  
„Du Glücksbringer“, sagte Sunray zu dem Sterndiamanten, bevor er ihn in seine Tasche schob und die Zündhölzer herausholte. Die Fackel warf einen wunderbaren leuchtenden und warmen Ring um Sunray und er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob eine Tonnen schwere Last von ihm genommen worden war. Sunray bemerkte, dass er sich in einer Höhle befand. Auf der Suche nach dem Sterndiamanten war er, ohne es zu merken, durch einen Spalt in einer Stollenwand gekrochen. An der Wand die ihm am nächsten war, sah er noch mehr Fackeln die in das raue Gestein gestoßen waren.  
Das fand Sunray äußerst merkwürdig. Mina hatte gesagt dieses unterirdische Labyrinth war dazu dagewesen, die Ponie's direkt in die Dunkelschluchten zu treiben. Warum hatte sich dann jemand die Mühe gemacht, Fackeln in die Wand einzulassen?  
Sunray ging einmal durch die Höhle und entzündete jede einzelne Fackel. Das Licht stieg bis zur Decke hoch. Die Höhle war nahezu kreisrund, drei weitere dunkle Stollen führten wieder hinaus. Vom Boden bis zur Decke wuchsen Säulen aus Kalkstein und nahezu jeder einzelne Zentimeter der Wand war beschrieben. Eingeritzte letzte Worte, überall.  
Ich werde hier sterben.  
Es gibt keinen Ausweg.  
Das Sternkönigreich hat mich bestohlen!  
Verflucht sei das Sternkönigreich.  
Das Königreich wird brennen!  
Sie haben schlimmere Sünden begangen als wir!  
Sunray lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Jetzt wünschte er sich, die Fackeln nicht entzündet zu haben, denn die Worte stürzten auf ihn ein, als würden sie von den Wänden zurück geschrien werden. Sunray presste die Augen zusammen. In ihm kämpften zwei Mächte gegeneinander. Die eine war die Höhle so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, die andere so lange wie möglich im Licht des Feuers zu bleiben.  
Ich bilde mir das nur ein. Ich bilde mir das nur ein.  
Letztendlich versiegten die Stimmen wie ein schwerer Regenschauer und Sunray öffnete wieder die Augen. Jetzt, wo es still war, schien diese Höhle gar nicht so schlecht zu sein. Es gab warmes Feuer und Licht. Und mehr wollte Sunray im Moment auch nicht. Er würde sich ein paar Minuten ausruhen und dann weitergehen. Nur ein paar Minuten. Das hier war wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort, den man ertragen konnte, dachte er sich. Sunray wollte sich gerade auf den kalten Boden setzen, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel.  
An der Wand zwischen zwei der Ausgänge hatte jemand den gesamten Platz genutzt, um von oben bis unten seine letzten Worte hinein zu schreiben. Sunray musste etwas zurückgehen und die Augen leicht zusammenkneifen um sie besser zu entziffern:

Solange ich mich noch an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern kann, möchte ich das hier niederschreiben. Mein Name ist Lightning Whirl und ich bin der Letzte hier. Ich war mal ein Einhorn und Berater des Königs, aber das hätte mir hier unten auch nicht viel gebracht, weil Magie, wie du vielleicht schon selbst bemerkt hast, hier unten nicht funktioniert. Ich hoffe niemand wird jemals diese Worte lesen, denn es würde bedeuten, das Sternkönigreich hat sich kein Stück gebessert und begeht immer noch seine Verbrechen. Wir gehören zu den Verbannten. Unsere Kinder sind hungrig und haben Angst. Die alten sind Krank und murmeln wirres Zeug. Viele fühlen sich beobachtet, andere glauben Stimmen zu hören. Jedes Mal wenn ich aufwache sind wir weniger. Einige versuchen einen Weg in die Dunkelschluchten zu finden. Die anderen Stapeln wir. Jedes Mal sind wir weniger und die Stapel höher.  
Als ich jünger war, war ich bekannt für meine Streiche und ich kann mich wenigstens damit brüsten, dem Sternkönigreich einen letzten Streich gespielt zu haben. Ich entwendete den Sterndiamanten, um dem ganzen ein Ende zu machen und gab ihm meinem Sohn Tempest, der ihn fortbringen sollte. Tempest, ich hoffe du lebst.  
Wenn ich dir nun, du unglückseliges Wesen der das hier ließt einen Rat geben soll, dann den folgenden: Tu es wie ich. Bleibe hier. Dann wirst du wenigstens nicht im Dunkeln sterben. Bald kommt auch meine Zeit. Ich werde mich zu den anderen legen. Aber wenigstens habe ich das Licht.

Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in Sunray's Hals gebildet. Mina hatte nur von Verbrechern und Kriegern erzählt, die in die Dunkelschluchten gebracht worden waren, nicht von Kindern und Alten. Irgendetwas schlimmes musste vorgefallen sein. Außerdem sprach dieser Lightning Whirl von den Verbrechen des Sternkönigreichs. Was auch immer es war, Sunray wusste nur, dass das Sternkönigreich von einem Geheimnis umgeben war.  
Mit einem Mal war diese Höhle der schlimmste Ort, an dem Sunray sein konnte.  
Die Worte von Lightning Whirl klangen so hoffnungslos, so endgültig, dass Sunray sich wünschte sie nicht gelesen zu haben.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie konnte er glauben, einen Ausgang zu finden, wenn so viele vor ihm versagt hatten? Ponie's die ihn in allen Belangen, sei es Mut oder Kraft oder Wissen so weit voraus gewesen waren?  
Die anderen stapeln wir.  
Sunray drehte sich um, mit einer unguten Ahnung im Kopf. In den unförmigen Steinsäulen glaubte er plötzlich Gesichter und Konturen von Ponie's zu erkennen, als hätten die aufgestapelten Ponie's sich über die Jahrhunderte in Stein verwandelt.  
„Das bildest du dir alles nur ein“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Das bildest du dir alles nur ein.“  
Andere glauben Stimmen zu hören.  
Genauso wie er. Auch er hatte die Stimmen von den Wänden und den Schrei gehört.  
„Alles nur Einbildung...“  
Doch dann hörte er es. Es war wie ein weit entferntes Zittern das schnell näher kam und er konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr selbst einreden. Er hatte sich den Schrei den er gehört hatte nicht eingebildet, genauso wenig, wie er sich die Stimmen eingebildet hatte. Und nun brandete eine ganze Welle aus Schreien den Stollen entlang, aus dem er gekommen war. Rauschte durch die Höhle und Sunray lief in den nächstbesten Tunnel hinein, während hinter ihm die Fackeln verlöschten. Ohne Fackel, ohne Kerze, ohne Licht floh Sunray in die Finsternis.


	26. Chapter 26

Sunray rannte blindlings den Tunnel hinunter, so schnell ihn seine Hufe tragen konnten. Das Geschrei jagte hinter ihm her, hallte von den Wänden zurück und vermischte sich zu einem wahnwitzigen Echo. Wie ein Windstoß traf es ihn in den Rücken und schien durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fahren. Ihm wurde so kalt, dass er nicht mehr atmen konnte und einen nervenzerreißenden Moment lang setzte sogar sein Herz aus.  
Sie hat dich fallen lassen.  
Serenity hat dich betrogen.  
Wenn du nicht den Sterndiamanten bei dir hättest, würde sie einfach mit ihrer Schwester weiterziehen und dich vergessen.  
Diese grauenhaften Gedanken jagten durch Sunray's Kopf und schnürten ihm das Herz zu.  
Das Geschrei schoss weiter den Tunnel hinab und ließ Sunray zurück.  
Der stand einfach nur da. Zitterte am ganzen Körper, als wäre er gerade in Eiswasser getaucht worden. Lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wurde Ohnmächtig.

Sternenlos war der Nachthimmel über Serenity. Bei Sonnenuntergang hatten sie die Sternenberge erreicht und ein kühler Wind wehte von den Gipfeln auf sie herunter. Serenity hatte es sich auf dem harten Boden so gemütlich wie nur möglich gemacht. Irgendwo tief unter ihr irrte in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich Sunray durch die Dunkelheit. Die Hoffnung, die sie nach dem Gespräch mit Dovario gefühlt hatte, war inzwischen wieder abgeflaut und waren den Sorgen gewichen. Sie hatte ein weiteres Mal versucht über seine Träume Kontakt zu Sunray aufzunehmen, aber ohne Erfolg. Entweder schlief er nicht oder er war...  
Serenity wollte gar nicht daran denken. Wenn Dovario so großes Vertrauen in Sunray setzte, dann konnte sie das ja wohl auch.  
Ihre Schwester saß aufrecht mit geschlossenen Augen ein Stück weiter voraus. Sie schlief, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich in ein brodelndes Schweigen gehüllt.  
„Sie ist äußerst wütend.“  
Serenity erschrak bei dem Klang von Dovarios leiser Stimme. Er hatte die Beine unter sich gefaltet und sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt.  
„Ich dachte du schläfst“, sagte Serenity ebenso leise.  
„Ich schlafe nie, wenn ich in dieser Welt bin.“ Dovario öffnete ein Auge, das in der Dunkelheit kalt leuchtete.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Ich kann nicht“, war die knappe Antwort.  
Serenity blickte von Dovario zu Mysteria. Er hatte recht mit dem, was er sagte. Diese Art von Wut hatte sie bei Mysteria noch nie erlebt.  
„Warum ist sie so wütend?“, fragte sie.  
„Sie ist deine Schwester. Sag du es mir.“  
Serenity schwieg.  
„Oder weißt du es wirklich nicht?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dovario grinste. „Kennst du sie wirklich so schlecht? Sie ist eifersüchtig. Aber das ist dir natürlich schon längst klar. Die Frage die dich beschäftigt ist, warum sie es ist.“  
„Ich habe sie noch nie so erlebt. Wieso sollte sie eifersüchtig auf mich sein?“  
„Gibt es dafür nicht genug Gründe? Du und Sunray seid soweit gekommen, ohne die Hilfe von Dämonen und Wesen aus alter Zeit. Und sie fürchtet sich vor dir.“  
„Warum sollte sie das tun? Sie ist viel mächtiger als ich. Sie hat diesen gewaltigen Schild in dem Kristallwald geschaffen. Das könnte ich niemals!“  
„Ach, meinst du? Dann sag mir eins: Was hast du getan, was sie nicht konnte?“  
Serenity sah Dovario verwirrt an. Enttäuscht erwiderte er ihren Blick.  
„Wirklich? Keine Ahnung? Na schön, ich will es dir sagen: Warum glaubst du, hat sie dir den Zauber beigebracht, um über Sunrays Träume Kontakt aufzunehmen? Weil sie es nicht konnte. In den Dunkelschluchten wird jegliche Magie abgewürgt und dennoch hast du es geschafft. Du bist viel mächtiger, als du glaubst. Und das fürchtet sie. Deshalb ist sie so wütend.“  
Es fiel Serenity schwer das zu glauben. Im Moment fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht mächtig, sondern ganz im Gegenteil schwach.  
„Es gibt für sie keinen Grund Eifersüchtig oder wütend zu sein. Sie hat gewonnen. Sobald sie den Sterndiamanten hat, ist alles vorbei.“  
„Ich frage mich, was sie damit vorhat.“  
„Hat sie es dir nicht gesagt?“, fragte Serenity verwundert.  
„Sie hat mich nicht in alles eingewiesen.“  
„Sie will ein Unrecht wieder gut machen.“  
„Aha. Und was willst du?“  
„Ein Unrecht wieder gut machen“, antwortete sie.  
Ein ungewohnter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Grauen Hengstes. Überraschung. Dann lächelte er. „Anscheinend redet hier jemand gern in Rätseln.“  
„Ich kann nur nichts dafür, dass du die Wahrheit nicht verstehst“, gab Serenity zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sunrays ganzer Körper zitterte als er wieder aufwachte. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi, sein Magen schien umgedreht worden zu sein und in seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Aber noch schlimmer als sein Körper, fühlte sich sein Inneres an. Sein Herz schien geschrumpft zu sein. Wenn sein Herz wie ein Feuer war, dann war es jetzt zu einer winzigen Flamme geworden. Es schlug schnell und ängstlich in seiner Brust. Sein Atem klang so laut und fremd in seinen Ohren, dass er ihn zuerst nicht als seinen eigenen erkannte.  
Sunray lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er wollte nicht weiter gehen. Er wollte auch nicht zurück gehen. Er wollte einfach hier bleiben und mit dem Stein verschmelzen, damit er nicht mehr diese Angst fühlen musste.  
Das war es, was durch ihn hindurch gefahren war. Körperlose Schreie und Angst, die nicht nur seine eigene gewesen war. Sondern Angst von den Ponys, die vor ihm hier gewesen waren.  
Es gab kein anderes lebendes Wesen hier unten außer ihm. Sunray war allein.  
Das sind nur Schreie, zwang er sich zu denken. Einfach nur Schreie.  
Er konnte doch Serenity nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, nur weil er Angst hatte.  
Sunray zwang sich aufzustehen.  
Nichts da. Es war bestimmt nicht mehr weit.  
Sunray würde Serenity wiedersehen, er würde die Sonne wiedersehen.

Nachdem die Angst durch ihn gefahren war, kam Sunray deutlich langsamer voran. Er zwang sich weiter zu gehen, indem er versuchte an Serenity zu denken und wie sehr sie sich freuen würde, wenn sie sich wieder sahen. Aber jedes Mal wenn er das tat, hatte er wieder die Gedanken im Kopf, als die Schreie durch ihn gefahren waren.  
Sie hat dich fallen lassen.  
Serenity hat dich betrogen.  
Wenn du nicht den Sterndiamanten bei dir hättest, würde sie einfach mit ihrer Schwester weiterziehen und dich vergessen.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte das einfach nicht glauben. Ein anderer Teil aber konnte einfach nicht anders und die Flamme in ihm wurde kälter.  
Serenity hatte ihn niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte ihm nichts über ihre Schwester erzählt. Sie würde ihm niemals richtige Flügel geben können. Und alles was sie von ihm wollte, als sie sich im Traum begegnet waren, war, dass er auf den Sterndiamanten aufpassen sollte. Er war anscheinend nur noch ein dummer Laufbursche.  
Und das machte Sunray wütend. Er war wütend auf Serenity. Aber er war auch wütend auf sich selbst, so über Serenity zu denken. Er hatte doch durch diese Dunkelschluchten gehen wollen. Er hatte Serenity doch beweisen wollen, dass er es schaffen konnte. Seine eigene Dummheit hatte ihn genauso sehr hierhergebracht, wie sie.  
Am liebsten würde er den Sterndiamanten einfach hier unten liegen lassen, damit weder Serenity noch ihre Schwester ihn je bekommen würden.  
Sunray wurde schwindelig. Die Luft war dick und nicht zum atmen geschaffen. Seine Ohren fühlten sich an, als seien sie mit Watte verstopft.  
Sunray zitterte vor Kälte und er war sich sicher, dass sein Atem weiße Wolken bildete. Er fror körperlich und innerlich.  
Er blieb stehen. Vor sich hörte er das Echo der Körperlosen Schreie. Sie schienen ein Stück weiter vor ihm zu sein, bewegten sich nicht auf ihn zu aber sie entfernten sich auch nicht. Sie schienen zu schweben und darauf zu lauern, dass er näher kam.  
Er sollte besser einen anderen Weg nehmen, denn ein zweites Mal würde er das nicht überstehen. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er über das Stimmengewirr in der Ferne hinweg etwas hörte. Jemand weinte in der Dunkelheit.  
Sunray's Beine bewegten sich von allein und etwas gänzlich unerwartetes passierte. Sunray sah etwas. Aus der Dunkelheit hob sich die Gestalt eines Pony's ab, als würde sie aus sich selbst heraus leuchten. Es war ein kleines Fohlen, mit gelbem Fell, orangefarbener Mähne und winzigen Flügeln. Weinend kauerte es auf dem Boden.  
Wieder blieb Sunray stehen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er kannte dieses Fohlen. Er kannte die Art, wie es weinte. Er selbst hatte so oft so geweint, als er noch klein gewesen war.  
Das Fohlen hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und zitterte fast so heftig wie er.  
„Hallo.“ Seine Stimme klang eigenartig. So als hätte er sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht benutzt.  
Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf das Fohlen zu.  
„Was hast du denn?“, fragte er, so wie er es zu Hause bei seinen Brüdern und Schwestern tat.  
Das Fohlen weinte weiter, ohne ihn zu beachten. Aber Surnay ahnte, nein, er wusste warum das Kind weinte. Als Kind hatte er fürchterliche Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt, besonders wenn er allein gewesen war. Er spürte die Angst des Fohlens, wie seine Eigene und die Flamme in seiner Brust wurde immer kleiner.  
„Wie heißt du denn?“, fragte er mit nervöser Stimme.  
Das Fohlen hörte einen Moment auf zu weinen und sagte: „Mein Name ist Sunray.“  
Und als es ihn anblickte schrak Sunray zurück. Er stolperte rückwärts und stieß gegen etwas. Da stand plötzlich noch ein Pony. Mit genauso gelbem Fell wie er, aber alt und greis. Und er hatte genau die gleichen, dunklen, leeren Augenhöhlen wie das Fohlen.  
„Ich werde es nie schaffen!“, rief der alte Hengst verzweifelt. „Ich werde nie etwas anderes sein, als ein idiotischer Nichtsnutz!“  
Sunray wich vor den Beiden zurück, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte. Die Angst des Fohlen und die Verzweiflung des Alten schmerzten in seiner Brust und die Flamme war nur noch ein kleiner Funke.  
„Wer seid ihr?“, brachte Sunray heraus.  
„Ich bin Sunray“, sagte das Fohlen.  
„Ich bin Sunray“, sagte der Greis.  
„Warum hat man mich allein gelassen?“, weinte das Fohlen.  
„Warum war ich immer so ein Dummkopf?“, fragte der Alte.  
„Kann ich jemals etwas richtig machen?“  
„Ich habe nie etwas erreicht.“  
„Kann ich irgendwann stolz auf mich sein?“  
„Ich konnte nie etwas wirklich gut.“  
„Warum hat Serenity das getan?“  
„Ich war es nie wert.“  
Das war es. Sunray fühlte nicht die Angst und die Verzweiflung der Beiden, sondern seine eigene. Das Kind und der Alte waren Verkörperungen von all den Dingen, die Sunray mit sich trug. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung. Und die beiden stürmten durch seinen Körper und jagten durch seinen Kopf, bis Sunray, dem echten Sunray, die Tränen über die Augen liefen.  
Der alte Sunray hatte recht. Er war es nicht wert, Serenity zu begleiten. Aber er hatte es ihr ja unbedingt beweisen wollen.  
Sunray weinte leise vor sich hin, blind von Dunkelheit und Tränen. Ein gewaltiger fester Knoten hatte sich um den Funken in seiner Brust geschnürt und würde bald ausgehen.  
Genauso hatte er sich gefühlt, als er damals ganz allein in den Straßen von Hoofston gestanden hatte. Verzweifelt, voller Angst und allein. Und dann war seine Ma aufgetaucht und hatte ihn einfach mit genommen.  
Was würde sie jetzt wohl sagen, wenn sie ihn sehen könnte?  
Sie würde ihm gehörig einheizen, das würde sie tun. Sie würde es niemals erlauben, dass er einfach so aufgab.  
„Steh auf, Sunray“, hörte er sie sagen. „Steh auf und geh weiter.“  
„Ich hab mich verirrt, Ma“, erwiderte er schwach.  
„Dann such dir einen Weg.“  
„Es ist zu dunkel.“  
„Die Sonne scheint auch dann noch, wenn es dunkel ist.“  
Bei ihr klang immer alles so einfach.  
„Ma, ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Ich wollte allen beweisen, dass ich es sein kann, aber... wie soll denn jemand wie ich... der immer solche Fehler macht...“  
„Sunray, wir alle machen Fehler. Manche von uns sogar den gleichen mehr als einmal. Aber du bist jemand der trotz aller Fehler und Schwierigkeiten nicht aufgegeben hat. Also hör auf so einen Unsinn über dich selbst zu denken. Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, Sunray: Du wolltest niemand anderen etwas beweisen außer dir selbst.“  
Selbst wenn er nur an sie dachte, traf sie noch den Nagel auf den Kopf. Es war fast, als wäre sie wirklich da.  
„Du bist in diesen Tunnel gegangen, weil du dir selbst etwas beweisen wolltest und jetzt steckst du in der Klemme. Aber du bist auch der Einzige, der dich da wieder herausbringen kann. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten“, sagte seine Ma weiter. „Die eine ist der leichte Weg und eine wirklich hundsmiserabel schlechte Idee. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist schwierig. Weißt du, welche das ist?“  
„Aufstehen und weitergehen“, antwortete er.  
„Genau. Aufstehen und weitergehen“, wiederholte seine Ma.  
Sunray spürte den Sterndiamanten in seinem Huf, als hätte seine Ma ihn dorthin gelegt.  
„Es gibt etwas, dass du gut kannst, lass dir das gesagt sein. Da draußen wartet ein Mädchen auf dich. Du wolltest sie doch noch so einiges Fragen, oder?“  
Unbemerkt war Sunray warm geworden und in seinem Kopf herrschte wieder Ruhe. Der Knoten hatte sich gelöst und Sunray spürte wieder einen Teil seiner Stärke. Er war nicht allein.  
„Ma?“, fragte er abschließend. „Die schwierige Möglichkeit. Lohnt sie sich?“  
„Die schwierigen Dinge im Leben lohnen sich immer.“  
Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.  
Danke Ma, dachte er und stand auf. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung waren immer noch da und sie würden immer da sein. Es gab keinen Weg vor ihnen weg zu laufen. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er sie nicht überwinden konnte.  
Er ging an den beiden vorbei. „Wo willst du hin?“, riefen sie.  
„Zum Ausgang“, erwiderte Sunray. „Und Serenity den Sterndiamanten geben.“  
Voraus schwebten immer noch die Körperlosen Schreie. Er wusste genau, dass er da durch musste.  
„Da solltest du nicht lang gehen“, sagte das Fohlen. „Es macht mir Angst.“  
„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte Sunray.  
„Das schafft niemand“, sagte der Alte. „Wer könnte da durch kommen?“  
Sunray schloss die Augen und dachte an den Moment, als er sein Cutiemark bekommen hatte. Eine Welt aus purem Sonnenlicht. „Ich bin Sunray, der Sonnenstrahl“, sagte er und fühlte die gleiche Wärme, wie damals. „Ich bin in vielen Dingen schlecht, aber es gibt etwas das ich gut kann. Ich kann Serenity ein guter Freund sein und ihr den Sterndiamanten bringen. Wie soll jemand anderes an mich glauben, wenn ich nicht mal an mich selbst glaube.“  
In diesem Moment ging an der Oberfläche die Sonne auf und Sunray spürte eine Wärme die über ihn strich. Er fühlte das Leuchten der Sonne. Egal wie weit es entfernt war, egal wie dunkel es war, dieses Leuchten, diese Wärme war ein Teil seines Körper, ein Teil seines Wesens, das wusste er. Er fühlte, wie es ihn zu sich zog und als er die Augen öffnete sah er den Stollen. Er sah Wände, Boden und Decke. Alle Angst war verschwunden, denn so lange die Sonne schien, würde er immer einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit finden. In ihm brannte keine Flamme, sondern eine leuchtende Sonne.  
Das Fohlen und der Alte waren verschwunden.  
Die Schreie in dem Stollen waberten auf wie Rauch, als Sunray auf sie zu ging und immer schneller wurde. Er konnte versuchen vor der Angst zu fliehen oder sich ihr zu stellen. Im vollen Galopp sprang Sunray durch den ersten Schrei, durch den zweiten direkt danach. Ein dritter, ein vierter sofort hinterher. Sunray war nicht plötzlich immun dagegen. Es fühlte sich an als würde er durch Wellen aus Eiswasser tauchen. Seine Beine waren wie Pudding, sein Fell sträubte sich und seine Nerven drohten bei jedem Mal zu zerreißen. Aber er zwang sich weiter zu laufen und die Sonne konnten die Schreie nicht löschen.  
Ich will es wissen, Serenity, dachte er. Ich will wissen, warum du das getan hast.  
Sunray folgte dem Gefühl der Sonne, wie einem leuchtenden Faden. Links, rechts, noch ein Schrei, noch zwei, noch drei, hier lang, da lang. Dann sah er vor sich einen Schrei, dick wie eine Wolke und dahinter ein großes Tor.  
Sunray rannte darauf zu und mit einem Schrei, nicht aus Angst, sondern voller Mut und Willen sprang er durch die Wolke. Er tauchte darin ein und obwohl so viel erdrückender Kummer und so viel zerreißende Angst auf ihn stürzten, kämpfte er sich weiter durch. Er landete mit schwirrendem Kopf taumelnd auf den Hufen und stürzte zum Tor. Mit allerletzter Kraft zog Sunray daran und ein freundlicher Sonnenstrahl tippte ihm zuerst auf die Stirn und breitete sich dann über sein ganzes Gesicht aus. Blind stolperte Sunray ins Freie. Das Sonnenlicht war so strahlend, dass er die Augen nicht öffnen konnte. Sobald er den Himmel über sich spürte, ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und atmete die frische Luft. Lächelnd öffnete er einen Spalt breit die Augen und blickte dem blauen Himmel entgegen. Er reckte siegreich einen Huf in die Höhe.  
Er hatte es geschafft.


	27. Chapter 27

Lady Mysteria, Dovario und Serenity blickten auf den Eingang zu den Dunkelschluchten und warteten. Sie hatten den Eingang noch vor Sonnenaufgang erreicht, nachdem Lady Mysteria mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und zielstrebig voran marschiert war, ohne irgendeinen Widerspruch zuzulassen. Vor Ewigkeiten hatte es zwischen den Bergen einen Weg gegeben, aber der war über die lange Zeit längst verschwunden. Trotzdem war Serenity's Schwester stur in eine Richtung weitergegangen.   
Ein steiler Abhang hatte ihren Marsch abrupt beendet und ein See, der so groß war, dass man das andere Ufer selbst aus dieser Höhe kaum ausmachen konnte, lag nun vor ihnen.  
Ein zickzackförmiger Weg, der gerade genug Platz für ein Pony bot, führte von der Klippe hinunter zu einem breiten steinernen Vorsprung, der noch über dem Wasser lag und an dessen Wand war das Tor zu den Dunkelschluchten.  
Alle drei blickten wie gebannt auf das hohe Tor, das schwarz und düster wie ein vergessener Riese da stand. Mit jeder Minute die verging schien sich Serenity's Kehle fester zuzuschnüren und die Ungeduld ihrer Schwester zu steigen und auch Dovario schien ernster zu sein. Keiner der drei sagte ein Wort.  
Langsam ging die Sonne auf.  
Sie starrten und warteten, während der Himmel sich weiß und hellblau färbte.   
Nichts passierte.  
Serenity fragte sich, was anders sein würde, wenn sie und Sunray sich wiedersahen. Er würde bestimmt sehr wütend auf sie sein. Wenn er sie überhaupt wiedersehen wollte. Immerhin war es ihre Schuld, dass er jetzt dort unten war.  
Vermutlich hasst er mich sogar, dachte sie.  
Plötzlich und unvermittelt regte sich das Tor zu den Dunkelschluchten. Langsam schob sich einer der schwarzen Flügel einen Spalt breit nach Innen und ein kleiner gelber Pegasus stolperte ins Freie. Serenity fiel ein so gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen, dass sie beinahe laut aufgeschrien hätte. Er war es wirklich. Sie sah, wie Sunray auf den Rücken fiel und einen Huf in die Höhe streckte. Verdammt, wo kamen nur auf einmal diese Tränen her? Aber es waren gute Tränen. Trotzdem wischte Serenity sie sich aus den Augen, bevor Lady Mysteria sie bemerken konnte.  
„Er hat es geschafft.“ Dovario wandte sich an seine Herrin.  
„Du hast nichts dazu beigetragen“, erwiderte Lady Mysteria kalt.  
„Aber ich hatte recht“, beharrte Dovario.  
Lady Mysteria spießte ihn mit ihrem Blick förmlich auf. „Anscheinend ist der Pegasus nicht der Einzige hier, der mehr Glück als Verstand hat.“ Dovario schwieg verärgert. „Ich will nur für dich hoffen, dass er den Sterndiamanten noch hat.“  
„Er hat ihn bestimmt“, platzte es aus Serenity heraus.  
Lady Mysteria blickte auf Serenity herunter, ihre Augen kalt wie Eiswasser und eine abfällige Bemerkung schon sichtbar in ihrem Gesicht, doch Dovario sagte: „Ich werde Euch den Sterndiamanten bringen, meine Herrin.“  
„Nein!“, peitschte es aus Lady Mysterias Mund. „Du hast schon oft genug versagt. Diesmal werde ich das selbst übernehmen.“  
Serenity erschrak. Sunray würde den Sterndiamanten bestimmt nicht freiwillig hergeben und Lady Mysteria war jetzt schon wütend genug. Was wenn sie die Geduld mit Sunray verlor und entschied, ihren Ärger an ihm auszulassen?  
„Warte“, sagte sie. „Was wirst du tun, wenn du den Sterndiamanten hast? Was machst du dann mit Sunray?“  
„Hmm.“ Lady Mysteria überlegte. „Vielleicht mache ich ihn zu meinem Diener. Du weißt ich kann so etwas.“  
Serenity war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Schwester es ernst meinte oder nicht. „Warum solltest du das tun?“  
„Nun, ein Pegasus der es durch die Dunkelschluchten geschafft hat. Das ist einzigartig in der Geschichte. Außerdem scheint er mir ein weitaus effizienterer Diener zu sein als so manch anderer.“ Sie blickte viel sagend zu Dovario, der mit den Zähnen knirschte. „So jemanden könnte ich gut in meinen Diensten gebrauchen, sobald ich Königin der Sternstadt bin.“  
„Er wird dir aber nicht dienen.“  
„Warum sollte er nicht?“, fragte Lady Mysteria verärgert. „Warum sollte er dir dienen, wenn er es auch für mich tun kann? Du weißt ich kann sehr überzeugend sein.“ Ihr Horn leuchtete viel sagend auf.  
„Sunray ist nicht mein Diener. Er ist mein Freund.“  
Lady Mysteria schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wo liegt da der Unterschied?“  
„Lass mich zu ihm gehen. Er wird auf mich hören. Ich bringe dir den Sterndiamanten.“  
„Auf keinen Fall“, fauchte Lady Mysteria. „Ich werde doch nicht so dumm sein und zulassen, dass du und dieser Pegasus wieder etwas ausheckt und versucht mit dem Sterndiamanten zu fliehen.“  
„Bitte tu ihm nicht weh“, flehte Serenity. „Nimm dir den Sterndiamanten, aber tu ihm nicht weh.“  
Langsam trat ein Funkeln in Lady Mysteria Augen, die Art Funkeln, das sie hatte, wenn sie dabei war sich etwas furchtbares auszudenken. Ein eiskaltes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Na schön, kleine Schwester. Ich verspreche dir ihm nichts zu tun. Ich schwöre es sogar. Du darfst zu Sunray gehen. Aber“, sagte sie und trat näher an Serenity heran, „ich werde mit dir kommen. Damit du keinen Unsinn machst. Und du wirst genau das tun, was ich von dir verlange.“  
Serenity wusste, dass es eine Falle war. Aber wenn es bedeutete Sunray zu retten...  
„In Ordnung. Solange du ihm nichts tun wirst.“  
„Oh, Serenity“, kicherte Lady Mysteria schadenfroh. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die ihm weh tun wird.“

Sunray wäre fast vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Die Sonne wärmte ihn mit ihren Strahlen wie eine Decke, in die er sich einlullen wollte. Der weite Himmel über ihm und der sanfte Wind, das plätschernde Wasser wirkten so friedlich, dass ihm die Augen schwer wurden. Das Klimpern des Sterndiamanten der aus seiner Tasche fiel brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.  
Sunray sah den Stein an, dessen gebrochenes Licht in tausend Fassetten auf seinem Gesicht tanzte. Ihm wurde jetzt erst wirklich bewusst wie knapp er einem grausamen Tod entronnen war und was ihn dazu gebracht hatte einen Weg aus den Dunkelschluchten zu suchen. Alle tausend Fragen, die er an Serenity gehabt hatte, zogen sich zu einer zusammen; Warum?  
Warum hatte Serenity ihn nieder geschlagen, als sie zu ihrer Schwester ging? Es musste einen Grund geben, weshalb sie das getan hatte. Diese Frage beantwortet zu bekommen hatte ihn dazu gebracht durch die Dunkelschluchten zu gehen, aber er fürchtete sich immer noch vor der Antwort.  
Wenn du den Sterndiamanten nicht bei dir hättest, würde sie mit ihrer Schwester weiterziehen und dich vergessen, hatten die Stimmen in den Dunkelschluchten gesagt.  
Lügen, dachte sich Sunray. Das waren seine Ängste gewesen, die er gehört hatte. Nichts davon war wahr.  
Ich vertraue ihr, dachte Sunray grimmig. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum sie das getan hat. Sie wäre auch noch da, wenn ich den Sterndiamanten nicht bei mir hätte.  
Sunray rappelte sich langsam hoch. Den Sterndiamanten sammelte er zusammen mit seiner Hoffnung auf. Einen Test hatte er bestanden. Ein Zweiter stand ihm noch bevor.  
Er packte den Sterndiamant zurück in seine Tasche und schritt den schmalen Pfad hinauf.  
Sunray warf einen Blick über das Wasser. Es war wirklich schön hier. Irgendwo hier sollte doch das Sternkönigreich sein, aber Sunray sah nur das Wasser des Sees. Anzeichen von Zivilisation war, abgesehen von dem Eingang der Dunkelschluchten nicht zu erkennen.  
Er hoffte, dass Serenity es geschafft hatte irgendwie Lady Mysteria zu entkommen. Ansonsten würde er sie befreien müssen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie. Doch selbst wenn sie es geschafft hatte, sie auch nur zu finden würde bestimmt auch nicht leicht werden.   
Er ging an dem Rand der Klippe entlang, als sich plötzlich die Luft mit magischen Schwirren füllte. Staub wirbelte in einer dichten Wolke auf und nahm Sunray die Sicht. Eine hohe leuchtende Wand drängte ihn vom Rand weg und schloss ihn im weiten Bogen unter sich ein. Er hatte das schon einmal gesehen, in den Kristallwäldern. Scheinbar musste er sich gar keine Gedanken machen Lady Mysteria zu finden. Sie hatte ihn vorher gefunden.  
Die Staubwolke wurde zu einem dicken Dunst der Sunray die Sicht nahm, als die Kuppel sich schloss. Sunray blinzelte durch ein Auge und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ein dunkler Schemen kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
Lady Mysteria, dachte Sunray für einen Moment, doch die Gestalt war zu klein dafür, merkte er, als sie näher kam und den Staub um sich teilte.  
„Serenity“, sagte er, obwohl er es nicht glauben konnte. Sie sah anders aus. Sie hatte noch immer das gleiche schneeweiße Fell, doch ihre sonst goldene Mähne und ihr Schweif waren tiefschwarz. Schwarz wie die von Lady Mysteria. Sunray stockte der Atem als er sie so sah. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.  
Aber es schien ihr gut zu gehen und das war die Hauptsache.  
„Serenity“, sagte er noch einmal und trat auf sie zu.  
Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Aber nicht wie sonst mit großen freundlichen Augen, sondern mit einem bohrenden, abwerteten Blick. Freute sie sich gar nicht ihn zu sehen? Nicht mal ein klein wenig?  
Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Wo ist der Sterndiamant?“  
Sunray blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was hast du -?“, stammelte er. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“  
„Hast du ihn oder nicht?“, fragte sie scharf.  
„J-ja ich hab ihn. Serenity ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sunray versuchte sie anzulächeln, aber Serenity lächelte nicht zurück.  
„Gib mir den Sterndiamanten. Sofort!“, keifte sie.  
„Was ist los, Serenity?“, fragte Sunray verwirrt. „Warum bist du so wütend auf mich?“  
„Warum ich so wütend bin?“, wiederholte Serenity ungläubig. „Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen? Wegen dir wäre der Sterndiamant beinahe für immer verloren gegangen! Du hättest beinahe alles versaut, wofür ich lebe!“  
Jetzt wurde Sunray wütend. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. „Und was ist mit mir?“, blaffte er. „Ich bin durch die Dunkelschluchten gegangen, das ist die absolute Hölle da unten! Weißt du eigentlich was ich durchgemacht habe?“  
Serenity zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Du bist doch wieder rausgekommen, oder?“  
Sunray kochte vor Wut. War ihr das etwa wirklich alles gleichgültig? „Ich hätte sterben können! Ist dir dieser dämliche Stein wirklich so viel wichtiger?“  
Serenity erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich will einfach nur in die Sternstadt. Alles andere und jeder andere, genau wie du, ist mir total egal!“  
Sunray trat einen Schritt zurück. Diese schwarzen Haare. Die Art wie sie mit ihm redete, wie sie ihn ansah. „Du bist nicht Serenity.“ Das war Lady Mysteria. Sie hatte sich in Serenity verwandelt, um ihm den Sterndiamanten abzunehmen.  
Serenity's Züge verhärteten sich. „Glaub mir, ich bin Serenity.“  
Sunray konnte nur leicht den Kopf schütteln.  
„Meine Schwester hat mir ein Angebot gemacht“, sagte Serenity. „Sie lässt mich mitkommen in die Sternenstadt.“  
Die Worte klebten in seinem Kopf. Er begriff sie nur langsam, während sie in seinen Verstand sickerten und irgendwie auch überhaupt nicht.  
Sunray's Mund stand offen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er ein leises Kichern. „Er glaubt dir nicht.“ Der Staub um sie herum wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht auf den Boden gedrückt und offenbarte Dovario den grauen Hengst und, zu Sunray's größter Verwirrung, die echte Lady Mysteria, die sich beide an Serenity's Seite stellten. Lady Mysteria grinste höhnisch auf ihn herab. „Aber das ist verständlich. Es muss sehr verwirrend für ihn sein.“ Wieder kicherte sie.  
„Jetzt gib mir den Sterndiamanten“, sagte Serenity und machte einen Schritt vor.  
Sunray tat einen weiteren zurück und stieß gegen die magische Barriere. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht war sie nur ein Trugbild, erschaffen um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Beweis es“, verlangte er. „Zeig mir, dass du die echte Serenity bist. Sag etwas, dass nur ich wissen kann.“  
Etwas zuckte über Serenity's Gesicht, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte. „Na schön: dein Name ist Sunray und du bist das ungeschickteste Pony das mir je begegnet ist. Du bist adoptiert und hast mehr Geschwister als man zählen kann. Du schläfst in einer Hängematte und hast keine Ahnung von irgendwas. Du wärst gerne mehr als du eigentlich bist, aber das wird niemals passieren, weil du absolut unfähig bist. Du Heukopf!“  
Sunray starrte sie an.  
„Reicht dir das?“, fragte sie.  
So wie sie ihn Heukopf genannt hatte. Das war Serenity aber irgendwie auch nicht. Unwillkürlich legte er seinen Flügel enger um seine Tasche. Serenity bemerkte es und ihr Horn leuchtete auf. Die Tasche in der der Diamant verstaut war riss sich los, doch Sunray schnappte mit seinen Zähnen danach. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie war so voller Wut und Zorn.  
Serenity zog noch stärker an der Tasche. „Lass los, Sunray!“  
„Nein“, knurrte er.  
Lady Mysteria seufzte. „Das dauert mir allmählich alles zu lang.“ Ihr Horn leuchtete auf.  
Wieder ein Zucken in Serenity's Gesicht. Sie ließ die Tasche los und schnappte sich dafür Sunray. Er wurde hoch in die Luft geworfen und krachte schmerzhaft zurück auf den Boden. Die Tasche fiel aus seinem Mund als er aufschrie. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie wenig Kraft er noch hatte. Sein ganzer Körper tat mit einem mal weh.   
„Bleib liegen, Sunray“, sagte Serenity, als er benommen seinen Huf nach der Tasche ausstreckte.  
Dass sie ihm jemals so etwas antun würde. Die Welt um ihn schien sich langsamer zu drehen. Waren all seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen? Durch die Dunkelschluchten zu gehen war sein selbst ernannter Test gewesen, seine Aufgabe sich zu Beweisen und er hatte es geschafft. Hatte er letztendlich trotzdem versagt?  
Er hatte Antworten gewollt. Er wollte jetzt die ganze Wahrheit wissen.  
Er keuchte. „Als du bei den Dunkelschluchten zu ihr gegangen bist, hast du mich...?“  
„Dir eins übergezogen, damit du mir nicht folgst? Ja, das war ich.“  
Sunray wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Warum?“, drang es einfach aus ihm heraus.  
„Du fragst wirklich warum? Weil du mir zu viel wurdest, darum! Du warst mir nur noch ein Klotz am Bein. Und falls du dich fragst, Mysteria hatte recht. Ich hätte dir deine Flügel niemals wiedergeben können. Ich hätte dich nicht einmal in die Sternstadt gelassen.“  
Er schaffte es seinen Huf durch eine der Schlaufen zu schieben und zwang sich selbst wieder auf die Beine. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben.  
„Es sieht nicht danach aus als würde er aufgeben“, hörte er Lady Mysteria sagen.  
Ein magischer Lichtstrahl knallte peitschend über sein Gesicht, hinterließ dort eine brennende Spur und warf ihn zurück in den Staub.  
„Daran bist du selbst Schuld.“ Serenity's Stimme zitterte vor Wut, als sie auf ihn zuschritt. „Wegen dir hätte ich beinahe alles verloren.“  
Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Sunray hob sie die Tasche auf.  
„Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt mitgenommen?“, fragte er und versuchte wieder aufzustehen.  
Sie trat auf ihn ein, damit er am Boden blieb. „Weil du einigermaßen nützlich warst“, sagte sie und versetzte ihm noch einen Tritt. „Zumindest eine Zeit lang. Als Gepäckträger. Aber dann hast du mir mehr Arbeit gemacht, als du Wert bist. Hörst du? Ein Pegasus der nicht mal fliegen kann. Ein Volltrottel wie du. Du kannst noch so sehr versuchen dich zu ändern, du bist und bleibst der Gleiche. Du bist es nicht Wert, in die Sternstadt zu gehen. Du bist es nicht Wert, bei mir zu bleiben! Du Versager!“  
Sunray's Nase blutete und Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht. Vergeblich versuchte er ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
„Und du fragst wirklich, warum“, sagte sie, während Sunray sein von Dreck und Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht in den Boden drückte. „Das müsste dir doch selbst klar sein. Aber auch ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe dir zu sehr vertraut. Und du hättest beinahe alles zunichte gemacht.“ Serenity nahm den Sterndiamanten aus der Tasche und warf diese auf Sunray.  
„Du hast gesagt, du hasst deine Schwester“, rief er ihr nach.  
„Na und?“, erwiderte Serenity. „Sie hatte recht, als sie sagte, dass ich alles tun würde um in die Sternenstadt zu kommen. Lügen, betrügen und verraten. Außerdem ist sie immer noch meine Familie.“  
Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und ging zurück zu ihrer Schwester.  
„Geh nach Hause, Sunray“, sagte sie abschließend.  
Das letzte was er hörte, während er hilflos auf dem Boden lag und Serenity mit ihrer Schwester und Dovario verschwunden war und sich die magische Kuppel aufgelöst hatte, war Lady Mysterias schallendes Gelächter.


	28. Chapter 28

„Du hast eine gute Entscheidung getroffen, Serenity“, sagte Lady Mysteria, die neben ihrer kleinen Schwester ging.  
„Mhm.“  
„Diesen Pegasus loszuwerden war das Beste was du machen konntest. Und wie du ihm etwas vorgespielt hast! Ich war ganz ergriffen. Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“  
„Mhm.“  
„Ich überlege sogar dich offiziell zur Prinzessin der Sternstadt zu ernennen. Dann bist du zwar nur die zweite Wahl, aber es ist trotzdem immer noch ein Titel. Das heißt, so lange du tust, was ich dir sage.“  
„Mhm.“  
Serenity überhörte die deutliche Drohung in der Stimme ihrer Schwester. Sie fühlte sich seltsam leer, während sie Lady Mysteria und Dovario folgte. Da war kein Schmerz, keine Wut, nur Nichts. Ein großes Loch gefüllt mit Nichts in ihr drin.  
Sie sah immer noch Sunray's weinendes Gesicht vor sich. Es geisterte unaufhörlich durch ihren Kopf. Genauso wie seine tränenerstickte Stimme.  
Es war richtig, dachte sie sich. Ich habe das richtige getan.  
Selbst wenn Mysteria erlaubt hätte Sunray mitkommen zu lassen, dann hätte die letzte Strophe der Prophezeiung auch für ihn gegolten. Das hatte sie nicht zulassen können. Serenity war selbst bereit alles zu geben was sie hatte, alles außer Sunray. Sie konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, was geschehen würde.  
„Stell dir das nur mal vor. Du und ich. Als Schwestern werden wir über unser eigenes Königreich regieren. Wie die beiden in Equestria. Wie hießen die noch gleich? Na ja, egal. Vollkommen gleichgültig. Denn wir beide werden ein größeres, prächtigeres und machtvolleres Königreich aufbauen, aus der Asche unserer Ahnen!“  
Mysteria schwelgte in Begeisterung und blieb plötzlich stehen. Sie standen nun zwischen den Ausläufern zweier Berge, wo ein natürlicher, breiter, leicht abfallender Weg direkt an das Ufer des See's führte. Mysteria holte den Sterndiamanten hervor.  
„Weißt du noch, wie die Sternstadt entstanden ist?“, fragte Mysteria.  
Serenity musste sich zwingen den Mund auf zu machen. „Ich erinnere mich. Der Stern der vom Himmel fiel“, antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme. Mysteria hatte oft von der Sternstadt erzählt, damals, als sie noch ein Fohlen gewesen war und ihre große Schwester alte Sagenbücher aus Büchereien mitgenommen hatte. Damals, im Waisenhaus.  
„Genau“, sagte Lady Mysteria und unter dem Glanz, den der Sterndiamant in ihre Augen warf, mischte sich das bekannte wütende Glitzern das sie schon immer gehabt hatte. „>Ein Stern fiel vom Himmel, schneeweiß war er.<“, zitierte sie. „>Aber die anderen Sterne am Himmel weinten darüber. Und als die ersten Pony's kamen spürten sie große Kraft in der Nähe des Sterns, aber auch das Klagen der Sterne am Himmel vernahmen sie. So entschieden sie an dieser Stelle eine neue Stadt zu bauen, um den weißen Stern zu ehren und zu danken. Und das taten sie. Und den Sternen verging ihr Klagen und sie sahen mit Freude runter auf die neue Stadt. Und bald war die Stadt ein großes, schönes Königreich und im Herzen des weißen Sterns fanden die Pony's einen Diamanten. So erhielt der erste König den Diamanten als Zeichen seiner rechtmäßigen Herrschaft und gab ihn an seine Nachkommen weiter, damit sie über die Stadt herrschen konnten.<“  
Versonnen versank Mysteria's Blick in den Facetten des Sterndiamanten, als würde sie darin etwas tiefgründiges erkennen, was anderen verborgen blieb. „Und jetzt sind wir hier“, murmelte sie leise. „Selbst nach tausenden von Jahren nachdem das Königreich untergegangen ist, gibt es immer noch das Blut der Königsfamilie. In mir und in dir.“  
Serenity mochte nicht, wie Mysteria sie ansah. „Und wo ist jetzt das Sternkönigreich?“, fragte sie und tat so, als würde sie sich umsehen.  
Mysteria kicherte. „Was glaubst du denn, was passiert, wenn ein Meteor auf den Boden einschlägt?“  
„Er hinterlässt einen Krater“, antwortete Serenity automatisch und etwas in ihrem Kopf machte Klick. „Der See.“  
„Genau“, sagte Mysteria und blickte über das Wasser das sich fast bis zum Horizont erstreckte. „Genau an diesem Ort ist das Sternkönigreich. Seit tausenden von Jahren verborgen vor den Augen der Unwürdigen und nur zu finden durch jene, die den Schlüssel besitzen.“ Sie drehte Serenity langsam den Kopf zu und eine Art von verwirrtem Zorn stand in ihren Augen, aber sie sprach ruhig. „Du hast es mir wirklich schwer gemacht, Serenity. Erst verheimlichst du mir, dass du die Karte hast. Dann verschwindest du einfach und stiehlst meinen Sterndiamanten.“ Ihr sonst so beherrschtes Gesicht schien Risse zu bekommen und ehrliche Bestürzung und Verwirrung wurden darauf sichtbar. „Warum-?“, fragte sie und es schien als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, bekam sich aber früh genug unter Kontrolle. Ihr Blick wurde wieder finster. „Warum hast du das getan?“  
Sie weiß es wirklich nicht, erkannte Serenity. Sie weiß wirklich nicht, wie grausam sie ist. Aber sie sprach es nicht laut aus.  
Es war merkwürdig. Serenity fühlte noch nicht einmal mehr Angst ihrer Schwester gegenüber. Es gab nichts, was Mysteria jetzt noch tun konnte, um sie zu erschrecken.  
Serenity erwiderte einfach kühl ihren Blick. „Warum hast du dir so viel Zeit gelassen, obwohl du den Sterndiamanten schon hattest?“  
„Ohne die Karte ist das Sternkönigreich kaum zu finden, außer von jemanden der schon weiß, wo es liegt“, sagte Mysteria und warf Dovario einen Blick zu. „Das war ein Teil seiner Aufgabe.“  
Der Graue Hengst erwiderte nichts. Das war wohl auch besser so. Mysteria hätte niemals zugegeben, dass sie das Sternkönigreich ohne Hilfe nicht gefunden hätte.  
Dovario wirkte konzentriert, wie ein Spieler der beim Schach geduldig und gespannt auf den Zug seines Gegenübers wartet. Fragte sich nur, auf welches Ziel er hinaus war.  
„Und jetzt“, Mysteria wandte sich wieder dem See zu, „können wir und endlich den Wunsch erfüllen, den wir schon so lange haben und das verfluchte Unrecht das unserem Reich angetan wurde wieder gut machen!“  
Sie sandte den Sterndiamanten weit über das Wasser und ließ ihn dann emporsteigen, bis er wie ein kleiner Stern am Himmel stand. Dann schoss ein feuerroter magischer Strahl aus Mysterias Horn, traf den Stein und ein Geflecht aus Lichtstrahlen bildete sich aus den Facetten zu einem leuchtenden Muster quer über der Oberfläche.  
In diesem Augenblick spürte Serenity eine gewaltige Energie, als wäre die Luft mit Elektrizität geladen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich plötzlich. Dabei gab es keine schwarzen Wolken, sondern es schien sich der Tag einfach in eine dunkle, sternlose Nacht verwandelt zu haben.  
Für einen Moment vergaß Serenity ihre Wut auf Mysteria, ihren Kummer wegen Sunray und blickte voller Staunen auf das Schauspiel das sich ihr bot.  
Wie Zahlentafeln drehten sich magische Kreise in dem Muster, öffneten unsichtbare Schlösser, wanderten in präzisen Bahnen zu anderen Stellen, drehten sich wieder und ihr Licht schien in den See hinabzutauchen. Das dunkle Wasser begann erst leicht zu glühen, verstärkte sich mit jedem Schloss das geöffnet wurde und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken erstrahlte der gesamte See in einem hellen Sternenlicht.  
Das Muster zog sich zu einem einzelnen Punkt in der Mitte des See's zusammen und schoss als Strahl in die Tiefe. Der Wind frischte auf und Wellen schlugen gegen das Ufer. Etwas schob sich aus der Oberfläche und wuchs immer weiter in die Höhe. Eine Spitze, ein Dach in der Form einer geschliffenen Zwiebel, sitzend auf einer runden Mauer. Ein Turm! Wasser fiel in Sturzbächen über seine schneeweißen Mauern, als hätte man ihm aus dem Meteor gebaut, der das Sternkönigreich einst erschaffen hatte. Es folgten weitere Giebel von Dächern, von kleineren Türmen, die den höchsten dicht umringten, von einem Schloss umgeben von einem Kranz aus Wehrmauern.  
Dann wurde Serenity's Sicht plötzlich unterbrochen. Direkt vor ihnen reckte sich eine gewaltige Mauer aus dem Wasser in die Höhe, nein, ein Tor und schien mit dem wachsen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Kleine Wasserfälle klatschten ihnen entgegen.  
Ein wahnwitziges Lächeln riss sich über Mysteria's Gesicht.  
„Seht ihr das, ihr Sterne?“, rief sie in den leeren Himmel. „Die Königsfamilie ist in die Sternstadt zurückgekehrt! Endlich sind wir zu Hause angekommen!“  
Und das Tor öffnete sich.


	29. Chapter 29

Sunray schlurfte auf dem selben Weg zurück, auf den Serenity mit Lady Mysteria und Dovario angekommen war.  
Es gab nichts mehr hier was ihn hielt.  
Es war Zeit aufzugeben.  
Er hatte weder geschrien noch getobt, sondern sich einfach diesem elenden Gefühl in seiner Brust hingegeben und geweint.  
Er fühlte sich zerstört, in Stücke gerissen und in Scherben geschlagen, alles zur gleichen Zeit.  
Durch die Dunkelschluchten zu gehen war nicht halb so qualvoll gewesen.  
Die Dunkelschluchten... vielleicht sollte er wieder dorthin zurückkehren. An diesen Ort ohne Licht. Er fühlte sich nämlich genauso hoffnungslos an, wie Sunray es gerade tat.  
Durch die Dunkelschluchten zu gehen war doch seine Aufgabe gewesen. Sein Test um sich zu beweisen. Und er hatte ihn bestanden und trotzdem war er gescheitert! Warum? Warum? Warum? Warum ging bei ihm immer alles schief?  
Über das eine Mal, wo er etwas richtig gemacht hatte, hatte sich seine schwerste Niederlage entladen und alles gute unter sich begraben und zerquetscht.  
Zerquetscht. Ein passendes Wort. Zerstört, in Stücke gerissen, in Scherben geschlagen und zerquetscht. So fühlte er sich.  
Serenity hatte ihm das angetan. Sie hatte ihn in ein Loch geworfen das dunkler und tiefer war als das zu Hause von Mina Taura und aus dem er sich nie mehr wieder hoch kämpfen konnte.  
Plötzlich brannte ein Licht hinter ihm auf. Hell genug, dass er die Augen schließen musste, obwohl sein Ursprung weit hinter seinem Rücken lag. Sein Schatten wuchs für einen Moment groß und tiefschwarz heran, dann war es wieder vorbei und Sunray wandte sich um.  
Das Sternkönigreich, dachte er mit einem wütenden Kloß im Hals. Jetzt hatte Serenity endlich was sie die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.  
Einen Moment lang war er versucht zurück zu laufen und Serenity anzuschreien, ihr irgendwelche Wörter an den Kopf zu knallen, egal was der Graue Hengst oder Lady Mysteria tun würden. Hauptsache er könne ihr zeigen, wie wütend er war.  
Hauptsache er könne sie noch einmal sehen...  
Aber Serenity wollte ihn nicht sehen.  
Sunray richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Hufe und ging weiter.  
Damit hatte er nichts mehr zu tun.

Dovario war stehen geblieben und warf einen langen Blick zurück, als gäbe es dort etwas interessanteres als das Sternkönigreich direkt vor ihm.  
Er sah den Pegasus, wie er gebrochen seinen Heimweg antrat. Dovario überlegte. Hätte der Vorfahr des Pegasus auch so gehandelt? Möglicherweise, möglicherweise nicht.  
Aber der Graue Hengst war sich über eines im Klaren; wenn Sunray jetzt aufgab, würde er sich nie mehr davon erholen.  
Er hörte seine Herrin in befehlendem Ton nach ihm rufen.  
Deine Prüfung ist noch nicht vorbei, sagte Dovario, der Graue Hengst innerlich, als er ihr in die Sternstadt folgte. Jetzt musst du zeigen, was für ein Pony du wirklich bist.

Sunray wurde langsam klar, dass er nicht wusste wie er nach Hause kommen sollte, geschweige denn, ob er überhaupt in die richtige Richtung lief. Einen Moment lang blieb er unschlüssig stehen, versucht umzukehren, entschied sich aber schnell wieder dagegen. Nein, auf keinen Fall würde er auch nur einen Schritt zurück machen.  
Um ihn herum war alles voller grober Felsbrocken, die irgendwann einmal von den Hängen der Berge gepoltert sein mussten. Vielleicht würde ja einer unvermutet auf ihn drauf fallen. Dieser Gedanke strich durch seinen Kopf, ohne irgendeine Regung in ihm zu hervorzubringen.  
Mit gesenkten Kopf ging er weiter, als er plötzlich ein immer lauter werdendes Geräusch in den Ohren hatte und sein eigener Schatten immer größer wurde. Und als sich Sunray umdrehte, fiel schon etwas über ihn her und riss ihn mit sich, sodass Sunray und sein Angreifer zu Boden rollten und im gleichen Moment knallte ein Ballon gegen die Felswand.  
Sunray ließ es geschehen.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, warum er angegriffen wurde.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was mit ihm passierte.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht einmal ein bekanntes Gesicht über sich zu sehen.  
„Endlich habe ich dich!“, rief Sunray's Gegenüber.  
Sunray blickte dem Hengst ins Gesicht. Er hatte bräunliches, schmutziges Fell und eine zerzauste Mähne, als hätte er seit Tagen gegen Wind und Wetter gekämpft. Er war voller Schlamm und Schrammen und ein triumphierender Ausdruck loderte in seinem Blick. Aber es gab einen unverkennbaren, dicken, buschigen Anhaltspunkt im Gesicht des Hengstes, direkt unter seiner Nase.  
„Schnurrbart“, sagte Sunray tonlos.  
„Ich heiße Sicherheitschef Tassle!“ Es war wirklich der Sicherheitschef aus dem Museum, den Sunray zuletzt in dem Zug aus Hoofston gesehen hatte. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er die Verfolgung von Sunray und Serenity aufgegeben. Selbst wenn es manchmal schwer gewesen war, so hatten sein eiserner Wille und seine stählerne Disziplin ihn doch noch zum Sieg geführt. Zudem war so auch noch ein großer Traum für ihn in Erfüllung gegangen, nämlich einmal einen Bösewicht durch einen Sprung aus einem Ballon heraus zu überwältigen.  
„Diesmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassle.  
„Ist gut“, meinte Sunray nur.  
„Widerstand ist zweck...“, Tassle stutzte. „Hast du gerade 'ist gut' gesagt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du willst dich einfach so ergeben?“, fragte Tassle verdattert.  
„Ja.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassle schaute an Sunray vorbei. „Wo ist deine kleine Freundin?“, fragte er, als vermute er einen Hinterhalt.  
„Wir sind keine Freunde mehr“, sagte Sunray mit belegter Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.  
Tassle war einen Moment lang so verdutzt darüber, dass Sunray ihm wirklich leid tat.  
„Oh, okay. Dann... dann nehm' ich dich jetzt fest.“  
„Okay.“  
Sicherheitschef Tassle fummelte an seiner blauen Weste herum und holte ein paar Hufschellen hervor. Sunray ließ sie sich wortlos anlegen. Das verwirrte Tassle sehr. Normalerweise wehrte man sich immer. Aber dieser Pegasus schien geradezu am Boden zerstört zu sein.  
„Willst du... willst du gar nicht wissen, wie ich dich gefunden habe?“, fragte Sicherheitschef Tassle in die Stille hinein.  
„Klar“, antwortete Sunray mechanisch. „Wie?“  
Der Sicherheitschef erlaubte sich ein überlegenes Grinsen.  
„Die beiden haben mir geholfen“, sagte er und wies mit seinem Huf zu dem Korb des Ballons. Nichts rührte sich. „Ich sagte: Die beiden haben mir geholfen“, wiederholte Sicherheitschef Tassle noch einmal deutlicher. Nichts geschah. „Jetzt kommt schon raus ihr beiden!“, keifte Tassle. „Ihr versaut meinen ganzen Auftritt!“  
Aus dem Korb kletterten zwei schwarze Ponys heraus, die Sunray ebenfalls kannte: die Dämonischen Ponys, Leere und Nichts.  
„Die beiden haben mir sehr dabei geholfen dich zu finden“, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel stolz.  
„Die dämonischen Ponys“, sagte Sunray.  
„Dämonisch?“, wiederholte Sicherheitschef Tassel. „Was redest du da für einen Unsinn, Junge? Das sind zwei erstklassige Gehilfen. Loyal, effizient, der Gerechtigkeit verschrieben... zugegebener Maßen etwas Unreif“, fügte er hinzu, als Nichts Leere ein Bein stellte und Leere auf die Nase fiel.  
„Ich habe sie in den Sümpfen gefunden“, erklärte Tassel. „Mir wurde natürlich sofort klar, dass diese beiden nicht die Drahtzieher in dem Diebstahl des Sterndiamanten waren, wie ich zuvor angenommen hatte. Seitdem folgen sie mir.“  
Nachdem Dovario, der Graue Hengst die beiden dämonischen Ponys verbannt hatte, brauchten sie dringend einen führenden Huf und so wie sie schon vorher mit Freude gefüllt worden waren, hatte Sicherheitschef Tassel es geschafft, wenn auch ohne jede Absicht, die beiden mit seinen Wertvorstellungen zu füllen.  
„Wir hätten euch schon zweimal fast erwischt“, erzählte Tassel weiter. „Aber bei dem Fluss seid ihr diesen Wasserfall hinabgestürzt und ich dachte eigentlich schon, das war's jetzt. Aber die beiden meinten, wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. Und dann hatten wir euch fast in diesem Kristallwald, wenn da nicht plötzlich alles eingestürzt wäre. Ihr beiden, hört endlich auf euch zu balgen!“, fauchte Tassel und schritt zu Leere und Nichts die sich als Knäuel über den Boden wälzten.  
„Ach so“, sagte Sunray, dem ein kleines Licht aufging. Die Augen, die er in den Büschen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses gesehen hatte und ihre Verfolger in den Kristallwäldern waren die dämonischen Ponys und Sicherheitschef Tassel gewesen. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Sicherheitschef Tassel von dem Fluss und dem Kristallwald reden zu hören, hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Kloß in den Hals getrieben. Da waren er und Serenity doch noch Freunde gewesen, oder?  
„Der Pegasus.“  
„Der Pegasus mit den kleinen Flügeln“, sagten Leere und Nichts, mit dicken Beulen auf den Köpfen, als sie Sunray sahen.  
Leere und Nichts waren sie zusammen entkommen, in Hoofston und in dem Zug und in dem Geistschluckersumpf.  
„Aber keine kleine Prinzessin“, sagte Nichts.  
„Nein, keine Prinzessin“, bestätigte Leere.  
Und dann fragten beide: „Warum?“  
„Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen“, meinte Tassel. „Immerhin ist sie immer noch eine Diebin und muss der Gerechtigkeit vorgeführt werden. Außerdem“, fügte er mitfühlend hinzu, als er die Tränen in Sunrays Augen sah, „seid ihr doch Freunde, oder?“  
Sunray presste die Zähne aufeinander und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er wollte nicht weinen, aber es fiel ihm so schwer.  
Das war nicht, was Sicherheitschef Tassel erreichen wollte. Gerechtigkeit hin oder her, so traurig sollte wirklich niemand sein. „Na na, jetzt mach mal langsam“, sagte er. „Setz dich und dann erzählst du einfach was passiert ist.“  
Sunray schluckte ein paar mal kräftig und begann in kurzen, abgehackten Sätzen zu erzählen was passiert war. Von der Dunkelschlucht, seinem Weg hinaus und wie Serenity ihn plötzlich weggeschickt hatte und lieber bei ihrer Schwester blieb.  
„Bei der Lady Mysteria“, wisperte Leere.  
„Das ist nicht gut“, flüsterte Nichts zurück.  
„In der Tat, das ist keine schöne Sache“, stimmte Tassel nachdenklich zu. „Was glaubst du denn, warum hat Serenity das getan?“  
„Weil sie eingesehen hat, dass ich ein absoluter Versager bin“, fluchte Sunray laut. „Ich bin zu nichts nütze. Ich kann noch nicht mal ein guter Freund sein.“  
„Jetzt hör aber auf damit“, fuhr Sicherheitschef Tassel ihn unerwartet unwirsch an. Er legte Sunray einen Huf auf die Schulter und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Sunray“, sagte er ernst. „Du bist ein guter Junge, das sehe ich jetzt. Und ich glaube inzwischen auch, dass Serenity ein gutes Mädchen ist. Das Problem ist nur diese Mysteria.“  
Leere und Nichts schauderten. „Ja. Die Lady ist böse. Böse und gemein.“  
„Dachte ich's mir doch. Ich hatte gleich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihr“, meinte Tassel.  
„Aber warum hat Serenity dann...?“  
„Nunja, manchmal machen Leute die falschen Dinge wenn sie Angst haben. Besonders wenn es um jemanden geht, den man gern hat.“  
„Was?“ Sunray verstand überhaupt nichts.  
„Denk doch mal nach. Für Serenity gab es wahrscheinlich keine andere Möglichkeit, um für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Nicht, wenn diese Mysteria wirklich so böse ist.“  
„Ist sie“, meinten die dämonischen Ponys.  
„Da siehst du.“  
„Meinen sie wirklich?“, fragte Sunray und kam sich unglaublich dumm vor. Wenn Sicherheitschef Tassel wirklich recht hatte, dann hatte Sunray einen unvergleichlichen Bock geschossen. So dumm! So dumm, so dumm, so dumm!  
„Junge, ihr habt all diese Gefahren zusammen überstanden, habt diese weite Reise gemeinsam bestritten. Das schweißt einen zusammen, glaub mir. Aber es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das wirklich herauszufinden“, sagte er und schloss Sunrays Hufschellen zu dessen Verwunderung wieder auf. „Außerdem, selbst wenn sie dich nicht als Freund haben will, willst du sie dann auch nicht mehr als Freundin?“  
Sunray begriff es erst, als er es laut aussprach. „Doch“, sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Huf über die Augen.  
„Sag es!“, forderte Tassel ihn auf.  
„Ich will, dass Serenity meine Freundin ist!“  
Der Sicherheitschef lächelte. „Dann auf in diese Zauberstadt! Für die Gerechtigkeit!“  
„Für Sicherheitschef Tassel!“, riefen die dämonischen Ponys.  
„Für Serenity“, sagte Sunray und stand auf.  
Und für mich, dachte er.


	30. Chapter 30

Das Sternkönigreich wurde seinem Namen gerecht, hatte es doch die exakte Form eines fünfzackigen Sterns, dessen Spitzen allesamt das Ufer des Kreisrunden Sees berührten.  
Serenitys Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals als sich das Tor vor ihnen mit einem Lichtblitz öffnete. Sie hatte sich so oft ausgemalt die Heimat ihrer Vorväter zu betreten, seit der Zeit, in der Mysteria ihr Geschichten davon erzählt hatte, als sie noch ein Fohlen gewesen war. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich die Vorstellung festgesetzt, die Sternstadt auch ihr zu Hause nennen zu können, sobald sie es nur gefunden hatte.  
Als das Tor vollständig geöffnet war, sah Serenity nichts von den Dingen, die sie sich erdacht hatte. Ein fauliger Geruch wehte ihnen wie ein stinkender Atemzug entgegen und die Sternstadt war eine Ruine.  
Eingestürzte Häuser reihten sich an einer mit Rissen überzogenen Straße. Laternenpfähle waren umgeknickt oder gänzlich aus dem Boden gerissen worden. Lachen aus Scherben von Dachschindeln hatten sich von den Dächern gelöst. Selbst die Farbe der Häuser wirkte kränklich und ungesund.  
Das Wetter hatte die Sternstadt nie erreicht, als es untergegangen war aber die Zeit hatte trotzdem daran genagt und seine Spuren hinterlassen.  
„Ist es nicht wunderschön?“, sagte Mysteria, als würde sie gerade das schönste Gemälde der Welt ansehen und sog den Geruch leidenschaftlich in ihre Nase. Einen Moment lang wirkte sie fast wie ein kleines Schulfohlen. „Ahhh – Und weißt du was das schönste ist? Dass du hier bei mir bist, Serenity.“  
Mysteria hob ihren Huf und drückte Serenity an sich. Diese war viel zu überrascht um sich los zu reißen. Als sie in das Gesicht ihrer großen Schwester blickte, sah Serenity, wie Mysteria wirklich überglücklich war. Ein Gesicht, dass sie an die alten Zeiten erinnerte.  
„Wir haben das Sternkönigreich gefunden. So wie wir es uns versprochen haben“, sagte Mysteria und richtete eine Strähne in Serenitys Mähne. „Und so werden wir auch Herrschen. Als Schwestern.“  
Serenity hätte Mysteria am liebsten vor die Hufe gekotzt. Sie erwiderte nichts.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Mysteria. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“  
Serenity konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen.   
Die Stimme von Mysteria war wieder hart wie Eisen. „Es ist wegen diesem Pegasus, oder?“   
Ein schmerzhafter Stich in Serenitys Brust. Sie fragte sich, wie ihre Beine es schafften sie aufrecht zu halten.  
„Wie kannst du nur?“, rief Mysteria entrüstet und schüttelte Serenity. „Vergiss diesen Pegasus. Vergiss alles was war. Wir können hier ganz von vorn beginnen. Zusammen. Wie wir es uns versprochen haben.“  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als wollten sie Serenity dazu überreden selbst zu lächeln.  
Glaubte sie wirklich, nach allem, was sie ihr angetan hatte, würde Serenity in ihr wieder eine große Schwester sehen können?  
„Meine Herrin“, meldete sich Dovario zu Wort. „Eure Schwester hat vieles durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit.“  
„Das haben wir doch alle“, schnaubte Mysteria. „Was ist so wichtig an diesem unbedeutenden Pegasus? Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt lieber bei ihm wärst.“  
Serenity kämpfte mit aller Macht ihre Tränen zurück.  
Wütende Falten bildeten sich auf Mysterias Stirn, als sie Serenitys Gesicht bedrohlich nah an ihr eigenes zog und zischte: „Vergiss nicht die letzten Worte der Prophezeiung. Sie gelten nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für ihn. Wenn du willst, dass es ein unschönes Ende mit ihm nimmt, dann geh los und hol ihn zurück.“  
Serenity schluckte ein Schluchzen herunter, aber sie starrte Mysteria wütend an.  
Ihre Schwester ließ sie los, als wäre Serenity ein ekliges Insekt. „Du wirst dich schon noch einkriegen.“ Sie drehte sich von Serenity weg und wandte sich wieder der Sternstadt zu. „Eigentlich kann es mir auch egal sein.“  
Serenity zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Du kannst immer noch zurück gehen“, sagte Dovario hinter ihr und wieder fragte sich Serenity, auf wessen Seite der graue Hengst stand.  
Zurück zu Sunray? Nicht nach dem, was sie getan hatte.  
Serenity sah zu Mysteria, die mit gehobenem Kopf auf der Straße der Sternstadt stand und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Sie würde die Sache zu Ende bringen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
„Das ist meine letzte Chance“, sagte sie und folgte ihrer Schwester in die Sternstadt.

Die Sternstadt hatte fünf Hauptstraßen, eine für jeden Zacken die von den Spitzen bis ins Zentrum verliefen und dort auf das schneeweiße Schloss trafen, das einzige Gebäude, das nicht zerstört war. Das Schloss hatte sechs Türme und war selbst wie ein Stern angelegt. Die fünf äußeren Türme für eine Spitze des Sterns und ein sechster, der alle anderen überragte, in der Mitte.  
Mysteria ging stolz über die Straße ohne den Trümmern um sich herum große Beachtung zu schenken.  
Serenity folgte ihr und wusste nicht, was genau sie fühlen sollte. In ihr herrschte ein genauso großes Chaos wie in der Sternstadt.  
Sie sollte eigentlich entsetzt sein, wegen dem Zustand in dem die Stadt war, oder sich freuen, weil sie es so weit geschafft hatte oder wütend sein oder irgendetwas anderes. Stattdessen geisterte immer wieder Sunrays Gesicht in ihrem Kopf umher, der sie wütend anschrie. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm sagen, wie leid es ihr tat.  
Serenity blickte zum Himmel. Er war noch immer pechschwarz und leer und das, was sie zuerst für einen Stern gehalten hatte, war der Sterndiamant der über der Spitze des Schlosses funkelte.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Schluss mit der Jammerei. Schluss mit dem Selbstmitleid. Sie musste sich jetzt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Sie musste ein Unrecht wieder gut machen --- trotzdem konnte sie Sunray nicht einfach aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben.  
Serenity trotte hinter Mysteria und Dovario her. Der graue Hengst war als letztes in die Sternstadt getreten, nachdem Mysteria ihn harsch zu sich gerufen hatte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet, dass eine in Schutt und Asche liegende Stadt kein neuer Anblick für ihn war. Man nannte ihn nicht umsonst auch den Armeenschlächter und Stadtbezwinger. Sobald sich Serenity gegen ihre Schwester stellte, würde sie auch Dovario gegen sich haben.  
„Was sagst du zu all dem?“, fragte Mysteria voller Stolz.  
Der Graue Hengst schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.  
„Eine tote Stadt ist und bleibt eine tote Stadt, so lebendig sie auch aussehen mag“, sagte Dovario offen. „Ich frage mich, was Euch dazu bewogen hat diesen Ort zu suchen, meine Herrin.“  
„Darf ich etwa nicht Anspruch erheben auf mein Reich, meinen Thron und meine Krone?“  
„Natürlich dürft ihr das“, antwortete Dovario gelassen, senkte aber trotzdem das Haupt. „Es war pure Neugier, die mich trieb.“  
„Ein Diener sollte nie zu viel Neugier an den Tag legen“, sagte Mysteria streng.  
„Was ich allerdings sagen wollte war...“, er hielt inne und schien neue Worte zu wählen. „Sobald ihr Reich und Thron und Krone Euer Eigen nennt, vergesst nicht Euren Teil unserer Vereinbarung einzuhalten.“  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?“ Lady Mysteria war stehen geblieben und ihre Stimme war ein eiskaltes Hauchen. „Wie kannst du es wagen so anmaßend mit mir zu reden? Ich bin deine Königin!“  
„Ihr seid meine Herrin“, sagte Dovario mit feststellendem Ton. „Aber ich bin keiner vom Volk des Sternkönigreichs.“  
„Du gehörst mir!“, schrie Mysteria so laut, dass es die Straße runter hallte und ein feuriges Licht brandete aus ihrem Horn, das sich wie eine rote Maske über ihr Gesicht legte. Dovario krachte wie von einem unsichtbaren Hammer getroffen zu Boden. Er schnappte nach Luft, als würde sich eine Schlinge um seinen Hals fest ziehen. „Vergiss das niemals! Solange unsere Vereinbarung besteht, bist du mein Werkzeug und hast mir zu gehorchen!“  
Serenity konnte es nicht länger ertragen.  
„Hör auf!“, schrie Serenity und stellte sich zwischen ihre Schwester und den grauen Hengst. „Hör endlich auf damit, Mysteria!“  
Mysteria sah Serenity an, verzog ihr Gesicht ein letztes Mal und der Zauber um ihr Horn verschwand. Dovario schnappte nach Luft.  
„Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion jetzt endlich gelernt“, sagte Mysteria, drehte sich um und ging weiter.  
Dovario stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine.  
„Von allen Meistern die ich hatte, hasse ich sie am meisten“, keuchte er.  
„Sie wird es nicht tun, Dovario. Sie wird dich niemals frei lassen.“  
Dovario keuchte, doch es klang eher wie ein Seufzen.. „Ich weiß. Bisher hat es keiner gemacht und auch sie wird es nicht tun.“  
„Wieso gehst du dann immer wieder diese Pakte ein?“  
„Das ist mein Fluch. Meine Hoffnung. Ich kann einfach nicht anders.“ Der Graue Hengst bewegte seinen Hals prüfend in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung. „Sobald ich meinen Teil geleistet habe und Lady Mysteria Königin der Sternstadt ist, werde ich verschwinden und meine Zeit damit zubringen auf den nächsten machtgierigen Jemand zu warten, der einen Sklaven für seine Drecksarbeit braucht.“  
Er ging an Serenity vorbei.  
„Was, wenn es nicht so sein muss?“ Die Worte schossen einfach aus ihr heraus. „Wenn du mit jemand anderen...“  
Dovario blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er musterte sie lange, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du auf einmal Mitleid mit mir hast.“  
„Habe ich nicht! Du hast den Baumvater getötet. Aber...“  
„Aber ich wäre dir im Weg, sobald du deiner Schwester die Stirn bieten willst, habe ich recht?“  
Serenity senkte den Blick. „Ja“, sagte sie leise.  
Dovario schien mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er musterte sie lange, bis er schließlich antwortete: „Wenn das so ist, lautet meine Antwort nein.“  
Serenity blickte wieder auf. „Warum?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
Dovario hatte ein gemeines Grinsen im Gesicht. „Weil ich immer noch ein Diener deiner Schwester bin. Durch den Pakt bin ich ihr treu ergeben, auch wenn ich genau weiß, wie es ausgehen wird. Es wird so kommen, wie es immer gekommen ist. Lady Mysterias einziges Versprechen an mich war, zu versuchen mich sterben zu lassen. Es zu versuchen. Sie muss einfach behaupten, sie könne es nicht über sich bringen, jemanden das Leben zu verweigern und schon hat sie ihren Teil des Paktes eingelöst. Genau so haben es schon alle anderen vor ihr getan.“  
„Und wenn sie ihren Pakt bricht?“, fragte Serenity. „Wenn sie gar nicht erst versucht, dich sterben zu lassen? Wärst du dann sofort bereit einen Pakt mit jemand anderen einzugehen? Jemanden der sein Wort halten wird?“  
Dovario schwieg einen Moment, als genieße er es Serenity leiden zu sehen.  
„Nun, würde deine Schwester wirklich ihre Pakt brechen und du den gleichen wie alle anderen zuvor mit mir eingehen, hätte ich keine andere Wahl, als ihn mit dir einzugehen. Mein Fluch, meine Hoffnung würde mich dazu zwingen. Aber hätte ich die Wahl, dir zu folgen aus freien Stücken, würde ich es nicht tun.“  
„Aber wieso?“, stieß Serenity hervor. „Du hast doch gesagt, du hasst Mysteria mehr als jeden anderen.“  
„Das tue ich“, erwiderte der Graue Hengst. „Doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein, kümmert es mich nicht, was mit der Sternstadt passiert. Ob du oder deine Schwester die Krone trägt ist mir egal. Also warum sollte ich dir folgen, wo du doch kein Stück besser bist als sie?“  
Serenity konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. „Ich bin nicht wie sie!“, sagte sie wütend.  
„Ach nein? Du hast deinen besten Freund betrogen und auf grausamste Art und Weise zurück gewiesen.“  
„Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl! Sunray wird nach Hause gehen und ein normales Leben haben. Es wird ihm gut gehen -“  
„Belüg dich doch nicht selbst, Serenity!“, fauchte Dovario so plötzlich, dass Serenity verstummte. Die Stimme des Grauen Hengstes war eiskalt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das was du getan hast das beste für ihn war? Du hast diesen Jungen praktisch zerstört. Und jetzt versuchst du dir einzureden, dass es richtig war und du keine andere Wahl hattest. Und vielleicht ist das auch teilweise richtig. Der Himmel weiß, was meine Herrin mit ihm getan hätte oder was ich auf ihren Befehl hin hätte tun müssen. Aber was du getan hast, war auf keinen Fall richtig.“  
Serenity stockte, ein schwerer Knoten hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Fohlen das von einem Erwachsenen ausgeschimpft wurde. Und das machte sie noch wütender. Aber das schlimmste war, dass ein Teil von ihr Dovario zustimmte. So wie er es sagte, war sie wirklich nicht viel besser als Mysteria. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
„Und jetzt kommst du zu mir“, führte der Graue Hengst ungerührt fort. „Nicht, weil ich dir im Weg wäre, sondern weil du jemanden an deiner Seite brauchst. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage: Es ist besser jemanden an deiner Seite zu haben, der dir freiwillig folgt, als einen, den du mit leeren Versprechungen und Drohungen dazu zwingst loyal zu sein. Aber was du mit so jemanden machst, haben wir ja schon gesehen.“  
„Ich weiß genau, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe!“, schrie Serenity. „Ich hätte Sunray nicht anlügen dürfen. Ich hätte ihn gar nicht mitnehmen sollen. Es tut mir leid was ich getan habe.“ Sie wischte sich mit dem Huf über die Augen und schaute Dovario grimmig an. „Aber ich kann jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Ich will die Krone nicht, Dovario. Ich will nur Mysteria aufhalten. Und wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann mache ich es eben allein.“  
Mit großen Schritten stapfte sie an dem Grauen Hengst vorbei.  
Endlich, dachte sich Dovario zufrieden lächelnd. Endlich zeigte das Mädchen wieder etwas Kampfgeist.


	31. Chapter 31

Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Dovario, war Serenity so entschlossen wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie fragte sich, ob das vielleicht die Absicht des Grauen Hengstes gewesen war.  
Dovario folgte hinter ihr wie ein Schatten. Sie konnte sogar jetzt sein zufriedenes Grinsen in ihrem Rücken spüren. Sobald Mysteria sich zur Königin gekrönt hatte, wäre seine Arbeit geleistet und der Bund zwischen den beiden würde sich aufheben.  
Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber es war wohl besser ihn hinter sich zu haben, als bei Mysteria. Solange er in ihrer Nähe war, konnte sie wenigstens sicher gehen, dass er nichts von ihrem letzten Gespräch ausplauderte.  
Serenity warf einen Blick zurück. Der Graue Hengst war stehen geblieben und hatte seinen Kopf nach hinten gedreht, als würde er in der Ferne etwas beobachten. Als er merkte, wie Serenity ihn anstarrte, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.  
»Ich frage mich gerade«, begann er mit einem stichelnden Ton, »was wirst du tun, sobald du deine Schwester besiegt hast?«  
Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren, mahnte sich Serenity und ging wortlos weiter.  
»Ich meine, du musst doch eine Idee haben, oder?«, sagte Dovario weiter. »Eine gewisse Vorstellung, wohin du gehen oder was du machen wirst.«  
Serenity knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
»Vielleicht bleibst du ja doch hier«, überlegte der Graue Hengst laut. »Und baust das Sternkönigreich wieder auf. Oder du gehst zurück nach Equestria. Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist sogar Sunray in der Lage, dir zu verzeihen.«  
Serenity knurrte. Der amüsierte Ton in seiner Stimme machte sie wütend. Wenn es seine Absicht war sie anzustacheln, funktionierte es.  
»Dovario«, sagte sie, bevor er weiterreden konnte und blieb stehen. »Ich weiß nicht, was danach passieren wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich Mysteria überhaupt aufhalten kann.«  
Das Lächeln auf Dovarios Blick erstarb und wieder blickte er sie prüfend an.  
»Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, du bist viel mächtiger als du denkst, und dass deine Schwester genau aus diesem Grund so eine Angst vor dir hat?«, sagte er schließlich im ernsten Tonfall. »Deswegen will sie dich auch auf ihrer Seite wissen, oder zumindest unter ihrer Kontrolle halten.«  
»Dovario«, seufzte Serenity. »Ich weiß manchmal nicht, ob du mir nun helfen willst oder nicht.«  
Wieder ein verschlagenes Grinsen. »Warum sollte ich dir denn helfen wollen?«  
»Genau das ist die Frage.«  
Sie maßen sich mit ihren Blicken und Serenity versuchte im Gesicht des Grauen Hengstes irgendeine Antwort zu finden. Doch sie fand nur den Ausdruck von jemanden, der mehr wusste als sie.  
»Wirst du mich an Mysteria verraten?«, fragte sie plötzlich und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  
Die Frage überraschte sie genauso sehr wie Dovario. Der Graue Hengst hob kurz die Augenbrauen und blickte zu Lady Mysteria, bevor er sich wieder an Serenity wandte.  
»Ich bin dazu gezwungen meiner Herrin treu ergeben zu sein. Sollte sie mich danach fragen, werde ich ihr alles erzählen.« Seine Stimme war leise und vorsichtig während er sprach und Serenity wartete bis er noch leiser fortfuhr: »Doch solange sie es nicht tut, bleibt dieses Gespräch erst einmal unser kleines Geheimnis.«  
Serenity atmete erleichtert auf.  
Plötzlich packte der Graue Hengst sie grob und schob sie energisch voran. »Weiter«, knurrte er unwirsch.  
Eine Moment lang war sie verwirrt, doch dann sah sie ihre Schwester, die zu ihnen hinüber blickte. Schnell senkte Serenity ihren Kopf und murmelte leise: »Danke.«  
»Ich kann es mir nur nicht erlauben, dass meine Herrin denkt, ich könne sie verraten«, erwiderte Dovario.  
Die Straße endete vor einem weiteren großen Tor das ihnen den Weg versperrte. Sie hatten die Palastmauern erreicht und Mysteria würde sich nicht dazu herablassen, das Tor selbst zu öffnen.  
»Ich würde nur ungern gegen dich kämpfen«, gestand Serenity leise, als Dovario an ihr vorbei ging.  
»Das tun die wenigsten«, sagte der Graue Hengst. Mit einer Verbeugung trat er an Lady Mysteria vorbei und legte die Hufe gegen das Tor. Mit einem Krachen flogen die Flügel auf, stießen gegen die Mauern und hingen nur noch halb in den Angeln.  
Mit gebeugten Kopf ließ Dovario Lady Mysteria voran gehen und schenkte Serenity ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Dass seine Kraft nicht der Grund war, warum sie nicht gegen ihn kämpfen wollte, schien er nicht verstanden zu haben.  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein weiter Hof, der früher einmal mit Blumen und Bäumen geschmückt gewesen war. Heute flankierte nur noch graue trockene Erde den Weg zum Schloss, das im unberührten Weiß dastand.   
»Endlich«, sagte Mysteria leise, die das Schloss angeblickt hatte. Sie ging mit zügigen, wehenden Schritten auf das Schloss zu, als könne sie sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.  
»Du hast gesagt, du und deine Schwester wollt ein Unrecht wieder gut machen«, sagte Dovario. »Ich frage mich, was das wohl sein könnte.«  
Serenity kräuselte die Stirn. »Das was ich wieder gut machen will unterscheidet sich von ihrem Unrecht.«  
»Das da im genauen wäre?«  
Serenity warf dem grauen Hengst einen schmerzerfüllten Blick zu.  
»Das wirst du gleich selbst sehen.«  
Ein gewaltiger Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mysteria hatte das Palasttor mit ihrer Magie aufgesprengt und stürmte durch die Trümmer in das Innere hinein.  
»Meine Herrin?«, rief Dovario ihr nach aber da war sie schon verschwunden.  
Serenity und der Graue Hengst sprangen durch die dicke Staubwolke und folgten dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte, den Spuren die sie in dem staubigen Boden hinterließ und ihrer Stimme die von den Wänden hallte und immer wieder »Endlich. Endlich. Endlich«, sagte.  
Dovario rief immer wieder nach ihr, aber Mysteria kicherte nur. Kicherte und lachte, dass es sich fast wie ein Schluchzen anhörte. Zwei mal bekamen sie sie zu Gesicht, als sie gerade um eine Ecke huschte, während ihr Schatten von ihrem aufgeregt leuchtenden Horn bis zur Decke geworfen wurde. Sie rannte immer schneller, wie eine besessene, keuchte und knurrte und wurde noch schneller. Mysteria fegte wie ein Geist durch Hallen und Korridore und Treppen hinauf, verschwand, tauchte wieder auf, knallte Türen auf und stürmte durch das Schloss auf einem Weg der sie immer weiter nach oben führte.  
Serenity konnte im Licht ihres eigenen Horns schleierhaft einzelne Bilder von Wandteppichen, Fresken und Buntglasfenstern erkennen, die die Geschichte des Sternkönigreichs erzählten; der weiße Stern der vom Himmel fiel, die Ponys die sich auf die Suche nach ihm machten, der Aufbau der Stadt, der erste König dem man den Sterndiamanten gab und wie dieser weitergegeben wurde.  
Namen von Königen und Königinnen zogen an ihr vorbei. Marvel der Erste, Marvel der Zweite, König Rightword der Emerald Shine heiratete, Felizitas ihre Tochter und erste Thronfolgerin hielt mitsamt ihren Brüdern als meterhohe Statue ihre Hufe schützend über eine Halle. In einem Alkoven schien das verblasste Antlitz von Refugius Goldheart Serenity traurig hinterher zu blicken.   
So ging es weiter bis zu Regulus Shinebright, von dem Serenity wusste, dass man ihn auch Hunderthorn genannt hatte, weil er so weise und mächtig wie hundert Einhörner gewesen sein sollte.  
Das Schloss schien Streiche mit Serenity's Augen zu spielen. Immer wieder glaubte sie, dass sich die Statuen und Gesichter ihrer Vorfahren zu ihr umwandten, den Mund aufmachen würden um etwas zu sagen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sogar geglaubt, ihren Namen von weit her gehört zu haben. Aber als sie in die Richtung blickte, durch eines der Fenster, war da nur die dunkle Stadt.  
Auch Dovario schien für einen Moment verschwunden zu sein, doch er tauchte plötzlich neben Serenity wieder auf. Sie sparte sich die Frage, was passiert war. Er hätte ihr sowieso keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gegeben.  
Sie waren jetzt im mittleren Turm, wenn Serenity sich nicht irrte, weit über den Dächern der Stadt, wahrscheinlich im obersten Teil des Turms. Sie sah das manisch rote Leuchten von Mysterias Horn, das Boden und Wände in die Farbe von Blut färbte. Sie hörte wie eine weitere Tür aufgestoßen wurde, einen kurzen Moment der Stille und dann ein Lachen. Ein wahnsinniges Lachen von Mysteria das Serenity eine Gänsehaut bereitete.  
Serenity und Dovario blieben vor einer letzten Treppe stehen, die zu einer offenen Tür führte. Der Raum dahinter war Kreisrund und das Leuchten des Sterndiamanten funkelte durch die Fenster.  
»Etwas stimmt hier nicht«, sagte Dovario und klang beinahe beunruhigt. »Ich spüre etwas... seltsames.«  
Auch Serentiy konnte es spüren, mit jedem Schritt den sie näher kam. Eine Form von Elektrizität schien in der Luft zu hängen, die ihnen auf der Haut kitzelte.  
Als sie durch die Tür traten sah sie ihre Schwester dastehen, den Kopf zur Decke gerichtet. Serenity folgte ihrem Blick mit stockenden Atem und selbst die Stimme von Dovario klang ungläubig, als er sagte: »Was in aller Welt ist das?«


	32. Chapter 32

Sie flogen mit dem Ballon über die Dächer der Stadt. Die sternlose Nacht machte sie am Himmel praktisch unsichtbar und Sunray navigierte lediglich durch das Licht an der Spitze des höchsten Turms.  
Diese Nacht war Sunray mehr als unbehaglich. Am Rand des Sees herrschte noch Tag, über dem See war der Himmel schwarz, so als hätte jemand eine dunkle Scheibe über das Königreich gelegt.  
Leere und Nichts blickten über den Rand des Korbs nach unten und Sunray fragte sich, ob sie irgendetwas erkennen konnten. Sicherheitschef Tassel hatte rein gar nichts sehen können, als er einen Blick riskiert hatte. Er hatte nur seine alt werdenden Augen verflucht und war grün im Gesicht geworden. Jetzt hockte er blass und mürrisch in einer Ecke. Sunray hatte sich gefragt, wie es Tassel gelungen war, sich aus einem fahrenden Ballon auf ihn zu stürzen. Tassel hatte mit grimmiger Miene erwidert: »Wenn es um Gerechtigkeit geht, überwinde ich alle Grenzen«, bevor er wieder grün im Gesicht geworden war.   
»Sind wir bald da?« stöhnte der Sicherheitschef jetzt wehklagend.  
Sunray warf einen Blick in die Tiefe, fand aber keine Anzeichen von Serenity oder der Lady Mysteria und dem Grauen Hengst. Er sah nur winzige kaputte Häuser und Straßen. Aber kein einziges Pony.  
»Ich sehe keinen Ort, wo wir landen könnten«, sagte Sunray.  
Wieder stöhnte Tassel auf. »Du kannst da unten etwas erkennen?«  
»Naja, schon«, gab Sunray zu. »Seit ich aus den Dunkelschluchten gekommen bin, kann ich anscheinend besser im Dunkeln sehen.«  
»Und was ist mit deiner Freundin? Siehst du sie?«  
»Nein, da unten gibt es keine Spur von irgendeinem Pony.«  
Tassel sagte etwas das in einer Mischung aus Würgen und Stöhnen unterging.  
Leere und Nichts kicherten immer wieder, weil sie Spucketropfen nach unten fallen ließen.  
»Straße getroffen. Zehn Punkte«, sagte Leere.  
»Dach getroffen. Fünfzig Punkte«, erwiderte Nichts.  
»Laterne getroffen. Hundert Punkte.«  
»Laternen geben keine hundert Punkte«, sagte Nichts wütend.  
»Tun sie wohl. Tun sie wohl. Siehst du.« Leere spuckte noch mal. »Wieder Laterne getroffen. Noch mal hundert Punkte.«  
»Hey, das war daneben. Außerdem darfst du nicht zweimal hintereinander. Ich bin dran.«  
»Hört ihr beiden jetzt wohl auf damit und haltet die Augen offen!«, blaffte Tassel die dämonischen Ponys an. Leere und Nichts zuckten zusammen und schauten wieder nach unten, wobei sie murmelten:  
»Ich habe gewonnen.«  
»Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast geschummelt.«  
Sicherheitschef Tassel rieb sich das Gesicht. »Was glaubst du?«, fragte er und wandte sich wieder Sunray zu. »Wo ist deine kleine Freundin?«  
»Ihre Schwester will sich zur Königin der Sternstadt machen. Also würde ich sagen, sie ist beim...«  
Ein lautes Knallen ließ ihn verstummen. Sunray, Leere und Nichts warfen die Blicke zum Boden.  
Sicherheitschef Tassel war halb aufgesprungen und lehnte sich schwach gegen den Korb. »Was war das? Woher kam das?«  
»Das kam von da«, sagte Nichts und deutete nach links.  
»Nein, von da«, sagte Leere und zeigte nach rechts.  
Weder Tassel noch Surnay hörten auf die beiden.   
»Das kam vom Schloss«, sagte Sunray.  
»Schloss? Da gibt es einen Garten, oder?« Keuchend stemmte sich Tassel auf die Beine. »Da können wir bestimmt landen. Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?«  
Kaum hatte Tassel die Frage gestellt, sah Sunray ein rotes Leuchten in seinen Augenwinkeln aufblitzen, gefolgt von einem noch gewaltigeren Knall.  
»Absolut sicher«, entfleuchte es ihm und alle Augen richteten sich auf das Schloss das vor ihnen lag. Sunray konnte eine Staubwolke am Eingang des Schlosses ausmachen, aber kein Pony war zu sehen.  
»Na los! Hin da!«, rief Tassel und stürzte beinahe aus dem Korb, als er einen kurzen Blick nach unten warf. »Damit wir endlich aus diesem Ding raus können!«  
Leere und Nichts salutierten und zogen an den Leinen, die die Flügel des Ballons steuerten und eine Sekunde später glitten sie immer schneller werdend dem Boden entgegen. Der Wind stand günstig und wenn man nicht abbremste beschleunigte man bei der Fahrt nach unten unweigerlich. Zudem war es immer noch ein Sportballon den sie flogen, der auf Geschwindigkeit ausgelegt war, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht für vier Passagiere gedacht war und so wurden sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schneller und der Wind begann ihnen um die Ohren zu pfeifen.  
»Hey, macht langsam Leute, okay?«, winselte Sicherheitschef Tassel, doch keiner hörte ihn.  
Sie waren über einer der Hauptstraßen und mussten sich keine Sorge um die Häuser unter ihnen machen. Sie würden vor dem offen stehenden Tor der Palastmauern aufkommen.  
»Oh süße, feste Erde«, murmelte Sicherheitschef Tassel sehnsüchtig und bekam mit jedem Augenblick etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. »Gleich sind wir wieder vereint. Nur noch ein bisschen.«  
Sunray dauerte das alles trotzdem zu lange. Irgendwo da vor ihnen war Serenity, ganz in seiner Nähe. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte, würde er das ganze Schloss durchkämmen müssen um sie zu finden und er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er machte sich bereit aus dem Ballon zu springen, sobald sie nah genug am Boden wären. Er warf gerade einen prüfenden Blick nach unten, (Tassel sagte immer wieder: »Noch ein Stück. Noch ein Stück.«), und lehnte seine Hufe auf den Rand bereit hinüber zu hechten - als er ein Leuchten in einem der Türme sah, kaum mehr als ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen. Und trotzdem wusste Sunray sofort, wer es war.  
»Nicht landen!«, rief er und ebenso verwirrt wie tatkräftig rissen die dämonischen Ponys an den Flügeln des Ballons. Sie machten einen Hüpfer zurück nach oben, der sie kräftig durchschüttelte und stießen dann wieder nach unten gegen harten Boden. Der Korb kippte in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung, rutschte mit einem schleifenden Geräusch über raue Erde, schabte durch das weite offen stehende Tor. Beinahe wären sie alle zu viert hinaus gefallen, doch im letzten Moment zogen Sunray und die Dämonischen Ponys den Ballon wieder nach oben wo er einige Meter über den Boden durch den Hof fuhr.  
»Was zum Tatarus sollte das?«, fauchte Sicherheitschef Tassel rot im Gesicht. »Wir sind doch schon fast unten. Warum hast du das gemacht?« Dann wurde er wieder grün und schlug sich den Huf vor den Mund.  
»Ich habe sie gesehen«, sagte Sunray und versuchte das Leuchten wieder zu finden. »Ich habe Serenity gesehen. Sie ist da oben. In dem Turm. Wir müssen hochziehen.«  
»Was? Nein!«, heulte Sicherheitschef Tassel. »Wir waren doch so nah dran.«  
»Also hochziehen oder nicht hochziehen?«, fragte Nichts.  
»Das wäre gut zu wissen«, pflichtete Leere bei, »sonst haben wir gleich noch eine Bruchlandung.«  
»Was?«, fragten Sunray und Tassel und die beiden dämonischen Ponys deuteten nach vorne. Sie segelten geradewegs mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf eine hohe Fensterfassade des Schlosses zu.  
»Hochziehen!«, riefen beide.  
Nichts und Leere zogen mit aller Macht um die Flügel in Auftriebsposition zu bekommen aber der Winkel war nicht steil genug, der Ballon zu schnell unterwegs und die Wand vor ihnen einfach zu hoch. Sie würden unweigerlich dagegen knallen.  
»Nach links!«, rief Sunray und alle vier zerrten an dem Seil. Der Ballon neigte sich nach links aber durch das Gewicht, das sich jetzt nicht mehr verteilte, richtete sich die rechte Seite des Korbs immer mehr nach oben und Sunray, Tassel und die Dämonischen Ponys würden jeden Augenblick den Halt verlieren.  
Im letzten Moment stürzte Sunray nach vorne und hing sich an die rechte Seite des Ballons. Mit einem knautschenden Geräusch schob sich der Ballon an der Fensterreihe entlang, deren Scheiben bedrohlich knirschten. Sollte auch nur eine von ihnen brechen, würde eine Scherbe genügen um den gesamten Ballon aufzureißen. Sunray war nicht schwer genug den Korb gerade zu halten und auch wenn er selbst nicht fliegen konnte, so konnte er immer noch schieben. Er schlug so schnell mit seinen Flügeln wie er nur konnte und selbst Tassel, Nichts und Leere pusteten in verzweifelter Hoffnung zu ihrem Flügel hinauf.  
Die Fenster knirschten immer lauter und erste Risse bahnten sich über die gläsernen Gesichter von Einhörnern die darauf abgebildet waren. Mit einem lauten Quietschen streifte der Ballon langsam nach links hoch und immer mehr Risse breiteten sich wie Spinnennetze über der vorbeiziehenden Fassade aus.  
»Nur noch ein kleines Stück«, knurrte Sunray und dann hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Der Ballon änderte seine Richtung vollends und flog von der Wand zurück.  
Tassel, Leere und Nichts ließen stöhnend das Seil los.  
»Gut geschaltet, Junge«, sagte Tassel leicht außer Atem und Surnay hob seinen Huf an die Stirn, bevor er wieder in den Korb kletterte.  
»Und wo war jetzt deine Freundin noch mal?«, fragte Tassel und warf einen prüfenden, wenn auch sehr kurzen Blick auf das Schloss.  
»In dem Turm da.« Sunray richtete seinen Huf wieder an die Stelle an der er Serenity gesehen hatte. Dort war alles dunkel. Einen Moment lang fürchtete er schon sie verloren zu haben, als Leere und Nichts nach oben deuteten und sagten: »Da oben!«  
Einige Stockwerke höher bewegte sich schnell ein Licht von der einen Seite zur anderen.  
»Da ist sie!«  
»Na hoffentlich«, erwiderte Tassel und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken. »Lange halte ich das nämlich nicht mehr durch.«  
Pschhhhhhhhh.  
Sunray wickelte sich die Steuerleinen um die Hufe und der Ballon fuhr in die Höhe.  
Serenitys Licht leuchtete immer wieder auf und verschwand, während sie an den Fenstern vorbeilief, aber Sunray ließ sie nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal verlieren.  
Pschhhhhhhhh.  
»Könnt ihr beide mal endlich mit diesem Geräusch aufhören«, sagte Tassel genervt zu den Leere und Nichts. Die Dämonsichen Ponys sahen sich verdutzt an.  
»Wir machen gar nichts«, sagten sie.  
Pschhhhhhhhh.  
»Oh verdammt«, sagte Sunray. »Ich glaube, wir haben ein Leck!«  
Tassel riss die Augen auf. »Ein Leck? Heißt das wir stürzen ab?«  
Leere und Nichts klammerten sich aneinander.  
Pshhhhhhhhhh.  
»Lande diesen fliegenden Sarg! Lande ihn sofort!«, flehte Tassel Sunray an und versuchte die Leinen zu greifen. Doch er schwankte so sehr auf seinen Beinen, dass er vorbei torkelte und sich am Korb festhielt.  
»Das Leck ist bestimmt nicht so groß, sonst wären wir längst abgestürzt. Außerdem können wir da unten nicht landen.«, erklärte Sunray, obwohl er sich da selbst nicht so sicher war. Er wusste, ,mit jeder weiteren Sekunde die sie in der Luft waren, gingen sie ein gewaltiges Risiko ein. »Wir können es bestimmt noch bis zu Turm schaffen.«  
»In Ordnung, bis zum Turm«, entgegnete Tassel ohne lange zu überlegen. Ihm war klar, dass Sunray sich davon nicht abhalten lassen würde und eine Hufgemenge nur einen verfrühten Absturz verursachte. »Aber danach landen wir.«  
Sunray nickte. »Leere, Nichts. Ihr übernehmt das Steuern«, sagte er und drückte die Leinen den Dämonischen Ponys in die Hufe. »Bringt uns so nah an den Turm ran, wie ihr könnt.«  
Tassel sah mir nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn zum Turm hinauf.  
»Da drin ist also deine Freundin und wir haben noch etwa eine Minute Zeit, bis wir da sind. Jetzt ist da nur noch die Frage, wie wir zu ihr kommen«, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und wandte sich fragend an Sunray. »Irgendeinen Plan?«  
Sunray erwiderte Tassels Blick.  
»Im Moment nur einen. Und dazu brauche ich ihre Hilfe«, sagte er und erklärte in einem kurzen Satz seine Idee.  
»Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«, hakte mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck Tassel nach und blickte in die Tiefe.  
»Wahrscheinlich nicht. Hey, nicht nach unten schauen.«  
»Himmel, geht es da tief runter«, murmelte Tassel und selbst sein Schnurrbart schien schlaffer zu sein.  
»Erinnern Sie mich nicht dran. Ich brauche sie jetzt bei vollem Bewusstsein. Denken Sie einfach nur an eins: Es ist für die Gerechtigkeit.«  
»Richtig. Für die Gerechtigkeit«, wiederholte Tassel grimmig und versuchte nicht nach unten sehen. »Weißt du, das ist vielleicht eine wirklich schlechte Idee«, sagte er dann und legte einen Huf auf Sunrays Schulter bevor er in die Hocke ging, »aber andererseits anders würde ich es wohl selbst auch nicht machen. Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht mit dir kommen kann? Leere und Nichts da brauchen mich. Ohne mich sind sie verloren.«  
»Und du willst wieder auf den Boden.«  
Tassel schaffte es sogar ein wenig zu lächeln. »Ja, das auch. Bereit?«  
Sunray atmete tief durch. »Bereit.«  
»Sag bescheid, wenn es soweit ist.«  
Sunray nickte.  
Sie waren jetzt so nah, dass Sunray die Figuren auf den hohen Fenstern erkennen konnte und sie ließen den Ballon so dicht wie möglich an der Außenmauer entlangfahren. Einhorn reihte sich an Einhorn und sie kamen Serenitys Licht immer näher, obwohl sie durch die unfreiwillig entweichende Luft eine Menge Geschwindigkeit eingebüßt hatten. Sunray konnte schon ihren Schatten an der Wand erkennen. Und da war noch jemand, ganz dicht hinter ihr, aber Sunray achtete nicht darauf. Er blickte nach unten. Einen Sturz würde er auf keinen Fall überleben und die Fenster waren noch zu weit weg, als dass er sie erreichen konnte.  
»Näher ran!«, rief er den Dämonischen Ponys zu. »Tassel?«  
»Bereit, wenn du es bist«, erwiderte der Sicherheitschef und Sunray versuchte nicht an den klaffenden Abstand zwischen ihm und den Fenstern zu denken.  
Das Zischen der entweichenden Luft erinnerte Sunray an einen pfeifenden Teekessel, noch mehr Zeit, sollten sie auf keinen Fall verlieren.  
Und plötzlich öffnete sich ein Fenster. Einen Moment lang dachte Sunray, dass Serenity sie vielleicht bemerkt hatte. Er sah ihre dunkle Silhouette im Rahmen stehen und wollte schon ihren Namen rufen, als er merkte, dass sich ihr Licht immer weiter in das Innere des Turms bewegte und das Pony am Fenster eher wie ein zurückgebliebener Schatten auf sie wartete.   
»Oh-oh«, sagten Leere und Nichts.  
»Was ist denn?«, fragte Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
Es war nicht Serenitys Schatten, der stehen geblieben war, sondern ein Pony und es grinste Sunray direkt mit kalten eisblauen Augen an.  
»Dovario.«  
»Der alte Meister«, hauchten die Dämonischen Ponys mit zitternden Stimmen.  
Eine Sekunde lang sahen sich Sunray und Dovario direkt in die Augen.  
»Jetzt Tassel!«, rief Sunray und der Sicherheitschef sprang auf und griff Sunray und halb geworfen und halb springend flog Sunray aus dem Korb auf das offene Fenster zu.  
Einen Moment lang wirkte der Graue Hengst tatsächlich etwas überrascht.  
In diesem Augenblick geschahen zwei Dinge; noch während Sunray in der Luft war, fühlte er wie er gepackt wurde und klebte plötzlich an der Mauer neben dem Fenster, als wäre sie magnetisch. Dunkle wabernde Schwaden hatten sich um ihn geschlungen und hefteten ihn an die Außenseite des Turms.  
Im gleichen Moment wurde der gesamte Ballon von den gleichen dunklen Schwaden in einem gewaltigen Ball eingehüllt und nach einem kurzen Moment voll aufgeregter Schreie (und Würgen) verstummten die Stimmen darin.  
Sunray hätte geschrien, wenn nicht auch sein Mund wie von einem dunklen Tuch eingewickelt wäre. Er konnte sich kein Stückchen rühren und hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie der dunkle Ball, in dem Tassel und die Dämonischen Ponys steckten langsam nach unten driftete.  
»Keine Sorge, denen geht es gut«, sagte Dovario neben ihm und streckte seinen Kopf durch das Fenster. Sunray hätte den Grauen Hengst gerne ausgiebig beleidigt, konnte ihm aber nur finster entgegen knurren. Dovario lächelte. »Ich weiß, du möchtest unbedingt zu deiner Freundin Serenity aber leider bist du ein wenig zu früh dran. Du musst dich noch ein klein wenig gedulden, bis du sie wiedersehen kannst.«  
Sunray befreite seinen Mund aus dem Knebel und schrie Serentiys Namen so laut er konnte. Sofort legte sich ihm ein neuer Knebel über den Mund.  
»Schhhhh«, sagte Dovario. »Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dich jemand hört.«  
Sunray fluchte und schrie Dovario entgegen.  
»Na na. Keine Grund gleich beleidigend zu werden«, erwiderte der Graue Hengst amüsiert. »Immerhin bin ich gerade dabei dir zu helfen. Und dein Leben gerettet habe ich auch. Du hättest diesen Sprung niemals geschafft.«  
Sunray funkelte ihn wütend an. Dovario warf einen Blick in das Innere des Turms. »Ich muss jetzt weiter. Ich lasse das Fenster für dich offen«, sagte er und verschwand und ließ Sunray an der Mauer zurück.


	33. Chapter 33

Der kreisrunde Raum hatte keine Fenster an den Wänden. Trotzdem konnte Serenity den dunklen Nachthimmel über sich sehen. Das gewaltige Kuppeldach war aus geschliffenem Weißglas gefertigt, eine Kunst, die das Sternkönigreich sich einst angeeignet hatte.

Von Außen war das Dach schneeweiß, doch von Innen hatten die Könige früher den Sternenhimmel sehen können, der zu ihnen in den Thronsaal hinunter geschaut hatte.

Aber die Sterne schienen sowieso nicht in dieser Nacht und Serenity hätte selbst dann keinen Blick für sie gehabt. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf das, was vor ihnen im Zentrum des Raums schwebte, beschienen durch den Sterndiamanten über ihnen.

'Das Verbrechen des Sternkönigreichs', dachte Serenity und merkte, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Das Ding überschwemmte den ganzen Raum mit seiner magischen Kraft, die Serenity bis in jede Spitze ihrer Haare fühlen konnte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde es sie niederdrücken.

"Ist es das, für das ich es halte?", sagte Dovario und sogar in seiner Stimme klang so etwas wie eine entsetzte Ehrfurcht mit.

Das Ding drehte sich langsam um sich selbst und warf seine Schatten über ihre Gesichter, wie ein gewaltiges, unnatürliches Lebewesen, dass sie alle einmal betrachten wollte. Es hatte natürlich keine Augen, aber dennoch....

"Ja, das ist es", antwortete Mysteria. Ihre funkelnden Augen waren starr auf das Ding über ihr gerichtet. "Wunderschön", hauchte sie und die Schatten und das zurückgeworfene Licht tanzten wie ein Spiegel des Irrsinns auf ihrem Gesicht.

'Widerlich', dachte Serenity.

"Die Krone des Sternkönigreichs." Unverholene Begeisterung schwang in Mysterias Stimme mit. "Das mächtigste Artefakt unseres Volkes. Und der Grund, warum Regulus Shinebright als Der Hunderthörnige bekannt war."

Dovarios Augen verengten sich. "Also sind das wirklich-"

"Ja", sagte Mysteria mit glänzenden Augen

Selbst hinter der verschlossenen Miene des Grauen Hengstes schien Unbehagen aufzuwallen.

Serenity konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Annähernd hundert abgetrennter Hörner, dicht an dicht und übereinander gesetzt bildeten einen vielzackigen überdimensionalen Kranz, von seinem gebogenen Rand bis zur höchsten Spitze fast so groß wie Serenity selbst.  
Eine Form, die Mysterias Cutie Mark gleichkam.

"Nun stell dich nicht so an", sagte Mysteria, als sie Dovarios Ausdruck bemerkte. "Du bist der Stadteinnehmer und Armeenschlächter. Du hast weitaus schlimmere Dinge mit angesehen und selbst begangen."

"Nur habe ich mich nie mit den Überresten geschmückt", murmelte Dovario.

"Überreste", schnaubte Mysteria. "Das sind keine Überreste. Es sind Geschenke unserer Vorfahren. Das Sternkönigreich konnte nicht vernichtet werden und auch nicht die Blutlinie der Könige. Es sind unvergängliche Erbstücke, damit das Sternkönigreich sich wieder erheben kann."

Mysteria streckte sehnsüchtig einen Huf der Krone entgegen. "Und sie ist immer noch machtvoll."

"Das merke ich auch", sagte Dovario. "Man ertrinkt praktisch in magischer Energie."

Mysteria strahlte. "Bewundernswert, nicht wahr?"

"Eher verwunderlich", entgegnete der Graue Hengst. "Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass die Magie in einem Horn verbleibt, wenn man es...", er warf Serenity einen kurzen Blick zu, "abtrennt."

"Einer der großartigsten Zauber des Sternkönigreichs", sagte Mysteria. "Die Magier waren ihrer Zeit einfach voraus."

'Nur dass die Magier wahrscheinlich nicht ihre Hörner hergeben mussten', dachte Serenity bitter.

"Irgendwie ist es doch immer das gleiche Lied", sagte Dovario. "Ausgerissene Hörner um an Mact zu gewinnen. Und dann wahrscheinlich ein Aufstand. Das war also das Unrecht der Sternstadt."

"War es nicht!", zischte Mysteria zornig. "Das Unrecht der Sternstadt war es, sich gegen ihren König zu stellen. Regulus Shinebright war ein Genie und ein großer Herrscher. Er wusste, man bekommt nichts geschenkt, also muss man sich die Dinge die man will einfach nehmen."

Serenity spürte, dass Dovario darauf eine passende Antwort hatte, aber er sparte sich die Worte. Er würde nicht die Beendigung seines Dienstes riskieren, nur um Lady Mysteria Paroli zu bieten.

"Ganz wie ihr meint", sagte der Graue Hengst und beugte den Kopf. "Soll ich dann diese wunderbare Krone für Euch hinunter holen?"

"Du kannst es ja gerne versuchen", erwiderte Mysteria spöttisch.

Dovario zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf die Krone. Die Luft schien sich zu verdichten, es gab einen lauten Knall und einen Augenblick später wurde der Graue Hengst von den Hufen gerissen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall knallte er auf den Boden.

Mysteria lächelte zufrieden. "Die Krone kann nur von Mitgliedern der Königsfamilie getragen werden, Dovario", sagte sie belehrend.

"Es wäre zu freundlich von Euch gewesen mir das vorher mitgeteilt zu haben", knurrte Dovario, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Es ist besser sich solcher Dinge zu vergewissern. Man weiß ja nie, wer versucht die Krone unrechtmäßig an sich zu nehmen." Mysterias Horn leuchtete auf und Fäden aus Magie wanderten durch die Luft der Krone entgegen.

"Tu es nicht!", rief Serenity und die Fäden hielten kurz bevor sie die Krone erreichen konnten inne. Serenity wusste, dass es ein vergeblicher Versuch war, aber etwas besseres wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. "Bitte, Mysteria, tu es nicht. Bitte, bitte, bitte", flehte Serenity.

"Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?", erwiderte Mysteria. "Diese Krone wartet schon seit Ewigkeiten darauf wieder aufgesetzt zu werden. Die Sternstadt wartet darauf wieder beherrscht zu werden."

"Die Krone ist nur aus Leid entstanden und hat nur Leid über die Stadt gebracht. So großes Leid, dass selbst die Sterne sich davon abgewandt haben." Serenitys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie nach oben in den dunklen Nachthimmel deutete. "Was glaubst du denn, warum es hier eine sternlose Nacht gab, als Shinebright anfing dieses Ding zu bauen."

"Die Sterne haben sich abgewandt, weil Regulus Shinebright, bei all seiner Größe und Genie einfach zu weich war, um das Sternkönigreich zu führen. Er war nicht hart genug mit seinen Untertanen. Wäre er ein richtiger Herrscher gewesen, hätte er die Aufstände gleich mit einem Hieb zerschlagen. Etwas, was mir nicht passieren wird."

"Das ist nicht wahr Mysteria und das weißt du auch! Worüber willst du denn herrschen? Die Sternstadt ist zerstört!"

"Städte lassen sich wieder aufbauen", beharrte Mysteria.

"Es gibt keine Ponys die du dein Volk nennen kannst!"

"SIE WERDEN KOMMEN!", schrie Mysteria und stampfte wütend mit dem Huf auf."SIE WERDEN KOMMEN, WEIL SIE SEHEN WERDEN, DASS ICH IHRE KÖNIGIN BIN! UND DIE STERNE WERDEN ÜBER MEINEM KÖNIGREICH LEUCHTEN!"

"Bitte Mysteria..."

"Schluss jetzt!", fauchte Mysteria und sah Serenity mit einem verzweifelten Blick an. "Du musst das doch verstehen. Wir beide haben zu lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet."

Eine ferne Erinnerung fuhr durch Serenity. Sie und ihre Schwester, die durch ein Fenster nach draußen in einen Garten blickten und sich ein Versprechen gaben. Die Vorhänge wehten leicht in der lauen Brise und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Damals war Serenity noch so jung gewesen, dass sie gerade einmal ein paar einfache Dinge mit ihrer Magie anheben konnte. Mysteria hatte es ihr beigebracht und sie war so stolz gewesen.

War sie schon damals so wahnsinnig gewesen? Serenity erinnerte sich an ein Pony das freundlich und liebevoll sein konnte. Aber auch daran, wie manipulativ und selbstherrisch sie gewesen war.

Serenity hätte Freunde haben können, doch Mysteria hatte sie immer dicht bei sich behalten. Andere Ponys hatte sie nicht an ihre Schwester herangelassen. Sie hatte schon damals alles mögliche gesagt und getan, um an die Dinge zu kommen, die sie wollte - selbst wenn es nur ein paar Süßigkeiten gewesen waren. Mysteria hatte die Schwächen von anderen schamlos bis zur Grenze ausgenutzt.

Serenity hätte es schon viel früher kommen sehen müssen.

Jetzt hatte Mysteria das wenige gute was sie früher besessen hatte endgültig verloren.

"Du wirst mir noch dankbar dafür sein", sagte Mysteria und ihr Horn glühte wieder auf. Die Fäden aus Magie näherten sich fast schon behutsam der Krone, doch Serenity war schneller. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie die Krone mit ihrer Magie ergriffen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Mysteria sie bekam. Sie würde die Krone an sich nehmen und irgendwie zerstören.

Mysteria sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn an. Ihre Magie krallte sich um die Hörner und zerrte daran. "Das ist meine Krone!"

Eine Sekunde später fühlte Serenity einen gewaltigen Stoß und sah einen magischen Strahl genau auf sich zufliegen. Nicht von Mysteria sondern von der Krone selbst. Der Strahl traf ihr Horn und Serenity sah, dass das gleiche auch bei Mysteria passierte.

Eine fremde Energie jagte durch ihren gesamten Körper und spannte jede Faser darin an. Der Strahl war unnachgiebig und hart wie Eisen und Serenity konnte sich kaum bewegen. Trotzdem kam sie der Krone immer näher, wurde durch den Strahl zu ihr hingezogen.

Verzweifelt stemmte Serenity ihre Hufe gegen den Boden, versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, um sich los zu reißen, aber der Strahl ließ sie nicht los und zog immer weiter an ihr, egal was sie tat, als wolle er ihr das Horn ausreißen.

"Nein", hauchte sie und hörte gleich darauf Mysteria schreien.

"DOVARIO! LASS SIE NICHT AN MEINE KRONE!"

Ein Schwall schwarzer Bänder schoss aus dem Boden und wickelte sich um Serenitys Beine und versuchte sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Aber die magische Verbindung zwischen ihr und der Krone zog weiter an ihr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte auseinander gerissen zu werden.

Serenity schrie.

"Jetzt nehmt die Krone an euch!", rief Dovario Mysteria zu. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es halten kann!"

Mysteria richtete ihren Blick zu der Krone hinauf.  
"Du gehörst mir", sagte sie und trat langsam auf sie zu. Magische Energie blitzte zwischen den beiden auf und Serenity hatte das Gefühl, dass auch die Krone ihrer Schwester von sich aus näher kam.

Der ganze Raum schien in Schwingung geraten zu sein. Der Sterndiamant leuchtete immer heller und drehte sich um sich selbst. Der magische Druck machte es Serenity unmöglich sich weiterhin aufrecht zu halten und sie schloss die Augen vor einem blendend weißen Licht, als sich die Krone langsam auf Mysterias Kopf setzte.

Die Fesseln von Dovario verbrannten zu Asche und Serenity sackte endgültig zu Boden.

Als sie es wagte die Augen wieder zu öffnen, stand Mysteria mit wallenden Haaren da wie eine Statue, die weit aufgerissenen Augen pupillenlos und hell leuchtend. Die Magie die den Raum gefüllt hatte, fuhr in einem Strom herum und bündelte sich in ihr.

Mysteria stand einen Augenblick lang still da, bis ihre Augen wieder das normale Grün annahmen. Sie atmete schwer, doch das Keuchen wurde schnell zu einem ausgedehnten Lachen.

"Endlich! Endlich haben wir es geschafft, Serenity!", rief sie. Eine magische Aura umhüllte Serenity und nahm sie mit sich, bis sie Auge in Auge vor ihrer Schwester hilflos in der Luft schwebte.

"Ab jetzt wirst du es nicht mehr wagen, mich zu verraten, oder?"

Mysteria dehte sich vor ihr, damit Serenity sie genau begutachten konnte. "Sieh dir das an! Wie sehe ich aus?"

Serenity dachte nicht lange über eine passende Antwort nach. "Sieht sehr unbequem aus." Sunray hätte wahrscheinlich so etwas gesagt.

"Sie ist leichter, als es den Anschein hat." Mysteria blickte sich um, als würde ihr der Anblick des Thronsaals nicht zusagen. "Also, wollen wir sie gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich denke, eine kleine Umdekoration ist hier von nöten."

Sie schloss die Augen und alle Hörner auf ihrem Kopf begannen zu leuchten. Serenity fühlte eine beängstigende Kraft von ihrer Schwester ausgehen. Glühende Bahnen zogen sich über die Wände, bis jeder einzelne Stein als leuchtender Umriss zu erkennen war. Die Steine setzten sich langsam auseinander und schwebten aus ihren Fugen, bis keine Wand mehr übrig war.  
Selbst das gewaltige Kuppeldach konnte Mysteria über ihnen halten, ohne dass sie auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte.

Ein kühler Windstoß fegte über Serenity hinweg und sie klammerte sich an den Boden, doch Mysteria schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Die Steine flogen in langen Reihen herum, einige bildeten sich zu neuen Wänden, doch die meisten kamen zusammen um zu gewaltigen Fenstern zu verschmelzen, bis alles Mysterias Vorstellungen gerecht wurde und die frische Luft der Nacht wieder ausgesperrt war.

Mysteria trat zu einem der Fenster und schaute hinaus. Entzückt strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht, während sie den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen wandern ließ und drückte Serenity sogar an sich. "Ah, ich wusste doch ein wenig Aussicht auf mein Reich ist genau das richtige. Sieh dir das an Serenity. Das gehört jetzt alles nur uns beiden. Ist das nicht wundervoll?" 

Serenity hätte sich am liebsten los gerissen, trotzdem warf sie einen Blick auf die zerstörten Straßen, und eingefallenen Häuser. Und dahinter, ganz weit weg schien noch ein wenig die Sonne.

Mysteria schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nun ja, es ist...“ Serenity gab sich unbeeindruckt und fuhr mit dem Huf über den Boden. "Ganz schön staubig hier", sagte sie.

Verärgert runzelte Mysteria die Stirn. "Na schön, dann schmoll halt weiter“, keifte sie und stieß Serenity von sich weg. „Du wirst mir noch dankbar dafür sein. Irgendwann."

Sie wiegte den Kopf prüfend in die eine und die andere Richtung, bevor sie sich an den Grauen Hengst wandte. "Und was sagst du, Dovario?"

Dovario beugte ein Knie. "Meine Herrin, Ihr seht wahrlich-"

"Königin!", schnitt Mysteria ihm das Wort ab. "Das heißt ab jetzt Meine Königin für dich."

"Meine Herrin", sagte Dovario nachdrücklich. "Ihr seht wahrhaft königlich aus. Und da ihr nun die Königin der Sternstadt seid, ist meine Aufgabe damit erfüllt, wenn ich Euch untertänigst daran erinnern darf. Genau so, wie an das Versprechen das ihr mir gabt. Schenkt mir meinen Frieden."

"So eilig hast du es mich zu verlassen, Dovario? Das enttäuscht mich", sagte Mysteria mit gespielter Bestürzung. "Nach allem was war habe ich das Bedürfnis dich fürstlich zu entlohnen."

"Die Ewigkeit ist mir Lohn genug", erwiderte der Graue Hengst.

Mysteria überspielte einen Moment des Nachdenkens mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
"Na schön", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich werde dir die Ewigkeit schenken."

Dovario erhob sich wieder. Er hatte einen Ausdruck im Geischt, den Serenity nie gesehen hatte und eigenartig fremd und unpassnd wirkte und sie erinnerte sich, was Dovario ihr gesagt hatte; dass die Hoffnung sein größter Fluch sei. Er konnte wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders, als diesen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu haben.

Aber Serenity wusste, dass Mysteria ihr Versprechen nicht halten würde. Sie würde Dovario dorthin zurück schicken, wo sie ihn gefunden hatte, so wie es schon hunderte vor ihr getan hatten.

"Dovario", sagte Mysteria und der Graue Hengst atmete tief ein. "Hiermit mache ich dich zu meinem Diener bis in alle Ewigkeit. Du sollst mir folgen und an meiner Seite sein, bis die Zeit vergeht."

Das Gesicht des Grauen Hengstes versteinerte sich.

"Ihr brecht Euren Schwur damit", sagte er leise.

Mysterias Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. "Schon möglich."

"Das könnt Ihr nicht machen", sagte Dovario langsam, doch seine Wut war deutlich zu hören. "Entweder Ihr haltet Euren Teil des Schwurs ein oder Ihr schickt mich zurück. So sind die Regeln."

"Was kümmern mich diese alten Regeln? Ich bin Königin. Ich kann machen, was ich will. Außerdem, was hättest du schon davon, wenn ich dich wirklich gehen lassen würde? Die Zeiten in denen du ein einfacher Hengst warst, sind längst vorbei. Wofür willst du denn sterben? Um deine Freunde und Familie auf der anderen Seite wieder zu sehen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich nicht einmal mehr an ihre Gesichter erinnern kannst."

Dovarios Stimme zitterte vor Zorn und seine Augen waren leuchtend rot. "Haltet Euch an Euren Schwur!"

Schwarze Bänder schossen aus dem Boden zu seinen Hufen. Doch anstatt sich gegen Mysteria zu richten, wie Serenity es dachte, schlangen sie sich um den Grauen Hengst selbst, zu einer großen, schwarzen Kugel, die sich erst eindellte und dann immer weiter auseinanderzog, als würde im Inneren etwas in Sekundenschnelle heranwachsen. Die Bänder zerrissen und Dovarios Kopf, zehn mal so groß wie vorher, erschien mit einem wütenden Brüllen. Sein Körper war aus Rauch und Feuer und wandelte sich zu einer gewaltigen unförmigen Gestalt, wie eine zornige Gewitterwolke, die bis zur Decke reichte und in deren Zentrum ein Feuersturm tobte.

Mit schwelendem Atem richtete Dovario seine flammenden Augen auf Mysteria hinab.

"Haltet Euch an Euren Schwur!" Selbst seine Stimme war mehr ein übernatürliches Grollen.

Doch Mysteria schreckte kein Stück zurück.  
"Dovario", sagte sie gelassen. "Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa gegen deine Königin stellen."

"Ihr seid nicht meine Königin!"

Mysterias Augenbrauen fuhren enger zusammen. "Und ob ich das bin."

Brüllend fuhr der gewaltige Kopf Dovarios auf Mysteria nieder. Und prallte an ihrem magischen Schild ab. Boden und Wände erzitterten so heftig, dass Serenity fürchtete der Turm würde einstürzen.

Dovario wurde zu einem lebendigen Sturm, als tosende Wolke kreiste er in einem endlosen Wirbel um Mysteria und Serenity. Schwarze Bänder, so scharf wie Klingen schossen aus allen möglichen Richtungen auf Mysteria zu. Doch jedes einzelne wurde von einem Zauber aus Mysterias hundert Hörnern einfach zu Asche verwandelt.

"Weißt du überhaupt noch, was du früher einmal warst?", fragte Mysteria. Messerscharfe Bänder flogen auf sie gerichtet aus dem Dunst, mehr als Serenity in einem Augenblick zählen konnte. Eine Sekunde lang glaubte Serenity, dass Mysteria getroffen werden würde, doch plötzlich erstarrten die Bänder nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Körper entfernt. An ihren Spitzen leuchteten winzige magische Punkte auf. Mysteria hatte sie alle im Flug gefangen, wo sie kaum merklich zitterten. Magie jagte an ihnen hinab in die Wolke aus der sie gekommen waren. Es blitzte, die gesamte Wolke erzitterte und Dovario schrie.

Der Sturm wurde schlagartig langsamer und hing als schwarzer Nebel um Serenity und ihrer Schwester. Die schwarzen Bänder fielen schlaff zu Boden. Mysteria hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt.

Ein weiterer Zauber von Mysteria trieb den Nebel zurück zu einem Punkt am Boden, wo er wabernd hängen blieb. Dort lag Dovario, halb Ponykörper, halb aufquellende schwarze Wolke, die versuchte eine feste Form anzunehmen.

Mit der Spitze ihres Hufes zog Mysteria eines der schwarzen Bänder zu sich heran.

"Du warst nichts weiter als ein Tuchmacher, Dovario", sagte Mysteria, als hätte sie gerade eine lästige Fliege erledigt. Das Band wallte auf wie eine Schlange und ein Ende wickelte sich um ihr Vorderbein, der Rest schlang sich um Dovarios Körper. Der Graue Hengst schnappte nach Luft.

"Was für ein niederer Beruf, wirklich, im Vergleich zu dem, was ich dir anbiete. Heute kannst du dein Leben neu beginnen und der erste in meinem Gefolge werden. Diener der Hundert Hörnigen Königin. Nie wieder irgendwelche Pakte mit anderen, sondern nur eine wahrhaft große Königin. Und dafür verlange ich gar nicht viel", sagte sie und zog an dem Band, wodurch ein schmerzhaftes Gurgeln aus Dovarios Kehle stieg. "Nur absoluten Gehorsam."

Serenity ertrug es nicht mehr. Sie ertrug nicht, wie Dovario nach Luft rang und sie ertrug nicht, wie viel Freude Mysteria dabei hatte. Ihr Zauber durchtrennte das Band das Mysteria hielt und ihre Schwester funkelte sie wütend an.  
"DU!"

Serenity machte sich bereit für einen weiteren Zauber, ihr Horn glühte bereits auf, da warfen sich die anderen Bänder auf sie, wickelten sich um ihre Beine, ihren Hals, ihr Horn und würgten ihre Magie ab.

"Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden, was ich im Begriff bin zu tun für uns beide?", fauchte Mysteria wütend. "Ich bin dabei uns allen eine neue Heimat zu schenken. Und wieder verrätst du mich."

Serenity wand sich über den Boden, während sich ihre Fesseln immer enger schnürten, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag und über sich den schwarzen Himmel sehen konnte, zusammen mit dem Sterndiamanten, wunderschön und eiskalt.

Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

"Aber du wirst mich nicht verraten, oder Dovario?", sagte Mysteria und ein lautes Schnappen ertönte, als das Band um seinen Körper sich wieder enger zog. "Du wirst mir gehorsam sein."

"Ich... ich...", knurrte Dovario und Serenity ahnte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, was ihrer Schwester nicht gefallen würde. Doch Mysteria zog das Band noch strammer, bis Dovario endlich ausstieß: "Ich werde Euch gehorchen."

"Sehr schön", sagte Mysteria zufrieden und der Graue Hengst sog die Luft ein, als sie das Band um seinen Körper löste. "War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?"

Serenity drehte sich zu Dovario. Der Graue Hengst schaffte es nicht sie anzusehen, sondern starrte mit fassungslosem Gesicht auf den Boden.

"Ich habe bereits eine Aufgabe für dich", sagte Mysteria und sah zu Serenity, die ihren Blick wütend erwiderte. "Bring meine verräterische Schwester in den Kerker. Wirf sie in eine Zelle."

Die Fesseln um Serenitys Körper lösten sich und mit zitternden Beinen stand sie auf und versuchte die Tränen in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken.

Mysteria sah sie herausfordernd an, doch Serenity wusste, dass sie ihr nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Dovario legte ihr ein Band wie eine Leine um den Hals wobei er fast schon behutsam vorging, es aber vermied ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Mysterias Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider, als sie den Thronsaal verließen. "Denkt besser gar nicht daran zu fliehen. Ihr seid jetzt mein Gefolge. Und du wirst mir noch dankbar sein, Serenity. Früher oder später."


	34. Chapter 34

Das Band knirschte mit jedem Mal lauter.  
Sunray schwang von einer Seite zur anderen und kam mit jedem mal dem Fenstersims ein wenig näher. Die rettende Kante war etwas mehr als zwei Beinlängen von ihm entfernt und ragte einen halben Huf breit aus dem Mauerwerk heraus.  
Die schwarzen Bänder des Grauen Hengstes hatten sich wie ein enger Kokon um seinen Körper gewickelt, trotzdem hatte Sunray es irgendwann geschafft, sein linkes Bein durch eine dünne Stelle in den Lagen zu drücken.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch diese Kante erreichen.  
Sunray hatte sein Unterfangen flüchtig an eine Seiltänzerin in einem Zirkus erinnert und er würde einiges drum geben, sich nun genauso durch die Luft schwingen zu können, obwohl ihm das nicht viel helfen würde, da er wie in einem Beutel an einem Seil über dem Abgrund hing.  
Er wusste nicht, was den Lärm über ihn verursacht hatte, aber er wusste, dass es nichts gutes sein konnte.  
Er hatte die Fetzen von Geschrei gehört, einmal glaubte er, der Himmel über ihm sei ein wenig heller geworden, lange Reihen aus magisch leuchtenden Punkten hatten sich über ihm bewegt und dann war der Turm so stark erschüttert worden, dass Sunray fürchtete, dass das ganze Ding einstürzen oder die Bänder des Kokons reißen würden.  
Noch mehr Angst als um sich selbst aber hatte er um Serenity. Was auch immer den Turm so erschüttert hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Serenity in Gefahr war.  
Der Ballon in dem Sicherheitschef Tassel zusammen mit Leere und Nichts steckte, hatte Sunray schon längst aus den Augen verloren. Er hoffte nur, dass ihnen nichts passiert war.  
"Diesen Sprung hättest du niemals geschafft." Sunray hörte immer noch Dovarios Worte in seinen Ohren. Er war wütend. Er hatte so viel geschrien, dass sein Hals schmerzte, auch dann noch, als sich ein weiteres Band über seinen Mund geschlungen hatte.  
Da er sich kaum bewegen konnte, hatte es lange gedauert, Schwung aufzubauen. Langsam hin und her wie ein Pendel, wobei der Kokon über die Mauer schürfte und die Bänder ein lautes Ächzen von sich gaben.  
Wie lange würde dieser Kokon noch halten? Früher oder später würden die Bänder nachgeben und Sunray würde stürzen. Bevor das geschah, musste er das Fenster irgendwie zu fassen kriegen.  
"Ich lasse das Fenster für dich offen", hatte der Graue Hengst gesagt. Sunray bezweifelte, dass Dovario ihm wirklich helfen wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich damit nur einen Spaß daraus machen Sunray beim Verzweifeln zu zu sehen, wenn er vergeblich versuchte irgendwie das Fenster zu erreichen. Wie einem Ertrinkendem eine Leine zu zuwerfen und jedes Mal weg zu ziehen, wenn man versuchte das rettende Ende zu fassen zu kriegen. Vielleicht wollte er Sunray auch einfach hier hängen lassen, bis er vor Hunger und Durst umkam. Das würde zu ihm passen.  
Sunray streckte sein Bein nach der Kante aus und pendelte zurück, beugte sich nacht rechts und ab dem höchsten Punkt wieder nach links. Das Band knirschte bedrohlich.  
Diesmal würde er es schaffen. Er musste einfach. Sunray streckte sein Bein so weit er konnte und sein Huf landete auf der Kante. Einen Herzschlag lang hatte er es endlich geschafft. Dann merkte er, wie er von seinem eigenen Gewicht zurück gezogen wurde, sein Huf glitt von der Kante und unter seinem Aufschrei hörte Sunray ein lautes Ratsch über sich, als er in seinem Kokon nach unten sackte.  
Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, doch er stürzte nicht. Er schwang zurück, ohne jede Kontrolle und prallte gegen die Mauer und wirbelte um sich selbst. Sein Kopf schwirrte und alles um ihn herum war plötzlich wie aus Fäden gezeichnet. Trotzdem sah er in dem Moment, als sein Kokon den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, für eine erschreckend klare Sekunde den Riss in dem dunklen Band über seinem Kopf, der sich weiter ausbreitete.  
Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte: Dein letzter Versuch, Sunray.  
Und das war alles was er wissen musste. Dieser Riss würde entweder sein Ende sein, oder ihm jetzt das Leben retten.  
Sunray drückte sein Bein gegen die Mauer und stieß sich mit aller Kraft ab. Das Band knirschte unheilverkündend, als es sich spannte und Sunray in einem weiten Bogen durch die offene Luft führte. Sein Pegasusinstinkt sagte ihm genau, in welche Richtung er seinen Körper zu lehnen hatte. Wind peitschte um seine Nase, als er den Halbkreis über dem Boden weit unter ihm vollführte und eine merkwürdige Freude flammte in ihm auf. Es war fast wie fliegen.  
Das Band spannte sich -  
Er sah die Öffnung des Fensters wie eine Zielscheibe auf sich zukommen -  
Raaaaaaaatsch!  
Sunray spürte, wie das Band ihn wie eine verräterische Hand losließ. Wie die ganze Gewalt der Schwerkraft ihn packte. Das ganze Blut in Sunrays Adern stand auf einmal still. Seine Flügel spannten sich von selbst an, auch wenn sie sich nicht bewegen konnten.  
Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich, als die Schwerkraft ihre Wirkung zeigte. Er sah das Leuchten des Daches deutlich über sich und sein Bein vor dem schwarzen Himmel.  
Dann prallte er mit Rücken auf harten Boden auf und rutschte gegen eine Wand.  
Sunray hatte einen sauberen Rückwärtsüberschlag durch das Fenster gemacht. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um das zu begreifen, während das Fenster wie ein Gesicht auf ihn herab lächelte.  
Er fühlte warmes Blut in seiner Nase und seine ächzenden blauen Flecke hatten jetzt ein paar Freunde mehr. Aber er war am Leben.  
Stöhnend drehte sich Sunray auf den Bauch. Der Kokon war nur noch ein loses, um ihn hängendes Bündel. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich durch das Reißen ein Knoten oder so gelöst. Trotzdem kam es Sunray etwas seltsam vor. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Durch das Wunder dem Tod so knapp entkommen zu sein, sprang er schneller auf, als er es selbst für möglich gehalten hatte und schüttelte die schwarzen Bänder ab.

Die Zellen lagen tief unter dem Turm.  
Der Graue Hengst hatte Serenity den gesamten Turm hinab geführt, wie Lady Mysteria es von ihm verlangt hatte und sie war ihm ohne auf den Weg zu achten gefolgt, durch Korridore und Säle und immer weiter Treppen hinab. Serenity hatte kaum darauf geachtet, auch wenn sie glaubte, dass es ein anderer Weg als der den sie zuvor genutzt hatten.  
Sie hatte kein Wort heraus gebracht. Sobald sie den Mund aufgemacht hätte, hätte sie anfangen lauthals zu weinen und nicht damit aufhören können. Also hatte sie die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und gegen die Tränen in ihren Augen angekämpft.  
Dovario selbst sparte ebenfalls mit Worten. Serenity hätte erwartet, ein Anzeichen seiner inneren Wut bemerken zu können, ein Knurren oder nur eine steife Bewegung, die er zu kontrollieren versuchte. Aber der Graue Hengst wirkte merkwürdig unverändert grimmig. Und das obwohl die Hoffnung, sein Fluch ihm dieses Mal mehr gekostet hatte als jemals zuvor.  
Mysteria hatte ihm alles geraubt, genau so wie sie Serenity alles geraubt hatte.  
Sie hätte viel früher etwas gegen ihre Schwester unternehmen müssen. Doch nun war es zu spät. Mysteria hatte gewonnen.  
Wenigstens gab es eine Sache über die Serenity froh sein konnte. Aber diese eine Sache schmerzte auch unendlich in ihrem Herzen. So sehr sie auch versuchte nicht daran zu denken, konnte sie nicht anders.  
"Wir sind da", sagte Dovario als er eine niedrige aber schwere hölzerne Tür öffnete und riss Serenity aus ihren Gedanken.  
Eine kühle, feuchte Dunkelheit lag vor ihnen. Eine steile Treppe die zu einem grauen Tunnel aus abblätternden Putz führte, an dessen Seiten vergitterte Zellen wie leere Bäuche darauf warteten gefüllt zu werden.  
Dovario öffnete eine der kreischenden Türen und Serenity trat ohne jede Gegenwehr in das kleine dunkle Viereck. Es bestand nur aus Wänden, Decke, Boden und der Zellentür. Aus dem grauen Mauerwerk quollen eiserne Ketten, manche mit Ringen für Beine, manche für Hälse, wieder andere hatten mit Runen eingravierte Fassungen für Hörner, die Magie unnutzbar machten.   
Hier endete ihre Geschichte also. Serenity würde nie wieder einen Sonnenstrahl sehen.  
Serenity setzte sich an die Wand und senkte ihren Kopf, bereit los zu weinen, sobald der Graue Hengst verschwunden war. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich all ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Mit einem lauten Scheppern schloss Dovario die Tür - und blieb auf der anderen Seite stehen. Serenity spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.  
"Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das du sagen willst?", fragte er langsam.  
Serenity sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Glaubst du, dass Worte jetzt noch irgendetwas ändern können?"  
"Vielleicht nicht."  
"Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach?"  
Dovario schaute in Richtung Treppe, wieder mit diesem Blick den Serenity schon mal bei ihm gesehen hatte; als könne er etwas sehen, was Serenity verborgen blieb.  
"Wir haben noch etwas Zeit", sagte er schließlich.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das die letzte Chance in Serenitys Leben war, um mit jemanden zu sprechen oder einfach die Tatsache, dass es wirklich etwas gab das sie auf dem Herzen hatte.  
"Du hattest recht", sagte sie leise.  
"Hm?", fragte der Graue Hengst.  
"Du hattest recht, als du gesagt hast, dass ich mir keine Hoffnung machen soll."  
"Ja, Hoffnung ist die Waffe der Narren", stimmte Dovario kopfnickend zu, doch Serenity hörte es kaum.  
"Und das was du über mich gesagt hast. Das es nicht richtig war, wie ich Sunray behandelt habe. Damit hattest du auch recht." Ohne es zu wollen wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter, bis sie von den Wänden widerhallte. "Ich war ein dummer Idiot und alles was ich gemacht habe war falsch."  
"Wirklich alles?", unterbrach der Graue Hengst sie.  
Serenity stockte kurz. "Ja, alles!", sagte sie dann laut. Plötzlich wurde sie wütend auf Dovario und zornig starrte sie ihn an. "Das ist es doch, was du von mir hören willst, nicht wahr?"  
Ungerührt erwiderte der Graue Hengst Serenitys Blick. Er war immer noch ein Dämon. Wahrscheinlich wollte er all seine Wut an Serenity auslassen und sie quälen so lange er konnte.  
"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Dovario und Serenity war sich einen Moment nicht sicher, ob er meinte was sie gesagt oder was sie gedacht hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Serenity fuhr auf. "Was willst du von mir? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach allein lassen? Wenn du mir geholfen hättest..."  
"Ich habe dir erklärt, warum ich das nicht machen konnte. Ich kann mich nicht gegen meine Herren stellen so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche!" Dovarios Stimme war plötzlich voller Wut. "Und mich mit dir zu verbünden kommt nicht in Frage. Sieh dich an. So vollkommen verzweifelt wie du bist, suhlst du dich in deinem Selbstmitleid und willst einfach nur noch verzweifeln. Du hast dich von deiner Angst leiten lassen und versucht alles auf deine eigenen Schultern zu laden und letztendlich bist du daran zerbrochen. Ein Fehler, den wir gemeinsam haben." Die Stimme Dovarios klang mit einem Mal ganz anders - schmerzhaft. Und zum ersten Mal begriff Serenity, dass Dovario einmal ein Pony gewesen war. "Deine Schwester hatte recht. Ich erinnere mich kaum noch daran, wie mein Leben gewesen war. Ich weiß nur, dass ich damals dachte das Richtige zu tun. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand außer mir kämpfen muss. Sieh dir an was es aus mir gemacht hat. Was es aus dir gemacht hat. Glaubst du so jemanden würde ich oder irgendjemand folgen?"  
Serenity wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Dovario hatte aber auch leicht reden. Für ihn war es leicht die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren, weil sein Fluch sich wahrscheinlich schon längst neu eingestellt hatte und ihm zu flüsterte, dass irgendwann in unabsehbarer Zeit für ihn doch alles gut werden würde. Fast beneidete Serenity ihn darum.  
"Was... was soll ich denn sonst tun?", fragte sie.  
"Finde deinen Kampfgeist wieder", sagte Dovario.  
"Leichter gesagt als getan. Wie soll ich das machen?"  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du alles falsch gemacht hast?"  
Serenity nickte langsam. "Ja", sagte sie. "Es ist nur gut, dass -"  
Schnell verstummte sie wieder.  
Doch Dovarios Augen blitzten auf. "Was?", fragte er. "Was ist gut?"  
Serenity wusste, er würde nicht eher gehen, bis sie es gesagt hatte.  
"Es ist nur gut, dass Sunray nicht hier ist", brachte sie heraus.  
"Ach wirklich?", sagte der Graue Hengst. "Du bist also froh darüber, dass Sunray nicht bei dir ist?"  
"Nein!" Das Wort schoss ohne ihre Zustimmung einfach aus ihr heraus. "Ja, doch – es ist – es ist besser so. Sonst wäre er verletzt worden, oder schlimmer. Es ist gut, dass er nicht da ist."  
An Sunray zu denken tat ihr weh und Serenity wollte nur noch, dass Dovario endlich ging und sie allein ließ. Aber Dovario stand weiter hinter den Gitterstäben und blickte auf sie herab, während sie immer weiter in ihrer Trauer versank.  
"Trotzdem?", sagte der Graue Hengst auffordernd. "Komm schon, Prinzessin. Wir wissen beide, dass da noch ein Trotzdem kommt."  
"T-trotzdem", sagte Serenity mit zitternder Stimme und dieses kleine Wort schien einen Knoten in ihrem Hals gelöst zu haben und unter einem Schwall aus neu aufkommenden Tränen ließ sie die Worte aus sich heraus. "Trotzdem wünsche ich mir, dass er hier wäre", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Hufen, um ihre Stimme zu ersticken. Die ganze Zeit schon fühlte sie sich so egoistisch, dass sie sich vor sich selbst ekelte. "Wie kann ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein? Ich bereue es, ihm so weh getan zu haben und ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Und trotzdem, obwohl ich weiß, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war, kann ich nicht anders als mir zu wünschen, er wäre jetzt hier. Was -?"  
Sie stockte wieder und rieb sich über die Augen, um die Tränen zurück zu drängen. Dann fragte sie ganz offen heraus, weil sie es wirklich nicht besser wusste: "Was soll ich denn nur tun?"  
Eine Zeit lang stand Dovario einfach nur da und schaute auf Serenity herab ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als er schließlich mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Luft einsog, wirkte er auf Serenity plötzlich nicht mehr so kalt und hart und unnahbar wie er es sonst immer zu sein schien. Seine Züge wurden ein wenig weicher und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, das steinerne, eisige Glühen wurde nicht wärmer, aber sanfter.  
Dovario trat näher an das Gitter heran. "Sei einfach ganz ehrlich zu dir selbst", sagte er. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, den du an deiner Seite haben willst. Das wissen wir beide. Und ich würde dir im Moment auch nicht folgen. Also brauchst du jemanden, der auch an deiner Seite sein will. Denn manchmal können wir unsere Stärke und Hoffnung in anderen wieder finden."  
Serentiy dachte an Sunray, wie wütend er sie angeschrien hatte und wie sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte. "So jemanden gibt es nicht", sagte sie bitter.  
"Ich glaube du irrst dich", sagte Dovario. Aber seine Augen sagten: Das weiß ich. "Sunray ist nicht wegen einem Paar neuer Flügel bei dir geblieben und das weißt du. Ich denke, dass er jetzt auch viel lieber bei dir wäre."  
"Meinst du?", fragte Serenity und wischte sich über die Nase. "Nach allem was gewesen ist?"  
"Selbst danach noch", sagte der Graue Hengst. Wieder sagten die Augen mit einer unerschütterlichen Überzeugung: Das weiß ich.  
"Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
Dovario sah sie an, ohne Häme oder Belustigung in seinem Gesicht und immer noch mit diesen Augen die sagten: Das weiß ich. Er wusste etwas, dass sie nicht wusste, stellte sie plötzlich fest. "Weil er dein Freund ist. Man könnte sagen, du hast alles verloren, aber den meisten Schmerz führt dir dein verlorener Freund zu. Ich denke, beim nächsten mal, solltet ihr euch ordentlich aussprechen."  
"Beim nächsten Mal?", fragte Serenity, doch da war Dovario schon verschwunden, als sei er selbst zu einem Schatten geworden und etwas stürzte lärmend die Treppe hinunter.


	35. Chapter 35

Sunray hatte sich mehrere Male verlaufen, bis er vor der Tür zum Thronsaal stand. Dieser Turm schien mehr Zimmer zu haben, als alle Häuser in Sunray's Straße zusammen und mehr als einmal hatte er sich in irgendeinem Saal oder Zimmer oder gleich auf der anderen Seite des Turms wiedergefunden, bis er endlich die Treppen entdeckt hatte die nach oben führten.  
Die ganzen Porträts, Büsten, Figuren, Statuen, Wandteppiche und was es sonst noch alles gab auf denen Ponys abgebildet werden konnten und ihn mit ihren Augen zu verfolgen schienen waren schon gruselig genug, aber was Sunray wirklich das Gefieder sträubte war ein ungreifbares Gefühl das in der Luft hing und immer stärker wurde, je höher er stieg als würde die Luft selbst mit jedem Schritt dicker und schwerer werden. Eine Art immer dichter werdendes elektrisches Feld schien in der Luft zu hängen, strich über sein Fell und ließ seinen Puls schneller schlagen.  
Nein, keine Elektrizität, sondern Magie, wurde Sunray plötzlich bewusst. Eine abstoßende Magie, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte und durch die er wie durch eine Strömung watete. Selbst er als Pegasus und nicht als Einhorn, die für Magie natürlich ein weitaus ausgeprägteres Gespür hatten, konnte die beunruhigende Menge an Magie erahnen, deren Ursprung er immer näher kam.  
Als er endlich das oberste Stockwerk des Turms erreicht hatte und vor der Treppe stand, wallte ihm so viel Magie entgegen, dass es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Ganz klar, was auch immer der Ursprung der Magie war, sie steckte hinter dieser Tür, wie ein monströses Untier das darauf wartete Sunray zu verschlingen. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt und in seinem Kopf schrie alles danach auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen.  
Aber hinter dieser Tür war auch Serenity. Er würde sie nicht mit dem Was-auch-immer, das diese Magie besaß, allein lassen.  
Ein plötzliches Leuchten vor einem der Fenster lenkte ihn einen kurzen Moment ab. Ein magischer Lichtstrahl schoss wie ein Pfeil durch den dunklen Himmel und landete zwischen den eingestürzten Dächern am Rand der Stadt. Eine ganze Straße, nein ein ganzes Viertel leuchtete plötzlich hell auf. Sunray sah, wie sich die winzigen Häuser langsam aufzulösen schienen, Dächer, Mauern, und alles andere als kaum wahrnehmbare Punkte durch eine gewaltige Staubwolke flogen und sich an neuer Stelle wieder zusammen fügten.  
Wie eine Walze rollte der Zauber über die Stadt, Häuser kippten wie Kartengebilde zusammen und stellten sich neu wieder auf und innerhalb von Sekunden standen ganze Straßenzüge aufrecht und parat da.  
Die Stadt wird wieder aufgebaut, wurde Sunray klar.  
Er zwang sich seinen Blick wieder auf die Tür zu richten und befahl seinen Beinen sich nach vorne zu bewegen.  
Ich bin da, Serentiy.  
"Sunray", sagte eine Stimme, bevor er einen Schritt gemacht hatte und Sunray fuhr herum. In einer offenen Tür hinter ihm stand ein Schatten kaum wahr zu nehmen in einem dunklen Zimmer.  
"Serenity?", fragte Sunray und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Anscheinend hatte sie es geschafft Dovario und ihrer Schwester zu entkommen. "Bist du das?"  
"Pssst", zischte der Schatten und Sunray presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Sei leise. Sie darf dich nicht hören. Komm jetzt. Schnell."  
Der Schatten verschwand.  
"Warte!" Mit einem Satz folgte Sunray dem Schatten in das Zimmer. Es war unsäglich dunkel und Sunray konnte nicht einmal den Huf vor Augen sehen. Fast lautlos schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.  
"Serenity?"  
"Hier lang, Sunray", sagte Serenitys Stimme und rechts von ihm öffnete sich ein helles Rechteck durch das Serenitys Schatten huschte.  
"Warte!"  
Als Sunray durch die Tür rannte sah er gerade noch, wie der zurückgeworfene Schatten einer Gestalt eine Treppe hinunter lief.  
"Wie müssen uns beeilen", hallte Serenitys Stimme von den Wänden wider. "Und sei leise."  
Mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen versuchte Sunray Serenity einzuholen, aber jedes Mal wenn er dachte er würde ihr näher kommen, war sie schon um eine Ecke gebogen oder durch eine Tür verschwunden oder eine Treppe hinunter gelaufen.  
Wenn er glaubte, sie verloren zu haben, hörte er sie sagen "Hier lang", oder "Ich bin hier" und so lotste sie ihn immer tiefer den Turm hinab.  
Erst als Sunray Serenitys Konturen in einem Zimmer das wohl die Bibliothek sein musste, zwischen den bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen voller Bücher verloren hatte, überkam ihm eine düstere Ahnung und er blieb stehen. Mindestens den halben Turm hatte er jetzt durchquert, ohne Serenity einzuholen.  
"Serenity?", sagte Sunray.  
"Komm schon", kam die Antwort aus der Ferne.  
Eine Sekunde stand Sunray inmitten der Dunkelheit. Serentiy hätte sich ihm schon längst gezeigt, wenn... wenn es die echte wäre. Verdammt, fluchte Sunray innerlich. Zu spät hatte er begriffen, dass es nur eine Falle war, um ihn von Serenity weg zu locken.  
"Du bist nicht Serenity", sagte er aber nur Schweigen antwortete.  
Noch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte um zurück zu laufen, spürte er etwas hinter sich.  
"Buh", sagte eine tiefe Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr und Sunray machte einen Satz zurück, aber als er sich umsah war da niemand. Trotzdem wusste er, dass es Dovario war, der ihn hierher geführt hatte.  
"Du schon wieder!"  
Dovario lachte. Seine Stimme schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen. "Oh, hast du mich für jemand anderes gehalten? Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen."  
"Wo ist Serenity?"  
"Nicht da wo du dachtest. Da ist nur Lady Mysteria und glaub mir, du willst ihr im Moment lieber nicht über den Weg laufen. Und schon wieder habe ich dir das Leben gerettet. Ein kleines Dankeschön wäre wohl angebracht."  
"Wo ist sie?", knurrte Sunray und versuchte in der Dunkelheit eine Spur von Dovario auszumachen.  
"Nun, vielleicht sag ich es dir", antwortete Dovario und Sunray konnte das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören. "Wenn du es schaffst, mich zu fangen."  
"Keine Chance." Sunray drehte sich um und rannte zu der Tür aus der er gekommen war. Er würde sich nicht mit Dovario auf ein Katz und Maus Spiel einlassen. Bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, stoben wieder diese dunklen Lagen aus Stoff aus dem Rahmen und wickelten sich zu einer dicken Wand zusammen vor der Sunray schlitternd zu stehen kam.  
Dovario lachte wieder.  
"Komm schon, kleiner Pegasus. Du musst schon mitspielen. Alle Ausgänge sind versperrt. Nur wenn du mich fängst, kannst du Serenity finden. Ich gebe dir auch eine Chance. Übrigens, ich stehe hinter dir."  
Als Sunray sich umdrehte, sah er tatsächlich den dunklen Umriss Dovarios zwischen den Bücherregalen und Sunray war sich sicher, dass er ihn angrinste.  
"Na schön", sagte Sunray. Auch wenn er es seltsam fand, dass Dovario ihn nicht einfach wieder fesselte, rannte er hinter dem dunklen Schemen Dovarios her, der zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwand. Selbst wenn er Dovario durch den ganzen Turm jagen musste, selbst wenn er den Turm hundert mal rauf und runter rennen musste, er würde es tun, wenn er dadurch Serenity finden würde.  
Sunray sah Dovarios dunkle Silhouette, doch kaum war er nahe genug um den Huf nach ihr auszustrecken, verschwand sie wie ein dunstiger Nebel.  
"Hups, beinahe hattest du mich."  
Für Dovario war das alles nur ein Spiel, er lachte ein leises kaltes Lachen, als er sich von Sunray durch einen weiteren Korridor jagen ließ und ihn wie erwartet weiter hinab führte. Aber Sunray scherte sich nicht darum. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen und das war Dovario zu fangen.  
"Du bist ja richtig entschlossen", erklang es von den Wänden und Sunray sah Dovario da stehen und sprang brüllend auf ihn zu, doch wieder verschwand er und Sunray stürzte in einen Tisch auf dem eine Vase stand die auf seinem Kopf zerbrach.  
Wieder lachte Dovario. Gelassen schaute er aus den Schatten vom anderen Ende des Korridors zu Sunray hinüber.  
"Wie war das noch, mit eine Chance geben?", knurrte Sunray.  
"Aber, aber", erwiderte Dovario belehrend. "Ich gebe dir doch nicht einfach so eine Chance, sonst lernst du doch gar nichts dabei. Immer drauf los zu stürmen kann manchmal fatale Folgen haben, wie du siehst. Du musst den richtigen Moment abwarten. Willst du weiter spielen?"  
Sunray rappelte sich auf und schüttelte die Scherben aus seiner Mähne. "Natürlich", sagte er.  
"Das ist es", sagte Dovario und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich erfreut, fast schon aufgeregt. "Dieser Blick. Dieser Kampfgeist. Das gefällt mir. Du willst Serenity wohl so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen und würdest wohl alles dafür tun."  
"Darauf kannst du wetten!", rief Sunray und rannte los.  
Dovario rührte sich nicht. "Schön, schön. Aber du hast noch nichts gelernt und bist auch ein wenig zu laut. Also beschleunigen wir die Sache mal ein wenig."  
Fast hatte Sunray Dovario erreicht, als plötzlich ein Fenster neben ihm aufsprang und Sunray von einer Kralle aus schwarzem Stoff gepackt wurde. Die schwarze Kralle riss Sunray mit sich und schleuderte ihn aus dem offenen Fenster.  
Instinktiv breiteten sich seine Flügel aus, als er schreiend dem Boden entgegen sauste. Er konnte schon die Steine zählen auf denen er aufschlagen würde, als er merkte, wie ihn ein weiteres Mal etwas ergriff und ihn aus der Luft pflückte und wieder in den Turm riss. Eine sanfte Landung blieb ihm allerdings verwehrt. Er polterte eine enge steile Treppe hinunter und schlug mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf harten Boden auf.  
Langsam, mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen hob Sunray den Kopf.  
Dovarios dunkler Umriss stand, halb verdeckt von der Dunkelheit, vor einer kleinen Tür. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft noch vor Sunray anzukommen.  
"So, da wären wir also", sagte Dovario. "Hinter dieser Tür ist Serenity. Wenn du mich fängst, lasse ich dich passieren. Aber ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen."  
Sunray zwang sich auf die Beine.  
Eine Chance. Er musste sie nur finden.  
"Nanu? Kein unüberlegter Angriff von dir?", fragte der Graue Hengst.  
Nein. Wenn Sunray vorher wenigstens einen Moment überlegt hätte, wäre er nicht von Dovario in eine Falle gelockt worden. Einfach drauf los zu rennen brachte nichts. Dovario würde einfach ausweichen, wenn er ihn sah. Wenn er ihn sah...  
Sunray atmete tief durch und ging langsam auf den schattenhaften Umriss Dovarios zu. Jeder seiner Schritte schwankte.  
"Du bist doch nicht schon am Ende, oder?", sagte Dovario.  
Drei Schritte, vier Schritte, fünf. Schwankend. Sich kaum auf den Beinen haltend.  
"Dann beende ich das jetzt." Dovarios Stimme war wieder kalt und hart.  
Schwarze Tücher zu gewaltigen Krallen geformt stoben aus dem Boden wie dunkle Flammen und flogen auf Sunray zu. Genau wie er es erwartet hatte.  
Er wich dem ersten Angriff aus, dem zweiten, der dritte kam von rechts und schlug mit der schwarzen Faust auf den Boden ein. Das war der Moment. Der Gelenklose schwarze Arm war breit genug, dass er Sunray vollständig verdeckte. Sunray selbst lief an der Außenseite des Arms entlang und nutzte den kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, als Dovario bemerkte, dass die Faust Sunray nicht erwischt hatte und er ihn nicht sehen konnte, um unter dem Arm hindurch zu schlüpfen und sprang mit ausgestreckten Vorderhufen auf Dovario zu. Einen winzigen Moment lang sah Sunray die Überraschung in den Augen des Grauen Hengsts.  
Nur Zentimeter vor Dovarios Gesicht wurde er gestoppt. Ein Band hatte sich um seinen Bauch gewickelt und riss ihn so hart auf den Boden, dass Sunray alle Luft aus dem Brustkorb gepresst wurde.  
"Das war sehr gut", lobte Dovario amüsiert. "Wirklich. Jemand anderen hättest du damit wohl erwischt. Aber dummerweise bin ich nicht jemand anderes."  
Sunray hustete. Das Band löste sich von ihm und verschwand.  
Dovario schaute zu ihm herunter. "Damit hast du deine Chance wohl vertan, oder?"  
"Nein", flüsterte Sunray, aber es war so leise, dass Dovario es nicht hörte. "Ich muss dir noch was sagen", brachte er heraus.  
"Hm?", fragte Dovario und beugte sich tiefer.   
Sunray stieß sich nach oben und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen Dovarios Kinn und gleichzeitig drückte er seine Hufe gegen ihn.  
"HAB DICH!"  
Dovario kippte zusammen mit Sunray nach hinten.  
In der kurzen Sekunde, in der er Dovario berührte wurden Sunray schlagartig zwei Dinge klar. Es war gar nicht Dovario, jedenfalls nicht der echte. Es war eine aus magischen Bändern geformte Gestalt, die ihn imitierte. Und das Zweite war, dass diese Imitation ihn zufrieden angrinste, als wolle sie sagen: "Gut gemacht."  
Doch bevor sich Sunray darüber wundern konnte, war die Gestalt wie ein dunkler Nebel verschwunden und die Tür hinter ihr stand plötzlich offen und Sunray stolperte nach unten.

 

Sunray brach mit einem lauten Scheppern durch die Tür und stürzte, sich mehrfach überschlagend, die Treppe hinunter, bis er mit der Nase auf dem Boden landete. Sofort sprang er wieder auf und schaute kampfbereit in alle Richtungen. "Wo bist du, du verdammter...!"  
"Sunray?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr herum. Und da war Serenity. Die echte, kein Zweifel. Und keine Spur von Dovario. Der Graue Hengst schien Wort zu halten.  
Serenity schaute ihn an, als könne sie gar nicht glauben, dass er vor ihr stand und Sunray merkte nicht einmal, dass er den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Sie sah völlig am Ende aus.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
"Ich bin wegen dir hier", antwortete Sunray, ebenso überrascht sie plötzlich vor sich zu sehen. Alles in seinem Kopf war plötzlich verpufft. Er war nur froh sie zu sehen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Gitterstäbe hinter denen sich Serenity befand. "Du bist eingesperrt", stellte er fest.  
"Mysteria wollte es so", sagte Serenity, die immer noch nicht fassen zu können schien, dass er vor ihr stand.  
Sunray fasste sich wieder. "Nimms mir nicht übel, aber deine Schwester hat 'nen gewaltigen Knall", sagte er, während er zu der Zellentür trat.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Serenity.  
"Na, was wohl? Ich hol dich da raus", sagte Sunray und stellte sich auf.  
"Warte Sunray." Doch zu spät. Sunray donnerte seine Vorderhufe gegen die Zellentür, die scheppernd zurück schnellte und Sunray ins Gesicht schlug.  
"Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen", sagte Serenity, während Sunray sich einen Huf auf die blutende Nase drückte.  
Die Tür schwang quietschen hin und her, doch Serenity rührte sich nicht. Sie machte keinen Schritt auf Sunray oder die offene Tür zu, sondern stand nur da und starrte Sunray an.  
"Du bist wirklich hier", sagte sie leise.  
"Natürlich bin ich hier." Sunray wischte sich das Blut von seiner Nase. "War übrigens gar nicht so leicht."  
"Warum?"  
"Dieser Graue Hengst hat mich an die Seite des Turms geklebt und..."  
"Ich meine, warum bist du hier?" Serenitys Augen standen voller Tränen, aber Sunray merkte wie sie dagegen ankämpfte, sie fließen zu lassen. "Nach allem, was ich gesagt und... und getan habe? Du... du blöder, dummer Heukopf."  
"Stimmt schon", sagte Sunray. "Ich hab' ein paar blaue Flecke, aber inzwischen sind das so viele, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, welche davon von dir sind." Er versuchte zu lächeln aber Serenity starrte ihn einfach weiter an.   
"Aber wenn du willst", sagte Sunray langsam und tat so als würde er sich weg drehen, "kann ich auch wieder gehen."   
"Nein, nein." Serenitys Stimme klang erschrocken, als denke sie, er könne es ernst meinen. Sie hatte so lange still gestanden, dass es Sunray überraschte wie schnell sie sich bewegen konnte, als sie aus der Zelle stürmte. Dann war sie plötzlich bei ihm, schlang sich um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Als wäre ein Damm in ihr gebrochen fing sie letztendlich doch noch an zu weinen.  
"Geh nicht", schluchzte sie und schlang die Vorderhufe noch fester um Sunray. "Bitte bleib."  
Sunray fühlte Setenitys Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, ihr Körper zitterte. Vorsichtig hob Sunray seinen Huf, legte ihn um Serentiy und zog sie an sich, bis er ihr Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen spürte.  
"Es tut mir so leid", wimmerte sie.  
"Ich weiß", erwiderte Sunray.  
"Ich habe so schlimme Dinge gesagt. Und dir wehgetan."  
"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Sunray leise.  
"Was machst du dann hier?" Serenity hob die Hufe und schlug kraftlos gegen Sunrays Rücken. "Du solltest nicht hier sein."  
Sunray überlegte einen Moment bevor er antwortete: "Es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich jetzt mehr sein sollte", sagte er fest. "Du brauchtest meine Hilfe. Und dafür sind Freunde doch da."  
Seine letzten Worte schienen Serenity einen Stoß zu geben und sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.  
"Mir tut es auch leid", sagte Sunray.  
"Was denn?"  
"Dass ich nicht sofort begriffen habe, warum du es gemacht hast. Ich hätte viel früher hier sein können. Ich war nur so wütend und... und ein absoluter Heukopf."  
"Nur ich darf dich so nennen, verstanden?"  
Sunray lachte und schniefte gleichzeitig.  
"Weinst du etwa?", fragte Serenity.  
Schnell schluckte Sunray seine Tränen hinunter. "Nein, ich... ich freu mich nur, dass es dir gut geht."  
Langsam erstarb Serenitys Zittern.  
"Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein", sagte sie fast nüchtern, wie eine Feststellung.  
"Wegen Dovario und deiner Schwester?"  
"Ja. Aber auch..." Serenity verstummte.  
"Weswegen?", fragte Sunray.  
"Die letzten Zeilen der Prophezeiung", sagte sie schließlich. "Sie gelten nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für dich  
"Die Prophezeiung", murmelte Sunray. Er konnte sich nur noch vage daran erinnern. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher den Schluss gelesen zu haben. "Was steht denn da?", fragte er.  
Serenity holte tief Luft, als müsse sie sich selbst dazu zwingen die Worte auszusprechen. "Erreicht sie dann die Sternstadt, weiß nicht was kommt, was war, was ist, verliert den Freund durch eigene Tat, und ihr End ist ungewiss."  
Sunray wartete einen Moment, doch Serenity sprach nicht weiter.  
"Ist das alles?", fragte er und schob Serenity zurück, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Das Weiß hatte sich rot gefärbt und Tränen hatten dunkle Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen.  
"Ist das alles?", fragte er noch einmal.  
"Du verstehst das nicht, Sunray", sagte Serentiy kopfschüttelnd. "Und ihr End' ist ungewiss. Das ist ein klares Todesurteil."  
"Das ist wohl eher der größte Mist den ich jemals gehört habe", hielt Sunray störrisch dagegen. "Wer hat sich diesen Schwachsinn überhaupt ausgedacht?"  
Einen Moment lang wirkte Serenity wirklich sprachlos.  
"Bisher ist alles davon eingetroffen", sagte sie schließlich.  
"Na und? Okay, wir haben uns verloren, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da! Ich bin hier! Davon steht nichts in dieser dämlichen Prophezeiung, oder?"  
"Nein, aber -"  
"Siehst du?" Sunray hatte sich warm geredet und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. "Dieser Teil hat sich schon geändert, weil wir unser Leben selbst bestimmen können. Und lieber gehe ich mit dir einem ungewissen Ende entgegen, als zu Leben und mir sicher zu sein, dass du nicht bei mir bist!" Sunrays Stimme brach bei seinen letzten Worten. Er wurde rot, als er merkte was er gesagt hatte und schaute auf seine Hufe, die plötzlich sehr interessant aussahen. "Du blöde, dumme Kuh, du!"  
Serenity stand da, mit leicht geöffneten Mund und großen leuchtenden Augen, in denen Tränen glitzerten. Einen Moment lang schien sie wieder anzufangen zu weinen, doch stattdessen tat sie etwas, womit Sunray nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie streckte den Huf nach Sunray aus, zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sunray stand verdutzt da, in seinem Kopf nur der Gedanke, dass er hoffentlich nicht so rot war wie es sich anfühlte und starrte Serenity an, wie vom Donner gerührt.  
"Lass dir das jetzt bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen", sagte Serenity und versuchte streng zu klingen, aber auch ihr Gesicht war einen Hauch rosa geworden. "Das war bloß ein Dankeschön."  
"O-kay", sagte Sunray völlig baff.  
"Wirklich eine sehr emotionale Wiedervereinigung", sagte eine Stimme.  
Serenity erschrak so sehr, dass sie nicht nur quiekte wie eine Maus, sondern aus versehen ein helles Blitzlicht aus ihrem Horn hoch schreckte und sie den geblendeten Sunray von sich stieß.  
"Dovario!", keifte sie peinlich berührt, ihr Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. "Wie lange stehst du schon da?"  
Dovario, der Graue Hengst schien geradewegs aus den Schatten getreten zu sein und diesmal war es der echte, das erkannte Sunray auch noch durch die Punkte die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Obwohl auch er nicht allzu unversehrt wirkte, mit verworrenem Fell und dunklen Flecken, hatte er immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Sunray stellte sich vor Serenity und breitete schützend seine Flügel vor ihr aus.  
"Bleib hinter mir", sagte er und machte sich dazu bereit, sich auf Dovario zu stürzen.  
Die Augen des Grauen Hengstes funkelten vergnügt, aber da war auch etwas anderes. Eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Zufriedenheit strömten aus ihnen heraus, als er Sunray ansah.  
"Bleib ruhig, Pegasus", sagte er gelassen. "Ich bin nicht hier, um gegen dich zu kämpfen."  
"Ist schon gut, Sunray", sagte Serenity. "Wir können ihm vertrauen." Sie trat hinter Sunray hervor und schaute vorwurfsvoll den Grauen Hengst an. "Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Sunray hier ist", sagte sie im feststellenden Ton, was Dovario noch breiter lächeln ließ. "Du hast ihn hierher geführt."  
Dovario neigte den Kopf zur Seite, was wohl ein Nicken sein sollte.  
"Moment mal", sprang Sunray ein. "Wenn er wollte, dass wir uns treffen, warum hat er mich dann an den Turm geklebt? Es war gar nicht so leicht da wieder rein zu kommen", sagte er wütend zu Dovario.  
Dovario schmunzelte. "Keine Sorge, ich hätte dich nicht fallen lassen. Du warst nur leider..."  
"Etwas früh dran", beendete Sunray Dovarios Satz. "Ja, das hast du gesagt. Und dieses dämliche Fangenspiel? War das auch nur, weil ich zu früh dran war?"  
"Es mussten vorher noch einige Dinge geklärt werden", antwortete Dovario mit einem kurzen Blick auf Serenity.  
"Und jetzt ist es ein besserer Zeitpunkt, oder was?"  
Die Augen Dovarios blitzten freudig auf. "Oh, ein viel besserer. Ich denke nicht, dass du gerne dabei gewesen wärst, als Mysteria sich die Krone aufsetzte."  
Dovario sagte das, als sei irgendetwas sehr gefährliches passiert, aber Sunray konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was so schlimm an einer Krone sein sollte. Vielleicht sah Mysteria einfach nur hässlich damit aus.  
"Wo sind Sicherheitschef Tassel und die Dämonischen Ponys?", fragte er.  
"Denen geht es gut", sagte Dovario, wobei er eine abwinkende Geste mit seinem Huf machte. "Sie müssten auch gleich hier sein, wenn sie nicht zu viel Radau machen."  
Sunray schluckte. Es war schwer für ihn sich vorzustellen, dass Tassel nicht schreiend und grölend durch das ganze Schloss toben würde.  
Fragend schaute Sunray zu Serenity, die ihm zu nickte. Wenn sie ihm wirklich vertraute, dann würde er es auch tun.  
"Klingt als hätte er das alles geplant", murmelte Sunray trotzdem.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das hat", stimmte Serenity ihm zu und schaute auffordernd zu Dovario. "Fragt sich nur, seit wann."  
Der Graue Hengst schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, als wäre nun ein Moment gekommen, den er schon lange herbei gesehnt hatte und nun vollends genießen wollte. "Seit Ewigkeiten", sagte er schließlich und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen jagte Sunray einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Was glaubt ihr denn, womit ich meine Zeit die letzten hunderte und tausende von Jahren verbracht habe? Nach einer so langen Zeit wird man recht gut darin. Im Planen meine ich. Für jeden einzelnen meiner Herren hatte ich einen Plan, doch nie konnte ich einen von ihnen verwirklichen, aus dem bekannten Umstand heraus, dass ich meinen Herren zur Treue verpflichtet bin. Aber heute ist alles anders. Noch nie standen die Chancen so gut wie heute. -Oh, da sind sie ja."  
Der Graue Hengst blickte an Sunray und Serenity vorbei und eine Sekunde später polterte ein großes, unförmiges Knäuel die Treppe hinunter.  
"Ich musste sie ein wenig zusammenschnüren", sagte Dovario trocken und Sunray erkannte erst auf den zweiten Blick, dass es sich um Sicherheitschef Tassel und die Dämonischen Ponys handelte, die mit Dovarios schwarzen Tüchern zu einem geknebelten und zappelnden Paket verbunden waren.  
Tassel keuchte nach Luft, als Sunray ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund riss, wohl auch deshalb, weil Leere und Nichts über ihm ihn langsam zerquetschten.  
"Junge, da bist du ja."  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte Sunray.  
"Ja, soweit", sagte Tassel und sein Gesicht nahm abwechselnd eine rote und blaue Farbe an. "Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und binde mich los! Die beiden sind nämlich verflucht schwer!"  
Kaum hatte der Sicherheitschef ausgesprochen, verschwanden die Fesseln von selbst und das merkwürdige Gebilde, das Leere, Nichts und Tassel geformt hatten fiel auseinander.  
Sunray half dem Sicherheitschef auf die Beine.  
"Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, brauche ich erst einmal Urlaub. Erst diese Fliegerei. Dann werden wir von komischen Tentakeln angegriffen. Ich werde langsam doch zu alt für diesen Mist."  
Verwirrt schaute Tassel sich um.  
"Wo sind wir überhaupt hier? Und wer ist das?", fragte er, als er Dovario erblickte.  
Leere und Nichts kauerten sich zitternd an die Wand.  
"Der alte Meister", bibberten sie. Dovario schenkte ihnen einen abschätzenden Blick und lächelte.  
"Nun sind wir vollzählig", sagte der Graue Hengst und in seinen Augen loderte ein gewaltiges Feuer auf. "Ich heiße euch willkommen. Willkommen zum Gegenangriff."


	36. Chapter 36

Tassel hatte keine zwei Minuten gebraucht, um die vergangenen Ereignisse und Anstrengungen hinter sich zu lassen und wieder ganz in seiner Rolle als Sicherheitschef aufzugehen, was bedeutete, dass Sunray ihm am Schweif festhalten musste, damit er nicht über Dovario herfiel.  
»Ich traue ihm nicht!«, sagte er mit bebenden Schnurrbart, während er krampfhaft versuchte einen Schritt auf den Grauen Hengst zu zumachen, wobei er wirkte wie eine verkrampfte Schildkröte. »Er ist bestimmt ein Bösewicht!«  
»Da gebe ich Ihnen recht«, erwiderte Dovario, den es offensichtlich amüsierte mit anzusehen welche Mühe Sunray damit hatte Tassel zurück zu halten. »Ich bin bestimmt keiner von der ganz guten Sorte.«  
»Da hörst du es, Junge! Das war ein Geständnis! Lass mich los, damit ich ihn verhaften kann!«  
»Das dürfen Sie aber nicht, Tassel«, brachte Sunray zwischen den Strähnen von Tassels Schweif hervor und zog ihn zurück. »Wir brauchen ihn.«  
»So mutig«, hauchte Nichts.  
»Er hat keine Angst vor dem alten Meister«, sagte Leere mit leuchtenden Augen.  
Anscheinend war die Bewunderung der beiden Dämonischen Ponys für Sicherheitschef Tassel wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen.  
»Es ist für die Gerechtigkeit«, schnaubte Tassel, der Dovario fixierte wie eine Katze und sich langsam wieder vorwärts kämpfte.  
Sunray fürchtete schon Tassel den Schweif abzureißen, als dieser plötzlich in die Höhe gehoben wurde. Serenity hielt ihn mit ihrer Magie ein paar Meter über dem Boden in der Schwebe.  
»Runter lassen! Sofort runter lassen!«, schimpfte Tassel und wurde in Sekundenschnelle wieder grün im Gesicht. »Mein Gott, ich hasse fliegen.«  
»Sicherheitschef Tassel«, sagte Serenity als sie vor trat und versuchte einen sanften Ton anzuschlagen. »Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen die Gerechtigkeit sehr am Herzen liegt, aber wir sind hier nicht mehr in Equestria, hier gelten diese Gesetze nicht. Außerdem sind Sie Sicherheitschef und kein Polizist, also haben Sie leider nicht die Befugnis, Dovario fest zu nehmen.«  
Tassel funkelte Serenity wütend an, nicht wegen dem was sie gesagt hatte, sondern eher, weil sie ihn in der Schwebe hielt.  
»Wenn Sie ihn also festnehmen, wäre das...«  
»Selbstjustiz«, brachte Tassel hervor. »Die schlimmste Art einer falschen Gerechtigkeit.«  
»Außerdem könnte es ziemlich schwer werden Dovario gefangen zu nehmen«, fügte Serenity hinzu.  
»Wieso?«  
»Er ist ein Dämon«, antwortete Sunray und Tassel wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Grauen Hengst. Dann sah er ungläubig zu Sunray, der langsam nickte.  
Letztendlich schien Tassel Serenity recht zu geben, so sehr ihm das auch offensichtlich missfiel.  
Mürrisch wandte er sich an Sunray.  
»Traust du ihm?«, fragte er.  
Sunray und Dovario tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Es gefiel Sunray gar nicht dem Grauen Hengst seinen Rücken zu zuwenden.  
»Nein«, sagte er schließlich. »Aber Serenity vertraut ihm. Und ich vertraue ihr.«  
»Na schön«, brummte Tassel und Serenity ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück sinken. »Aber ich behalte dich im Auge!«, sagte er mit einem warnenden Huf auf Dovario, der tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht wirkte, auch wenn Leere und Nichts Tassel stützen mussten, damit dieser nicht umkippte.  
»Traust du ihm wirklich?«, fragte Sunray leise, während Dovario sich daraus einen Spaß zu machen schien, Leere und Nichts einfach nur anzustarren, bis sie zitterten wie Wackelpudding.  
»Er will Mysteria genau so sehr aufhalten wie ich«, antwortete Serenity. »Auch wenn er ganz andere Gründe dafür hat.«  
Sunray runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
»Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Glaub mir. Dovario hält große Stücke auf dich.«  
»Was?« Damit hatte Sunray nicht gerechnet. Verwundert schaute er Serenity an. »Wie kommst du denn darauf?«  
Jedes Mal, wenn Sunray auf Dovario getroffen war, hatte der Graue Hengst Sunray richtig gehend vorgeführt und ihm nicht zuletzt das Leben gerettet. Er hatte zwar diese komischen Fragen, wer Sunray war in den Dunkelschluchten gestellt, aber abgesehen von dem einen Mal bei dem Sunray Dovario mit dem Kristallstaub geblendet hatte, hatte Sunray bei jeder Konfrontation den Kürzeren gezogen.  
Serenity schürzte die Lippen als wolle sie etwas sagen, wurde aber von Sicherheitschef Tassel unterbrochen.  
»Also, einer der Bösen hat die Seiten gewechselt. Dann wird es ja ein Klacks dieser Lady Mysteria das Hufwerk zu legen.«  
»Ich fürchte, so leicht wie Sie sich das vorstellen wird es nicht werden«, erwiderte Dovario. »Wir haben es mit einer überaus mächtigen Gegnerin zu tun.«  
»Ach was«, winkte Tassel ab. »Wir sind fünf Ponys und ein Dämon. Und sie ist allein, da dürfte das doch wohl nicht allzu schwer sein.«  
Dovario seufzte leise und wandte sich an Serenity. »Möchtest du es ihnen erklären? Ich denke, dir werden sie eher glauben als mir.«  
Serenity schien plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals zu haben. Sie war augenscheinlich nicht allzu erpicht auf das, was nun folgte. Sie räusperte sich einige Sekunden lang und mühte sich ab, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Schließlich erzählte sie Sunray und den anderen von dem Verbrechen der Sternstadt und was ihr eigener Vorfahre, Regulus Shinebright, den Ponys und ganz besonders den Einhörnern angetan hatte, von der hunderthörnigen Krone und der Macht, die ihre Trägerin dadurch erhielt.  
Sunray schauderte bei dem Gedanken und erinnerte sich an die Worte die er in den Dunkelschluchten an der Wand gelesen hatte: Mein Name ist Lightning Whirl und ich bin der Letzte hier. Ich war mal ein Einhorn und Berater des Königs.  
Ich war mal ein Einhorn...  
Lightning Whirl musste eines der Einhörner gewesen sein, denen man das Horn abgetrennt hatte. Sunray hatte nicht viele Gedanken daran verschwendet, wenn überhaupt hatte er gedacht, dass Lighning Whirl darauf anspielen wollte, dass man in den Dunkelschluchten keine Magie benutzen konnte, aber jetzt war sich Sunray sicher, dass es anders war. Dass Lightning Whirls Horn nun ein Teil der Krone war.  
Diese unglaubliche Menge an Magie, die er oben im Turm gespürt hatte, war also einzig und allein von Mysteria ausgegangen.   
Auch Tassel schien den ernst der Lage zu verstehen. Sein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und mit vor Ungläubigkeit schlaff gewordenem Schnurrbart sagte er: »Das ist unmöglich.«  
»So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, es ist möglich«, sagte Serenity und fügte hinzu: »Tut mir leid.«  
»Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Serenity«, sagte Sunray.  
Traurig lächelte Serenity in seine Richtung. »Es ist meine Schuld, dass ihr alle hier seid.«  
»Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann«, sagte Tassel nachdenklich, »dann sollten wir einen taktischen Rückzug starten. Wir verschwinden von hier und kommen mit Verstärkung zurück. Die Prinzessinnen werden uns auf jeden Fall helfen. Ich habe da einen bekannten Namens Silver Shift, er könnte...«  
»Die Reise nach Equestria dauert mehrere Tage«, ging Serenity dazwischen. »Ihr könntet gehen, aber Mysteria wird es merken, wenn ich versuche zu fliehen, das hat sie selbst gesagt. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich überrascht, dass sie euch noch nicht bemerkt hat.«  
»Sie ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Stadt wieder aufzubauen«, sagte Sunray.  
»Und in ihrem eigenen Wohlgefallen zu baden«, fügte Dovario hinzu.  
Serenity schaute zu Sunray. »Sie baut die Stadt wieder auf?«  
»Mit Stock und Stein«, antwortete Dovario und seine Miene wurde ernst. »Eine solche Zauberkraft habe selbst ich noch nie erlebt. Flucht ist keine Option. Lady Mysteria ist im Moment wohl die gefährlichste Gegnerin die man sich vorstellen kann.«  
Tassel schluckte, wirkte aber nachdenklich. »Und gegen so jemanden sollen wir einen Gegenangriff starten?«  
»Ich sagte nicht, dass es einfach wird«, sagte Dovario.  
»Aber du hast gesagt, dass die Chancen niemals so gut standen«, erinnerte sich Sunray.  
Dovario lächelte in sich hinein. »Die Chancen standen auch noch nie besser, kleiner Pegasus. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie jemals wirklich gut standen. Aber mehr können wir uns im Moment auch nicht erhoffen.«  
»Und wie willst gerade du gegen Mysteria kämpfen?«, fragte Sunray. »Du sagtest, dass du deinen Herren zur Treue verpflichtet bist.«  
Plötzlich wurde es ganz still und alle sahen gebannt zu Dovario.  
»Er hat recht«, sagte Serenity langsam. »Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Dovario hat schon gegen Mysteria gekämpft.«  
»Ja, was das gebracht hat haben wir ja schon gesehen.« Eine Spur Bitterkeit drang in Dovarios Stimme mit.   
»Aber das sollte gar nicht möglich sein«, sagte Serenity. »Der Pakt der dich an Mysteria bindet, sollte verhindern, dass du dich gegen sie stellst.«  
»Genau darin liegt gerade der Trick, warum unsere Chancen so gut stehen«, sagte Dovario . »Denn genau genommen, gilt dieser Pakt nicht mehr. Und ironischer Weise hat Lady Mysteria selbst dafür gesorgt.«  
»Hat sie?« Sunray wandte sich fragend an Serenity, aber die schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf. Sie war ebenso ratlos wie Sunray.  
Dovario ließ ein gespieltes Seufzen vernehmen.  
»Was Lady Mysteria getan hat, oder was sie nicht getan hat. Beides läuft auf ein und dasselbe hinaus«, sagte er und begann zu lächeln. »Keiner meiner früheren Meister hat das getan, was sie getan hat. Sie hat mir weder meinen Wunsch erfüllt, noch hat sie mich zurück geschickt. Beides sind essentielle Grundfesten eines Pakts mit mir und sie hat keine von beiden erfüllt. Stattdessen hat sie eine noch nie dagewesene dritte Situation geschaffen. Kurz gesagt: Sie hat ihren Schwur gebrochen und alles was mich jetzt noch in dieser Welt hält ist ihr Wille.«  
»Und was bedeutet das jetzt genau?«, fragte Sunray, doch Serenitys Augen weiteten sich, als sie verstand worauf Dovario hinaus wollte.  
»Das bedeutet, dass Dovario technisch gesehen frei ist«, sagte Serenity. »Es gibt keinen Pakt mehr, der ihn an eine Herrin bindet. Und er kann sich aus freien Stücken gegen Mysteria stellen.«  
»Jetzt hast du es erkannt«, nickte Dovario zufrieden.  
»Hattest du das auch geplant?«, fragte Serenity.  
»Nicht direkt«, antwortete Dovario. »Ich musste während dieses Spiels meine Strategie ein wenig ändern, aber letztendlich lief es besser als erwartet. Ich habe sogar noch einige Figuren dazu bekommen.«  
»Was denn für ein Spiel?«, fragte Sicherheitschef Tassel ratlos. »Und was für Figuren?«  
»Er meint wie beim Schach«, antwortete Serenity.  
»Ganz genau. Ich denke, dass ich früher gerne Schach gespielt habe und Lady Mysteria ist die Königin die es zu schlagen gilt und im Moment ist ihre Macht so groß, dass sie allein für eine komplette gegnerische Seite steht. Und auf unserer Seite sind drei Bauern«, sagte er mit einen Blick auf Sicherheitschef Tassel und die dämonischen Ponys, »eine Dame«, zu Serenity, »ich selbst als Läufer. Und ein Springer«, dabei wandte er sich an Sunray.  
Weshalb Sunray für Dovario ein Springer war, wollte ihm nicht wirklich einleuchten. Er hatte nie wirklich Schach gespielt, trotzdem sah er sich selbst eher bei Tassel und Leere und Nichts als ein Bauer.  
»Aber selbst jetzt ist uns unsere Hunderthörnige Königin immer noch weit überlegen. Wir wollen nur zu sechst jemanden schlagen, der eine gesamte gegnerische Seite in sich vereint«, sagte Dovario und trat auf Serenity zu. »Und sobald sie herausfindet welchen Fehler sie gemacht hat, wird sie mich höchstwahrscheinlich zurück schicken um später einen neuen Pakt mit mir ein zu gehen. Womit es nur noch fünf wären. Damit das nicht passiert«, sagte er und blieb vor Serenity stehen, »brauche ich eine neue Herrin.«

 

Einige endlose Sekunden lang herrschte überraschtes Schweigen. Bis Serenity schließlich das erstbeste sagte was ihr einfiel: »Aber du hast gesagt, du würdest dich nicht mit mir verbünden.«  
»Ich könnte eine durchaus schlechtere Wahl treffen, meinst du nicht? Zum ersten Mal habe ich die Chance meine Herrin frei zu wählen und jetzt, wo du hoffentlich ein wenig mehr dazu gelernt hast«, merkwürdiger Weise deutete er bei diesen Worten mit den Augen auf Sunray, »und wenn du bereit bist, dich gegen deine Schwester zu stellen, mit deinen Freunden und Verbündeten an deiner Seite, ja, dann bin auch ich bereit mich in deine Dienste zu stellen. Ich biete dir meine Kraft an, aus freien Stücken.«  
»Aber dann wirst du...«, sagte Serenity mit stockender Stimme.  
»Ja«, sagte Dovario und seine Stimme klang sehnsüchtig. »Endlich. Es sei denn ich habe mich in dir geirrt und du wirst mir meinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen«, fügte er mit einem nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Ton hinzu.  
»Du hoffst immer noch darauf«, sagte Serenity.  
»Ich bin Dovario«, erwiderte er. »Die Hoffnung war schon immer ein Teil von mir. Man muss nur wissen, in wen man seine Hoffnungen setzt. Und ich denke, wir beide haben eine ziemlich gute Wahl getroffen.«  
»Was ist denn sein Wunsch?«, fragte Sunray. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass zwischen Dovario und Serenity etwas vorging das er nicht verstand.  
»Das musst du jetzt nicht wissen, Pegasus«, sagte Dovario.  
Sunray wollte gerade widersprechen, aber Serenity kam ihm zuvor.  
»Ist schon gut, Sunray. Ich hatte ihn schon darum gebeten, aber...«  
»Du hattest nicht daran gedacht, was du danach tun musst«, beendete Dovario ihren Satz. »Du solltest dich jetzt jedenfalls etwas beeilen. Lady Mysteria wird sich allmählich fragen, wo ich bleibe. Ein Glück können wir uns die übliche Beschwörung sparen, da ich schon hier bin. Wir werden direkt den Drei-Fragen-Pakt schließen.«  
»Was ist denn ein Drei-Frage-Pakt?«, fragte Sunray.  
»Wer einen Pakt mit mir eingehen will, muss drei Fragen beantworten«, erklärte der Graue Hengst. »Die ersten zwei Fragen sind mehr oder weniger irrelevant. Die dritte Frage ist die wichtigste. Damit nicht jeder einen Pakt mit mir eingehen kann muss sie richtig beantwortet werden, dadurch wird unser Pakt geschlossen. Dummerweise ist die Antwort auf diese Frage schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, weshalb ich mehr als einmal in den Diensten von schlechten Meistern gelandet bin. Du weißt, was ich meine, nicht wahr?«  
»Ich muss dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen«, sagte Serenity und wurde blass.  
»Nicht mal das«, sagte Dovario mit einem gequälten Lächeln. »Die Hoffnung ist mein Fluch. Du musst nur behaupten darüber nachzudenken.«  
Serenity spürte, wie ihr Gesicht starr wie eine Maske wurde. Was Dovario von ihr verlangte, bedeutete praktisch ihn zu töten.  
Als sie schließlich den Mund öffnete, zitterte ihre Stimme.  
»Ich weiß nicht, ob...«  
»Aber du kannst dich letztendlich immer noch dagegen entscheiden, so wie es alle anderen vor dir auch getan haben.«  
Ein vorwurfsvoller Ton lag in seiner Stimme, den wohl nur sie allein begreifen konnte. Wenn sie sich dazu entschied, Dovarios Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen, dann war sie kein Stück besser als ihre Schwester.  
»Du würdest mich befreien, Serenity«, sagte Dovario eindringlich. »Sieh es auf diese Weise. Du würdest nichts anderes tun, als einen uralten Fluch von mir zu nehmen und mir Frieden zu schenken.«  
Serenity brachte kein Wort heraus. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte sie selbst Dovario darum gebeten, aber jetzt raste ihr Herz vor Angst bei dieser Vorstellung.  
Plötzlich trat Sunray an Serenitys Seite. »Was will er denn von dir?«, fragte er wütend.  
»Er will sterben«, rutschte es aus Serenity heraus. »Und ich bin diejenige, die...«  
Sunray starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an, bis er es endgültig verstanden zu haben schien.  
»Oh.«  
»Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Das kommt nicht in Frage«, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel und stellte sich schützend zwischen Serenity und den Grauen Hengst.  
»Wir haben keine andere Wahl«, erwiderte Dovario ernst. »Je länger wir uns streiten, desto mehr Zeit verlieren wir. Lady Mysteria könnte mich jeden Augenblick zurück rufen.«  
»Und dem Mädchen so eine Last aufbürden?«  
Dovario schlug mit dem Huf krachend auf den Boden. »Wenn sie es nicht macht, sterben wir alle! Jeder einzelne von uns, außer mir. Mich würde Mysteria behalten. Aber so habe ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit am Ende noch etwas Gutes getan zu haben, am Ende einer Existenz voller Gräueltaten. Serenity«, sagte er und schob sich an Tassel vorbei um ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen, »ich weiß, es ist viel von dir verlangt. Aber was du tun würdest ist kein Mord. Ich bin ein Dämon, ein Geist. Es gibt mich schon viel zu lange. Nur dieser Fluch hält mich wie eine Kette davon ab endlich Frieden zu finden und du kannst diese Kette lösen. Ich bitte dich.«  
Seine letzten Worte trafen Serenity völlig unvorbereitet. Sie hätte nie daran gedacht, dass Dovario sie um etwas bitten würde. Einige Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas.  
Serenity spürte wie alle sie anstarrten und auf eine Entscheidung von ihr warteten. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen.  
Dovario sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.  
Sicherheitschef Tassel schüttelte den Kopf und Leere und Nichts taten es ihm gleich.  
»Tu es nicht, Kleine.«  
Sunray wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sagte schließlich:  
»Ich werde es tun.«  
»Was?«, rief Tassel aufgebracht.  
»Ich werde es tun«, wiederholte Sunray ernst. »Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Tassel. Ich finde es nicht gut, so etwas tun zu müssen, aber wir brauchen ihn. Außerdem soll sich Serenity deswegen nicht schuldig fühlen. Wenn ich ihr dadurch helfen kann, mache ich es. Meine Ma sagt immer, dass das Richtige zu tun immer schwerer ist aber trotzdem immer noch das Richtige. Außerdem, wenn wir schon alle gegen Mysteria kämpfen, dann sollten wir auch dafür sorgen, dass alle ein gutes Ende haben. Ganz egal, was das für den Einzelnen bedeutet.«  
Dovario nickte zufrieden mit dem Kopf. »Gut gesagt, Pegasus.«  
»Na schön!« Wütend warf Sicherheitschef Tassel einen Huf in die Luft und stellte sich aufrecht vor Dovario. »Dann mache ich es. Kindern wie euch sollte man eine solche Verantwortung nicht auferlegen.«  
Doch Dovario sah an ihm und Sunray vorbei zu Serenity. »Was sagst du dazu?«, fragte er.  
Serenity dachte über Sunrays Worte nach. Wenn sie keinen Pakt mit Dovario eingingen, waren sie alle hoffnungslos verloren. Sie war in die Sternstadt gegangen, nicht nur um Mysteria aufzuhalten, sondern auch, um einen Teil der Verbrechen die ihr Vorfahr begangen hatte, zu sühnen. Und zwar, indem sie das Richtige tat. Konnte sie diese Verantwortung jemand anderen überlassen?  
Es war so wie Sunray es sagte. Das Richtige. Und Dovario, der sie alle hierher geführt hatte, hatte es doch auch verdient, endlich seinen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Er bat nicht nur um ihre Hilfe, er bot ihr seine Kraft an, etwas, das sie nicht ausschlagen konnte. Nicht, wenn sie wenigstens eine Chance gegen Mysteria haben wollten.  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen sagte der Graue Hengst: »Benutze sie, benutze mich um dem allem hier ein Ende zu setzen.«  
Serenitys Mund war staubtrocken. Sunray würde es tun, Sicherheitschef Tassel würde es tun und Dovario selbst war damit einverstanden. Nur sie selbst tat sich schwer.  
Sie alle zuckten zusammen als ein lautes Knallen durch das gesamte Schloss donnerte, als ob alle Türen sich öffneten und gleich darauf wieder zu gestoßen wurden.  
Dovario warf seinen Kopf zurück und rief: »Du musst dich entscheiden! Sofort!«  
Plötzlich sprang die Tür zu den Zellen auf und ein gewaltiger Windstoß fegte durch den Raum.  
»Was zum Tartarus ist das?«, schrie Tassel, als sie sich auf den Boden warfen. Der Wind erfasste den Grauen Hengst und zerrte ihn wie eine unsichtbare Hand zurück. Schwarze Bänder sprossen aus seinem Körper und wickelten sich um die Gitterstäbe der Zellen.  
Serenity preschte vor, ihr Horn leuchtend.  
»Dovario! Ich gehe den Pakt mit dir ein!«  
»Endlich!«, fluchte er laut und ein Ring aus blauer magischer Energie formte sich um die beiden in den eines von Dovarios Bändern eindrang und Schriftzeichen formte, die Serenity nicht lesen konnte.  
»Wer ruft nach mir?« In Dovarios Stimme klang ein Echo mit, als würde sie aus weiter Ferne kommen, aber es konnte nicht das Quietschen der Gitterstäbe übertönen, die sich verbiegten.  
»Mein Name ist Serenity!«  
Die Zellentüren knirschten in ihren Angeln und Risse bildeten sich im Mauerwerk.  
»Was willst du von mir?«  
Der Wind heulte immer lauter, die Zellentüren wölbten sich kreischend nach außen.  
»Ich bitte um deine Hilfe und Unterstützung!«  
Der gesamte Raum bebte, die Wände bröckelten, mehrere Gitterstäbe brachen klirrend aus dem Mauerwerk und flogen durch die Luft und die schwarzen Bänder flatterten im Wind. Dovario wurde weiter zurück gerissen und versuchte sich mit weiteren Bändern zu sichern, aber der Sog riss sie einfach zurück. Nur noch zwei Bänder hielten den Grauen Hengst.  
»Was wirst du im Gegenzug für mich tun? Sag es!«  
Serenity stemmte sich gegen den Wind.  
»Ich schwöre...!«  
»RUNTER!«  
Serenity hörte nur ein lautes Krachen und im nächsten Moment warf sich etwas auf sie und drückte sie auf den Boden. Fast im selben Augenblick schepperte etwas ohrenbetäubend laut über ihrem Kopf zusammen und über das plötzliche Gewicht das zusätzlich auf ihr landete und dem Klingeln in ihren Ohren und hörte sie Dovarios Stimme.  
»NEIN! NEIIIIN!«  
Eine Sekunde später verschwand der Wind, als hätte jemand ihn einfach abgestellt.  
Sunray hatte sich auf Serenity geworfen und als sie sich vorsichtig aufzurichten versuchte, wusste sie auch warum. In den Wänden klafften grobe Löcher, dort wo sich Dovario an den Gittern festgehalten und zwischen denen sie gestanden hatte. Die Gitter waren aus den Mauern gerissen worden und hätte Sunray, der jetzt über ihr lag, sie nicht auf den Boden geworfen, hätten sie Serenity mit voller Wucht getroffen.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Sicherheitschef Tassel als er und die Dämonischen Ponys die Trümmer von Sunrays Rücken zogen.  
»Naja, ich bin nicht tot«, stöhnte Sunray.  
»Und du?«, fragte Tassel und half Serenity auf die Beine.  
»Es geht schon«, antwortete sie und blickte sich um. »Dovario ist weg!«  
»Er wurde von der Lady Mysteria gerufen«, sagten Leere und Nichts.  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser in Serenitys Inneres gegossen.  
»Aber du hast es doch geschafft, oder?«, sagte Sunray mit hoffnungsvoller Miene. »Du hast den Pakt mit ihm geschlossen.«  
Serenity sah die vier entsetzt an.  
»Nein«, sagte sie. »Nein, habe ich nicht.«


	37. Finale - Teil 1

»Machen wir das gerade wirklich?«, fragte Sicherheitschef Tassel hinter ihnen.  
»Nicht wenn du eine bessere Idee hast«, gab Sunray zurück.  
»Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Sich dem Bösen direkt in den Weg stellen? Einen besseren Plan gibt es doch überhaupt nicht!«  
»Wenn man so etwas überhaupt einen Plan nennen kann«, fügte Serenity hinzu.  
Sie waren alle auf dem Weg den Turm hinauf. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie den Thronsaal erreichen, noch bevor Mysteria erkannte, dass Dovario nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite stand. Wenn nicht, daran wollte keiner wirklich denken.  
Serenity hatte keine zwei Sekunden für diese Entscheidung gebraucht, auch wenn ihr einen fürchterlichen Moment lang der Boden unter den Hufen weggezogen worden war, als sie erkannt hatte, dass Dovario verschwunden war. Aber noch einmal aufgeben würde sie nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn das Leben von Sicherheitschef Tassel, Leere, Nichts und Sunray auch auf dem Spiel standen.  
Sie hatte die aufkeimende Hoffnungslosigkeit einfach fallen gelassen und war los gerannt, zusammen mit Sunray, gefolgt von Tassel und den Dämonischen Ponys.  
Sie hasteten die Treppen hinauf und durch die Fenster ließ sich schwach erahnen, was Mysteria mit der Stadt gemacht hatte. Durch die Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen, schienen viele der Häuser und Straßen die noch vom Licht des Sterndiamanten beschienen waren, wieder vollständig aufgebaut worden zu sein. Anderen wiederum schien Mysteria noch keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu haben. Ganze Teile der Stadt lagen noch immer in Trümmern.  
Serenity fragte sich, ob das ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Welchen Grund sollte Mysteria gehabt haben den Grauen Hengst zurück zu rufen, wenn nicht, um mit ihrem vollständig wieder aufgebauten Königreich anzugeben? Hatte sie geahnt, dass Dovario sich mit Serenity verbünden wollte?  
Serenity jedenfalls befürchtete genau das. Ebenso wie Sicherheitschef Tassel und die Dämonischen Ponys.  
Doch bis jetzt hatten sie den halben Turm hinter sich gebracht, ohne dass sich ihnen irgendetwas in den Weg stellte und auch Mysterias allgegenwärtige und immer stärker werdende magische Kraft veränderte sich nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie Dovario doch nur gerufen, weil ihr die Warterei zu lange dauerte. An diesen Gedanken klammerten sich im Moment alle ihre Hoffnungen.  
Aber selbst dann würde es schwer werden. Sie mussten Mysteria lange genug ablenken, damit Serenity ihren Pakt mit Dovario schließen konnte.  
Plötzlich hatte Sunray eine Idee.  
»Serenity, ihr lauft weiter«, sagte er und stieß die nächstbeste Tür auf an der er vorbei lief. »Ich bin gleich wieder da.«  
»Was hast du vor?«, rief Serenity ihm hinterher.  
»Ich besorge uns einen Turm!«, sagte er, während er in das Zimmer rannte.  
»Machen wir eine Pause?«, fragt Sicherheitschef Tassel mit schnaufenden Nüstern, als er mit Leere und Nichts im Schlepptau bei Serenity ankam. »Keine schlechte Idee. Nicht, dass ich außer Atem wäre. Dieser Turm hat viel zu viele Stufen. Wenn wir oben ankommen, seid ihr anderen wahrscheinlich völlig am Ende.«  
»Keine Pause«, sagte Serenity und rannte weiter. »Bewegen Sie die Hufe.«  
»Und Sunray?«, fragte Tassel unsicher.  
»Der weiß schon was er tut. Kommen Sie. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.«

Papier. Was er brauchte war nur etwas Papier. Eine halbe Seite oder nur ein Fetzen würden es auch tun. Und einen Stift. Blöd nur, dass er dafür eine völlig falsche Tür geöffnet hatte. Anstelle eines Zimmers war er in einem langen Flur gelandet, der zwei Seiten des Turms miteinander verband und bis er das endlich begriffen hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesen, um umzukehren. Sunray hatte gedacht, es wäre einfach ein verdammt großes Zimmer gewesen. Jetzt war er schon fast auf der anderen Seite des Turms, als er endlich eine Tür fand und ohne zu zögern aufstieß.  
Sunray hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Plan funktionieren würde, selbst wenn er einen Brief schreiben konnte. Es würde nicht einmal ein richtiger Brief werden, nur eine schnelle Notiz, eine kurze, dringliche Bitte, deren Worte sich in seinem Kopf schon zusammengesetzt hatten.  
Mina wohnte tief in den Dunkelschluchten und er selbst hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht um dort hinaus zu kommen. Aber dafür war die Minotaurin auch riesig groß und wenn der Fluch der auf dem Eingang gelastet hatte, wirklich gelöst worden war, wie er hoffte, wie er vermutete, (bitte, es musste einfach so sein), dann konnte Mina vielleicht doch noch rechtzeitig bei ihnen sein.  
Auf jeden Fall war es eine Chance die er nutzen musste und je eher Mina wusste, dass sie die Dunkelschluchten endlich verlassen konnte, desto besser war es auch für sie.  
Aber die nächste Enttäuschung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Durch das Licht des Sterndiamanten das wie Mondlicht durch die Fenster hereinfiel, sah Sunray, dass das Zimmer merkwürdig leer war. Weder Tische, noch Stühle oder Regale, nichts außer etwas das Sunray für einen Sessel hielt, den man mit einer weißen Plane abgedeckt hatte und Wände voller Bilder. Aber nichts, dass ihm im Moment nützlich war.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Hier musste es doch irgendetwas geben.  
Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er von allen Seiten von dem gleichen Gesicht angesehen wurde. Die Porträts an den Wänden zeigten immer wieder das gleiche Pony, ein Hengst mit langen Zügen und missmutigen Ausdruck. Anscheinend war jemand sehr von sich selbst überzeugt gewesen. Sunray hätte jedenfalls versucht auf wenigstens einem dieser Bilder zu lächeln.  
Nur die hintere Wand war nicht mit Bildern behangen. Sie war ein einziges großes Bild. Es zeigte den Sterndiamanten, der einen einzelnen Strahl auf das Pony unter ihm warf, unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich um den Hengst handelte, der auch auf allen anderen Bildern zu sehen war. Auf den Hinterläufen stehend, streckte er seine Vorderhufe nach beiden Seiten aus, als wolle er hochherrschaftlich posieren. Umringt wurde er von etwas, das aussah wie kleinere Strahlen, die über seinem Kopf immer näher beieinander standen, während zahllose Ponys um ihn herum ehrerbietig die Köpfe senkten.  
Ponys, von denen keines ein Einhorn mehr war.  
Sunrays Magen drehte sich um, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Hengst nicht von kleinen Strahlen umringt wurde, sondern, dass dieses Bild zeigte, wie die Hunderthörnige Krone erschaffen worden war. Sunray stockte der Atem.  
Anscheinend war er in dem Privatzimmer von Regulus Shinebright.  
Mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl beobachtet zu werden drehte Sunray sich um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand über einem großen Kamin hing das größte Porträt, mindestens doppelt so groß wie Sunray selbst und in dem diffusen Licht wirkten Regulus Shinebrights Augen nicht nur missbilligend, sondern gleichzeitig höhnisch und so lebendig, als wolle er jeden Moment aus dem Bild heraussteigen.  
Der Anblick des Hengstes machte Sunray mit einem mal wütend. Die Dinge die er getan hatte waren schon grauenhaft genug gewesen und dann stellte er es auch noch so zur Schau, als hätte er etwas großes und wunderbares vollbracht. Er musste unglaublich selbstverliebt gewesen sein, um sich in ein Zimmer voller Selbstporträts zu setzen und sich an seinem eigenen Anblick zu ergötzen.  
War Shinebright blind gewesen oder hatte es ihn einfach nicht gekümmert, was er den Ponys antat? Lady Mysteria jedenfalls schien alle mal grausam genug zu sein, sich keine Gedanken um andere zu machen.  
Der Gedanke an Lady Mysteria setzte sein Hirn wieder in Gang. Er hatte sich ablenken lassen. Dabei hatte er keine Zeit über das Verhalten eines längst toten Ponys nachzudenken, egal wie grausam es gewesen war, wenn ein ebenso grausames und lebendiges Pony gerade die eigentliche Bedrohung darstellte.  
Finde etwas zum Schreiben, sagte Sunray sich streng. Ein Zimmer würde er noch aufsuchen, entschied er sich, und wenn er dort nichts fand, würde er sich ohne den Brief an Mina geschrieben zu haben zurück zu Serenity und den anderen begeben.  
Er schenkte dem Bild über dem Kamin einen letzten wütenden Blick. Gerne hätte er es in Fetzen gerissen und im Kamin zu Asche verbrannt.  
Gerade wollte Sunray das Zimmer verlassen, als er doch noch wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
Der Kamin.  
In Fetzen reißen.  
Asche.  
Da hätte er doch sofort drauf kommen müssen!  
In diesem Zimmer gab es alles was er zum Schreiben brauchte.  
Sunray lief zu dem Kamin und beugte seinen Kopf tief zu den schwarzen abgebrannten Holzscheiten. Etwas zu schnell. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Asche so fein war, dass der kleinste Hauch sie schon aufwirbeln konnte und sein schwerer Atem trieb dicke Flocken in seine Nase.  
»HATSCHI!«  
Sunray nieste heftig und plötzlich war sein ganzes Gesicht in einer Aschewolke gefangen.  
Hustend stolperte er zu einem der Fenster und riss es auf. Der Wind vertrieb die Wolke aber Sunray hatte das Gefühl einen ganzen Sack Kohle auf der Zunge zu haben und Licht tanzte vor seinen tränenden Augen. Blinzelnd fuhr er sich mit dem Huf über sein Gesicht. Seine Sicht wurde nur langsam besser, aber trotzdem sah er klar und deutlich, dass sich unten auf dem Hof das Licht bewegte. Und auch an der Mauer und auf den Dächern der Stadt zogen Lichtfacetten von der einen Seite zur anderen.  
Dann sah Sunray noch etwas. Mysteria führte wieder ihre Stadt-Instandsetzungs-Nummer durch (was bedeutete, dass sie nichts von dem Angriff auf sie ahnte). Häuser puzzelten sich wieder zusammen und plötzlich bewegten sich die Facetten viel schneller, wie ein Wirbel.  
Sunray drehte seinen Kopf zur Spitze des Turms hinauf. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Sterndiamant, der auf der Spitze des Turms saß.  
Sunrays Hirn raste und der Anfang einer Idee machte sich in ihm breit. Etwas das sehr wichtig zu sein schien, jagte plötzlich durch seinen Kopf.  
Er wartete. Obwohl er eigentlich keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte, wartete er ab.  
Einige endlose Sekunden lang starrte er auf Mysterias Schauspiel, dann hörte es auf (vielleicht, weil Mysteria überlegte, wie sie die nächsten Häuser bauen sollte – bauten sie sich überhaupt nach ihren Vorstellungen zusammen? - oder vielleicht aus einem anderen Grund, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig, es hörte auf!) und Sunray richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Hof. Das Licht bewegte sich jetzt wieder deutlich langsamer.  
Sunrays wild pochender Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus.  
Wenn er recht hatte, dann hatten sie doch eine Möglichkeit Mysteria mit der Kraft von hundert Einhörnern zu besiegen.  
Sunray riss seinen Blick von dem Schauspiel los und fackelte nicht lange. Er griff nach dem nächstbesten Bild das er finden konnte und schmetterte es auf den Boden. Der Rahmen brach und das Glas splitterte und Sunray glaubte, dass das Gesicht von Regulus Shinebright plötzlich sehr verärgert dreinblickte.  
»Du hast mit diesen ganzen Mist angefangen«, sagte Sunray, während er die Scherben zur Seite schob, »und jetzt wirst du mir helfen das alles zu beenden.«  
Vorsichtig nahm er das größte Stück Kohle das er finden konnte aus dem Kamin (einen Moment lang dachte er daran, wie schön es doch wäre solche Dinge mit Hilfe von Magie halten zu können) und riss mit einem lauten Ratschen ein großes unförmiges Stück aus dem Bild heraus.  
Sunray kritzelte schnell auf die Rückseite der Leinwand ein. Die Worte waren unsauber und krakelig, viel mehr als es ihm lieb war, aber dennoch lesbar. Sunray spuckte die Kohle aus und schluckte den Geschmack von Asche hinunter. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, ob der magische Stempel, den er gerade aus seiner Flügeltasche holte, auch auf einer Leinwand funktionierte. Wenn nicht, musste Sunray schleunigst etwas anderes finden.  
Er drückte den Stempel auf seinen Brief und wartete einige Sekunden. Dann, als er schon dachte es würde nicht funktionieren, war der Bildbrief verschwunden.  
»JA!«  
Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Mina den Brief so schnell wie möglich finden und sich auf den Weg machen würde.  
Und auch er selbst hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.


	38. Finale - Teil 2

»Junge, da bist du ja endlich«, sagte Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
Sunray fand Serenity und die Anderen an der Spitze des Turms. Die vier hatten sich bis zum Ende des Korridors vorgewagt, der bis zur Tür des Thronsaals führte und sich dicht an die Wand gelehnt.  
Sicherheitschef Tassel schaute mit halb zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu der Tür, als könne Mysteria plötzlich daraus hervor treten. Seine anfängliche Begeisterung war verschwunden und auch Leere und Nichts machten einen nervösen Eindruck. Das lag ohne Zweifel an Mysterias Magie, die hier oben so stark zu spüren war.  
»Ich habe irgendwie ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl«, knurrte Tassel zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und wandte sich Sunray zu. Hinter seinem großen Schnurrbart war sein Gesicht blass und eine dicke Ader pulsierte an seiner Schläfe. »Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Und was sollte das bedeuten, du besorgst uns einen Turm?«  
»Tut mir leid«, keuchte Sunray und wollte schnell zum Punkt kommen, »aber ich habe...«  
Doch Sicherheitschef Tassel unterbrach ihn.  
»Ist ja auch egal. Jetzt wo wir alle zusammen sind brauchen wir einen Angriffsplan«, sagte er und blickte wieder zu der Tür.  
»Gut«, sagte Sunray. »Ich glaube ich habe...«  
»Ich schlage vor, wir stürzen einfach rein!«, sagte Tassel und Leere und Nichts nickten beipflichtend.  
»Tassel, ich glaube...«  
»Wir überraschen sie ganz einfach!« Zustimmendes Kopfnicken von Nichts und Leere.  
»Tassel...«  
»Treffen sie völlig unvorbereitet und Bam! Alles wird wieder gu-!«  
Tassel verstummte, als sich um seinen Mund ein magisches Glitzern legte das seine Lippen wie einen Reißverschluss zu zog. Leere und Nichts klatschten sich die Hufe vor den Mund.  
»Tut mir leid, Tassel, aber ich glaube Sunray hat uns etwas zu sagen«, sagte Serenity.  
Sunrays Augen blitzten auf. »Das habe ich«, sagte er. »Und ich habe sogar einen Plan. Und keine Sorge, Tassel, darin gibt es auch einen Überraschungsangriff.«

Serenitys Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie zu der Tür schlichen, doch als sie sie vorsichtig öffnete war es plötzlich ganz ruhig. Entweder hatte es sich damit abgefunden, dass das was vor ihnen lag unausweichlich war oder es wollte einfach selbst so leise wie möglich sein, um nicht gehört zu werden.  
Sie öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit und linste hindurch.  
Mysteria stand im Zentrum des Saals, ihren Rücken der Tür zugewandt. Die Krone auf ihrem Kopf ließ sie noch größer wirken, als sie wirklich war und sie hatte ihren Blick auf Dovario gerichtet.  
»Ich dachte mir nur, dass sie vielleicht noch etwas sagen wollte«, sagte der Graue Hengst gerade in einem nüchternen erklärenden Tonfall. »Immerhin wird es seine Zeit dauern, bis sie sich an die neuen... Umstände gewöhnt hat.«  
»Keine Sorge«, erwiderte Mysteria. »Serenity wird sich schon damit abfinden. Früher oder später wird sie mir noch dankbar dafür sein. Dich habe ich ja schließlich auch überzeugt, nicht wahr?«  
Es gab eine winzige, kaum bemerkbare Pause, bis Dovario sagte: »Voll und ganz, meine Königin.« In diesen Moment glitten seine Augen an Mysteria vorbei und trafen Serenitys.  
»Ich frage mich nur«, führte Dovario schnell fort, »ob es ausreichend war sie nur einzusperren. Nach all den Problemen die sie Euch bereitet hat. Sie könnte immer noch eine Gefahr darstellen.«  
Mysteria lachte spöttisch auf. »Eine Gefahr? Für mich? Dovario, wie kommst du auf so eine lächerliche Vorstellung?«  
»Es ist meine Pflicht als Euer treuer Diener mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.«  
»Deine Pflicht«, sagte Mysteria und ihre Stimme hatte einen mahnenden Unterton, »ist es im Moment einfach nur da zu sein, bis ich dir etwas anderes befehle. Ich werde meiner Schwester nichts antun. Ich bin doch kein Monster.«  
»Und was ist mit Sunray?«  
»Der Pegasus? Wirklich beinahe eine Schande ihn gehen lassen zu müssen. Er hätte womöglich einen passablen Diener abgegeben.«  
»Ich meinte eigentlich, wenn er nach Equestria zurückkehrt und Hilfe holt, bei den Prinzessinnen... das ist ein gewisses Risiko. Vielleicht sollte ich losgehen und ihn einholen und ihn für immer zum Schweigen bringen.«  
»Dovario, so blutdurstig kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Selbst wenn das passieren sollte und sich die zwei Schwestern erdreisten mir mein Königreich streitig machen zu wollen, werden sie wohl kaum eine Chance haben. Auch wenn sie mit einer Armee kommen, habe ich immer noch dich an meiner Seite, Armeenschlächter. Es besteht also absolut kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Und nachdem die Ponys gesehen haben, wie machtlos ihre Prinzessinnen gegen mich sind, werden sie mich auf Knien darum anflehen, meine Untertanen werden zu dürfen.« Allein die Worte brachten Mysteria zum Kichern. Serenity kannte ihre Schwester gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie diese Vorstellung, so wahnwitzig sie auch sein mochte, schon jetzt als unumstößliche Wahrheit ansah. Sie war voll und ganz davon überzeugt, dass es genau so sein würde.  
»Aber...«, begann Dovario von neuem.  
»Ich sagte, du bleibst! Du wirst mich nicht allein lassen! Hast du das verstanden?« Mysterias Stimme überschlug sich als sie das Wort 'allein' sagte und ihre Krone sprühte Funken, die den ganzen Saal in ein bedrohliches rotes Licht tauchten und Sicherheitschef Tassel und die dämonischen Ponys zuckten zurück.  
Serenity wusste nicht, was es war, ob einer von ihnen vielleicht ein Geräusch gemacht oder einfach zu laut geatmet hatte, aber plötzlich sah sie, wie sich Mysterias Nacken spannte und ihr linkes Ohr zur Tür hin zuckte, ohne den Blick von Dovario zu nehmen. Hatte sie sie bemerkt? Den Schimmer ihres Horns aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen? Eine Sekunde lang, blieb Serenitys Herz stehen.  
Doch Mysteria starrte weiter auf Dovario hinunter, der ihren Blick mit einem steinernen Ausdruck erwiderte. »Ganz wie ihr wünscht, meine Herrin.«  
Es herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis Mysteria schließlich sagte: »Dovario, könnte es sein, dass du mir etwas verschweigst?«  
Serenitys Herz hämmerte aufgeregt gegen ihre Brust.  
»Was sollte ich denn verschweigen?«, fragte Dovario langsam.  
»Zum Beispiel«, sagte Mysteria und drehte sich langsam um. »Dass meine liebe, kleine Schwester gar nicht eingesperrt ist.«  
Der Augenblick in dem Mysterias Blick Serenitys traf, wurde von dem Aufblitzen Mysterias Hörner unterbrochen. Sie hörte Sicherheitschef Tassel noch »Oh-oh« sagen, in der Sekunde, als sich magische Ketten um ihre Körper wanden. Sie wurden durch die Tür gezerrt und auf den glatten Boden geworfen. Mysteria trat vor sie, als Serenity versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
»Schon wieder, Serenity?«, fragte sie und versuchte deutlich ihre Stimme zu beherrschen. »Wie oft willst du noch versuchen, mich zu verraten? Wann begreifst du endlich, dass ich nur das Beste für uns beide will?«  
Serenity wollte antworten, aber sobald sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte, drückten die Ketten fester zu.  
»Versuch es erst gar nicht«, sagte Mysteria, als sie Serenitys leuchtendes Horn bemerkte. »Diese Ketten wirst du nicht durchbrechen.«  
Mysteria sah an ihr vorbei zu Sicherheitschef Tassel und den dämonischen Ponys. »Und wen hast du mir da mitgebracht?«, fragte sie. »Denjenigen, der dich befreit hat? Neue Untertanen? Kenne ich Sie nicht?«  
Sich in seinen Ketten windend brachte Tassel einige Worte hervor. »Mein Name ist Tassel«, schnaufte er. »Ich bin Sicherheitschef...«  
»Ah, der Sicherheitschef aus dem Museum«, unterbrach ihn Mysteria und blickte zu den dämonischen Ponys. »Und die beiden nutzlosesten Handlanger der Welt.«  
Leere und Nichts zischten sie wütend an, auch wenn es sie wahrscheinlich allen Mut kostete, den sie aufbringen konnten und Mysteria darüber nur amüsiert lächeln konnte. Serenity versuchte sich weiter auf ihren Zauber zu konzentrieren.  
»Sie sind nicht nutzlos«, sagte Tassel.  
»Wie meinen?«, sagte Mysteria spöttisch.  
»Sie sind nicht nutzlos!«, wiederholte Tassel lauter. »Sie sind meine Untergebenen und Streiter für die Gerechtigkeit ebenso wie...«  
Das letzte Wort ging in einem Würgen unter, als sich die Ketten straffer spannten.  
»Chefchen!«, riefen Leere und Nichts besorgt.  
Mysteria stolzierte wieder zu Serenity und beugte ihren Kopf zu ihr hinunter.  
»Wie schaffst du das nur immer wieder?«, fragte sie. »Woher kommen diese Ponys, die dir immer wieder helfen wollen? Wie kriegst du es hin, Ponys immer wieder gegen mich auf zu bringen?«  
Serenity schaute ihrer Schwester fest in die Augen.  
»Das schaffst du ganz von allein, Mysteria.«  
Sie sah die manische Wut in den Augen ihrer Schwester aufglühen, wie einen Funken den man anfachte.  
»Wieso bist du nur so undankbar?« Es klang nach einer ernst gemeinten Frage, so als könne Mysteria sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. »Was glaubst du denn, warum ich den Sterndiamant dem Museum übergeben habe, obwohl er sich schon in meinem Besitz befand? Damit er uns wieder zusammen führt. Du hattest zwar die Karte, aber ich wollte die Stadt mit dir zusammen finden. Wir sind doch Schwestern, Serenity. Früher haben wir doch alles ganz allein geschafft, ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen anderen Ponys. Warum...«, sie stockte kurz, versuchte die Worte zu unterdrücken, ihre sonst so gefasste Miene entgleiste und offenbarte ihr wahres Gesicht. Verwirrt, traurig und wütend, gepaart mit Besessenheit. Und mit diesem Gesicht machte Mysteria Serenity mehr Angst als jemals zuvor. Aber im Moment war es wichtiger Mysteria am Reden zu halten.  
»Du hast andere immer nur von mir ferngehalten, Mysteria.«  
»Das musste ich! Sie hätten dich mir sonst weg genommen!«  
Serenity spürte, dass sie ganz nah an der Wahrheit war, warum Mysteria das alles tat. Eine Wahrheit, die Mysteria sich selbst wahrscheinlich noch nie eingestanden hatte. Etwas anderes als der bloße Wunsch nach Macht. Sie durfte sich davon nicht ablenken lassen, aber vielleicht konnte sie es gegen Mysteria benutzen.  
»Du benutzt andere Ponys nur«, sagte sie und ihr Blick streifte kurz Dovario, der im Hintergrund seinen Blick durch die durchsichtige Decke über den sternenlosen Himmel wandern ließ. »Für dich sind sie nur Werkzeuge. Du benutzt Angst und Unterdrückung um sie gefügig zu machen. Niemand würde freiwillig bei dir bleiben.«  
Mysterias spöttisches Lachen grenzte nah an Hysterie. »Ach ja, was wäre deiner Meinung nach...«, sie stockte wieder, sah Serenitys Horn das noch immer stetig glühte und begriff, dass sie gar nicht versuchte gegen die Ketten anzukämpfen. »Was machst du da? Was zauberst du?«, sagte sie und griff mit den Hufen nach Serenitys Horn, als könne die bloße Berührung die Frage beantworten.  
In diesen Moment wechselte Sicherheitschef Tassel einen viel sagenden Blick mit Dovario, der interessiert den Nachthimmel beobachtet hatte.  
»Meine Herrin«, sagte er. »Ich glaube Eure Schwester hat noch mehr Verstärkung, als ihr ahnt.«  
Mysteria fuhr herum. »Was willst du damit sagen?« Dann folgte sie seinem Blick und sah den gelben Pegasus, der sich über das Dach auf den Sterndiamanten zu bewegte.

Auch wenn es seine eigene, ziemlich verrückte Idee gewesen war und Sunray Serenity vertraute, war ihm, gelinde gesagt, ein wenig unwohl dabei, sich blind von ihr auf das Dach levitieren zu lassen. Ihre Magie umgab ihn wie ein leuchtender Schleier, trotzdem fühlte Sunray sich keineswegs schwerelos, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Seine Flügel zuckten nervös als er durch das Fenster glitt und über dem Abgrund schwebte.  
Das Problem an der Levitation war, wie Serenity ihm versucht hatte zu erklären, dass es schwerer wurde, je weiter man sich von dem Objekt das man in der Luft hielt entfernte und, was besonders erschwerend dazu kam, es noch komplizierter wurde, wenn man gar nicht genau sah, wo sich das Objekt genau befand. Ungefähr so, als wolle man mit zusammengebundenen Besenstielen etwas um eine Ecke manövrieren.  
Bis jetzt jedenfalls machte Serenity ihre Sache ziemlich gut, immerhin hatte sie ihn noch nicht fallen gelassen. Sie hatte ihn mindestens ein dutzend Mal als vollkommenen Heukopf beschimpft, als er seinen Plan unterbreitet hatte, aber letztendlich auch keinen anderen Weg gesehen und widerwillig eingestimmt. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Sunray mit seiner Theorie recht hatte, hatte sie gesagt, dass das wohl ihre beste Chance wäre.  
Wie bei leichtem Wellengang trieb Sunray auf und ab und versuchte sich selbst von seinem Plan zu überzeugen, während er darauf wartete, dass es losging. Eine schier endlos lange Zeit schwebte er vor dem Fenster auf der Stelle. Sie durften nicht riskieren, dass Mysteria ihn aus einem der Fenster oder durch das Dach hindurch sah.  
Als er das Knallen der Tür hörte, sackte er einen erschreckenden Moment lang nach unten, wurde aber langsam wieder nach oben getragen. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hörte er Stimmen durch den Wind, die langsam unter ihm verblassten. Gut. Gut. Das sah gut aus, bis jetzt. Serenity hatte gesagt, sobald er sich über dem Dach befand, das ihrer Behauptung nach von Innen durchsichtig war, würde sie ihn wieder besser unter Kontrolle haben.  
Der Wind rüttelte an der dünnen Membran aus Magie, die Sunray beunruhigend an eine Seifenblase erinnerte, aber er stieg immer höher an der Wand entlang und – über das Dach hinaus? Dann wurde er angehalten und verharrte mitten in der Luft, als ob die kleinste Bewegung Mysterias Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken könnte. Unschlüssig wurde er erst in die völlig falsche Richtung gelenkt, bis sich seine Flugbahn mehr und mehr in eine Spirale verwandelte, er nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Dach hing und die Blase schließlich mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.  
Sunray musste sich unter einer Windböe wegducken, damit sie ihn nicht sofort mit sich riss und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Das Dach war zwar groß genug, dass die Wölbung kein Problem darstellte, aber dafür war es auch glatt wie Glas. Außerdem wehte der Wind hier oben heftig und konnte ihn jederzeit herunterreißen wenn er nicht vorsichtig war und seine Hufe fanden nur schwerlich Halt.  
Aber Sunray versuchte seinen Blick auf den Punkt gerichtet zu halten, der wohl der Sterndiamant war und seinem Namen mehr denn je alle Ehre machte. Der Edelstein leuchtete mit einem gleißenden Licht, dass Sunray den Kopf zur Seite drehen musste, um den Diamanten näher kommen zu können. Der Stein selbst war in dem blendenden Weiß kaum noch zu erkennen und es wirkte tatsächlich so als wäre er ein glühender Stern, in dessen Kern ab und zu einzelne Facetten in anderen Farben aufleuchteten.  
Sunray kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Dach war schneeweiß und reflektierte so stark, dass das Licht von allen Seiten kam.  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie das Licht sich zu drehen begann und fast im selben Augenblick brach ein Strahl zwischen Sunrays Hufen hervor und verfehlte sein Gesicht nur knapp. Sunray stolperte zurück. Mysteria hatte ihn bemerkt. Durch das kopfgroße Loch starrte sie zu ihm hinauf.  
»Hey«, sagte Sunray und hob grüßend den Huf. »Hi, Serenity«, fügte er hinzu, nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung war.  
»Hi«, erwiderte Serenity erleichtert und vielleicht auch ein wenig belustigt.  
Dovario trat an Mysterias Seite. »Meine Herrin, soll ich...?«  
»Nein!«, unterbrach Mysteria ihn und fuhr mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zu Serenity herum. »Das ist also dein Verstärkung? Der Pegasus der nicht fliegen kann?«  
»Mein Name ist übrigens Sunray, nur so nebenbei.«  
»So jemanden ziehst du also deiner eigenen Schwester vor? Das ist äußerst enttäuschend. Zur Strafe werde ich ihn eine Anstellung in meinem Reich geben die zu ihm passt. Als Hofnarr und mein persönlicher Hufabtreter.«  
»Sagte das Pony das den albernsten Kopfschmuck trägt den ich je gesehen habe«, rief Sunray vom Dach zu ihr herunter.  
Mysterias Gesicht wurde zu einer wütenden Fratze.  
»Du passt auf sie auf«, blaffte Mysteria zu Dovario hinüber. »Um den Pegasus werde ich mich ganz persönlich kümmern.«  
Ihre hundert Hörner glühten auf und der Sterndiamant drehte sich wieder schneller. Sunray sprang vor einem weiteren Strahl zurück, ein nächster trieb ihn zur Seite und ein dritter folgte ihm, wobei er das Dach zerschnitt wie ein wütendes Sägeblatt. Halb blind rannte Sunray über das Dach und warf sich zur Seite, als er ein sengendes Gefühl an seiner Schweifspitze spürte. Der Strahl zischte knapp an ihm vorbei und hinterließ eine glatte, rauchende Schneise. Sunray rappelte sich auf, bereit dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen.  
Mysteria war klar im Vorteil. Sie konnte Sunray durch das Dach sehen, während er keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sie sich aufhielt. Er konnte durch den Sterndiamanten nur vorausahnen, wann sie einen neuen Zauber auf ihn loslassen würde.  
Mysteria musste auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen sein. Der Sterndiamant leuchtete auf, aber nichts passierte, als Sunray zur Seite sprang. Mysteria musste einen Zauber halten und nur auf den richtigen Moment warten um zuzuschlagen. Sunray hörte nur den Wind in seinen Ohren - dann fauchte ein Strahl ein paar Schritte rechts von ihm durch die Decke, ein nächster links von ihm, wieder einer rechts, wieder links dafür näher. Das schlimmste was er jetzt machen konnte war still stehen zu bleiben und wenn Mysteria das Dach in einen löchrigen Käse verwandeln wollte, konnte sie das gerne haben.  
Es war ein Katz und Maus Spiel das Mysteria spielte. Sie hatte genug Macht um Sunray mit einem Schlag von dem Dach zu fegen und das wusste er. Seine Flucht dauerte nicht lange. Eine Wand aus brennenden Licht entfachte sich direkt vor seiner Nase und geblendet rutschte sein Huf weg als Sunray versuchte auszuweichen. Er merkte wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und blind über den Boden rutschte. Um ihn herum explodierte die Welt in einem Gewitter aus magischen Strahlen, die scheinbar wahllos in die Höhe geschossen wurden.  
Er hörte Mysteria sagen: »Das war's, kleiner Pegasus. Das ist deine letzte Chance.«  
Sunray öffnete die Augen. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Mysteria ihn an den Rand des Daches getrieben und in einem Umkreis von drei Metern alles von dem Dach weggesprengt und ihm nur eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gelassen. Nach hinten. Wo das Dach sich nach wenigen Schritten in die Tiefe beugte.  
»Was?«, fragte er zu ihr hinunter.  
Mysteria sah zu ihm hinauf. »Deine letzte Chance zu überleben. Wenn du mir die Treue schwörst, werde ich dich verschonen.«  
»Danke, aber ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein«, sagte Sunray und sprang.  
Nicht in den Abgrund, sondern durch das gewaltige Loch das um ihn herum war. Bei einem solchen Sprung hätte er sich normalerweise die Beine gebrochen, aber Sunray hatte etwas gesehen, das Mysteria entgangen war. Kurz bevor er aufschlug schossen zwei schwarze Schatten an Mysteria vorbei und pflückten ihn aus der Luft. Leere und Nichts hatten Sunray sicher aufgefangen.  
»Wie-?«  
Der Knall eines Peitschenhiebes der neben ihr einschlug zerschnitt ihre Frage. Mysteria fuhr herum. Ihr Mund stand offen aber kein Wort drang heraus. Was sie sah schien ihr tatsächlich die Sprache zu verschlagen. Die Ketten mit denen Tassel und Serenity festgehalten worden waren, lagen am Boden und Dovarios Bänder wirbelten durch die Luft.  
»Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, Mysteria«, sagte der Graue Hengst, »dass Eure Schwester mehr Verstärkung hat, als ihr ahnt.«  
»Das hast du gut gemacht, Junge«, rief Sicherheitschef Tassel zu Sunray und den dämonischen Ponys hinüber. »Und ihr beide auch.«  
Serenity richtete sich auf. Ihr Horn glühte stärker als jemals zuvor.  
»Es ist vorbei, Mysteria.«


	39. Finale - Teil 3

Mysteria hatte nichts von dem Pakt bemerkt, während Sunray sie abgelenkt hatte. Durch ihre eigene überwältigende magische Kraft war ihr der Zauber zwischen Dovario und Serenity einfach nicht aufgefallen. Jetzt sah sie schockiert zu Dovario und Serenity.  
»Was hat das zu bedeuten?«  
»Ich stelle mich hiermit gegen Euch auf die Seite Eurer Schwester«, sagte Dovario erklärend.  
»Ah, so ist das also. Aber du vergisst wohl, wer die Macht über dich hat, Dämon!« Mysterias Hörner glühten auf. »Knie nieder vor deiner Königin!«  
Aber nichts geschah. Der Graue Hengst stand ungerührt da und genoss den Anblick von Mysterias fassungslosen Gesicht.  
»Das ist nicht möglich!«, schrie sie. »Ich bin deine Herrin, deine Königin! Ich habe dich beschworen!«  
»Und Ihr habt Euren Schwur gebrochen, Mysteria«, antwortete der Graue Hengst und lächelte grimmig. Es freute ihn sichtlich Mysteria frei heraus bei ihrem Namen nennen zu können. »Nur dadurch konnte ich einen Pakt mit Eurer Schwester eingehen. Das heißt, ich bin nicht mehr Euer Diener, Ihr seid nicht mehr meine Herrin und meine Königin seid Ihr auf keinen Fall.«  
»Du bist einen Pakt mit ihm eingegangen?« Mysterias Gesicht versuchte spöttisch zu wirken, als sie Serenity ansah. »Und was hast du ihm versprochen?«  
»Ich habe ihm geschworen, dass ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfülle«, antwortete Serenity. »Und das werde ich auch tun. Du hast Dovario nur ausgenutzt und ein Werkzeug in ihm gesehen und beinahe wäre mir das auch passiert. Aber jetzt...«, ihr Blick wanderte an Mysteria vorbei zu Sunray. »Jetzt werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir alle ein gutes Ende haben.«  
Mysterias Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  
»Ah und wie willst du das anstellen? Ich bin immer noch die Königin der Sternstadt. Ich trage immer noch die Hunderthörnige Krone.«  
Ein lautes Schnalzen fuhr durch den Raum. Mysteria reagierte gerade noch schnell genug um ihren Kopf vor einem weiteren schwarzen Band zurück zu reißen. Wutentbrannt starrte sie zu Dovario.  
»Neunundneunzig«, sagte der Graue Hengst nur und ein Horn fiel von Mysterias Krone und rollte vor ihre Hufe. »Ich frage mich, wie lange Ihr noch im Besitz dieser Krone sein werdet.«  
Danach brach die Hölle los.

Mysterias erstes Ziel war der Graue Hengst. Sobald ihre Hörner aufleuchteten, hatte Sunray das Gefühl, dass sich unsichtbare Ströme in Bewegung setzten. Mysterias Magie war so dicht, dass er spüren konnte, wie sie sich um sie sammelte. Der Sterndiamant funkelte unaufhörlich und verwandelte den Saal in das Innere eines Kaleidoskops. Ein gewaltiger magischer Feuerball schoss auf Dovario zu, knallte gegen eine Wand aus Bändern, hinter der Serenity, Tassel und Dovario Deckung nahmen und explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.  
Durch einen Regen aus Ascheflocken warfen sich Sunray und die dämonischen Ponys gegen Mysteria.  
»Runter von mir!«  
Knisternde Blitze stießen Leere und Nichts von ihrem Rücken und Sunray wurde über ihre Schulter geworfen. Sie grinste manisch, als sie ihn vor sich liegen sah, ihre Hörner glühten auf.  
Ein Schild aus blauen Licht, der sich über Sunray spannte, bewahrte ihn davor getoastet zu werden. Eine Sekunde später wurden zwei weitere Hörner von Mysterias Krone abgeschnitten und als sie schreiend dem Grauen Hengst eine Salve hinterher feuerte, schoss Tassel vorbei und schnappte Sunray.  
Dovarios Bänder waberten durch die Luft, sein Körper war nur noch eine Wolke, die durch den Raum zog. Serenity schoss einen Zauber auf Mysterias Vorderhufe, der Klebezauber, mit dem sie Sunray und sich in den Diamantwäldern aneinandergeklebt hatte, den Mysteria aber einfach auflöste. Auch Leere und Nichts wurden von ihr einfach zur Seite gewischt. Sie interessierte sich nicht für Sunray, Serenity, die dämonischen Ponys oder Tassel. Sie konzentrierte ihre Angriffe auf den Grauen Hengst, dessen schwarze Bänder als einziges eine Gefahr für sie darstellten.  
»Weiß er, was er tun muss?«, fragte Sunray.  
»Gleich weiß er es«, sagte Serenity. In entgegengesetzten Kreisen liefen sie um Mysteria herum. Während Serenity ihre Schwester mit Magie beschoss, versuchte Sunray zusammen mit Tassel und den dämonischen Ponys Mysteria von zwei Seiten anzugreifen. Serenitys Magie prallte an einem magischen Schild ab und sobald Sunray ihr zu nahe kam, schossen magische Blitze aus den Spitzen der Krone und drängten sie zurück. Die Mühelosigkeit mit der Mysteria sie alle auf einmal in Schach hielt war unfassbar. Irgendwie mussten sie sie von Dovario ablenken.  
Dovario war der einzige, der tun konnte, was getan werden musste. Sie mussten ihm nur einen Moment Zeit verschaffen. Einen Augenblick, den Mysteria nicht auf ihn achtete. Eine Ablenkung. Aber für Mysteria war niemand von ihnen eine Bedrohung. Sie waren nur kleine Fliegen die um sie herum schwirrten, während die lästige stechende Wespe angreifen würde, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Und Mysteria stellte sicher, dass das nicht passierte.  
Genau genommen drängte sie Dovario zurück.  
Irgendwie schaffte Sunray es, zwischen den Blitzen hindurch zu gelangen, doch in dem Moment, in dem Mysteria ihn sah, riss ihn etwas von den Hufen und schleuderte ihn gegen Tassel. Und Leere prallte auf die gleiche Weise mit Nichts zusammen. Dreimal zischte etwas an Sunray vorbei und drei am Boden liegende Ponys wurden ans andere Ende des Saals geschossen. Er würde der nächste sein. Sunray sah Mysteria die sich ein überlegenes Lächeln erlaubte.  
Was sie allerdings teuer büßte. Die kurze Sekunde reichte dem Grauen Hengst. Ein weiterer Schlag fuhr von der höchsten Spitze quer durch die Krone. Ein gutes Dutzend vielleicht sogar mehr Hörner prasselten auf den Boden.  
Für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags starrte Mysteria auf die Hörner zu ihren Hufen. Ein urtümlicher Schrei brandete aus ihrer Kehle. Wie in Zeitlupe schwang sie ihren schweren Kopf herum und die losen Hörner schossen auf Dovario zu, gefolgt von noch einem Zauber und noch einem und noch einem.  
Die Bänder des Grauen Hengstes hatten keine Chance mehr auf einen Angriff, sondern versuchten nur noch eine Barriere zwischen Dovario und den eindonnernden Zaubern Mysterias zu bilden, kamen aber kaum noch dazu sich zu formieren. Einige Stöße von Mysteria brachen schon durch und steckten wie pulsierende Pfeile in Dovarios Wolkenkörper, der immer mehr wieder die Form eines Hengstes annahm. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.  
Und Sunray fragte sich, ob er überhaupt etwas tun konnte.  
Mysterias Zauber war überall. Es war fast unmöglich, an sie heran zu kommen, ohne von ihr getroffen zu werden. Sie musste ihren Angreifer nur im Auge haben, um ihn innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags einen Zauber entgegen zu werfen.  
Der nächste Zauber traf den Grauen Hengst und stieß ihn aus seinem Wolkenkörper. Die Anstrengung, die es ihn kostete seine Bänder hervor zu rufen war ihm deutlich im Gesicht abzulesen.  
Das Geräusch von zerspringenden Glas und ein Funkenregen. Serenity hatte eine schützende Wand zwischen Mysterias Angriff und den Grauen Hengst gezaubert, die bei dem Zusammenstoß zerplatzte. Sunray konnte nicht zaubern, er konnte nicht mal richtig kämpfen! Er war nur die Ablenkung gewesen.  
Tu irgendetwas, schrie es in Sunray. Tu etwas! Irgendetwas! Nur sei hilfreich, verdammt!  
Serenity schrie auf. Mysterias Zauber hatte ihren gelöscht und wieder hatten sich schwere Ketten um sie gewunden.   
Langsam drehte Mysteria ihren Kopf wieder zu Dovario. Ein einzelnes Band flog auf sie zu, ein kurzes magisches Zischen fuhr durch den Raum und das Band wallte kraftlos zu Boden. Der Graue Hengst presste die Hufe auf seine Brust und sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nieder.  
Im gleichen Moment stießen Sunrays Beine nach vorne und noch bevor er es begriffen hatte, rannte er mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Mysteria zu.  
Mit ihrer Magie ließ sie ihn einfach stolpern und ließ ihn vor sich in der Luft schweben.  
»Sunray!«, schrie Serenity.  
Mysteria trat näher an Sunray heran, als würde sie ihn mustern. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Abscheu und Wut und ihre Stimme konnte sie nur noch schwer beherrschen.  
»Du weißt, dass das alles deine Schuld ist, nicht wahr?«, sagte sie langsam. »Wenn Serenity dich nicht getroffen hätte, hätte sie sich niemals gegen mich gestellt.«  
»Also das wage ich jetzt wirklich zu bezweifeln«, sagte Sunray trocken.  
Patsch! Mysteria hatte ihm eine brennende Ohrfeige verpasst.  
»Sieh dir das an«, fauchte sie und presste Sunray gegen eines der Fenster, damit er hinunter auf die Sternstadt sehen konnte. Ein nahezu völlig wieder hergestelltes Königreich lag unter ihm. »Sieh dir an was ich geschaffen habe. Ein völlig neues zu Hause für meine Schwester und mich. Und bald für tausende von Untertanen. Warum sollten wir uns mit weniger zufrieden geben als uns zusteht? Was bieten andere Herrscher, das ich nicht auch habe?«  
»Eine stabile geistige Gesundheit würde mir auf Anhieb einfallen«, presste Sunray zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
»Wie kannst du es wagen!«  
Sunray wurde fester gegen das Fenster gedrückt. Feine Risse breiteten sich knisternd über das Glas aus.  
»Du stiehlst mir meine Schwester und bringst sie dazu, sich gegen mich zu stellen und jetzt wirst du auch noch frech! Allein dafür sollte ich dich schon töten!«  
»Aber das wirst du nicht, Mysteria.«  
Der Griff mit dem Sunray gehalten wurde, lockerte sich kaum merklich. Serenity hatte gesprochen und ihre Schwester schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zu richten.  
»Du wirst es nicht tun. Wirst du nicht. Weil du es nicht kannst. Weil du viel zu viel Angst davor hast, allein zu sein. Deswegen willst du uns alle zu deinen Dienern machen. Und deswegen hast du andere immer von mir fern gehalten. Weil ich die einzige war, die freiwillig bei dir geblieben ist.«  
»Sei still!«, zischte Mysteria.  
»Aber das ist jetzt vorbei«, fuhr Serenity ungerührt fort. »Sunray hat mich dir nicht weg genommen. Du hast mich schon lange verloren. Und ein Ort, den ich mit dir teilen muss wird für mich nie ein zu Hause werden. Egal ob Königreich oder sonst etwas.«  
»Du sollst still sein!«  
Sunray hörte das Knacken wütender Funken in seinem Rücken. Vielleicht war es ein Streich den ihm seine Augen spielten, aber für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte er eine Bewegung an der schwach beleuchteten Stadtmauer zu sehen.  
»Wir werden niemals deine Diener sein«, hörte Sunray Dovarios halb röchelnde Stimme, als der Graue Hengst sich wieder auf die Hufe stemmte. »Ich nicht und auch niemand anderes.«  
»Wenn ich zulassen sollte, dass jemand wie sie eine Königin wird, wäre das gegen alle Formen der Gerechtigkeit«, schnaubte die Stimme von Sicherheitschef Tassel, der von den dämonischen Ponys gestützt wurde.  
»Wir folgen nur noch einem«, sagte Leere.  
»Und das ist unser Chefchen Tassel«, sagte Nichts.  
»Jungs, nennt mich nicht so«, murrte Tassel.  
»Ponys werden vielleicht kommen, aber sie werden niemals freiwillig bei dir bleiben«, sagte Serenity. »Und sie werden niemals eine Königin in dir sehen. Du wirst für immer allein bleiben.«  
Mysteria blickte in die Runde. In die entschlossenen Gesichter von allen die sich gegen sie stellten.  
Ein Laut, halb Schrei, halb hysterisches Lachen entfuhr ihr.  
»Ihr könnt doch kaum noch stehen. Gegen die Königin der Sternstadt habt ihr allein keine Chance.«  
»Das ist richtig«, sagte Sunray. »Aber wir sind nicht allein. Wir haben uns. Und wir haben sie.«  
»MUUUUUUHHHH!!!«  
Der Laut schwoll so unvermittelt zu ihnen herüber, dass alle zusammenzuckten. Nur Sunrays Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Sunray wurde zur Seite geworfen, damit Mysteria selbst durch die halb zerrissene Scheibe sehen konnte und landete dicht bei Serenity.  
Aus dieser Entfernung konnten sie alle nur eine kolossale Gestalt erkennen, die brüllend auf der Stadtmauer stand und mit einem Sprung ein ganzes Viertel der Sternstadt zu Schutt zerstampfte. Mit krachenden Schritten trat das monströse Etwas durch die Staubwolke auf die Straße. Sunray konnte das pinke Kleid erkennen, den mit Hörnern bewährten Kopf und das überdimensionale Nudelholz das in einer Pranke darüber gehalten wurde.  
»Was zum Tartarus ist das?«  
»Das ist Mina. Unser Turm«, sagte Sunray. »Und sie hat noch ein Hühnchen mit dem Sternkönigreich zu rupfen.«  
Die Minotaurin ragte über die Häuser hinweg, als stünde sie mitten in einem Set für einen Monsterfilm. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach links und rechts, schnaubte und holte aus. Das nächstbeste Haus wurde unter ihrem Nudelholz in seine Einzelteile zerlegt.  
»Nein!«, schrie Mysteria, doch schon hatte sich Minas Arm durch ein weiteres Gebäude gebohrt und wütete durch die Stadt, alles zerstampfend was in ihrer Nähe war. »Was macht dieses Monster in meiner Stadt?!«  
»Ich habe sie eingeladen«, sagte Sunray und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. »Sie ist eine Freundin von mir.«  
Wieder schossen Funken aus Mysterias restlichen Hörnern. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle sie Sunray angreifen, doch das Brüllen und Krachen von Mina lenkte sie wieder auf die Stadt. Das Fenster zersplitterte, als Mysteria das Feuer auf die Minotaurin eröffnete. Aus dieser Entfernung war selbst eine Gigantin wie Mina nicht leicht zu treffen, trotzdem fanden einige Zauber ihr Ziel. Was Mina aber augenscheinlich nicht viel auszumachen schien. Vielleicht war sie von Natur aus abgehärtet, vielleicht lag es auch an ihrer Zerstörungswut, aber Mina zuckte nur kurz zusammen und erfasste den Punkt von dem sie angegriffen wurde. Sie griff mit beiden Armen um ein mehrstöckiges Gebäude und riss den oberen Teil einfach ab, trat zwei Schritte zurück, als sie ihre Arme über den Kopf hob und das ganze Dachgeschoss auf den Turm zufliegen ließ. Der Turm erbebte, als die Überreste des Hauses einige Stockwerke unter ihnen gegen die Mauern prallten. Mysteria taumelte zurück.  
Im gleichen Moment hörte Sunray das Rasseln von Ketten und Serenity kam wieder auf die Beine. Dovarios letztes Band hatte sich unbemerkt bis zu ihr hin geschlängelt und die Ketten zerschnitten.  
Sie alle setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Das war die letzte Chance die sie bekommen würden.  
Während Serenity sie mit einem Leuchtzauber blendete, schaffte es Sunray hinter sie zu gelangen. Die Krone war immer noch schwer. Mysteria konnte ihren Kopf nicht schnell genug bewegen, um einen Hinterhalt kommen zu sehen. Bevor sie Serenitys Zauber erwidern konnte, schnappte er nach ihrem Schweif und riss ihn nach hinten. Ein dreckiger Trick, aber er war nur die Ablenkung und etwas anderes musste er auch gar nicht sein.  
Mysteria aber konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dovario.  
Der Graue Hengst war eindeutig geschwächt und für sie immer noch am gefährlichsten.  
Eine feurige Fontäne platzte aus ihren Hörnern auf ihn zu.   
Serenity sprang zwischen Mysteria und Dovario, warf ihren Kopf zurück und der kraftvollste Schild den sie erschaffen konnte brach aus ihrem Horn und prallte gegen Mysterias Angriff. Magisches Knirschen und Reißen knallte durch den Raum, als die verschiedenen Magien gegeneinander stießen. Serenity schrie vor Anstrengung. Langsam wurde sie zurückgedrängt.  
Gleichzeitig warfen sich Leere und Nichts auf Mysterias Schultern und versenkten ihre Zähne in die Spitzen von Myserias Krone und Sicherheitschef Tassel tauchte unter ihr weg, schlang seine Vorderhufe um ihren Hals und nahm sie in einen festen Würgegriff.  
Mysteria kreischte: »IHR VERDAMMTEN...!«  
Ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr Sunrays Körper und auch die der anderen. Trotzdem verbiss er sich fester in Mysterias Schweif. Er würde nicht loslassen. Niemals. Egal wie weh es tat.  
»Dovario! Zerstör den Diamanten!«, schrie Serenity.  
Die Köpfe von Mysteria und Dovario fuhren zur Decke, durch die der Sterndiamant leuchtete. Seine Bänder schossen in die Höhe, straff gespannt wie schwarze Speere.  
Mysteria die nun erkannte was vor sich ging kreischte.  
Dann entlud sich ihre Magie.  
Eine gleißende Druckwelle fegte Sunray, Tassel und die dämonischen Ponys von ihrem Rücken. Sunray sah noch, wie Dovarios dunkle Gestalt Serenity zur Seite stieß und in dem blendenden Licht verblasste.  
Als Sunray seinen Kopf hob und durch den dichten Schleier vor seinen Augen blinzelte, erkannte er mehrere Dinge; Sein ganzer Köper schmerzte, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen liegen, Serenity, die anderen und er selbst waren bis an die Wand des Saals geworfen worden. Mysteria richtete sich schwankend wieder auf. Nur Dovario stand noch aufrecht, den Blick immer noch auf den Sterndiamanten gerichtet, seine Bänder noch immer danach ausgestreckt, nur Zentimeter davon entfernt. Ihre Ränder begannen zu schwelen, rot glühende Muster breiteten sich über den schwarzen Stoff aus und leise rieselnd zerfielen die Bänder zu Asche.  
Dovario kippte zur Seite und fiel zu Boden.  
Einen Herzschlag später fühlte es sich an, als würde Mysteria einfach alles aus der Wirklichkeit selbst herausreißen, um es in ihren Hörnern zu sammeln; Schwerkraft, Luft, Wärme, Kälte, Farben, sogar jedes einzelne Geräusch und Sunrays Stimme bündelten sich in einem alles ergreifenden Sog zu einem massiven Strudel über ihrer halb zerstörten Krone.  
Sunray hörte den Knall erst, als der monströse Strahl schon halb über die Sternstadt geflogen war, dabei ein gewaltiges Loch in die Seite des Turms gebrannt hatte und kurz darauf einen zweiten, als er sein Ziel traf.  
Ein grelles Licht, eine Wolke aus Staub und Feuer und Minas tonnenschweres Nudelholz, das durch einen Regen aus Trümmern durch die Luft flog und auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Sunrays Herz setzte für mehrere Sekunden aus.  
Mysteria selbst war auf ein Knie gesunken. Sie atmete schwer und Schweiß rann über ihr Gesicht, aber ihre Augen funkelten.  
»Seht ihr was passiert, wenn man sich gegen seine Königin stellt?«  
Durch das Loch blickte sie zu der Stelle, an der Mina unter einer Staubwolke lag und auf den Schaden den sie angerichtet hatte. Plötzlich flog ihr Kopf zu Sunray hinüber.  
»Du!«  
Sunray spürte wie etwas seinen Schweif ergriff und im nächsten Moment schleifte er über den Boden.  
»Das ist alles deine Schuld! Wenn Serenity dich nicht getroffen hätte, hätte sie sich niemals gegen mich gestellt. Sieh dir das an!«  
In einem Würgegriff gefangen wurde Sunray hochgehoben und blickte hinunter auf die Sternstadt. Am Fuß einer Rauchsäule erkannte Sunray schemenhaft Minas Hufe und den Saum ihres Kleides durch die Schwaden. Sie lag der Länge nach da, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt und rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie lag inmitten von Trümmern, doch den meisten Schaden hatte Mysteria selbst ihrer Stadt zugefügt.  
Wie ein Komet war Mysterias Zauber dicht an der Sternstadt geflogen und sein Sog hatte eine tiefe Furche in die Stadt gefressen.  
»Sieh dir an, was ich geschaffen habe!«, fauchte Mysteria in Sunrays Ohr und wies mit ihrem Huf über die Stadt. »Ich kann das alles wieder aufbauen, so oft ich will. Und auch meine Krone werde ich bald wieder vervollständigen. Das hier ist unser neues zu Hause das uns niemand wegnehmen kann.«  
Sie sah zu Serenity, die völlig am Ende am Boden lag. Irgendwo in ihrem Hirn machte sich ein Gedanke breit.  
»Ihr habt versucht mir alles weg zu nehmen«, sagte sie leise, fast schon mehr zu sich selbst. »Dann sollte ich dir jetzt auch etwas weg nehmen, Schwester.«  
Unsanft ließ sie Sunray auf den Boden fallen.  
»Das ist deine letzte Chance, Pegasus«, sagte sie, während sie ihm einen Huf auf die Brust setzte. »Serenity ist vielleicht nicht in der Lage dir Flügel zu geben, aber ich bin die Königin der Sternstadt. Mysteria mit den hundert Hörnern. Ich kann dir jeden deiner Wünsche erfüllen. Du musst nur akzeptieren, dass ich deine Königin bin.«  
Sie meinte das wirklich ernst. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, auch jetzt noch, jeden für sich gefügig machen zu können.  
Sunray rang nach Atem. »Flügel... oder keine Flügel... ob ich fliegen kann, oder nicht...das ist mir total egal. Ich will nur, dass Serenity mit mir nach Hause kommt!«  
Mysteria hob ihre Hufe und ließ sie neben Sunrays Kopf auf den Boden krachen, ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinem.  
»Warum?«  
Sunray erwiderte ihren Blick, aber unter den Schichten von Wut und Zorn wirkte ihr Gesicht... traurig? Sie hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen.  
»Warum tut ihr einfach alles für sie?«, fragte Mysteria verwirrt. »Warum wollt ihr alles wegwerfen das ich euch biete? Warum... warum liebt ihr sie immer mehr als mich?«  
»Weil sie meine Freundin ist«, antwortete Sunray.  
Seine Worte schienen für Mysteria keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Verwirrt starrte sie auf ihn herunter. Dann versank ihr Blick in ihr selbst und wurde wieder hart.  
»Und ich bin die Königin der Sternstadt«, sagte sie, wie um sich selbst daran zu erinnern. Langsam erhob sie sich. »Du wolltest mir etwas weg nehmen, Serenity. Du wolltest mir meine Stadt weg nehmen! Jetzt nehme ich dir auch etwas weg.«  
Sunray war der Grund, warum ihre Schwester sich gegen sie gewendet hatte. Sunray war der Grund, warum ein riesiger Minotaurus durch ihre Stadt wütete. Sunray war derjenige, der ihr immer wieder in die Quere kam. Also sollte Sunray auch dafür bezahlen.  
Mit ihrer Magie packte sie Sunray am Kragen und hob ihn durch das Loch. Diesmal würde sie es tun. Sie würde Sunray fallen lassen. Egal was Serenity vorher gesagt hatte. Sie würde es tun, wenn auch nur, um es sich selbst zu beweisen.  
»Wie würde dir ein paar richtiger Flügel jetzt gefallen, Pegsaus?«  
Sunray spürte den Wind in seinem Gefieder. Seine Federn waren dreckig, ausgefranst, angebrannt, verbogen und an einigen Stellen komplett ausgerissen. Er sah an seinen baumelnden Beinen vorbei auf den Boden tief unter ihm. Dann hob er wieder seinen Kopf, um Mysteria direkt an zu sehen.  
»Wenn sie von dir kommen, verzichte ich liebend gern darauf«, sagte er. »Und mein Name ist Sunray.«  
»Dann zeig mir mal wie gut du mit diesen kümmerlichen Flügeln fliegen kannst, Sunray«, sagte Mysteria.  
Im nächsten Augenblick ließ sie Sunray fallen.


	40. Finale - Teil 4

Er hörte noch einen Aufschrei von Tassel, den Dämonischen Ponys und ganz deutlich von Serenity, aber da war es schon zu spät.  
Die Welt zog an ihm wie ein verwischtes Bild vorüber. Erst langsam, doch mit jeder Sekunde immer schneller. Seine schwächlichen, schmerzenden Flügel hatten keine Chance gegen den massiven Wind und wurden zurück geschlagen.  
Sunray verfluchte sich innerlich tausendfach. Hätte er doch etwas anderes gesagt. Etwas, das Mysteria nicht dazu veranlasst hätte ihn fallen zu lassen.  
Jetzt gab es nichts mehr das er tun konnte.  
Das würde sein Ende sein.  
Ein Pegasus der vom Himmel fiel, weil er nicht fliegen konnte. Weil er keine richtigen Flügel hatte. Weil es nichts gab, was ihn jetzt noch retten konnte.  
Aber er irrte sich.  
Etwas schoss an ihm vorbei, an der Seite des Turms, dunkel und formlos, öffnete sich unter ihm, wie ein lebendiger Tintenfleck, webte sich um ihn, schlang sich um seine Brust und Rücken, fuhr unter seine Flügel und zwischen jede einzelne seiner Federn. Was auch immer gerade passierte, wenn es ihm helfen sollte musste es schnell gehen. Seine Flügel wurden gespreizt, aber diesmal konnte der Wind sie nicht zurückschlagen. Sie wurden krampfhaft gerade gehalten. Sunray spürte, wie er zu trudeln begann, der Boden sich unter ihm drehte und eine Sekunde später, wie die Luft unter seinen Flügeln wie durch einen Tunnel geleitet wurde.  
Jedes Mal wenn Sunray versucht hatte zu fliegen, hatte er gespürt, dass etwas fehlte, dass etwas an ihm nicht ausreichte. Doch jetzt war alles da. Er bemerkte die Veränderung, wie die Luft unter seinen Flügeln gelenkt wurde, wie er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über den Sturz bekam. Die Luft, die an den Spitzen seiner Flügel entlang schnitt. Es fühlte sich auf einmal einfach richtig an.  
In diesem Moment schlug sein Pegasusinstinkt an.  
Der Boden kam immer näher.  
Der Wind rauschte in Sunrays Ohren, doch noch lauter war sein unvermittelt einsetzender eigener Herzschlag und das Blut jagte durch seine Adern. Sein Körper spannte sich, die Hufe, die Sunray sich vor sein Gesicht hatte schlagen wollen, wurden angelegt. Der Absturz verwandelte sich in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug. Sunray hörte auf, sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Jetzt gab es nur ihn, den Boden und die Luft zwischen beiden.  
Sein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet und jede Faser seines Körpers wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment. Dann, eine Sekunde bevor Sunray aufschlug, stieß eine Druckwelle ihn nach vorne, eine Druckwelle, die er selbst herbeigeführt hatte und wie ein Pfeil schoss er über den Boden, so dicht, dass die Spitzen seiner Hinterhufe den Boden streiften. Sunray zog die Beine hoch und erkannte beinahe zu spät, dass er sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit der Hofmauer näherte und viel zu schnell war, um rechtzeitig abbremsen zu können. Doch sein Körper reagierte wie von allein im selben Augenblick, schaffte es in letzter Sekunde nach oben zu ziehen und so dicht wie er am Boden gewesen war, stieg Sunray an der Hofmauer steil nach oben, höher und immer höher, die Stadt unter sich zurücklassend. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und merkte, wie das Gefühl, dass sich etwas gegen seinen Magen drückte, auflöste, als er langsam seinen Zenit erreichte.  
Einen Moment lang war Sunray zu überrascht, um zu begreifen was passiert war und kippte beinahe zur Seite. Aber seine Flügel schlugen und hielten ihn gerade. Seine Flügel. Seine normal großen, pechschwarzen Flügel.  
Das also hatte Dovario gemacht.  
Das war ganz klar das Werk des Grauen Hengstes. Seine schwarzen Bänder hatten sich um Sunrays Flügel gewoben und jede einzelne Feder durch sich selbst verlängert. Wie ein künstlicher Flügel der sich über seine echten gezogen hatte. Sunray konnte zwar den Wind zwischen seinen Federn nicht spüren aber eines war trotzdem klar:  
Sunray flog. Ganz eindeutig. Unter sich konnte er die winzige Stadt sehen und das Leuchten des Sterndiamanten, der sich unaufhörlich um sich selbst drehte.  
Darunter blitzten magische Lichter wie ein Gewitter durch die Löcher des Daches. Rotes Gleißen von Mysteria und bläuliches Schimmern von Serenity.  
Jetzt konnte Sunray doch noch hilfreich sein.  
Mit einen Schwung seiner Flügel wurde er vorwärts katapultiert. Die Luft wurde zerschnitten und formte sich zu Strömen hinter ihm. Himmel, war er schnell! Diese Flügel waren wirklich kräftig.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er den Turm erreicht. Aber zu spät merkte Sunray, dass er viel zu schnell und der Winkel nicht der richtige war. In seinem eigenen Leuchten war der Sterndiamant kaum zu erkennen und Sunray war geblendet von dem weißen Licht.  
Mit halb geschlossenen Augen streckte Sunray seinen Huf nach dem Diamanten aus und jagte darüber hinweg ohne ihn zu berühren. Seine Flügel breiteten sich wieder aus, noch bevor er selbst daran denken konnte und lenkten ihn in eine enge Wendung, so als ob sie zwar machten was Sunray wollte, aber auch noch einen eigenen Willen hatten.  
Plötzlich traf etwas seinen rechten nach oben gestellten Flügel und brachte ihm beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er hatte es kaum gespürt, doch nun brannte etwas auf seinen echten Federn. Mysteria hatte ihn bemerkt und ihn mit einem Zauber getroffen. Sein schwarzer Flügel war aufgerissen. Wie eine abgeplatzte Farbschicht kamen darunter Sunrays eigene gelbe Federn zum Vorschein. Ein rotes Muster fraß sich durch seinen neuen Flügel wie heiße Glut.  
Sunray hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis sein neuer Flügel nur noch Asche im Wind sein würde.  
Ein feuerroter Strahl zischte an Sunrays Ohr vorbei. Eine ganze Salve aus Magie jagte auf ihn zu. Sunray schlug mit den Flügeln und stieg steil nach oben, dicht gefolgt von einem Schwarm aus magischen Bolzen und einen glühenden Regen aus Funken, in die sich sein Flügel langsam verwandelte. Vor Schmerz presste Sunray die Zähne zusammen. Jede einzelne Bewegung tat entsetzlich weh, doch er durfte nicht von Mysteria getroffen werden.  
An dem wolkenlosen Himmel gab es keine Deckung, aber vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund dürfte er kaum zu sehen sein.  
Sein Flügel knisterte wie ein Lagerfeuer, während die schwarzen Bänder sich unaufhörlich in Asche verwandelten. Er spürte, dass er nur noch wenige Sekunden Zeit hatte. Jeder Flügelschlag wurde anstrengender und gab weniger her.  
Er musste schnell sein. Schneller als vorher.  
Dort, schräg unter ihm war der Sterndiamant.  
Mysteria feuerte nicht mehr auf ihn. Entweder hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren oder sie wartete nur darauf, dass er sich näherte.  
Nur noch Sekunden, Sunray!  
Er musste viel schneller sein als vorher.  
Mit aller Kraft stieß er sich nach unten. Seine Flügel schaufelten durch die Luft. Bildeten sich zu Bögen, als er schnell genug war, um in einer steil gesenkten Haltung auf den Diamanten zu zu schießen. Seine äußersten Federspitzen bildeten dünne Bahnen aus Wasser an seinen Seiten. Der Wind presste sich gegen Sunrays Gesicht und riss Stück für Stück aus seinem verbrennenden Flügel. Ein Geschwader aus Lichtblitzen tauchte vor ihm auf und fauchte einen Herzschlag später an ihm vorbei, versenkte sein Fell, streifte seine Flügel und riss ganze Fetzen aus ihnen heraus. Mehr und mehr verlor Sunray die Kontrolle.  
Noch schneller!  
Sunray spürte einen gewaltigen Schrei in seiner Kehle aufkommen.  
Ein letzter, beschleunigender Flügelschlag. Die Augen auf den Sterndiamanten geklebt. Dann befand sich Sunray im geraden Sturz, als sich seine Flügel endgültig zu einem Funkenregen hinter ihm verwandelten. Das Licht des Diamanten blendete ihn und blind stieß Sunray seine Hufe nach vorne.  
Er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen.  
Der Diamant rutschte ihm durch die Hufe.  
Aber irgendwie, irgendwie, bewegte sich sein kleiner Flügel plötzlich nach unten und klemmte den Sterndiamant an seine Seite, so fest er konnte.  
Es gab einen kurzen Widerstand, als ob der Stein selbst durch einen Zauber an Ort und Stelle gehalten würde, der aber nichts gegen Sunrays Geschwindigkeit ausrichten konnte.  
Sunray schlug auf dem Dach auf und schleifte darüber hinweg. Dicht hinter ihm fuhren leuchtende Speere durch das Dach, bis er plötzlich fiel.  
Es waren die längsten Sekunden an die er sich erinnern konnte.  
Er war durch eines der Löcher gefallen, die Mysteria durch das Dach geschossen hatte. Er fiel kopfüber auf den Boden zu. Aber er sah nur Mysterias Wut verzerrtes Gesicht und die Magie, die sich über ihr sammelte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sunray drehte sich und warf den Diamanten mit seinen Flügel, genau auf ihr Gesicht zu, als Mysterias Magie brüllend auf ihn zu jagte. Er sah noch ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, als der Sterndiamant von ihrer Magie getroffen wurde.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Sunray von Serenity und den anderen in einem Wald aus Hufen aufgefangen.  
Etwas merkwürdiges passierte zwischen Mysteria und dem Diamanten. Die Magie wurde unkontrolliert zwischen beiden hin und her geworfen. Der Sterndiamant drehte sich wie wahnsinnig um sich selbst, während er Mysterias Magie umher schleuderte. Der Boden fühlte sich auf einmal wie Gummi an, die Luft wurde heiß und kalt und der ganze Turm erzitterte plötzlich, während immer mehr Magie aus Mysterias Hörnern gesogen wurde, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Das Licht wurde unerträglich hell. Sunray und die anderen warfen sich zu einem großen Haufen auf den Boden und konnten nur noch Mysterias entsetztes Kreischen unter dem Geräusch von zerreißendem Glas wahrnehmen, gefolgt von einem scharfen Wind der über sie alle hinweg fegte.  
Dann war alles still.  
Tassel, der Sunrays Kopf schützend nach unten drückte, war der erste, der es wagte aufzuschauen.  
»War es das?«, fragte er, kaum in der Lage seiner Stimme etwas Hoffnung zu verleihen. »Ist es endlich vorbei?«  
Vorsichtig nahm er die Hufe von Sunrays Kopf und unter Ächzen und Stöhnen halfen sie sich gegenseitig aufzustehen.  
Keiner sagte etwas.  
Serenity erblickte ihre Schwester als erste. Mysteria lag einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Sterndiamant war direkt vor ihrem Gesicht explodiert.  
Wie gebannt schauten sie auf die Königin der Sternstadt.  
Bis Dovario endlich sagte: »Es ist vorbei.«  
Als würden diese Worte es offiziell besiegeln, fühlte Sunray plötzlich eine gewaltige Anspannung von sich abfallen. Und nicht nur er.  
Tassel brüllte: »YEAAAAAHH!«, was Leere und Nichts natürlich sofort nachmachen mussten, wofür die beiden tatsächlich auch noch eine Umarmung von ihm erhielten. Dann versuchte Tassel Sunray, dem ganz schwindelig war, hoch zu heben, ließ es aber bei dem lauten Knacken aus seinem Rücken lieber doch sein und nahm Sunray stattdessen in einen Schwitzkasten um ihn mit den Hufen durch die Haare zu strubbeln.  
»Du kleiner, genialer Flieger«, sagte er immer wieder, während die dämonischen Ponys Sunray auf den Rücken klopften, als wollten sie ihn entzwei brechen.  
Selbst Dovario machte ein glückliches Gesicht, aber er begnügte sich damit Sunray einen Huf auf die Schultern zu setzen und zu sagen: »Gut gemacht, Sunray.«  
Völlig durcheinander und mit strahlendem Lächeln wandte sich Sunray zu Serenity – die nur weiter auf ihre Schwester starrte, das Gesicht reglos wie eine Maske. Sunrays Inneres füllte sich plötzlich mit Eis. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Mysteria immer noch Serenitys Schwester war, etwas das man nicht einfach so hinter sich lassen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen musste.  
»Serenity.«  
Vorsichtig trat er an sie heran. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm, als müsse sie sich von dem Anblick losreißen. Sunray machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Gab es überhaupt etwas, dass er sagen konnte? Alles würde sich irgendwie flach und schal anhören.  
Als würde sie langsam aus einer Erstarrung erwachen, bewegte sich Serenity plötzlich auf ihn zu, hob ihren Huf und drückte sich fest an ihn, als könne sie den Anblick von Mysteria nicht länger ertragen.  
»Danke«, sagte sie leise in Sunrays Ohr.  
Sunray verschränkte seine Hufe hinter ihrem Rücken.  
»Es tut mir leid«, war das erstbeste was er sagen konnte.  
»Was tut dir leid?«, fragte Dovario plötzlich mit lauter Stimme. »Wenn du Mysteria meinst, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist nicht tot.«  
»Was?« Sunray wusste nicht wer das gesagt hatte, Tassel, die dämonischen Ponys oder vielleicht er selbst, aber wie um Dovarios Worte zu bestätigen, bewegte sich Mysteria plötzlich. Sie stemmte ihren Huf auf den Boden und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.  
»Er hat Recht!« Ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Fauchen und ihre Augen brannten vor Wahnsinn. Ihr Kopf schwankte hin und her als sie sich torkelnd näherte. »Ich bin... die Königin...!«  
Nur ein einzelner roter Schimmer drang aus den Reihen ihrer Krone. Ein dünner Ball schoss auf Sunray zu und wurde von Serenity einfach abgewehrt.  
Fassungslos starrte Mysteria zu ihnen herüber. Ein leises Klingen ertönte und Mysteria schaute zu Boden, wo ein Horn zwischen ihren Hufen lag.  
Entsetzt und verwirrt hob sie ihren Huf zum Kopf und in dem Moment begann die Krone auseinander zu fallen.  
»Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! NEEEEIIIIIN!« Verzweifelt versuchte Mysteria die Hörner aufzufangen, sie mit ihren Hufen vom Boden aufzuheben und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Aber es gab nichts mehr, dass die Hörner zusammen halten konnte. Sie hatten sich endgültig von einander getrennt.  
Mysteria schlug kreischend auf den Boden ein, sah sich nach allen Seiten um, um vielleicht etwas zu finden das ihr irgendwie helfen konnte und schließlich, als sie merkte, dass da nichts war, brach ein Schrei aus ihr heraus und mit ihrem eigenen gleißenden Horn richtete sie ihren Blick auf Sunray.  
»DU! DU VERDAMMTER...!«  
Sie bäumte sich auf und wieder trafen zwei magische Kräfte aufeinander, als Serenity sich zwischen Sunray und ihre Schwester warf. Die magischen Strahlen kämpften gegeneinander, versuchten sich gegenseitig zurück zu drängen. Serenitys Knie gaben langsam nach, doch plötzlich stand Sunray neben ihr und stützte sie. Genau so wie Dovario, Tassel, Nichts und Leere.  
»Du kannst das nicht gewinnen, Mysteria!«, schrie Serenity.  
Aber Mysteria presste nur die Augen zusammen und schritt langsam auf sie zu.  
Plötzlich drehte sich etwas langes und riesiges an den Fenstern durch die Luft und eine Sekunde später platzte dieses etwas, das so groß war wie ein Baumstamm, durch die Wand.  
Ein gewaltiges Nudelholz hatte sich in den Turm gerammt.  
Durch einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sunray Mina, die sich auf ein Knie gesunken mit der einen Hand auf ein Haus stützte und den anderen Arm noch zum Wurf ausgestreckt hatte.  
Die Erschütterung ließ Mysteria taumeln und auf die Hörner treten, die unter ihr weg rollten. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte und mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung drängte Serenity ihren Zauber weiter nach vorne und traf ihre Schwester ins Gesicht. Sie schrie auf und geblendet taumelte sie zurück. Wütend blinzelte sie durch ihre halb zusammen gekniffenen Augen, aber ihr Horn leuchtete schon wieder kampfbereit auf.  
»Lass es bleiben, Mysteria«, sagte Serenity eindringlich. »Du kannst das nicht gewinnen. Es ist vorbei.«  
Mysteria schien tatsächlich darüber nach zu denken. Sie sah zu der Gruppe aus Serenity, Sunray, Dovario und Tassel, Leere und Nichts. Dann sah sie zum Himmel, der vorher leer, schwarz und einsam über ihnen gewesen war. Aber jetzt, da der Sterndiamant und ihre Krone zerstört waren und sie nicht mehr die Königin war, stand der Himmel plötzlich voller Sterne.  
Das Unrecht war wieder gut gemacht worden.  
Das Leuchten von Mysterias Horn erstarb, als sie den Kopf senkte.  
Dann riss sie den Kopf wieder hoch, ihr Horn blitzte in einem Bogen auf und über ihnen knallte eine Reihe von Explosionen die Decke entlang.  
Sunray konnte Serenity gerade noch zur Seite stoßen, bevor sie von einem herunter fallenden Brocken getroffen wurde, der fast doppelt so groß war, wie Sunray selbst. Das schien endgültig zu viel für den Turm zu sein. Ein lautes, zitterndes Stöhnen fuhr durch den Boden, ein Riss bahnte sich von Minas Nudelholz bis zu dem Brocken und eine Sekunde später krachte der Stein in die Tiefe, gefolgt von noch mehr Trümmern. Das Dach fiel Stück für Stück auseinander und riss Teile des Bodens einfach mit sich, der Riss breitete sich zu allen Seiten aus und Sunray spürte, wie der Boden unter ihm nachgab. Plötzlich explodierte ein weißes Licht hinter seinen Augen, gefolgt von einem heißen Schmerz an seinem Kopf, der ihn zur Seite warf und einem Surren in seinen Ohren. Etwas warmes lief über sein Gesicht und Sunray konnte Mysteria wie durch Watte hören.  
Sie lachte. Sie lachte und weinte, während alles um sie herum einstürzte.  
»Sunray!«  
Serenity war auf der anderen Seite des Risses, der zwischen ihnen klaffte und streckte ihren Huf nach ihm aus. Zu weit um zu springen, zu nah um auf zu geben. Er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr richtig. Die Schwärze vor seinen Augen nahm immer mehr zu.  
Der Boden unter ihm verschwand und die Schwere packte ihn.  
Das letzte was Sunray sah, war Serenity, die auf ihn zuflog, bevor er die Augen schloss.


	41. Finale - Letzter Teil & Nachwort

Es fühlte sich warm an. Das war das erste was er merkte, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Warm und gemütlich. Am liebsten würde er die ganze Zeit so liegen bleiben und seinen Körper, der sich anfühlte wie aus Zement, gar nicht erst bewegen. Er hörte das stetige Geräusch von Magie in seinen Ohren und eine Stimme, die ein wenig fordernd klang:  
»Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du aufwachst, Sunray. Du bist nämlich schwerer, als du aussiehst.«  
Sunray schlug die Augen auf. Er sah das wabernde Leuchten einer blauen Wand. Als er langsam seinen Kopf zurück zog, sah er Serenity direkt in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn neckisch an.  
»Na also, du Schnarchsack. Wieder wach?«  
Sunray war sich nicht wirklich sicher.  
»War ich bewusstlos?«, fragte er.  
»Für ein paar Minuten«, antwortete Serenity. »Zuerst habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, aber dann hast du angefangen irgendwelches dummes Zeug vor dich hin zu faseln. Da wusste ich, dass du bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wirst.«  
Sunrays Kopf drehte sich immer noch, trotzdem erkannte er langsam, wo sie sich befanden.  
Serenity hatte eine magische Blase um sie gebildet, ein winzig kleines Ding in dem es kaum Platz genug für sie beide gab. Serenity musste wirklich am Ende ihrer magischen Kräfte sein. Sie hatte ihre Hufe hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
Sunray spürte wie das Blut in seinem Körper wieder zu fließen begann und sich größtenteils in seinem Gesicht sammelte.   
»W-was genau habe ich denn gesagt?«, frage er stotternd.  
Zuerst schürzte Serenity die Lippen, überlegte es sich dann doch anders.  
»Dummes Zeug eben«, sagte sie ausweichend. »Dummes Zeug das nur ein Heukopf wie du sagen würde.«  
»Ah, okay.« Eine klarere Antwort würde er wohl nicht bekommen. Aber wenigstens schien es nichts allzu peinliches gewesen zu sein und es gab eine menge peinliche Dinge die er hätte sagen können.  
Als Serenity die Blase auflöste, befanden sie sich am Fuß des Turms, zwischen einigen Trümmern die von der Spitze gefallen waren. Ein sanfter Wind wehte und Sunray brauchte einige Zeit, bis ihm auffiel was anders war.  
»Es ist hell.«  
Das war es tatsächlich. Die Sonne stand hoch über ihnen und färbte den Himmel in sanftes Blau. Serenity sagte, dass der nächtliche Himmel verschwunden war, während Sunray ohnmächtig gewesen war.  
»Außerdem«, fügte sie noch hinzu. »Bekommst du noch etwas von mir.«  
»Was denn?«, fragte Sunray überrascht.  
Aber Serenity lächelte und sagte nur: »Mach die Augen zu.«  
»Okay«, sagte Sunray verwirrt und machte die Augen zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlug sein Herz plötzlich schneller.  
»Sind sie zu?« Sunray merkte wie Serenity mit ihren Hufen vor seinem Gesicht wedelte.  
»Ja, sind sie«, versicherte er ein wenig ungeduldig.  
»Okay. Bereit?«  
»Ja, ja, ja. Jetzt mach schon.«  
»Okay.«  
Dann verpasste sie ihm eine.  
Sunray riss die Augen auf. »Au! Wofür war das denn jetzt, du blöde Kuh?«  
Mit einem wütenden Gesicht trat Serenity auf ihn zu. »Wofür das war? Ist das dein Ernst? Das war dafür, dass du dich von Mysteria den Turm hast runterschmeißen lassen, du Heukopf! Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit, du hättest keine Wahl gehabt, Mysteria hat dir nämlich eine gelassen. Du hättest einfach lügen können. Aber nein, du ziehst es vor, dich von ihr in den Tod werfen zu lassen.«  
Noch während sie sprach strich sie selbst sanft aber bestimmt über die Beule, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, als ob sie noch sauer auf ihn wäre, sich aber gleichzeitig entschuldigen wollte. Sunray war recht verwirrt.  
»Versprich mir einfach«, sagte Serenity schließlich. »Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder machst, verstanden?«  
»Ähm«, sagte Sunray gedehnt. »Also...«  
»Versprich es!«, verlangte Serenity.  
Sunray zuckte zurück. »Versprochen«, entfuhr es ihm eingeschüchtert.  
Serenity sah ihn prüfend an. Ein Teil von ihr ahnte, nein wusste, dass das nicht so leicht werden würde, selbst wenn Sunray es versprach.  
Aus Angst noch eine verpasst zu bekommen hob Sunray seine Hufe und fügte hinzu: »Hoch und heilig.«  
Einen Moment lang noch musterte sie Sunray eingehend.  
»Schön«, sagte sie schließlich und verschränkte die Hufe vor der Brust. »Aber ich nehme dich beim Wort.«  
Mehr konnte sie im Moment wohl nicht von ihm verlangen. Außerdem, dachte sie, wenn er nicht von dem Turm gestürzt wäre, hätte Dovario ihm keine Flügel gegeben und wer konnte schon sagen, wie die ganze Sache dann ausgegangen wäre? Vielleicht war sie etwas zu streng mit ihm. Nein, sagte sie sich, das ganz sicher nicht. Aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit Sunray wenigstens ein kleines Lob auszusprechen.  
»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Macht der Krone mit dem Diamanten verbunden war. Und das Mysteria sie am Ende selbst zerstört... Das hast du ziemlich gut gemacht, Sunray. Sunray? Hörst du mir zu?«  
Sunray sagte nichts.  
Er stand einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss das Sonnenlicht, das über seinen Körper strömte. Als ob das das beste Gefühl aller Zeiten wäre.  
Serenity musste lächeln und tat es ihm gleich. Und es war wirklich ein herrliches Gefühl.  
Nach einiger Zeit merkte Serenity, wie Sunray seine Flügel spreizte und hörte ihn fast schon ungläubig sagen: »Ich bin geflogen.«  
»Wie war es für dich?«, fragte Serenity.  
»Unglaublich. Hast du es gesehen?«  
»Ich habe den Streifen gesehen, den du hinter dir hergezogen hast.«  
Sie merkte wie Sunray plötzlich zu ihr hinüber sah.  
»Da war ein Streifen hinter mir?«, fragte er ehrlich überrascht. Das war normalerweise nichts ungewöhnliches, alle Pegasi zogen beim Fliegen manchmal einen Streifen hinter sich her. Doch jeder Streifen war anders, ein persönliches Merkmal und Sunray, der das erste Mal geflogen war, hatte sich bestimmt schon immer gefragt, wie sein Streifen aussehen würde.  
»Es war hell«, sagte Serenity. »Hell wie ein Sonnenstrahl.«  
»Verdammt, das hätte ich mir so gerne angesehen«, murrte Sunray und trat einen Stein weg.  
»Das wirst du«, sagte Serenity und legte einen Huf um seinen Hals. »Ich verspreche es dir.«  
Ganz langsam löste sie sich von ihm, ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, ihre grünen Augen groß und leuchtend wie Smaragde. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde es in seiner Brust plötzlich ganz warm. Kam ihr Gesicht gerade näher? Kam er ihr näher? Was zum Tartarus passierte gerade?  
»Machen sie es jetzt endlich?«, fragte eine aufgeregte Stimme.  
»Küssen sie sich?«, eine andere.  
Gefolgt von einem rauen: »Ihr sollt die Klappe halten. Lasst die beiden doch in Ruhe.«  
Sunray und Serenity sahen zur Seite. Leere und Nichts lagen flach auf den Boden und rieben ihre Beulen, die Sicherheitschef Tassel ihnen verpasst hatte. Die drei standen zusammen mit Dovario in einer Reihe und beobachteten sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse.  
»Lasst euch von uns nicht stören«, sagte Dovario mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, aber offensichtlich nicht gewillt den Schauplatz zu verlassen. Wie lange standen die vier schon da?  
Peinlich berührt machten Sunray und Serenity schnell einen großen Schritt von einander weg.  
»Wir wollten nicht...«  
»Ich wollte nicht...«  
»Wolltest du...?«  
»N... nein! Du?«  
»Ist ja auch egal«, sagte Tassel beschwichtigend. »Mit der Zeit gibt sich das alles sowieso von selbst.«  
»Außerdem«, fügte Dovario viel sagend zu Serenity hinzu, »haben wir noch eine andere Angelegenheit um die wir uns kümmern müssen.«  
Die beiden wechselten einen langen Blick.  
»Ja«, sagte Serenity schließlich. »Ja, das haben wir.«  
»SUUNNNRAYYY!«  
Mit bodenerschütternden Donnern kam Mina auf sie zu gestampft, wobei sie grüßend ihr Nudelholz über den Kopf schwenkte. Sie ließ sich vor ihnen auf die Knie fallen, was Sunray und die anderen beinahe umgeworfen hätte.  
Tassel, Leere, Nichts und Serenity wichen ein wenig vor ihr zurück als Mina ihre herzförmige Nase zu ihnen hinunter senkte und auch Dovario beäugte sie ein wenig misstrauisch, nur Sunray ging direkt auf sie zu.  
»Du hast es geschafft«, sagte Mina halb lachend und halb weinend und strich Sunray mit einem Finger über die Mähne. »Du hast es wirklich geschafft.«  
»Nicht ohne deine Hilfe.« Sunray nickte zu Minas Nudelholz.  
»Was uns auch fast umgebracht hätte«, murmelte Sicherheitschef Tassel und fing sich einen strafenden Blick von Serenity ein. »Was denn? Ich meine ja nur.«  
»Oh, das tut mir leid«, sagte Mina und rieb sich verlegen den Kopf. »Mir ist wohl ein wenig das Temperament durchgegangen.«  
Tassel seufzte schwer. »Naja, jetzt ist es ja vorbei. Wir können nur froh sein, dass niemand verletzt worden ist.«  
»Sind das alles deine Freunde?«, fragte Mina interessiert und ihr Blick blieb an Serenity hängen. »Dann ist das wohl deine kleine Serenity, ja?« Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Minas Gesicht.  
»Ich weiß gar nicht was du damit sagen willst«, sagte Sunray mürrisch und drehte sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht ein wenig beleidigt zur Seite.  
»Und wer sind die beiden?«, fragte Mina begeistert und beugte sich zu Leere und Nichts hinunter die sich sehr vorsichtig der Minotaurin näherten.  
Während Sunray den dämonischen Ponys gut zusprach sich Mina ungehindert nähern zu können, wandte sich Dovario an Serenity.  
»Wie habt ihr es aus dem Turm geschafft?«, fragte er.  
Serenity zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte einfach nur: »Magie«, als wäre nichts weiter dabei. »Und ihr?«  
»Ebenfalls«, antwortete Dovario.  
Fast hatte Serenity Angst danach zu fragen aber sie tat es trotzdem. »Was ist mit Mysteria?«  
Der Graue Hengst schwieg einen Moment, dann erschien eines seiner schwarzen Bänder und warf Serenity etwas vor die Hufe. Es war ein einzelnes Horn.  
»Um sie habe ich mich gekümmert«, sagte Dovario. »Keine Sorge, sie lebt. Ich weiß, du willst nicht, dass sie ihr Leben verliert. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste sie ein wenig unschädlicher zu machen und, das muss ich eingestehen, ein wenig Rache war da auch im Spiel. Sie ist geflohen, wer weiß wohin.«  
Stumm starrte Serenity auf das Horn vor ihr. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits war Mysteria ein schreckliches Pony und Serenity fragte sich, ob ein fehlendes Horn ausreichen würde, um sie davon abzuhalten weiterhin schlimme Dinge zu tun. Andererseits war sie aber auch erleichtert, dass Dovario Mysteria nicht umgebracht hatte. Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, das wusste Serenity, bis sie sich vollständig darüber im Klaren sein konnte, wie sie nun zu ihrer Schwester stand.   
»Also ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass das alles vorbei ist. Ich habe erst einmal genug von Höhen und aus ihnen runter zu fallen«, meinte Sicherheitschef Tassel und riss Serenity aus ihren Gedanken.. »Ich bin ein Erdpony und ein Erdpony gehört auf die Erde, verdammt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten wieder zu Hause zu sein.«  
»Ach, da fällt mir ein«, sagte Mina und setzte etwas vor ihnen ab, das sie die ganze Zeit über der Schulter getragen hatte. »Den hier habe ich gerade gefunden.«  
Es war der Sportballon, mit dem Tassel und die dämonischen Ponys abgestürzt waren.  
»Den habe ich gefunden, als ich mein Nudelholz geholt habe«, sagte Mina und ließ die Hülle durch ihre Pranken gleiten, bis sie den Riss gefunden hatte. »Ich kann ihn bestimmt wieder zusammenflicken, wenn...«  
»Ich mach das schon.« Mit einer Hufbewegung trat Dovario vor und in Sekundenschnelle hatten sich seine schwarzen Bänder mit dem Ballon verwoben und den Riss geflickt. Der Einzige der darüber nicht allzu glücklich zu sein schien, war Sicherheitschef Tassel.  
»Ein letzter Gefallen den ich euch tue«, sagte Dovario und drehte sich zu ihnen um. »Und jetzt, Serenity, bitte ich dich, dein Versprechen zu halten.«  
Serenity öffnete den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts und nickte nur. Sie trat vor den Grauen Hengst, an der Spitze ihres Horns leuchtete ein kleiner Funken.  
»Warte!«, sagte Sunray plötzlich. Was er sagen wollte, schien ihm offensichtlich nicht leicht zu fallen. Peinlich berührt trat er von einem Bein aufs andere. »Bevor du gehst. Ähm... du hast nicht zufällig noch ein zweites Paar Flügel für mich, oder?«  
»Sunray«, sagte Serenity tadelnd.  
»Was denn? Die waren klasse«, verteidigte sich Sunray.  
Doch Dovario lachte nur.  
»Tut mir leid, Sunray. Aber von mir solltest du keine Flügel bekommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr beide noch einen Weg finden werdet.«  
Zuerst wirkte Sunray etwas enttäuscht, aber dann sah er zu Serenity hinüber, die ihm aufmunternd zu lächelte. Noch ein paar Abenteuer mit seiner besten Freundin zu erleben, klang nach etwas das ihm gefallen würde.  
»Ja«, sagte er. »Da hast du wohl recht.«  
»Natürlich habe ich das. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pegasus, irgendwann wirst auch du richtig fliegen. Und vielleicht sogar die Sonne zwischen deinen Hufen halten.«  
Das sagte Dovario mit so viel Überzeugung, dass Sunray ihm nicht widersprechen wollte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was damit gemeint war.  
»Und was euch beide angeht«, sagte Dovario plötzlich bedrohlich laut und wies mit dem Huf auf Leere und Nichts. Die dämonischen Ponys zuckten kaum merklich vor ihrem alten Meister zusammen, aber das Gesicht Dovarios verwandelte sich in eine freundliche Miene. »Ihr habt da jemand guten gefunden. Haltet euch an ihn und aus euch wird noch was gutes werden. Passt gut aufeinander auf.«  
Leere und Nichts nickten, halb verwirrt und halb berührt.  
»Also dann, wollen wir?«  
Ein leichter Luftzug umspielte Dovario und Serenity als ihr Horn wieder aufleuchtete.  
»Du willst es also wirklich tun?«, fragte Dovario. »Du willst es mir nicht ausreden? Mir nicht sagen, dass das Leben viel zu kostbar ist?«  
»Du hast deine Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen«, antwortete Serenity aber ihre Stimmer klang belegt.  
»Fällt es dir schwer?«, fragte Dovario.  
Zuerst wollte Serenity sagen »Ein wenig« aber das wäre nicht die Wahrheit gewesen.  
»Ja«, sagte sie, »das tut es. Aber es ist besser wenn ich es mache und nicht Sunray.«  
»Ehrlich gesagt«, meinte der Graue Hengst. »Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sunray dazu nicht in der Lage wäre.«  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden.  
»Es ist gut, dass es dir schwer fällt«, sagte Dovario schließlich. »Vergiss das niemals. Nur die Grausamen können schnell und leichtfertig über das Leben von anderen entscheiden. So wie deine Schwester dazu in der Lage war. So wie ich selbst dazu in der Lage war. Aber das Richtige zu tun ist meistens die größte Hürde, die wir nehmen können und sie zu bewältigen zeugt von wahrer Größe.«  
Serenity nickte. Einmal mehr fühlte sie sich wie eine Schülerin die eine Lektion von ihrem Lehrer hört. Eine aller letzte Lektion. »Du verdienst es, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.«  
Dovario lächelte und Serenity ahnte, dass er wieder eine spitzfindige Bemerkung auf den Lippen hatte, aber stattdessen sagte er nur: »Danke.«  
Und irgendwie machte dieses eine Wort alles etwas einfacher für Serenity. Sie wusste, dass sie es tun konnte, ohne sich für den Rest ihres Lebens deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen. Es war ein Gefallen, den sie Dovario tat.  
»Ich danke dir«, erwiderte Serenity. Das Leuchten ihres Horns wurde stärker. Der Wind der sie umkreiste nahm ein wenig zu.  
Der Graue Hengst blickte zur Sonne hoch und sagte: »Heute ist ein unglaublich schöner Tag«, und mit einem letzten unendlich erleichterten Atemzug schloss Dovario, der Graue Hengst, der Stadteinnehmer und Armeenschlächter die Augen die er zur Sonne hob und löste sich vor ihnen in kleine Fetzen auf, als wäre er selbst nichts weiter als eine Kreation seiner eigenen Bänder gewesen, die von dem Wind davon getragen wurden.

Von Mina verabschiedeten sie sich nachdem sie die Mauern der Sternstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, in der Nähe des Tors zu den Dunkelschluchten. Mina sagte, sie wolle so schnell wie möglich ausziehen und müsse dafür noch ein paar Sachen packen.  
»Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht noch ein Schloss an diesem Tor anbringen. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn jemand aus versehen in die Dunkelschluchten stolpert, nur weil ich nicht abgeschlossen habe.«  
Sie fuhr Sunray mit dem Finger noch einmal über die Mähne.  
»Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt jetzt schon Lebewohl zu sagen.«  
»Aber das ist doch kein Lebewohl«, widersprach Sunray. »Sondern ein Bis dahin. Wir werden uns auf jeden Fall wiedersehen. Du kannst uns in Hoofston besuchen kommen. Außerdem habe ich den Stempel noch. Wir können uns immer schreiben, wenn du magst.«  
Mina fuhr sich gerührt mit dem Daumen über ein tränendes Auge. »Das fände ich sehr schön.«  
»Fragt sich nur, was wir wegen der Sternstadt machen«, sagte Sunray und wandte sich an Serenity. Ehrlich gesagt war er erstaunt (wenn auch nicht wirklich unglücklich darüber), dass die Stadt nicht wieder versunken war.  
Serenity ließ ihren Blick über die Stadt streifen.  
»Jetzt, wo Mysteria nicht mehr da ist und die Krone zerstört ist, müssen wir uns darum keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die Sternstadt kann ein zu Hause für andere werden. Aber ich brauche sie dafür nicht«, sagte sie schließlich und stellte sich neben Sunray.  
»Und was werden sie tun, Mr Tassel?«, fragte Mina. Sunray hatte nichts gesagt, aber er glaubte, dass Mina großen Gefallen an dem mürrischen Sicherheitschef gefunden hatte.  
Tassel wandte sich von Leere und Nichts ab, die er die ganze Zeit aufmerksam dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie an dem Ballon hantierten.  
»Ich gehe zurück ins Museum natürlich«, antwortete er. »Und dort werde ich die beiden da zu erstklassigen Sicherheitsponys ausbilden.«  
»Ich bin sicher das werden sie«, sagte Mina mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern.  
»Sicherheitspony Leere und Nichts melden sich zum Dienst, Chefchen!«, riefen die beiden dämonischen Ponys begeistert.  
»Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt mich nicht so nennen!«, fuhr Tassel sie an. »Also dann, wollen wir endlich gehen?«  
»Gehen?«, wiederholte Serenity.  
»Ja. Gehen. Ein langer gesunder Hufmarsch ist das was wir jetzt alle brauchen, nicht wahr?« Tassel legte verräterisch viel Begeisterung in seine Stimme.  
»Ist das sein Ernst?«, fragte Serenity Sunray mit einem trockenen Blick.  
Sunray grinste. »Er will nur nicht fliegen«, sagte er. »Er hat Angst davor.«  
»Ich habe keine Angst vorm Fliegen«, widersprach Tassel energisch und fügte leiser hinzu: »Es ist nur eine sehr unsichere Form der Fortbewegung.«  
»Außerdem wird ihnen immer übel, wenn Sie fliegen.«  
»Vor Angst?«, fragte Serenity mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit.  
»Nein, nicht aus Angst!«, blaffte Tassel entrüstet. »Ich mag es einfach nicht. Verdammt, was ist schlimm daran, dass ich nicht fliegen will? Ich bin ein Erdpony. Außerdem haben wir auch gar nichts womit wir fliegen können.«  
»Tassel, wir haben einen Ballon«, rief Sunray ihn in Erinnerung.  
»Ach der.« Tassel machte eine abwertende Geste mit dem Huf. »Bis wir mit dem wieder fliegen können, sind wir doch schon längst zu Huf...«  
»Fertig!«, riefen zwei Stimmen stolz und Leere und Nichts saßen in dem Korb des Ballons der prall gefüllt langsam in die Höhe stieg. Sachte hielt Mina den Ballon fest, bevor er zu hoch steigen konnte und ließ Sunray und Serenity über ihre Arme in den Korb klettern.  
Tassels Gesicht verlor wieder ein wenig Farbe.  
»Ach kommt schon«, rief er verzweifelt. »Habt ihr nicht Lust auf einen gesunden Hufmarsch?«  
Sunray konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Jetzt steigen Sie schon ein, Tassel.«  
»Nein«, widersprach Tassel. »Wisst ihr was? Ihr fliegt einfach schon mal vor und ich komme später nach, okay?«  
»Jetzt machen Sie schon«, sagte Mina, griff Tassel mit ihrer freien Hand und setzte ihn vorsichtig in den Ballon zu den anderen, ohne groß auf seine Beschwerden zu achten. Kaum befand sich Tassel im Ballon, erstarb sein Gezeter in einem unterdrückten Würgen.  
»Und was wirst du tun, Sunray?«, fragte Mina.  
Sunray dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
Diese Reise hatte ihn auf jeden Fall verändert. Sie war sicher nicht immer schön gewesen, aber er spürte, dass das nicht sein letztes Abenteuer gewesen sein sollte. Außerdem gab es noch etwas zu erledigen. Er war geflogen. Am Himmel. Wie ein richtiger Pegasus.  
Auch wenn er dem Gefühl zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, fühlte er noch ganz tief in sich drin, diese unbändige Freude die es ihm gemacht hatte. Das war etwas, was er auf jeden Fall wieder fühlen wollte.  
»Erst einmal nach Hause«, sagte er schließlich. »Und dann... suchen wir eine Möglichkeit mir Flügel zu geben. Hoffentlich mit einer Menge Abenteuer mit dabei.« Er sah zu Serenity. »Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?«  
Serentiy lächelte.  
»Nein, habe ich nicht.«  
»Dann musst du mir alles darüber schreiben«, sagte Mina strahlend und ließ den Ballon los.  
»Das werde ich«, rief Sunray zu ihr hinunter.  
Mina winkte ihnen und sie selbst winkten zurück und sogar Tassel hob seinen Huf, bis sie außer Sicht waren.  
Und dann flogen sie am azurblauen Himmel unter einer golden leuchtenden Sonne nach Hause.

 

Nachwort

Jetzt, da diese Geschichte beendet ist, bleibt mir nur noch einige abschließende Worte zu sagen und ein paar Dinge über die Geschichte selbst kurz zu berichten.

Erst (noch) einmal Danke ab alle die sich meine Geschichte durchgelesen bzw. angehört haben.

Sunray und das Geheimnis der Sternstadt ist die längste Geschichte die ich je geschrieben habe und ohne euch wäre sie wahrscheinlich niemals fertig gestellt worden.

Es gibt einiges, was ich zum Verlauf und über die Entwicklung der Geschichte erzählen könnte, aber ich möchte mich hier so kurz wie möglich halten.

Kommen wir also gleich zu einigen Anmerkungen über kurz aufgetretene Figuren der Geschichte, denen Sunray und Serenity während ihrer Reise begegnet sind:

Zuerst einmal wäre da Ticket Keeper, der Kontrolleur der sich an Sunray rangemacht hat. Nachdem er sich nach Sunrays Ratschlag mit Leere und Nichts angelegt hatte, führte er die Stute aus deren Kleid Sunray getragen hatte und nun sind die beiden ein Paar.

Was den Geistschlucker angeht, der in den Sümpfen sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, den hat niemand je wieder gesehen.

Kurz nachdem Sunray und Serenity ihr Abenteuer überstanden hatten, wanderte auch das Land das nicht ist nicht mehr weiter. Der Samen des Baumvaters den Sunray dort eingepflanzt hatte schlug Wurzeln und bald darauf wuchs ein Abkömmling daraus hervor.

Und jetzt nur noch ganz schnell erklärt, warum Sicherheitschef Tassel sich keine Sorgen um seinen Job machen musste, obwohl er Tagelang nicht aufgetaucht war: Tatsächlich war Tassel verschwunden, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, daher nahmen seine Untergebenen im Museum an, er müsse sich ganz seiner Natur entsprechend in einen Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit gestürzt haben, womit sie ja ganz richtig lagen. Damit es der Leitung des Museums aber nicht auffiel, dass Tassel fehlte, da sie diese Verhalten nicht dulden würden, verkleideten sich abwechselnd einige Ponys als Tassel und spielten über die ganze Zeit hinweg ein Schmierentheater, oftmals mehr schlecht als recht und mehr als einmal wären sie beinahe aufgeflogen.

Und das war kurz und knapp alles was es noch schnell zu erzählen gab.

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und danke euch ein allerletztes Mal noch mal recht herzlich.

Und nun heißt es wieder

Für dahin  
Macht's gut  
Euer Sunray


End file.
